Deseo inquebrantable
by Sparkvirus
Summary: Lucy es una chica común y corriente, pero está a punto de descubrir que su destino es más confuso y peligroso de lo que ella podría imaginarse. La espada de Valis surgirá y una nueva guerra será desatada. Reviews! Terminada.
1. Cuando un viaje comienza

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 1 – CUANDO UN VIAJE COMIENZA**

En una bella tarde, la lluvia mojaba las calles y edificios de Tokio. Algunas personas se refugiaban bajo las cortinas de las tiendas o usaban periódicos para cubrirse. El sonido del agua cayendo era una melodía que solo aquellos con buen corazón podían escuchar, y precisamente en un colegio cerca de la Torre de Tokio, una chica de catorce años miraba el caer de las gotas de agua desde la ventana de su salón de clases.

_-_¡Señorita Shidow! Sería tan amable de poner atención a la clase._-_ reprendió el profesor a la chica.

_-_Lo siento profesor Kurosawa.

Pero en cuanto el profesor volteó para escribir en el pizarrón, la chica continuó mirando la lluvia. Su largo y hermoso cabello rojizo se extendía hasta su cintura y estaba sujeto en una trenza. El uniforme, al igual que el de sus compañeras, consistía en una falda negra con una franja roja en la parte baja, un par de calcetas rojas largas hasta la rodilla con zapatos negros, una blusa blanca, un suéter rojo y un moño blanco. Lucy acostumbraba ser una chica soñadora, de grandes ilusiones y con una imaginación increíble, además de su buen corazón y deseo de ayudar a otros desinteresadamente.

Cuando las campanas de la escuela sonaron para anunciar el término de las clases, todos los alumnos de la escuela tomaron sus mochilas y sombrillas para salir. Como no todos llevaban con que cubrirse, solían irse en parejas o pequeños grupos. La escuela se había vaciado minutos después del toque, pero aún quedaba alguien. En la entrada de la escuela, Lucy aguardaba a que la lluvia cesara. Hacía un mes que Lucy había sido transferida desde su hogar en Osaka debido a una oferta de trabajo que le había ofrecido una empresa a su padre, y por eso Lucy aún no entablaba amistad con nadie, y como no llevaba sombrilla, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

_-_Ya pasó un año…_-_ susurró al viento.

Un año antes, Lucy tuvo que despedirse de su mejor amiga, y aunque aún no comprendía por que se había ido, tenía la fuerte esperanza de volverla a ver.

* * *

(Flashback)

_-_¿Acaso intentas pescar un resfriado mientras esperas a que termine de llover?_-_ le preguntó una chica al acercarse, su cabello era lacio y rosado y se mecía suavemente con el viento.

_-_Luz…_-_ respondió Lucy al reconocerla.

Desde pequeña, Lucy tuvo como mejor amiga a Luz, una niña alegre e intrépida. Las dos eran muy unidas, siempre hacían todo juntas y no se guardaban secretos, su amistad era única. Luz siempre cuidaba de Lucy, además de consolarla cuando estaba triste o asustada.

Aquel día estaba lloviendo con mucha fuerza, y Lucy esperaba debajo de una cortina para no mojarse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el clima se calmó, y en ese momento apareció Luz con una gran sombrilla.

_-_No deberías exponerte así a la lluvia, podrías enfermarte.

_-_Tienes razón._-_ sonrió Lucy_-_ ¿Pero que haces aquí? Tu casa queda en otra dirección.

_-_Solo vine a despedirme. Tengo que emprender un largo viaje.

_-_¡Pero no puedes irte! Eres mi mejor amiga¿qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas?

_-_No te preocupes, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver algún día, en algún lugar.

Luz miró al cielo mientras las nubes se apartaban, y Lucy alcanzó a notar que una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

_-_Parece que volverá a llover. Será mejor que lleves esto._-_ dijo Luz al entregarle su sombrilla.

_-_Pero Luz…

_-_No te preocupes._-_ se acercó a Lucy y la abrazó con fuerza_-_ Te voy a extrañar…

Luz dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo al mismo tiempo que el cielo volvía a oscurecerse.

_-_¡Adiós Luz!_-_ gritó Lucy agitando su brazo_-_ ¡Recuerda que siempre seremos amigas…!

Fue lo último que Luz escuchó antes de que el sonido de la lluvia interrumpiera las palabras de Lucy.

* * *

El aire se estaba enfriando, y no había señal de que la lluvia fuera a parar. La casa de Lucy estaba un poco retirada y no iba a poder llegar caminando, y como el colegio no quedaba lejos de la torre de Tokio, Lucy pensó que podría esperar allí mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente, y usando su mochila como sombrilla, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la torre.

Su ropa estaba empapada cuando llegó a la torre, por lo que decidió esperar en la entrada mientras se secaba un poco. Después subió al mirador, el cual estaba medio vacío, pues la lluvia había ahuyentado a toda la gente. La cafetería estaba ahí mismo junto a un pequeño puesto de recuerdos. Desde que Lucy llegó a Tokio, no había tenido oportunidad de visitar la torre por atender la mudanza y ponerse al corriente en sus estudios, así que lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al puesto de recuerdos. Había varios objetos, desde postales hasta miniaturas de la torre hechas con diversos materiales.

_-_¡Que bonitos!_-_ dijo Lucy mientras veía todo lo que estaba a la venta.

_-_¿Ve algo de su agrado señorita?_-_ preguntó el vendedor.

_-_Creo que comprare algunos recuerdos para llevárselos a mis hermanos. Pero no se que comprar.

_-_¿Por qué no compra varios de estos?_-_ le dijo el vendedor mostrándole unos pequeños adornos decorativos.

_-_Son muy bonitos, pero quisiera llevar algo más especial.

_-_Creo que tengo exactamente lo que busca._-_ el vendedor buscó entre unas cajas y bolsas detrás del puesto y sacó una cajita negra que contenía tres pequeños cristales atados a unas finas cadenas de plata.

_-_¡Son preciosos!_-_ dijo Lucy asombrada_-_ Pero ¿qué son?_-_ preguntó mientras intentaba alcanzarlos.

_-_Son cristales mágicos._-_ el vendedor cerró la caja y la apartó para que Lucy no la tocara.

_-_¿Cristales mágicos?

_-_Así es. Cada cristal tiene el poder de cumplir un deseo. Si el deseo que pida el portador del cristal es sincero, entonces éste se cumplirá sin duda alguna.

_-_¿Y en verdad funcionan?_-_ le preguntó Lucy desconfiando.

_-_Estoy seguro, pero si no me cree entonces puede comprar cualquier otra cosa.

_-_Está bien, me los llevo. Mis hermanos se pondrán muy felices cuando vean los regalos que les compré.

Lucy buscó entre las cosas de su mochila y sacó un monedero rosa y, después de preguntarle al vendedor el precio, le pagó. Después guardó la caja en su mochila y entró en la cafetería. Le pidió al tendero un chocolate caliente, pero cuando revisó de nuevo su monedero se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía dinero suficiente, únicamente tenía el dinero justo para el transporte de regreso a su casa. Decepcionada, salió de la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa junto al mirador.

Al poco rato el clima se calmó y la lluvia se detuvo. Lucy se acercó al mirador para admirar el paisaje mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer entre las nubes. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que las clases habían terminado, y seguramente la familia de Lucy estaría preocupada. Lucy recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, pero en ese momento escuchó la voz de un hombre en su mente que la llamaba.

_-_¡Ven a mí, jovencita del Mundo Místico!

_-_¿Quién eres?_-_ Lucy no sabía quien la llamaba, pero se sentía extrañamente atraída.

_-_¡Ayúdanos a proteger nuestro mundo… Guerrera Mágica!

Cuando las nubes se apartaron dejando al sol al descubierto, un fuerte destello de luz cubrió la torre de Tokio. Lucy levantó su brazo para cubrirse mientras cerraba sus ojos. El destello se hacía cada vez más intenso, entonces, el suelo debajo de Lucy se desvaneció y ella comenzó a caer. Apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando se sumergió en un profundo lago. Lucy uso todas sus fuerzas para salir a la superficie y mantenerse a flote. Trató de nadar para alcanzar la orilla, pero ésta quedaba muy lejos. Por suerte, una joven se encontraba navegando en un pequeño bote de madera cerca de ahí, y cuando vio que alguien había caído en el lago, remó lo más rápido que pudo para ir en su ayuda. Lucy estaba completamente agotada, pero antes de ahogarse, la mano de la joven la sujetó del brazo y la subió al bote.

_-_¿Te encuentras bien?_-_ le preguntó la joven mientras recostaba a Lucy dentro del bote.

Lucy apenas podía respirar pues había tragado mucha agua y estaba muy cansada. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y vio la figura de una persona frente a ella, pero el brillo del sol le impedía verla bien.

_-_¿Dónde estoy?_-_ preguntó Lucy desconcertada.

_-_Me alegra ver que ya estás bien._-_ dijo la joven sonriendo.

_-_¿Qué pasó?

_-_Lo mismo iba a preguntarte.

_-_Bueno, yo estaba en la torre de Tokio cuando…

_-_¿La torre de… Tokio?_-_ Lucy afirmó con la cabeza confundida por la pregunta_-_ Y… ¿dónde está eso?

_-_¿Acaso no conoces la torre de Tokio?

_-_Pues conozco el Bosque del Silencio y la Fuente de la Eternidad, pero nunca he oído hablar de ninguna torre.

Lucy se levantó de golpe y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Más allá del lago, crecía un hermoso bosque, y sobre las copas de los árboles se podían ver algunas montañas que se elevaban hasta tocar las nubes.

_-_Esto… esto no es Tokio._-_ dijo Lucy asombrada.

_-_¿Tokio? Desde luego que no.

_-_Entonces ¿dónde estamos?

_-_En el Bosque del Silencio desde luego.

_-_Debo estar soñando._-_ Lucy no paraba de mirar el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que ella conociera.

_-_¿Acaso vienes de uno de los planetas vecinos?

_-_Claro que no, yo vivo aquí, en la Tierra._-_ afirmó Lucy.

_-_Creo que te has vuelto a equivocar.

_-_¿Por qué lo dices?

_-_Por que este es el planeta Céphiro.

_-_¿Céphiro?

_-_Debes estar muy cansada._-_ dijo la joven al notar la expresión de Lucy_-_ ¿Que te parece si vamos a mi casa para que descanses un poco?

Sin muchas opciones de donde elegir Lucy aceptó la invitación. Mientras navegaban hacia la orilla del lago, Lucy miró detenidamente a su salvadora mientras remaba, una joven de cabello largo y rubio arreglado en una coleta alta, llevaba puesta una ajustada y corta túnica color naranja, una tiara delgada con una pequeña joya roja en el frente, también usaba una armadura sencilla que consistía en un peto blanco unido a un espaldarón en su hombro izquierdo y un par de rodilleras y codales.

_-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_-_ preguntó la joven para entablar conversación.

_-_Lucy…_-_ respondió tímidamente.

_-_Es un bonito nombre. Yo me llamo Presea y soy una forjadora de armas.

_-_Suena interesante.

_-_No me gusta presumir, pero si necesitas de algún arma, yo soy la persona indicada.

_-_Lo tendré en mente.

Presea le sonrió indicando que ya habían llegado a la orilla del lago. No muy lejos de ahí, Lucy divisó una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, se veía algo rústica y vieja, pero no menos atractiva. Ambas bajaron del bote y caminaron juntas hacia la casa. Antes de entrar, Lucy recordó que había perdido su mochila, así que regresó al lago. Junto al bote, una ligera corriente de agua había arrastrado la mochila a la orilla, por lo que Lucy no tuvo que buscar mucho antes de encontrarla. Después de asegurarse de que no faltara nada, regresó junto a Presea y entró en la casa sin sospechar lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

(Fin del Capítulo)

¡No pude resistirme! Tenía la idea y si no la escribía pronto la iba a olvidar. Generalmente prefiero terminar las cosas antes de empezar a hacer otras, pero esta será una excepción.

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta es una historia diferente al anime o al manga (¡Bravo chico listo, no nos habiamos dado cuenta!), pero tampoco es una idea cien por ciento original (Mmm...). Algunas cosas las he basado en un juego de video que salió hace muchos años llamado Valis (Eso se llama plagio ¿Sabias?) Es una historia interesante, así que espero que les agrade esta nueva aventura de las Guerreras Mágicas.

Una cosa más, como la historia la voy a ir escribiendo sobre la marcha, me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber que quieren leer en el fic.

Sin más por el momento me despido. Nos leemos luego, saludos a todos.


	2. El poder escondido

Olvide poner esto en el capítulo anterior...

**Los personajers mencionados en este Fanfic son propiedad de Clamp (MKR) y Telenet Japan (Valis).**

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 2 – EL PODER ESCONDIDO**

Lucy era una chica normal, iba a una escuela normal y llevaba un estilo de vida normal, pero su destino sería muy diferente e inesperado.

Después de la repentina llegada a Céfiro, Lucy conoció a Presea, una chica muy atenta y agradable.

_-_¿Qué llevas en esa extraña bolsa?- le preguntó Presea al ver que Lucy llevaba su mochila de la escuela.

_-_Pues solo algunas cosas.- rió- Pero creo que la mayoría se arruinó por el agua.- dijo al sacar los cuadernos totalmente empapados.

_-_¿Te gustaría tomar algo? Puedo prepararte un poco de té.

_-_Muchas gracias.

Presea condujo a Lucy a una pequeña habitación en donde había dos sillas, una mesa y una pintura en la pared del fondo. Después de que Lucy se sentara, Presea se dirigió a la cocina por el té.

Lucy permaneció sentada solo por un momento esperando a que Presea regresara, pero mientras esperaba, una voz rompió el silencio de la habitación.

_-_Guerrera mágica… el momento se acerca.

Lucy reconoció de inmediato la voz, era la misma que la había llamado en la torre de Tokio antes de ser transportada a Céfiro. Lucy se levantó de su asiento y caminó tratando de adivinar de donde provenía aquella voz, hasta que se topó con la pintura.

La pintura de la habitación era muy bella, y las pinceladas sobre el papel resaltaban la imagen dándole una apariencia real. Un caballero de armadura azul y otro de armadura verde se encontraban arrodillados frente a una bella mujer de largo cabello castaño que llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo con una tiara dorada. Había un tercer caballero postrado entre los dos anteriores extendiendo sus brazos para recibir un regalo de la princesa, una espada.

_-_Rayearth y Valis.- dijo Presea al entrar en la habitación llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de las cuales salía un vapor blanco. Lucy no entendió a que se refería Presea así que no dijo nada y continuó mirando la pintura- Muy bien, el té está servido.

Las dos chicas se sentaron a la mesa, pero Lucy no podía apartar la vista de aquella pintura.

_-_Veo que te interesa mucho la pintura.- le dijo Presea.

_-_¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Lucy señalando a los caballeros.

_-_Los guardianes de Céfiro. Es una larga historia. Todo comenzó hace varios siglos, el planeta de Céfiro era igual de hermoso que ahora y la paz reinaba en cualquier lugar.

_-_Debe ser maravilloso vivir en un lugar así.

_-_Y así era, hasta que la energía del planeta se dividió.

_-_¿La energía del planeta?

_-_Lo había olvidado, creo que como tú no perteneces a Céfiro debo explicarte como funciona la energía del planeta.- Presea levantó su taza y bebió todo su té- Verás, aquí en Céfiro la fuerza de tu corazón lo determina todo. Si tus sueños y deseos son verdaderos, entonces la energía del planeta utiliza esos sentimientos y los convierte en fuerza que te ayudará a cumplirlos. Todos creían que esa energía solo podía ser utilizada para el bien, pero estaban equivocados.

_-_¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?

_-_Rogles, una criatura mágica con forma humana, descubrió la forma de utilizar esa energía a su gusto. Desafortunadamente, semejante poder lo llenó de ambición y avaricia, y comenzó a usar esa energía para destruir y crear temor en los corazones de las personas, lo que le daba aún más fuerza.

_-_¿Y que sucedió después?

_-_Rogles creó un ejército que avanzó rápidamente por todo Céfiro destruyendo todo a su paso. Fue entonces que la princesa Valia utilizó su magia para crear la legendaria espada Valis.

_-_La espada Valis…- Lucy entendió entonces que la mujer de la pintura era la princesa Valia, y la espada que le entregaba al caballero de armadura roja era la espada Valis.

_-_Como pilar de Céfiro, la princesa Valia tenía que escoger a tres caballeros que dirigieran un ejército en contra de Rogles.

_-_¿Qué quieres decir con el pilar de Céfiro?

_-_El pilar es la autoridad máxima, es quien dirige el planeta. Solo una persona de corazón puro y noble puede recibir los poderes del pilar.

_-_Ahora entiendo.- Lucy aún no había probado su té, solamente miraba la taza de vez en cuando.

_-_¿Te pasa algo¿No te gusta el té?

_-_No, no es eso.- y de inmediato lo probó- ¡Delicioso!- dijo sonriendo.

_-_¿De verdad? Me alegro, hace mucho que no preparaba té.

_-_Pues está muy sabroso.- dio otro trago y bajó la taza- ¿Y que sucedió después?

_-_Cuando la princesa Valia llamó a los caballeros que había escogido, le entregó la espada Valis al más fuerte y sabio de los tres, el caballero de armadura roja, Rayearth.

_-_Eso quiere decir que la espada es muy poderosa ¿no?

_-_Hecha del mineral Escudo, Valis puede destruir cualquier cosa, y su poder depende de la fuerza que hay en el corazón del portador.

_-_¡Sorprendente!

_-_Los caballeros y su ejército derrotaron rápidamente al ejército de Rogles, pero la batalla final fue más difícil de lo que se imaginaban. Como ya te dije, la energía del planeta se había dividido en dos: la fuerza del corazón y el poder absoluto. Cuando algo se crea a partir de la energía del planeta, una contraparte es creada. La princesa Valia utilizó la fuerza de su corazón para forjar a Valis, mientras que Rogles utilizó el poder absoluto para crear una espada de igual poder, Leethus.

La historia de Presea fue interrumpida por un repentino temblor que sacudió la casa. Las paredes se estremecían con la fuerza del temblor, y Presea llevó a Lucy fuera de la casa para mantenerla a salvo. El temblor se intensificaba cada vez más.

_-_¿Qué sucede?- repetía Lucy.

_-_No lo sé, nunca antes había temblado de este modo.

La tierra se tranquilizó durante unos segundos, entonces una grieta se abrió y de su interior emergió una criatura gigante, parecida a un gusano.

_-_¡Corre Lucy!- le ordenó Presea.

_-_¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Lucy al ver que Presea se acercaba a la criatura.

_-_¡No te preocupes por mí!

La criatura intentó morder a Presea, pero ella era muy ágil y de un solo salto logró esquivarlo, luego corrió al interior de la casa. Al darse cuenta de que su presa había desaparecido, la criatura atacó a Lucy, ella trató de esconderse tras un árbol, pero la criatura lo arrancó con sus dientes y lo arrojó lejos. Lucy no tenía a donde correr, su corazón se aceleró y sintió como su temperatura corporal aumentaba. Justo antes de ser devorada, Presea apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez armada con una espada.

_-_¡Apártate Lucy!

Lucy obedeció de inmediato y corrió hacia su derecha, y cuando la criatura intentó alcanzarla, Presea saltó y clavó la espada en su cabeza. La criatura se retorció por el dolo y creó un nuevo temblor. Al estar de espaldas a la criatura, Presea no pudo evitar ser golpeada por su cola mientras se retorcía y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Lucy trató de ayudarla, pero en ese momento la criatura volvió a levantarse y amenazó a Presea.

_-_¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Lucy mientras le arrojaba piedras.

La criatura avanzó hacia Lucy, y ella quiso escapar. Se adentró en el bosque esperando a que la criatura no la siguiera, pero como ésta se desplazaba bajo tierra, los árboles no la detuvieron. Lucy seguía corriendo al escuchar como la tierra se abría detrás de ella, pero detuvo su carrera cuando llegó a un acantilado. Una vez más, Lucy y la criatura estaban frente a frente, y ella no parecía tener muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir.

_-_No temas…- Lucy escuchó la voz de una mujer dentro de su cabeza.

_-_¿Quién es?

_-_No debes temer. Es tu miedo lo que le da fuerza a esa criatura.

_-_Lucy volvió a tener la misma sensación de hace un momento, su corazón se aceleró y su temperatura corporal comenzó a aumentar.

_-_Usa tus sentimientos, libera el poder que hay dentro de ti y deja que las palabras salgan de tu corazón.

Lucy cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, y en el piso debajo de ella, se formó un círculo de fuego. La criatura se lanzó sobre ella, pero antes de alcanzarla, Lucy extendió sus brazos hacia la criatura y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_-_¡Flecha de Fuego!

Una gigantesca llama apareció frente a ella y convirtió a la criatura en cenizas que desaparecieron en el aire. Presea, que había llegado un poco antes, observó sorprendida lo que había pasado, y Lucy, exhausta por haber utilizado aquel poder, se desmayó mientras el círculo de fuego se apagaba.

Presea se apresuró a recoger a Lucy y llevarla de regreso a su casa para que descansara. Una vez ahí, la recostó en una cama y la cubrió con las sábanas, luego fue a la habitación donde se encontraba la pintura de los caballeros, tomó una silla y se sentó a descansar. Se levantó rápidamente al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta golpeándola enérgicamente. Cuando abrió, se encontró con un muchacho alto de cabello rubio, vestía con una armadura sencilla sobre una camisa gris que consistía en un peto y dos espaldarones, también llevaba una capa color azul grisáceo como su armadura, unas botas del mismo color y un pantalón blanco.

_-_Ráfaga. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Presea, sorprendida de ver quien era.

_-_Estoy aquí por órdenes directas del capitán de la guardia real. Se solicita tu presencia en el castillo lo antes posible- respondió seriamente.

_-_¿Sucedió algo?

_-_Eso me temo, pero aún no sé nada con exactitud, lo mejor será que partamos de inmediato.

_-_Entiendo. Pero no podemos partir todavía, la noche está por caer y además hay una chica en mi casa, no puedo abandonarla sin decirle nada.

_-_Muy bien. Esperaremos hasta mañana.

_-_Entra, puedes quedarte aquí.

_-_Gracias Presea, pero preferiría quedarme aquí afuera para vigilar.

_-_Esta bien, que pases buenas noches.

Presea cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sótano de la casa, la entrada estaba bien protegida con varios candados. Después de abrirlos con sus llaves, invocó un hechizo mágico para abrir la puerta. Antes de bajar, tomó una vela para iluminar el sótano. En la esquina más oscura, había un baúl de madera, no tenía candados o cerrojo alguno, pero estaba sellado por un poderoso hechizo. Presea tardó varios minutos en disolver ese hechizo, y cuando terminó, lo abrió lentamente y pasó su mano sobre el baúl. Cerró los ojos para sentir la energía que emanaba de su interior, una energía cálida y suave. Después de unos segundos detuvo el movimiento de su mano y cerró nuevamente el baúl

_-_Tengo que estar segura.- salió del sótano y se aseguró de cerrar bien la entrada.

Caminó frente al cuarto donde estaba Lucy y se quedó parada en la puerta sin moverse durante un largo rato.

_-_Es una linda niña.- pensó mientras la miraba- Mañana partiremos temprano, así que debo tener todo listo.- dicho esto se fue a su habitación y se quedó mirando la puesta de sol desde una ventana.

(Fin del Capítulo)

¿Que les parece? Mucha platica y poca acción. Bueno, ya irá cambiando una vez que salgan en escena la mayoría de los personajes. Aún no se que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, así que cualquier ayuda es bienvenida. Por cierto Susy, desde luego que aparecerá Latiz, aunque aún no estoy seguro de si se quedará con Lucy, ya que también va a entrar Aguila. Que cosas no? Bueno, por el momento es todo, no olviden dejar un review, aunque sea solo para decir "Bien" o "Mal".

Nos leemos luego. Hasta pronto. Saludos a todos los lectores.


	3. La princesa de Céfiro

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 3 – LA PRINCESA DE CEFIRO**

Después de ser transportada desde la torre de Tokio, Lucy no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Céfiro, los guardianes, el pilar y la espada Valis, todo aquello era desconocido y nuevo para ella. Después de una charla con Presea, Lucy tuvo que enfrentarse a una criatura para defender a Presea, y fue entonces que descubrió que en su interior estaba oculto un gran poder, y al usarlo para derrotar a la criatura, su cuerpo quedó exhausto sin fuerzas. Presea la llevó a su casa para que descansara mientras ella hacia lo mismo, pues al día siguiente, tendrían que salir de viaje.

_-_Lucy…

Entre las sombras y la incertidumbre, se podía escuchar la dulce voz de una mujer que llamaba suave y tiernamente a Lucy.

_-_¿Quién es?- preguntaba Lucy mientras daba vueltas en su lugar buscando a la persona que la estaba llamando.

_-_Lucy…- seguía diciendo la voz.

Lucy comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que sus pies no tocaban el piso y que había estado caminando sin moverse.

_-_¿Qué es este lugar?- se decía a sí misma.

Cuando la voz la llamó por tercera vez, una tenue luz comenzó a brillar detrás de ella. Poco a poco el brillo se intensificó hasta que toda la oscuridad se disipó y, al desaparecer, las sombras revelaron el lugar en donde se encontraba Lucy, la orilla de un risco que se elevaba por encima de las nubes. Lucy miró asombrada su entorno, pero fue interrumpida por la voz que la llamaba nuevamente, y esta vez, la persona dueña de esa voz, estaba justo frente a ella.

_-_Lucy.- la mujer era de estatura media, igual que Lucy, tenía el cabello rubio y tan largo que tocaba el piso. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco lleno de brillantes y en su frente tenía una tiara con una gema redonda color azul.

Lucy se quedó muda al ver a tan bella mujer, aunque a decir verdad parecía más una chica que una mujer adulta.

_-_Por fin nos conocemos Lucy.- inició la conversación.

_-_¿Quién eres? y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó, con más curiosidad que asombro.

_-_Sé muchas cosas de ti.- continuó diciendo tranquilamente- Pero no hay que preocuparnos por cosas así en este momento.

_-_Me eres familiar…- Lucy se acercó para verla mejor- ¡Eres la princesa de la pintura!- gritó sorprendida.

_-_Te equivocas.- contestó riendo ligeramente- La princesa de esa pintura es el antiguo pilar, yo soy el pilar actual de Céfiro.- sonrió.

Como era la primera vez que Lucy se encontraba frente a una persona de tan alto rango no sabía si debía hacer reverencia o llamarla su majestad, por lo que prefirió quedarse de pie sin moverse.

_-_No tienes por que estar tan seria.- le dijo al notar la expresión de seriedad de Lucy- Olvida lo que te he dicho sobre el pilar, no me gusta que la gente me trate con tanto respeto.

_-_Esta bien.- dijo Lucy apenada.

_-_Por el momento, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

_-_¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó Lucy amablemente

_-_Céfiro es un planeta muy hermoso ¿no te parece? Lástima que eso vaya a cambiar.- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

_-_¿Dices que va a cambiar?

_-_Así es.

_-_¿Pero que podría cambiar a un planeta entero?

La rubia guardó silencio durante unos instantes y cerró los ojos para meditar.

_-_Presea ya te habló de la historia de Céfiro ¿no es cierto?

_-_Si, recuerdo algo sobre una gran guerra.

_-_La energía de Céfiro se divide en la fuerza del corazón y el poder absoluto. En estos momentos, la fuerza del corazón, es decir, la energía del bien es la que rige Céfiro. Pero hay alguien que ha desentrañado oscuros secretos del pasado, y está utilizando la energía del poder absoluto, es decir, la energía del mal para crear un ejército, y así, apoderarse del planeta.

_-_¡Eso es terrible!

_-_Si, así es. Y lo peor de todo es que el enemigo ha encontrado el arma necesaria para llevar acabo su siniestro plan.

_-_Leethus…- murmuró Lucy.

_-_Veo que aparte de bonita eres muy inteligente.- sonrió.

_-_Gracias.- contestó Lucy sonrojada.

_-_Aún siendo el pilar, no cuento con los poderes suficientes para detener a ese ejército, es por eso que debo llamar a tres caballeros para que se enfrenten al enemigo. Solo que esta vez no serán caballeros, sino guerreras… Guerreras Mágicas.- volvió a sonreírle.

_-_Princesa ¿no estará pensando en que yo me convertiré en una guerrera mágica o sí?

_-_En tu corazón descansa un gran poder, pero aún debes demostrar que eres digna de llevarlo contigo.

_-_Pero princesa, yo no puedo pelear, soy muy débil y no conozco nada acerca de batallas.

_-_¿Qué me dices de la criatura que las atacó fuera de la casa de Presea?

Lucy no recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero lo que sí recordaba era una gran flama roja que la protegía y a la vez atacaba a la criatura.

Yo te he traído aquí, pero el aumento de la energía del poder absoluto me impide saber donde se encuentran las otras dos personas que te acompañaran en la lucha, por lo que tú tendrás que buscarlas.

_-_Espera…- dijo Lucy al ver que la princesa comenzaba a desaparecer.

_-_Esmeralda, mi nombre es Esmeralda.

Dicho esto, la princesa se desvaneció en el aire y Lucy permaneció pensando que camino debía tomar, renunciar antes de empezar o hacer lo que la princesa le había encomendado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el resplandor de una luz que lastimaba sus ojos.

_-_Fue… solo un sueño.- dijo mientras despertaba y miraba la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Lucy intentó levantarse de la cama, pero los fuertes rayos del sol, provenientes de una ventana abierta, la deslumbraron obligándola a acostarse de nuevo y a cubrirse la cabeza con una almohada.

Antes de que se quedara dormida otra vez, Lucy sintió que algo daba unos pequeños saltos en la cama, así que se quitó la almohada y se sentó, pero no había nada. Mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, un objeto cayó entre sus brazos, parecía una pequeña pelota blanca.

_-_¿Y esto?- Lucy levantó la pelota y la revisó con cuidado- Que curioso, es muy suave y peluda para ser una pelota.

De pronto, dos largas orejas le aparecieron a la pelota, luego pequeños brazos, una cola y dos patas. Lucy se sorprendió tanto que arrojó la pelota al final de la cama y se cubrió el cuerpo hasta la mitad de la cara con la sábana. Por último un par de ojos y una boca le aparecieron a la pelota, lo que dejaba claro que no era una pelota, más bien parecía un conejo redondo. Lucy no pudo resistir su curiosidad y cuidadosamente se acercó al conejo hasta que su rostro estuvo frente a él.

_-_No puede ser un conejo. Los conejos no tienen cristales en la frente.- dijo al ver una pequeña esfera de cristal rojo en la frente del conejo.

_-_Pupu pu pupu- gritó el animalito.

Lucy saltó hacia atrás al escuchar el sonido que hizo el conejo, pero algo en su interior le decía que era inofensivo y que no debía tenerle miedo. Cuando trató de acercarse otra vez, el conejo dio varios saltos por la habitación hasta que finalmente salió por la ventana

_-_¿Qué criatura tan extraña?

Mientras Lucy se lavaba las manos y su rostro con el agua de un jarrón de barro que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita, en el pasillo se podía escuchar un sonido muy fuerte, como si alguien estuviera utilizando un martillo. Aseada y limpia, Lucy saló a buscar el origen de aquel sonido. Caminó por varios pasillos y entró en varias habitaciones, hasta que llegó al taller de Presea.

_-_Buenos días Lucy.- la recibió Presea al ver que se acercaba- ¿Cómo te sientes?

_-_Me siento muy bien, gracias.

_-_¡Estupendo! Eso quiere decir que podremos partir cuanto antes.

Presea secó con un pañuelo blanco algunas gotas de sudor de su frente y apartó el martillo que llevaba en su mano derecha.

_-_¿Qué estabas haciendo Presea?- preguntó Lucy al percatarse de que Presea había sido quien había emitido aquel sonido.

_-_He estado trabajando desde muy temprano en algunas armas que vamos a necesitar para nuestro viaje al castillo. No podemos aventurarnos a cruzar el Bosque del Silencio sin armas.

_-_¿Acaso hay ladrones en el bosque?

_-_Ojalá así fuera.

Presea levantó la espada y observó su hoja para determinar sus cualidades y así poder agregar los últimos detalles.

_-_En este bosque solo habitamos las criaturas mágicas y yo. Es por eso que para atravesar el bosque vamos a necesitar armas para defendernos.

_-_Ya entiendo.

La espada que Presea recién había terminado de arreglar tenía la empuñadura roja, con una espiral que rodeaba el mango. También llevaba un rubí en la parte central. La hoja era muy delgada y, por los rápidos movimientos que Presea hacía con ella, parecía estar hecha de un material muy ligero.

_-_Creo que ya esta lista.

_-_Es hermosa.- dijo Lucy al admirar la espada.

_-_No te dejes engañar por su apariencia. Esta espada puede ser bonita, pero también es un arma de gran filo y posee poderes mágicos.

_-_¿Poderes mágicos?. ¿Qué clase de poderes mágicos?

_-_Digamos que la espada solo aumenta el poder de la magia de su portador.

Presea tomó otras dos espadas de un estante, una tenía la empuñadura gruesa al igual que la hoja, mientras que la otra parecía ser un espadín. Juntó las tres espadas amarrándolas con un lazo y envolviéndolas en un pedazo de tela, luego tomó un paquete idéntico pero de menor tamaño, como si llevara solo una espada.

_-_¡Ya esta todo listo! Lucy ¿podrías ir a buscar a Ráfaga mientras yo preparo el desayuno?- le pidió Presea, y ella afirmó con la cabeza- Gracias.

Fuera de la casa, Ráfaga había permanecido de pie toda la noche, y solo esperaba a que Presea estuviera lista para marcharse.

_-_Disculpa, tu debes ser Ráfaga.- dijo Lucy al acercarse- Presea me pidió que te dijera que si querías acompañarnos a desayunar antes de partir.

Ráfaga no dijo nada, y después de recorrer a Lucy con la mirada rompió el silencio.

_-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_-_Lucy.- respondió tímidamente.

_-_Tú debes ser la chica que mencionó Presea. Nunca antes había escuchado tu nombre.- sonrió.

_-_Pues yo tampoco había escuchado el nombre de Ráfaga.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente, aunque Lucy lo hacía para alejar los nervios que sentía por hablar con un extraño.

_-_Muy bien, será mejor que vayamos con Presea, no es muy amigable cuando alguien la deja esperando.

Una hora más tarde, Presea y Lucy se apresuraban a limpiar la mesa mientras Ráfaga terminaba de comer.

_-_No hay duda de que no solo eres la mejor forjadora de armas Presea.- dijo Ráfaga- También eres la mejor cocinera de todo Céfiro.

_-_Lo dices solo para halagarme.- contestó sonrojada- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

_-_Muy bien, hace tiempo que no dormía bajo el manto de las estrellas. Casi olvido lo hermoso que era el cielo nocturno de Céfiro.

_-_Eso es por que pasas mucho tiempo dentro del castillo.,

_-_Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la seguridad del castillo.

_-_Pues no creo que sea necesario cuidar el castillo. No hay criatura o hechicero que pueda entrar sin permiso.

_-_Supongo que sí.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, Presea abrió el paquete que tenía las tres espadas y las repartió. La espada de hoja gruesa era para Ráfaga, el espadín para Presea y la espada de empuñadura roja para Lucy.

_-_Ráfaga, espero que no te moleste el que haya tomado tu espada sin permiso. Sabes que no soporto ver una espada en mal estado.

_-_Desde luego que no, además estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste. Mi espada ya no era la misma, pero por lo que veo, quedó mucho mejor que antes.

Al pertenecer a la guardia real, Ráfaga era un magnífico espadachín y tenía una buena reputación por ello. Por otro lado, Presea había tenido que aprender a utilizar una gran variedad de armas antes de iniciarse como forjadora. Y Lucy practicaba kendo, lo que le daba una idea general sobre el uso de las espadas.

_-_Ya es hora Presea.- dijo Ráfaga mientras caminaba hacia la salida- Por cierto, GuruClef quiere que lleves la espada de regreso al castillo.

_-_Si, me lo imaginaba.- dijo Presea al mostrarle el otro paquete en donde llevaba una sola espada- ¡Vamos Lucy! Apuesto a que te va a gustar mucho el castillo cuando lo veas.- la animó.

Antes de marcharse, Lucy fue a buscar su mochila, no quería perder todas sus cosas de la escuela o el regalo que había comprado sus hermanos, aunque en ese momento, no estaba segura de si los volvería a ver.

Era casi medio día cuando el grupo iba a la mitad del Bosque del Silencio. La distancia que debían correr para salir del bosque no era mucha, sin embargo, la gran cantidad de monstruos que aparecían para atacarlos los retrasaba bastante.

Ráfaga fue quien acabó con la mayoría de las criaturas, mientras que Lucy y Presea peleaban juntas. Una criatura, similar a una serpiente gigante, atacó por sorpresa a Ráfaga y le quitó su espada. Presea trató de ayudarlo, pero fue golpeada por la cola de la criatura. Cuando Lucy quiso ayudarlos, volvió a escuchar una voz en su cabeza, la misma que había escuchado en la torre de Tokio y en su primer batalla cerca de la casa de Presea.

_-_Usa tu magia Lucy. No permitas que tus seres queridos sufran.

_-_Esa voz. ¡Ahora recuerdo! Tú eres la princesa Esmeralda.- dijo convencida.

_-_Que bueno es saber que recuerdas mi voz.

_-_La criatura sujetó a Presea con su cola y se acercó a Ráfaga para devorarlo.

_-_¡Presea!. ¡Ráfaga!- trató de correr nuevamente para ayudarlos, pero la princesa la detuvo.

_-_Usa tu magia, igual que la última vez.

_-_Pero si lo hago voy a lastimar a mis amigos.

_-_La magia que llevas dentro de tu corazón siempre obedecerá tus deseos. Si lo que quieres es destruir a la criatura sin lastimarlos, solo debes enfocar ese deseo en tu hechizo y todo saldrá bien.

_-_Pero...

_-_Confía en mi.

Lucy levantó su mano derecha frente a su rostro y recordó las palabras para lanzar su hechizo.

_-_Deseo... - pensaba- Deseo que mis amigos estén a salvo.- luego miró fijamente a la criatura e hizo lo que la princesa le había dicho- ¡Flecha de Fuego!

La gigantesca flama que surgió de la mano de Lucy envolvió a la criatura y sus amigos en una columna de fuego. Lucy aguardó a que el fuego se extinguiera y se alegró al ver que sus amigos estaban bien.

_-_¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Presea mientras se levantaba del suelo.

_-_¿Hacia dónde se fue la criatura?- preguntó Ráfaga buscando en los alrededores con la vista.

_-_No se preocupen, yo derroté a la criatura.- contestó muy entusiasmada.

Ráfaga y Presea miraron a Lucy asombrados por lo que acaban de escuchar, pues en el Bosque del Silencio la magia no puede ser utilizada. Casi de inmediato reemprendieron su viaje, y a los pocos minutos llegaron a la salida del bosque, donde los esperaba una criatura mágica.

_-_¡Que lindo!- exclamó Lucy al ver al enorme pez volador que estaba frente a ellos.

_-_Veo que GuruClef necesita que lleguemos al castillo cuanto antes.- dijo Presea.

_-_Así parece. Supongo que el resto del viaje será más sencillo a partir de aquí.- dijo Ráfaga.

_-_¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntó Presea- Hace un momento estaba junto a mí.

_-_Al parecer Lucy ha encontrado un nuevo amigo.- respondió señalando a Lucy, quien ahora estaba junto al pez gigante acariciando su cabeza.

Presea, Ráfaga y Lucy subieron al lomo del pez, y éste comenzó a aletear para elevarse, y luego avanzó suavemente entre las corrientes de aire. Desde esa altura, Lucy podía apreciar gran parte de Céfiro, desde las montañas y volcanes situados al norte hasta el océano que rodeaba la tierra por el este y el sur.

_-_No creí que Céfiro fuera un planeta tan hermoso.- dijo Lucy.

_-_Si, y eso es gracias a la fuerza de los corazones de todos los que habitamos aquí.

_-_No entiendo por que alguien querría destruir Céfiro.- se decía a sí misma.

_-_Tengo una duda Lucy¿dónde obtuviste esos poderes?

_-_Yo... bueno, la verdad es que... - Lucy no estaba segura de lo que debía responder, simplemente sujetó su brazo izquierdo y desvió la mirada.

_-_Debo decir que estoy impresionada. Eres la primera persona que es capaz de usar su magia en el Bosque del Silencio.

_-_¿De que hablas?

_-_El Bosque del Silencio es reconocido por la gran cantidad de criaturas que habitan en él.

_-_Es cierto.

_-_Pero lo que hace a este bosque tan especial es que la magia no funciona en su interior. No importa que tan buen hechicero o hechicera seas, es como si la magia abandonara tu cuerpo desde el momento en el que entras. Es por eso que me sorprende que tu magia haya sido tan eficaz en dos ocasiones.

_-_No tenía idea. Para serte sincera, es la primera vez que utilizó magia.

_-_¿Quieres decir que no tenías magia antes de venir a Céfiro?- Lucy negó con la cabeza y permaneció cabizbaja- Eso si que es extraño. Nunca había escuchado de alguien que recibiera semejantes poderes de forma tan repentina.

_-_Todo esto parece un cuento de fantasía, leyendas increíbles, poderes mágicos, armas y criaturas mágicas. Definitivamente me siento como si estuviera dentro de una historia maravillosa, llena de sorpresas y misterios.

_-_Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero... - dijo Ráfaga- hemos llegado.

No muy lejos de su posición, Lucy divisó un bello castillo hecho de cristal. Era la primera vez que veía una estructura como esa. Varios prismas de cristal formaban la base que, unidos por un extremo, se extendían hacia fuera. En el centro, tres enormes torres de cristal se elevaban hasta tocar las nubes y estaban unidas por la mitad con un anillo hecho de un material dorado, similar al oro.

_-_Sin importar cuantas veces haya visto el castillo, su belleza no deja asombrarme.- dijo Ráfaga.

_-_Han pasado varios años desde mi última visita al castillo, pero parece que nada ha cambiado.

_-_Fyula- llamó Ráfaga al pez volador- ¿Podrías dejarnos un poco alejados del castillo? Quiero admirarlo desde el suelo antes de entrar.

_-_¡Miren!- gritó Lucy señalando una gran nube de humo que se había formado muy cerca de la entrada del castillo.

Ráfaga trató de adivinar que era lo que sucedía, entonces, una explosión creó una nube de humo similar a la primera, lo que dejó en claro que el castillo estaba siendo atacado.

_-_¡Date prisa Fyula! Hay que ir a ayudar.- le ordenó Lucy.

Fyula comenzó a agitar sus alas con mucha más fuerza para aumentar su velocidad. Lucy y Ráfaga mantenían la vista en aquella área, preocupados por saber que estaba sucediendo, mientras que Presea abrazaba contra su pecho la espada que llevaba envuelta en el trozo de tela.

(Fin del Capítulo)

¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Al menos ya salió a escenaEsmeralda. je je je je. Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Latiz, Zagato, Esmeralda, GuruClef, y probablemente Anaís. Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Luna: **Como ya dije antes, los demás personajes apareceran en el siguiente capítulo. No he querido sacarlos a todos de un solo golpe por que eso disminuiría el tamaño del fic, y no creo que eso le agrade a muchos ¿o si?

**LucyChan:** Haré lo posible por cumplir tu petición, pero eso dependerá de como vaya evolucionando la historia.

**Yukiona**: Tomare en cuenta tu voto. Espero verte por aquí más seguido con más ideas para el fic (no es que yo no pueda imaginar mi propia historia, pero creo que si ustedes aportan algo, les gustará mucho más) y gracias por tus comentarios..

**Mizaki Nekozuki Shidou: **Vamos a seguir viendo a Lucy bastante en el fic como protagonista, aunque estoy pensando dedicar un capítulo a Anaís y uno a Marina. Tienes toda la razón, Lucy se merece un cambio de pareja, es un concepto nuevo e interesante, además, Aguila tambien se lo merece, pero la persona con quien se quede Lucy lo decidirá la mayoría de los que dejen reviews.


	4. El plan del enemigo

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 4 – EL PLAN DEL ENEMIGO**

Después de la batalla contra la criatura en casa de Presea, donde Lucy usó su magia por primera vez, la princesa Esmeralda apareció en uno de los sueños de Lucy y le explicó la razón de su presencia en Céfiro.

Cuando Presea, Lucy y Ráfaga partieron hacia el castillo, tuvieron que luchar con varias criaturas en el Bosque del Silencio, y Lucy tuvo que volver a usar su magia con ayuda de la princesa. Al salir del bosque, Fyula, un pez volador gigante, había aparecido para llevarlos al castillo. Mientras se acercaban a su destino, los tres miraron preocupados que alguien estaba atacando el castillo.

Fyula descendió muy cerca de la entrada del castillo, y antes de que alcanzara el suelo, Ráfaga saltó y desenfundó su espada. Lucy hizo lo mismo pero Presea la detuvo y le pidió que esperara un poco para analizar la situación.

Cuando las nubes de humo y polvo que rodeaban el campo de batalla se disiparon, Lucy vio que una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas se acercaba al castillo. Los soldados y guardias luchaban para detenerlas. De vez en cuando algunas criaturas lograban esquivarlos, pero al acercase al castillo, un escudo mágico les impedía seguir avanzando.

De entre todos los combatientes había dos que sobresalían por sus grandes habilidades y por que eran los únicos que usaban magia aparte de su espada. A juzgar por su aspecto parecían ser hermanos, lo que los diferenciaba era el largo de su cabello y la ropa que vestían. Uno de ellos llevaba una armadura negra que consistía en un peto y sus dos espaldarones. El otro usaba solo la parte superior de la armadura, y de ella colgaba una gran capa gris que cubría todo su cuerpo, únicamente salían sus dos manos que empuñaban su espada.

Ráfaga intervino aniquilando a varias criaturas, pero seguían apareciendo más y más. Mientras terminaba de eliminar a una criatura, Ráfaga pudo sentir una presencia detrás de él y dio media vuelta levantando su espada para detener el golpe de otra espada.

_-_¡Paris!_-_ exclamó Ráfaga al reconocer a su atacante._-_ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Paris era un muchacho de cabello verde y corto, pero lo suficientemente largo como para hacerse una pequeña coleta. En su rostro tenía dos cicatrices, una cruzaba su nariz y la otra en forma de x en su mejilla izquierda. A diferencia de los demás el no llevaba una armadura, solamente llevaba un traje blanco con una capa del mismo color.

_-_Eso no es de tu incumbencia._-_ respondió Paris sarcásticamente.

Paris desvió la espada de Ráfaga y lo pateó en el estómago, luego dio un gran salto hacia atrás y subió a la rama de un árbol.

_-_Ha sido un placer volver a vernos Ráfaga, pero la próxima vez no tendré compasión._-_ Paris dio un gran silbido y todas las criaturas comenzaron a retroceder, y poco a poco se alejaron._-_ Será mejor que entrenes Ráfaga, no quisiera tener que matarte sin una buena pelea.

Antes de que Paris se marchara, uno de los hermanos apuntó su espada en dirección a él y lanzó un gran rayo blanco que destruyó el árbol por completo, pero no alcanzó a tocar a Paris, quien se alejaba dando saltos entre las copas de los árboles.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Lucy y Presea se acercaron con Ráfaga para que les explicara que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-_¿Qué fue todo eso?_-_ preguntó Lucy.

_-_No lo entiendo, las criaturas nunca antes habían atacado el castillo de esa forma._-_ dijo Presea.

Ráfaga lanzó una mirada desafiante a los hermanos esperando una explicación, pero ninguno de ellos habló.

_-_Será mejor que entremos._-_ opinó Ráfaga_-_ Quizás GuruClef pueda explicarnos que esta ocurriendo.

Lucy, Presea y Ráfaga entraron primero al castillo, y detrás de ellos venían los dos hermanos. Lucy miraba asombrada el interior del castillo, grandes columnas bien decoradas, estatuas de cristal en cada esquina, y una alfombra roja en cada pasillo. El grupo llegó a un gran salón, no había nada en su interior, únicamente un trono el final del salón, en el cual estaba sentado un muchacho de estatura media, un poco más alto que Lucy, de cabello corto y color lila. Vestía un traje blanco con un manto negro encima y una tiara con una gema púrpura en su frente. Su mano derecha sujetaba un báculo de gran tamaño y con forma irregular, en la punta tenía un cristal azul marino. Cuando los hermanos llegaron ante él, ambos se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Lucy dedujo, por su comportamiento, que ese muchacho debía ser GuruClef.

_-_¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera Latiz?_-_ le preguntó GuruClef al sujeto de cabello corto.

_-_Un gran número de criaturas estaba intentando llegar al castillo._-_ respondió.

_-_Eso es imposible. Las criaturas no pueden organizarse por si solas para lanzar un ataque de esta magnitud.

_-_No estaban solas._-_ interrumpió el sujeto de cabello largo._-_ Al parecer Paris era su líder.

_-_¿Paris?_-_ preguntó GuruClef incrédulo.

_-_Así es. Opino que hay que estar alerta, estoy seguro de que regresaran para continuar el ataque.

_-_En ese caso…_-_ dijo GuruClef mientras se levantaba de su asiento_-_ Latiz, encárgate de preparar a los soldados en caso de que las criaturas vuelvan. Zagato, tú ve con la princesa y asegúrate de que este bien.

_-_Enseguida._-_ contestaron ambos.

Zagato y Latiz salieron por una puerta situada al otro lado del salón mientras GuruClef se acercaba al resto del grupo.

_-_Presea, bienvenida._-_ la recibió_-_ Me alegra ver que estés bien. Espero que el viaje no haya sido complicado.

_-_De no haber sido por Fyula aún no estaríamos aquí._-_ sonrió.

_-_Vaya, veo que has traído a una amiga._-_ dijo GuruClef al ver a Lucy.

_-_Su nombre es Lucy, es una chica muy linda._-_ Lucy se sonrojo y no dijo nada.

_-_Deben estar cansados por el viaje, por que no van a una de las habitaciones para que descansen.

_-_Con tu permiso GuruClef, iré a ayudar al capitán a prepara a los soldados._-_ dijo Ráfaga haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego salió por la misma puerta que Latiz y Zagato.

_-_Yo iré a buscar algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre._-_ sonrió Presea_-_ ¿Vienes Lucy?

_-_¿Por qué no dejas que Lucy de un paseo por el castillo?_-_ sugirió GuruClef_-_ Así podrá acostumbrarse al lugar.

_-_¡Es una excelente idea!

_-_Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Lucy estará con nosotros varios días.

GuruClef miró a Lucy a los ojos y al parecer, por lo que había dicho, había descubierto algo que Lucy aún desconocía.

_-_¡Ven Lucy!_-_ dijo Presea mientras la jalaba de la mano_-_ Te llevaré a donde debes iniciar tu recorrido.

_-_Presea, necesito pedirte algo antes de que te marches._-_ la detuvo GuruClef_-_ ¿Podrías llevar la espada a la habitación sagrada?_-_ le pidió señalando el paquete que Presea llevaba consigo.

_-_En cuanto termine de comer, haré lo que me pides.

Presea y Lucy salieron por la misma puerta que entraron, caminaron por varios pasillos y llegaron a un pequeño cruce de tres caminos.

_-_Muy bien, puedes comenzar aquí. Hacia la derecha están las habitaciones, a la izquierda está el comedor, que es a donde me dirijo yo, y hacia el frente están los jardines del castillo. Tú decides que camino tomar. Si necesitas algo, estaré almorzando. Nos vemos luego.

Presea desapareció en el pasillo, dejando sola a Lucy. Las habitaciones le resultaban algo aburridas para empezar, y si iba al comedor, Presea podría pensar que Lucy no quería estar sola, así que la única opción eran los jardines.

Al final del pasillo, Lucy salió a un gran terreno techado que terminaba con las paredes que lo rodeaban. A donde quiera que mirara había plantas y flores de diversas especies, algunas grandes y con un aroma delicioso, otras eran pequeñas pero con colores muy llamativos. También había arbustos con pequeñas bayas rojas y azules. La luz del sol entraba por una gran ventana en el centro del techo.

Lucy admiraba cada una de las flores, y cuando se acercó a un arbusto llenó de flores amarillas para olerlas, el arbusto comenzó a agitarse. Lucy se acercó otro poco y de pronto una criatura asomó la cabeza entre las hojas del arbusto. El conejo, el mismo que había visto en casa de Presea era quien movía el arbusto. Permanecieron mirándose sin hacer otra cosa, luego el conejo salió del arbusto y se alejó dando pequeños saltos.

En ese momento, Lucy escuchó una dulce melodía que venía de algún lugar cercano. Revisó por todas partes para encontrar a la dueña de aquella hermosa voz. Sentada en una fuente, estaba una jovencita de la misma edad que Lucy, tenía el cabello rubio y rizado y largo hasta los hombros. Tenía un vestido color verde claro que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos, los cuales se escondían detrás de unos anteojos. Cuando Lucy se acercó la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y detuvo la melodía.

_-_Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirte._-_ se disculpó Lucy.

_-_No te preocupes, no sabía que había alguien más aquí._-_ le sonrió la chica.

_-_Tienes una hermosa voz.

_-_Gracias. A veces me gusta venir aquí y tararear esa melodía, me recuerda cuando era pequeña._-_ levantó la mirada y observó las nubes a través de la ventana del techo_-_ Nunca antes te había visto por aquí. ¿Vienes de visita?

_-_No exactamente.

_-_¡Que olvidadiza soy! Así no es como se inicia una conversación._-_ se levantó y se acercó a Lucy_-_ Mi nombre es Anaís, encantada de conocerte…

_-_Lucy, me llamo Lucy.

_-_Encantada de conocerte Lucy._-_ Lucy y Anaís se sentaron en la fuente para conversar.

* * *

_-_Las criaturas están ganando fuerza, señor. En un par de días más estaremos listos para atacar. le decía Paris a un hombre que se ocultaba en las sombras.

_-_Excelente._-_ contestó con una voz sombría y maligna.

_-_Mañana atacaré de nuevo el castillo, pero necesitaré que Ascot me brinde más criaturas.

_-_No, lo mejor será que esperemos un poco.

_-_Pero señor…

_-_No te precipites Paris. Hay que dejar que se confíen, que crean que no volveremos, y luego los atacaremos por sorpresa. Ni siquiera tendrán tiempo de defenderse. Por ahora, quiero que vayas al pueblo que está cerca del castillo, y permanezcas ahí para que vigiles los movimientos de Latiz y Zagato.

_-_Como ordene, señor.

* * *

_-_¿Quieres decir que no perteneces a Céfiro?_-_ preguntó Anaís y Lucy respondió negando con la cabeza_-_ ¿Entonces como es que llegaste aquí?

_-_No lo sé. Es como si me hubieran trasportado mágicamente._-_ Anaís se quedó pensativa.

_-_¡Ya sé! Seguramente la princesa Esmeralda sabe como es que llegaste aquí.

_-_¿La princesa Esmeralda esta aquí?_-_ preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

_-_¿La conoces?

_-_No en persona.

_-_En ese caso, sígueme, te llevaré con ella.

Anaís guió a Lucy fuera de los jardines y a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas de gran tamaño. En la entrada, dos guardias vigilaban que nadie pasara.

_-_Mi amiga Lucy y yo queremos ver a la princesa Esmeralda._-_ le pidió el permiso Anaís a los guardias.

_-_Lo siento señorita Anaís._-_ contesto uno de ellos.

_-_En este momento la princesa se encuentra conversando con Zagato._-_ dijo el otro guardia.

_-_¡Que mala suerte!_-_ exclamó Anaís molesta.

Justo antes de que se marcharan, las puertas se abrieron lentamente y Zagato salió de la habitación.

_-_Buenos días Zagato._-_ lo saludó Anaís y él le respondió con una sonrisa, luego siguió caminando_-_ Vamos Lucy, ahora podremos ver a la princesa.

Los guardias cerraron las puertas después de que Anaís y Lucy entraron. Frente a ellas había pequeño pasillo, rodeado por columnas, que llevaba a donde se encontraba la princesa Esmeralda. En lugar de un trono había una fuente. La princesa estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en una pequeña columna que apenas rebasaba el nivel del agua de la fuente, y detrás de ella había una pequeña cascada que mantenía llena la fuente. La habitación no tenía luz, solamente un cristal brillante situado arriba de la cascada iluminaba la fuente.

_-_Princesa Esmeralda._-_ Anaís se paró frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

_-_Hola Anaís. Que gusto volver a verte._-_ sonrió la princesa.

_-_Lo mismo digo.

Lucy había permanecido atrás, estaba sorprendida de ver que la princesa Esmeralda en verdad existía, y eso significaba que su sueño había sido más que un simple sueño.

_-_¿Sucede algo Lucy?_-_ le preguntó Anaís al ver la expresión en su rostro.

_-_No es nada._-_ contestó y se acercó a la princesa.

_-_Princesa, quiero presentarle a Lucy.

_-_No hace falta Anaís._-_ sonrió la princesa_-_ Ya nos conocíamos¿verdad Lucy?

_-_Eh… si.

_-_Puedo ver que ustedes dos se han vuelto buenas amigas en muy poco tiempo.

_-_Así es._-_ afirmó Anaís convencida.

_-_Dime Anaís¿a que has venido? Ya sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte._-_ sonrió la princesa.

_-_Pues Lucy quiere saber como es que llegó a Céfiro. No voy a negarlo, yo también tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

_-_Yo fui quien mandó llamar a Lucy del Mundo Místico._-_ comenzó la princesa.

_-_¿Del Mundo Místico?_-_ preguntó Anaís un poco confundida y asombrada.

_-_Si. Dentro de poco se desatará una terrible guerra que terminará con la destrucción de Céfiro. Debemos hacer algo antes de que esa guerra comience, sino, todo estará perdido.

_-_Pero eso no explica el motivo por el cual trajiste a Lucy.

_-_Al igual que en la última guerra de Céfiro, mi deber como pilar es escoger a tres personas para que detengan a nuestro enemigo. Escogí a Lucy como la primera Guerrera Mágica, pero ahora es ella quien debe elegir a sus dos compañeras.

Anaís miró a Lucy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, y ella solo mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

_-_Mi poder se esta debilitando, no puedo ayudar a Lucy en su difícil misión de convertirse en Guerrera Mágica, pero estoy segura de que cuando las tres estén juntas, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerlas. Lucy…_-_ Lucy levantó s rostro y miró a la princesa a los ojos_-_ Se que tu no deseaste estar aquí, aún así te pido que nos ayudes a proteger nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, si quieres volver a tu hogar y olvidar lo que ha sucedido, puedo devolverte en este mismo instante.

Apenas terminó la princesa de hablar y se desmayó. Anaís entró a la fuente y levantó a la princesa pero estaba inconsciente. Lucy salió de la habitación y avisó a los guardias lo que había sucedido. Uno de ellos entró de inmediato para ver el estado de la princesa mientras el otro corría a avisarle a GuruClef.

_-_Parece que solo es un simple desmayo._-_ dijo Anaís más tranquila.

_-_¿Pero que pudo provocarlo?_-_ preguntó uno de los guardias.

_-_No lo sé, quizás se encontraba cansada.

* * *

Lejos del castillo, más allá de los límites de Céfiro un hombre y una mujer entraban a una cueva oscura. Utilizando un poco de magia, el hombre creó una flama que iluminó la cueva. Al final de ésta, clavada en una roca, estaba una espada. Su hoja era ancha y gruesa, su empuñadura estaba hecha de oro, y tenía una gema negra en cada extremo. En la mitad de la hoja, tenía una pieza en forma de rombo, igualmente hecha de oro, y en su centro tenía un cristal redondo. Este cristal era opaco, pero se podía ver que de vez en cuando que ligeros rayos de luz lo iluminaban.

_-_Alanis ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que la espada sea liberada?_-_ le preguntó el hombre a su acompañante.

_-_Solo un par de días más. Cuando el cristal recupere su brillo, al pilar de Céfiro le quedará muy poca energía y la espada será liberada.

_-_¿Qué me dices de la leyenda de los guardianes de Céfiro y la espada Valis?

_-_No son más que eso, una leyenda._-_ respondió la mujer.

_-_Si, pero las leyendas tienden a ser verdad, la prueba esta justo frente a nosotros. Si alguien llegase a usar la espada Valis nos veríamos en una situación preocupante.

_-_Si la leyenda es cierta, no hay de que preocuparnos, no hay nadie en Céfiro capaz de empuñar la espada Valis.

_-_Alanis, debo recordarte que te olvidas de Latiz y Zagato. Ellos dos son muy fuertes y poseen la fuerza de voluntad necesaria. Es por eso que ordené Paris que los espiara.

_-_No te preocupes, ya he comenzado a diseñar un plan para deshacernos de ellos de una vez por todas. Donde está la destrucción del débil, el fuerte prospera.

El hombre se acercó a la espada y tocó su empuñadura.

_-_Continúa con tu trabajo, sigue absorbiendo la energía del pilar, y una vez que seas libre, yo, el emperador Megas, me convertiré en el ser más poderoso de todo el universo, no habrá nadie que pueda hacerme frente. ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!

(Fin del Capítulo)

Esta vez quise revelar la identidad del malo desde el principio para que no se quedaran con la duda. Pero bueno, como ven al equipo de los villanos? Un poco predecible, pero les aseguro que habrá muchas sorpresas en los capítulos siguientes.

**Hikaru kaylu**: Gracias por tus animos. No estaría mal ese triángulo amoroso, pero aún no estoy seguro de quien será la pareja de Lucy. Si, Lucy va a seguir siendo la protagonista, pero como dije antes, dedicare uno o dos capítulos a sus compañeras, para que todos los fans de Anaís y Marina no se queden con las ganas de verlas en acción.

**Yuki-ona**: Como ves, ahora si actualice pronto, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Lucychan**: Cuando me inicie en esto de los fanfics a mi no me gustaba que hicieran historias alternas, pero después de leer una de este tipo, me animé a escribirla, pero si te das cuenta, no se aleja mucho de la historia original, pero eso sí, habrá varios personajes nuevos y situaciones diferentes¡garantizado!.

Bueno, creo que por el momento es todo. Nos leemos después. Un saludo a todos los lectores.


	5. Ráfagas de viento

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 5 – RAFAGAS DE VIENTO**

Recién habían llegado al castillo, Lucy, Presea y Ráfaga se vieron envueltos en una batalla, en la cual solo Ráfaga participó. Paris, quien dirigía a un ejército de monstruos, atacó el castillo y se enfrentó a Latiz y a Zagato. Después de una larga lucha, Paris se retiró con su ejército, dejando muchas dudas en el aire. Luego de conocer a GuruClef, Lucy se encontró con Anaís en los jardines del palacio, y finalmente, guiada por Anaís, Lucy conoció a la princesa Esmeralda. Pero hay una fuerza maligna que crece en Céfiro y nadie sabe que es lo que sucederá.

_-_¿Cómo se encuentra?_-_ le preguntó Lucy a GuruClef mientras él salía de la habitación del pilar.

_-_Por el momento se encuentra bien._-_ respondió cansado_-_ ¿Estas segura de que se desmayó sin razón alguna?

_-_Si.

_-_¿Había alguien más en la habitación?

_-_No, solamente estábamos Anaís y yo._-_ respondió Lucy extrañada por las preguntas de GuruClef.

GuruClef dejó a Lucy y desapareció en un pasillo. Lucy esperó un rato más fuera de la habitación del pilar y luego se dirigió al comedor, donde Anaís y Presea esperaban noticias sobre la princesa.

_-_Lucy ¿Qué pasó con la princesa?_-_ preguntó Presea al ver que Lucy entraba.

_-_¿Ya está mejor?_-_ le siguió Anaís.

_-_GuruClef dice que ya no hay peligro, aunque no sabe que es lo que le pudo provocar ese desmayo a la princesa._-_ respondió Lucy afligida.

_-_Es muy extraño._-_ comentó Anaís.

_-_Demasiado extraño._-_ dijo Presea_-_ Nunca antes le había sucedido esto a la princesa.

_-_Tal vez está enferma._-_ sugirió Lucy.

_-_No lo creo._-_ dijo Presea.

_-_¿Creen que esté relacionado con el ataque al castillo?_-_ comentó Anaís.

Presea se quedó callada, meditando lo que Anaís dijo. En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que gritaba desde el pasillo y que se acercaba al comedor.

_-_¡Presea!_-_ gritó la mujer al verla.

_-_¿Eres tú Caldina?_-_ preguntó Presea al reconocer a la mujer.

Caldina era una mujer muy esbelta, de piel morena y suave. Su cabello era corto y tenía un color rosado. Vestía un traje negro de una pieza y una capa blanca. También usaba unos guantes negros y unos zapatos del mismo color.

_-_¡Claro que soy yo!_-_ contestó exaltada.

_-_¿Te encuentras bien Caldina?_-_ le preguntó Anaís al ver lo agitada que estaba.

_-_Desde luego, es la princesa quien me preocupa.

_-_Entonces ya te enteraste.

_-_¿Enterarme? Pero si eso es lo único que se comenta en todo el castillo. ¡Esto es increíble! Algo muy extraño está sucediendo aquí.

_-_Concuerdo contigo.

_-_¡Tengo una estupenda idea!_-_ gritó Caldina dando un pequeño salto_-_ Le prepararé a la princesa un té medicinal para que se recupere de inmediato.

_-_Esa es una buena idea._-_ sonrió Anaís_-_ Sabes Lucy_-_ dijo al acercarse y hablarle casi al oído_-_ Caldina es algo presumida pero tiene un buen corazón y siempre se preocupa por los demás.

_-_Ahora que recuerdo…_-_ se decía Caldina así misma_-_ Necesitaré un poco de especias de Haule, pero la última porción la utilice la semana pasada para curar a un soldado que había sido atacado por una criatura.

_-_¿Dónde se consiguen esas especias?_-_ se atrevió a preguntar Lucy.

_-_En la aldea de Talim._-_ Caldina se acercó a Lucy y la recorrió detenidamente con la mirada_-_ No me eres familiar¿quién eres?

_-_Descuida Caldina, ella viene conmigo._-_ dijo Presea_-_ Su nombre es Lucy, es una amiga que conocí en el Bosque del Silencio.

_-_Ya veo. ¿De donde eres? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, y tu tipo de ropa tampoco me parece conocido.

_-_Yo vengo de…_-_ tartamudeó Lucy.

_-_Eso no tiene importancia._-_ interrumpió Caldina.

_-_Creo que por esta vez dejaremos pendiente la conversación.

_-_Caldina, dime donde puedo conseguir las especias y saldré de inmediato a buscarlas._-_ dijo Anaís.

_-_Ya les dije que en la aldea de Talim. Se encuentra a un par de horas de viaje, hacia el norte. El viejo Kant es el único que las cosecha. Pero ¿por que quieres ir tan lejos solo para buscar las especias? Aquí tenemos mensajeros que pueden traerlas.

_-_He estado mucho tiempo dentro del castillo. No me caería mal un poco de aire fresco del exterior. Además, me gustaría conocer la aldea.

_-_¿Por qué no llevas a Lucy contigo?_-_ sugirió Presea_-_ Tanto alboroto en el castillo debe cansarte¿no Lucy?

_-_Un poco._-_ confeso apenada.

_-_Ya es un poco tarde. Será mejor que esperen hasta mañana._-_ Caldina dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida.

_-_No._-_ dijo Anaís y Caldina se detuvo_-_ Partiremos enseguida. Si no regresamos antes de que anochezca podemos quedarnos en la posada de la aldea.

_-_Muy bien. Yo me encargaré de avisarle a GuruClef.

_-_Creo que yo iré a la habitación sagrada como me pidió GuruClef._-_ añadió Presea.

_-_¿Qué quieres decir que vas a ir a la habitación sagrada?_-_ preguntó Caldina_-_ Sabes que nadie puede entrar ahí a menos que… ¡ah!_-_ Caldina se exaltó al ver el paquete que llevaba Presea.

_-_Si me disculpan chicas, me retiró.

Presea salió del comedor mientras Caldina la seguía y la molestaba con cientos de preguntas relacionadas con el paquete y la habitación sagrada.

_-_Lucy, espérame en la entrada del castillo. Tengo que ir a cambiarme esta ropa, no puedo salir de viaje con un vestido como este._-_ sonrió Anaís.

_-_Muy bien._-_ Lucy también le sonrió e hizo lo que Anaís le pidió.

Lucy tardó un poco en encontrar la entrada principal, pues aún no se acostumbraba a la gran cantidad de pasillos y corredores. Cuando por fin llegó, se encontró con dos personas que discutían en la entrada. Uno de ellos era Latiz, y el otro era un muchacho de cabello corto blanco y bien parecido. Usaba un traje negro entallado con una capa blanca que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Lucy no pudo escuchar nada de lo que estaban hablando, y después de unos segundos, el muchacho de cabello blanco abandonó el castillo mientras Latiz caminaba con dirección a Lucy. Ella no supo que hacer, pensaba que cuando estuviera frente a ella él le reprocharía el que estuviera espiando, sin embargo, Latiz se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia de ella sin decir nada.

_-_Lo siento._-_ tartamudeó Lucy.

Latiz la miró seriamente y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Luego levantó la vista y continuó caminando. En ese momento, Anaís llegó a donde se encontraba Lucy, esta vez vistiendo una falda y un chaleco de color verde claro, un par de botines y un guante en su mano izquierda. El guante tenía un diseño nuevo para Lucy, un anillo que entraba en el dedo medio se unía a la tela blanca que cubría el dorso de la mano hasta la muñeca, y en el centro tenía una gran gema de color esmeralda. También llevaba puesto una armadura muy sencilla, similar a la de Presea, consistía en un peto pequeño de una pieza que rodeaba el torso de Anaís y un espaldaron redondo unido al peto en su hombro izquierdo.

_-_Estoy lista._-_ sonrió Anaís.

Lucy solo asintió y luego las dos salieron caminando por la entrada.

* * *

En un rincón escondido de Céfiro, se ocultaba la fortaleza del emperador Megas, y en el corazón de la fortaleza había una habitación redonda, de un lado estaba la entrada a la habitación y del otro lado había una escalinata que conducía a un trono de gran tamaño con forma de una garra, cuya palma era el asiento. Un río de agua clara corría por el centro de la habitación, limitando a todos los que entraban de acercarse al trono.

_-_¿Cómo va todo Nova?_-_ le preguntó el emperador Megas desde su trono a un hombre de cabello largo y blanco.

_-_De acuerdo al último informe de Paris, la situación en el castillo de Céfiro se vuelve cada vez más tensa. Todos están preocupado por el estado de la princesa Esmeralda, y las defensas del castillo están bajas.

_-_Me parece perfecto._-_ rió Megas.

_-_¿Debo ordenar el ataque, señor?

_-_Si no mal recuerdo, Paris se encuentra en la aldea de Talim¿no es cierto?

_-_Así es. Ha estado ahí desde la última batalla.

_-_Tengo una idea. Dile a Ascot que envíe un par de criaturas a esa aldea. Mientras Paris esté ahí, él se encargará de dirigirlas. Naturalmente GuruClef enviará a Latiz o a Zagato para controlar la situación, y entonces atacaremos el castillo. Si separamos a los hermanos, será más fácil deshacernos de ellos.

_-_Es una idea brillante, señor. Me encargaré de que todo esté listo.

Nova hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Después de que salió, Alanis, una mujer de cabello oscuro y vestida con un traje negro, entró en la habitación

_-_Emperador Megas._-_ dijo Alanis respetuosamente mientras se hincaba frente al emperador.

_-_¿Qué sucede Alanis?

_-_Parece ser que la espada Valis ha sido devuelta al castillo de Céfiro._-_ Megas cerró los ojos y Alanis continuó_-_ ¿Cree que GuruClef o la princesa Esmeralda sospechen de nuestros planes?

_-_Es posible._-_ Megas se levantó de su trono y bajó hacia el río_-_ Si la espada ha sido devuelta a su recinto sagrado, eso quiere decir que la princesa tiene pensado escoger a sus tres guardianes.

_-_Sin duda, Latiz y Zagato serán escogidos por la princesa, pero aún falta otro.

_-_No te preocupes Alanis. Le he dado instrucciones a Nova sobre lo que debemos hacer. Lo único que falta es esperar.

_-_Pero señor, yo tenía un plan que…

_-_¿Estas cuestionando mi decisión Alanis?_-_ dijo Megas con voz severa.

_-_No señor._-_ Alanis se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia_-_ Estaré al pendiente de la situación.

_-_Ahora, déjame solo, necesito guardar mis energías para cuando llegue el momento de luchar.

Megas regresó a su asiento mientras Alanis abandonaba la habitación.

_

* * *

_

_  
-_¿Qué llevas ahí?_-_ le preguntó Anaís señalando la mochila en la espalda de Lucy.

Desde que llegaron al castillo, Lucy no se había quitado la mochila, incluso hubo momentos en los que su cuerpo se acostumbro al peso y olvidó que la llevaba consigo.

_-_Es mi mochila de la escuela._-_ Lucy se detuvo y se la mostró a Anaís.

_-_Nunca antes había visto una de estas. ¿Y que llevas adentro?

_-_Pues…algunos cuadernos, unos lápices y…

Lucy encontró en el fondo de su mochila la pequeña bolsa que contenía los tres cristales que había comprado en la torre de Tokio.

_-_Estoy segura de que regresaré a casa._-_ pensó.

Faltaban escasas dos horas para que oscureciera, pero la distancia que les faltaba por recorrer era muy poca. Después de cruzar un pequeño bosque, Lucy y Anaís vieron a lo lejos las luces de la aldea que eran encendidas justo antes de la puesta de sol. Algunos sonidos extraños que provenían del bosque, hicieron que ambas chicas corrieran a la aldea para refugiarse.

La aldea tenía alrededor de treinta casas, un pequeño restaurante y una posada. Además, en la plaza de la aldea había una gran fuente, adornada con una estatua de la espada Valis en lo más alto. Las casas eran pequeñas, y a juzgar por su tamaño, Lucy supuso que no tendrían más de tres habitaciones. Algunas casas también servían de tiendas de alimentos o medicinas, y dos especialmente eran un bar y una herrería.

Como ya era de noche, Lucy y Anaís no tuvieron más opción que entrar a la posada para descansar después de su largo viaje. Anaís se acercó al mostrador mientras Lucy esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Mientras Anaís hablaba con el dueño de la posada, entró por la puerta un muchacho de cabello verde. Lucy no se percató de su presencia, y él se paró junto Anaís.

_-_¿Tiene alguna habitación libre?_-_ le preguntó el muchacho al dueño.

_-_Lo siento, pero la última habitación se la he dado a esta jovencita._-_ contestó el dueño mirando a Anaís.

_-_En ese caso buscaré otro lugar donde pueda dormir.

Anaís pudo sentir la mirada le muchacho sobre ella, y cuando volteó, sus miradas se cruzaron. Al principio Anaís se quedó inmóvil, y luego el muchacho desapareció por la puerta de la posada.

Lucy, que había estado leyendo algunas notas de sus cuadernos, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, así que cuando Anaís la llamó para que entraran al cuarto, ella actuó como si nada.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y en silencio, solo el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se mecían con el viento rompían el silencio con si singular arrullo. Lucy dormía despreocupada en su cama, pero Anaís permaneció despierta un rato, pensando quien podía ser aquel muchacho y por que se sentía tan extraña de solo pensar en él.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy y Anaís se levantaron muy temprano con la intención de regresar lo antes posible al castillo. La apariencia de la aldea cambió bastante de la noche a la mañana, pues al salir de la posada, las chicas vieron una gran cantidad de personas que iban y venían por todas partes. El atuendo de la gente era muy variado, lo que dejaba en claro que algunos eran visitantes de las aldeas vecinas.

_-_Hay que darnos prisa Lucy._-_ sugirió Anaís.

_-_¡Si!_-_ dijo muy animada_-_ Pero… ¿Tú sabes dónde venden las especias de Haule?

_-_Recuerdo que Caldina dijo que el único que las vendía era un hombre llamado Kant.

_-_En ese caso ¡vamos a buscar al señor Kant!_-_ dijo Lucy con el mismo entusiasmo

Caminaron un rato entre las casas buscando al señor Kant, preguntaron a varios aldeanos y ellos les indicaron que vivía en la última casa de la aldea. Cuando Anaís y Lucy encontraron la casa se acercaron y tocaron la puerta, pero nadie contestaba.

_-_¡Que mala suerte!_-_ dijo Anaís_-_ Parece que no está en casa.

_-_¡Mira!_-_ Lucy se agachó y recogió una pequeña nota que se había desprendido de la puerta.

_-_"Salí de viaje. Regreso en dos semanas. Sr. Kant Taki"_-_ leyó Anaís la nota_-_ ¿Y ahora que hacemos Lucy?_-_ Anaís perdió de vista un segundo a Lucy, y luego la encontró trepando a un árbol junto a la casa del señor Kant_-_ ¿Qué estas haciendo Lucy?

_-_Voy a entrar a la casa por la chimenea._-_ sonrió.

_-_Pero no esta bien entrar a la casa de otra persona sin su permiso._-_ la reprendió Anaís.

_-_No te preocupes, le dejaremos una nota y el dinero. Además no creo que se enfade por que las especias son para la princesa Esmeralda.

_-_Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Lucy trepó ágilmente entre las ramas del árbol, y una vez que alcanzó la altura necesaria, saltó al techo de la casa. Luego entró en la chimenea, la cual era muy grande y amplia, y apoyando su cuerpo contra los muros, descendió lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

El interior de la casa estaba empolvado y desordenado, no parecía que el señor Kant se hubiese ido por dos semanas. Lucy buscó en algunas cajas que había en la sala y encontró varios frascos, cada uno etiquetado con el nombre de lo que contenía. Lucy se alegró al encontrar el frasco etiquetado como "Especias de Haule". En cuanto Lucy las guardó en su mochila, escuchó un gran alboroto que venía del exterior. Cuando miró por una de las ventanas, se dio cuenta que varias criaturas estaban atacando la aldea. Durante el ataque, una de las criaturas lanzó un rayo con dirección a la casa del señor Kant. Lucy apenas tuvo tiempo de tirarse al suelo para protegerse. Luego de una explosión, Lucy removió los escombros que estaban sobre ella y salió de la casa.

Anaís, junto a un grupo de aldeanos, trataban de detener a las criaturas con palos y rocas, pero éstas eran muy fuertes y apenas prestaban atención a los pequeños ataques de los aldeanos. Desde la copa de un árbol, Paris solo observaba y esperaba a que las criaturas terminaran su trabajo. En una rama opuesta a donde Paris estaba, apareció otro sujeto.

_-_Cada vez mejoras en tu control sobre las criaturas, Paris._-_ le dijo el recién llegado.

_-_¿Qué quieres Ascot?_-_ dijo Paris molesto.

_-_Solo vengo a asegurarme de que mis amigos se encuentren bien._-_ contestó Ascot refiriéndose a las criaturas.

_-_¡Ja! No pierdas tu tiempo aquí, yo me ocuparé de que todo salga como el señor Megas quiere.

_-_¡Más te vale! Y si algo malo le pasa a uno de mis amigos, te haré pagar.

Dicho esto, Ascot desapareció y Paris se volvió a quedar solo. Mientras tanto, Lucy recordaba lo que había aprendido sobre el uso de la magia, y creyó que era buen momento para ponerla en práctica, levantó su mano y se dispuso a invocar su hechizo, pero entonces, una criatura nueva saltó detrás de ella y la golpeo, lanzándola contra el suelo y dejándola inconsciente.

Anaís pudo sentir que algo andaba mal, buscó a Lucy con la mirada y a lo lejos pudo ver a una criatura que se acercaba amenazadoramente sobre su amiga. Anaís se alejó del grupo de aldeanos y corrió a donde estaba Lucy, pero la distancia era demasiada y no podría llegar a tiempo.

_-_Anaís…

Anaís pudo escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza que la llamaba, pero esa voz le resultaba muy familiar.

_-_¿Princesa Esmeralda?_-_ atinó a decir.

_-_Debes ayudar a tu amiga. No puedes permitir que la lastimen._-_ dijo la princesa suavemente.

Anaís detuvo su carrera y notó que poco a poco el movimiento a su alrededor se hacía más lento, como si el tiempo se alentara.

_-_Busca dentro de tu corazón. Tú sabes que tienes el poder necesario para salvarla.

_-_Pero solo lo he hecho una vez, y no sé como volver a hacerlo._-_ reprochó Anaís.

_-_La fuerza de tu corazón te ayudará a defender a tus amigos y a destruir a tus enemigos. Solo debes concentrarte y enfocar tus sentimientos.

Lentamente, Anaís cerró sus ojos y levanto ambos brazos. El tiempo volvió a correr normalmente, la criatura alzó su garra y justo antes de que lastimara a Lucy, Anaís hizo un rápido movimiento de brazos hacia abajo.

_-_¡Ráfagas de Viento!_-_ dos corrientes de aire se formaron alrededor de ella, y luego avanzaron velozmente sobre Lucy y la criatura.

Una de las corrientes envolvió a Lucy y la protegió del golpe de la criatura, la segunda corriente levantó a la criatura en el aire y la dejó caer desde lo alto. El alboroto despertó a Lucy, y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Anaís, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

El ataque de Anaís había levantado una nube de polvo, y Paris, desconcertado, se apresuró a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que Lucy se levantó ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, luego apuntaron sus manos hacia las criaturas restantes e invocaron sus hechizos.

_-_¡Flecha de Fuego!

_-_¡Huracán Verde!

Muchas criaturas fueron eliminadas por la magia de fuego y de viento, y las restantes huyeron, adentrándose en el bosque. Paris había permanecido escondido entre los escombros de una casa, y luego de ver que su plan había sido estropeado, se alejó con dirección a la fortaleza del emperador Megas.

_-_¡Hurra, lo logramos!_-_ gritaba Lucy.

_-_Lo hicimos bien¿verdad Lucy?_-_ dijo Anaís.

Los aldeanos, que salían de sus casas o sus refugios, aplaudieron la hazaña de las dos jovencitas, y ellas no atinaron a decir nada.

_

* * *

_

_-_Lo lamento señor Megas, esta fue una situación totalmente inesperada._-_ se disculpaba Paris frente al emperador en la habitación del trono.

_-_Parece ser que hay otras personas, aparte de las que habitan en el castillo, que pueden usar magia.

_-_Le pido que me disculpe señor, pero le prometo que si me da otra oportunidad…

_-_¡Ha ha ha ha!_-_ lo interrumpió Alanis_-_ Era de esperarse que un inepto como tú fracasaría en una misión tan sencilla.

_-_¿Qué demonios haces aquí Alanis?_-_ reprochó Paris.

_-_A diferencia de ti Paris, yo no me limito a seguir los planes de los demás._-_ se acercó al río que separaba la puerta de entrada del trono de Megas y se arrodilló_-_ Con tu permiso señor, quisiera poner en marcha mi plan. Te aseguro que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eliminaré a Latiz y Zagato y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

_-_Muy bien._-_ Megas rió entre dientes y se dio la vuelta.

Paris y Alanis salieron de la habitación, y en la entrada estaba recargado un muchacho vestido con un traje blanco con franjas verdes, un sombrero negro amplio, del cual solo salía el fleco de cabello que cubría sus ojos, al parecer estaba esperando a Paris, pues Alanis pasó de largo.

_-_Creí haberte dicho que cuidaras a mis amigos._-_ dijo Ascot.

_-_De no haber sido por que tus criaturas son tan débiles, mi misión hubiera sido todo un éxito._-_ sonrió Paris y Ascot apretó su puño molesto.

_-_De no ser por que eres el juguete favorito del emperador Megas, te mataría aquí mismo.

_-_No te tengo miedo._-_ ambos se miraron desafiándose.

_-_Si yo fuera tú me cuidaría la espalda la próxima vez que salga de la fortaleza._-_ dijo Ascot mientras se alejaba.

_-_Di lo que quieras.

_-_¡Cuida tus palabras chico listo! La próxima vez que te vea pagarás por haber dejado morir a mis amigos._-_ dicho esto, Ascot desapareció y Paris permaneció inmóvil, planeando la manera de vengarse de aquellas niñas.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Hola a todos de nuevo! Ya estoy de regreso. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado bastante ocupado con la puesta en escena de una obra, y no había estado en mi casa, pero creo que las cosas se van a aligerar, y ya voy a poder escribir más tranquilo.

Como va el fin? les gusta? eso espero, por quesi no...se aguantan. ¡ha ha ha! No es cierto, si algo no les gusta, les pido que me digan para que locambie. Y sigan dejando reviews para saber que debe llevar la historia. Lo que me recuerda, con quien les gustaria que se quedaraMarina, con Ascot o con GuruClef?

Ya tengo varias ideas paralos siguientes capítulos,pero no me caería mal una ayudadita.

**Luna**: Gracias por tu review. Si, tienes razón, creo que el próximo capítulo lo haré más romántico y menos problemático para las chicas. Quisa también salga a escena Marina, pero eso aún no lo decido.

**Ceres**: Gracias por tu review. Aún no estoy convencido si Lucy debe quedarse con Latiz o con Aguila. Aunque estoy de acuerdo de que con Latiz hacen la pareja perfecta, supongo que Aguila se merece una oportunidad. Pero creo que eso lo decidicré conforme avance el fic y de acuerdo a los próximos reviews que dejen.

**Mizaki Nekozuki Shidou**: Gracias por tu review. El concepto de Paris como villano no es nuevo, aunque si interesante. Respecto al pasado de Anaís, lo más seguro es que lo revele en el próximo capítulo.

Por el momento es todo. Nos leemos luego. Un saludo a todos los lectores.


	6. Un encuentro inesperado

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 6 – UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Lucy y Anaís habían viajado a una aldea con la esperanza de encontrar unas especias que Caldina necesitaba para prepararle un té medicinal a la princesa Esmeralda. Durante su estancia en Talim, la aldea fue atacada por varias criaturas enviadas por el emperador Megas y comandadas por Paris. Lucy utilizó su magia de fuego junto a la magia de viento de Anaís para derrotar a las criaturas y salvar a la aldea.

Anaís y Lucy decidieron permanecer en la aldea un poco más y ayudar a sus habitantes a reconstruir las casas y reparar los daños ocasionados por las criaturas. El compañerismo y la solidaridad resaltaban entre todas las personas. Los cimientos y estructuras de muchas casas estuvieron terminados al atardecer.

_-_¡Mira Lucy!_-_ dijo Anaís_-_ Falta poco para que anochezca y aún no le hemos llevado las especias de Haule a Caldina.

_-_Es cierto._-_ se quedó pensativa_-_ Será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes.

_-_¡Esperen!_-_ les habló una mujer alta y gorda_-_ ¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche? Les prepararemos un banquete por haber salvado nuestra aldea. También pueden quedarse en la posada completamente gratis.

_-_¡Gratis!_-_ brincó Lucy con un singular brillo en sus ojos.

_-_Aguarda Lucy._-_ la detuvo Anaís_-_ Si nos quedamos perderemos más tiempo y el estado de la princesa Esmeralda podría empeorar.

_-_No te preocupes Anaís. Estoy segura de que Presea y los demás la cuidarán bien. Además, sería una descortesía rechazar tan amable oferta.

_-_¡Que buena noticia!_-_ exclamó la mujer y luego llamó a un niño_-_ Avisa a las cocineras que comiencen a preparar el banquete¡esta noche habrá fiesta!

Ante el comentario de la mujer, todos los que la escucharon saltaron de gusto, dejaron sus herramientas y fueron a ayudar a la cocina o a arreglar la posada.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Céfiro, Zagato, el guardia personal de la princesa Esmeralda, descansa de rodillas junto a la cama donde ella duerme. La luz de una pequeña vela, iluminaba débilmente la habitación, pero aún con tan poca luz, Zagato podía ver a la perfección el rostro de la princesa. La habitación recibió un poco más de luz del pasillo cuando Latiz abrió la puerta.

_-_¿Qué quieres Latiz?_-_ dijo Zagato con voz seria.

_-_GuruClef desea hablar con nosotros en el salón principal._-_ respondió en el mismo tono.

_-_Ahora no. Déjanos solos.

_-_Zagato._-_ Latiz se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Zagato_-_ Sé cuanto desea ver que la princesa Esmeralda se recupere. Pero quedándote ahí sin hacer nada no va a ayudarla.

Zagato se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, luego se dio la vuelta y miró con ternura a la princesa.

_-_¿Sabes que es lo que le está pasando a Esmeralda?_-_ Zagato cerró los ojos y Latiz solo levantó la ceja en señal de duda_-_ Algo o alguien le está drenando su fuerza vital. Puedo sentirlo a través de sus manos. Es como una sensación de vacío que aparece y desaparece. Tú crees saber como me siento respecto a la princesa._-_ rió entre dientes_-_ Solo cuando hayas amado a una persona con todo tu corazón sabrás realmente como me siento.

Zagato abandonó la habitación y Latiz permaneció un momento mirando a la princesa Esmeralda, pensando si serían verdad las palabras que su hermano mayor había dicho.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, GuruClef se encontraba dando vueltas de un lugar a otro. Se acercaron a él y después de hacer una reverencia esperaron para escuchar lo que tenía que decirles.

_-_Latiz, Zagato._-_ comenzó a hablar_-_ Les pedía que vinieran a hablar conmigo por que he descubierto algo terrible. La princesa Esmeralda, el pilar de este mundo está…

* * *

Caldina y Presea caminaban juntas por los pasillos del castillo, meditando en la situación en la que la princesa se encontraba.

_-_Es muy extraño ¿no crees Caldina?_-_ comentó Presea para romper el silencio.

_-_Sí. El estado de la princesa no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Por cierto, háblame un poco más de esa niña que venía contigo, la pelirroja simpática. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

_-_Lucy._-_ Presea se quedó un momento pensativa y después continuó_-_ Pues a decir verdad no sé mucho de ella. Lo único que recuerdo es que me dijo que no era de Céfiro y que no sabía como había llegado aquí.

_-_Con que eso es…_-_ dijo Caldina.

_-_¿Qué quieres decir?

_-_¿No te parece extraño el que esa niña haya aparecido poco antes de que la princesa Esmeralda se sintiera mal?

_-_¿Piensas que Lucy es la culpable?

_-_¡Yo no dije eso! Es solo que me parece muy raro todo lo que ha pasado, el ataque de las criaturas al castillo, el desmayo de la princesa, incluso GuruClef te pidió que devolvieras a Valis al castillo.

_-_En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que Lucy tenga algo que ver con todo eso.

_-_¿Has notado algo en especial en ella?

Presea recordó lo que sucedió en el Bosque del Silencio cuando Lucy utilizó su magia por primera vez. Sin duda eso era algo que la desconcertaba y preocupaba un poco, pero decidió no decirle nada a Caldina.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Lucy, Anaís y toda la aldea celebraba dentro y fuera de la posada con canciones, bailes y un gran banquete. No muy lejos, una sombra se movía ágilmente entre los árboles y la oscuridad, acercándose más y más a la aldea. Después de haber perdido la batalla con las criaturas, Paris regresaba a la aldea a buscar a las niñas que habían interferido en sus planes.

Anaís y Lucy estaban sentadas en el centro de la sala, platicando con varios aldeanos, interesados en saber quienes eran y de donde venían. La música y las charlas fueron interrumpidas cuando un anciano levantó su copa y llamó la atención de los demás aldeanos.

_-_Queridos amigos les ruego me escuchen._-_ comenzó a hablar con un poco de dificultad y todos lo miraron, incluso las personas que estaban fuera de la posada entraron para escucharlo_-_ Esta noche es una noche muy especial. Más especial que cuando nuestro amigo Hynreck pescó el pez más grande en todo Céfiro, más especial que cuando Xayide ganó el concurso del platillo más exquisito en el castillo. Esta noche celebramos a nuestras dos heroínas, quienes salvaron a la aldea de Talim de un destino cruel y lleno de sufrimiento. Es por eso que les pido a todos que brindemos por estas valientes jovencitas.

Paris había visto la celebración y se acercó sigilosamente. Desde una ventana escuchó el discurso y buscó entre la multitud a las dichosas heroínas. Ahora que sabía exactamente quienes eran, se alejó y esperó el momento oportuno para atacarlas.

_-_¡Salud!_-_ se escuchó las voces de todos los aldeanos mientras levantaban sus copas y bebían vino o jugo.

* * *

_-_¿Muriendo?_-_ gritó Zagato molesto al escuchar las palabras de GuruClef_-_ ¡Eso no puede ser, Esmeralda no puede morir así nada más!

_-_Te pido que te tranquilices Zagato._-_ le dijo GuruClef.

_-_Explícate._-_ le pidió Latiz.

GuruClef levantó su báculo y una gran esfera brillante apareció frente a los hermanos. En su interior se podía ver la imagen clara de una espada atascada en la pared de una cueva.

_-_La cantidad de energía del bien y el mal que hay en Céfiro está cambiando._-_ dijo GuruClef.

_-_¡No puede ser!_-_ exclamó Zagato.

_-_Como saben, después de la batalla contra Rogles, el poder absoluto que estaba contenido en la espada Leethus le fue arrebatado por la espada Valis para luego convertirlo en fuerza del corazón, es decir, la energía del bien. Desde ese entonces, la energía del bien ha reinado en Céfiro y el pilar es quien protegía esa energía dentro de su cuerpo, con su vida propia. Al parecer hay alguien que quiere revivir aquella terrible guerra, y está utilizando su magia y fuerza para despertar a Leethus.

_-_Entonces ¿la espada de la imagen es Leethus?_-_ preguntó Latiz.

_-_Así es.

_-_¡Imposible!_-_ dijo Zagato_-_ La espada Leethus fue destruida después de que Rayearth derrotó a Rogles.

_-_Te equivocas._-_ dijo GuruClef_-_ Leethus no fue destruida. Mientras su gemela, Valis, no sea destruida, esa espada permanecerá intacta.

_-_Dime GuruClef, si eso es cierto ¿entonces por que no destruyen a Valis?

_-_Eso tampoco es posible. Desde el momento de su creación, ambas espadas fueron destinadas a portar con el destino de Céfiro, ya sea para bien o para mal. Si las espadas desaparecen, también Céfiro desaparecerá. Por ello, el pilar de ese entonces, la princesa Valia, decidió que Leethus debía ser escondida en algún rincón de Céfiro, con la esperanza de que nadie la encontrara, y Valis permanecería con nosotros.

_-_Pero eso no explica el sufrimiento de Esmeralda._-_ dijo Zagato.

_-_Para despertar a Leethus hace falta conseguir mucha energía y la princesa Esmeralda es la única que guarda esa energía. Aquel que quiere despertarla, ha utilizado un hechizo que esta robando la energía vital de la princesa, transformándola en energía maligna con la cual alimenta a Leethus.

_-_Eso quiere decir que si esto continúa, la princesa va a…_-_ dijo Zagato y luego corrió hacia la salida.

_-_¿A dónde vas?_-_ lo detuvo GuruClef.

_-_Voy a terminar con esta locura de una vez por todas.

_-_¡Espera! No puedes enfrentarte al enemigo sin siquiera conocerlo.

Pero Zagato no escuchó sus palabras y abandonó el salón. Detrás de él también salió corriendo Latiz para intentar detenerlo. Antes de llegar a la salida, Latiz alcanzó a Zagato.

_-_¡Detente Zagato!_-_ gritaba Latiz constantemente.

Zagato se detuvo de golpe y volteó a ver a Latiz.

_-_Tu mismo lo has dicho Latiz, no voy a ayudar a Esmeralda si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada._-_ dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo.

Latiz desvió la mirada y desenfundó su larga espada de doble filo. Zagato estaba por salir del castillo cuando Latiz lo detuvo con un poderoso hechizo.

_-_¡Centella Luminosa!_-_ el rayo blanco golpeó a Zagato en la espalda y lo dejó inconsciente_-_ Lo siento hermano, pero tampoco vas a poder ayudar a la princesa si arriesgas tu vida de una forma tan desconsiderada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a surgir detrás del horizonte, Anaís se levantó de la cama para dar un paseo antes de regresar al castillo.

_-_Pobre Lucy, está agotada._-_ dijo Anaís al ver a su amiga dormir tranquilamente_-_ La despertaré cuando regrese.

Cuando salió de la posada se sorprendió al ver que casi toda la gente de la aldea ya estaba despierta. Los niños jugaban corriendo de un lado a otro mientras sus madres barrían las entradas de sus casas. A lo lejos se podían ver algunos sembradíos donde los hombres trabajaban.

_-_Tú debes ser Anaís._-_ le habló un muchacho de cabello verde_-_ He escuchado mucho de ti.

Anaís recordó de inmediato aquella sonrisa, era el mismo muchacho que vio en la posada la primera noche que estuvieron ahí. De nuevo, se sintió extrañamente atraída.

_-_Debes ser muy fuerte para haber vencido a todas esas criaturas tu sola._-_ sonrió.

_-_No, fue mi amiga Lucy quien me ayudo a vencerlas._-_ también sonrió para ocultar sus nervios.

_-_¿Y donde está ella?_-_ preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

_-_Lucy está en la posada, aún sigue durmiendo. Tuvo un día muy extenuante ayer.

_-_Será más fácil acabar con ellas si están separadas._-_ pensó.

_-_¿Pasa algo?_-_ le preguntó Anaís al ver una expresión de alegría en el rostro del muchacho.

_-_No es nada._-_ rió_-_ Solo me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo.

_-_Me encantaría._-_ contestó Anaís con una tierna sonrisa_-_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_-_Paris. Me llamo Paris.

En la posada, Lucy continuaba durmiendo, pero se movía de un lado al otro por un mal sueño que tenía.

_-_No… ¡Te venceré!... No le harás daño… Valis…_-_ hablaba Lucy dormida.

Cuando dio un giro, cayó de la cama y se despertó confundida por lo sucedido. Se levantó y abrió una ventana para que entrara más luz a la habitación.

_-_¡Que bonito día! Anaís¿tú que opinas?... ¿Anaís?

Lucy miró la otra cama, pero estaba vacía. Se arregló el cabello y la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, se colgó su mochila y bajó a la estancia de la posada y preguntó al casero si había visto a Anaís, y el contestó que ella había salido unos minutos antes.

Paris condujo a Anaís al final de la aldea, y luego se adentraron poco a poco en un bosque cercano.

_-_¿A dónde vamos?_-_ le preguntó Anaís.

_-_Es una sorpresa. Ya lo verás. Mientras, háblame un poco de ti.

_-_¿De mí?_-_ se sonrojó_-_ No soy una persona muy interesante.

_-_Eso no es cierto, apuesto a que tienes muchas cosas que contar. Dime ¿eres de alguna aldea vecina?

_-_Si… bueno, lo era._-_ Anaís bajó la cabeza y se quedó triste.

_-_¿Pasó algo malo?

_-_Fue hace un par de meses. Había una aldea situada al noreste de aquí. El nombre de la aldea era Amarganz.

Al escuchar el nombre de la aldea, la expresión en el rostro de Paris cambió, Anaís no se dio cuenta, pero parecía que Paris sabía algo sobre esa aldea.

_-_En esa aldea vivíamos mis padres, mi hermana y yo. Era una aldea muy pacífica, y teníamos buenas relaciones con las aldeas vecinas. Mi vida era tan tranquila y alegre. Hasta que una noche…_-_ Anaís derramó una lágrima al hablar.

_-_¿Estas bien?_-_ preguntó preocupado Paris_-_ Si deseas no seguir hablando yo entenderé.

_-_Descuida. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Cuando hablo con alguien me sirve para desahogar mi dolor.

_-_Como quieras.

_-_Una noche, mientras nos preparábamos para dormir, un numeroso grupo de criaturas mágicas atacó el pueblo, como sucedió el día de ayer. No recuerdo el tipo de criaturas que eran, pero lo que si recuerdo es el color rojo y amarillo de las llamas, consumiendo cada una de las casas, y con ellas, muchos de mis recuerdos._-_ Paris permaneció sin decir nada, solo escuchaba y pensaba_-_ Nadie estaba preparado para ese ataque. Los pocos hombres que alcanzaron a recoger sus armas intentaron defender la aldea, pero ellos fueron los primeros en morir. Después las criaturas avanzaron sobre la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso y deshaciéndose de todo aquel que se encontraran en su camino. Mi padre logró sacarnos de la aldea a mi hermana, a mi madre y a mí, pero cuando regresó para defender a las personas que aún quedaban, mi madre y mi hermana corrieron tras él. Yo me quedé un momento paralizada por el miedo, y luego corrí para estar con mi familia. Pero cuando llegué a la aldea, lo único que pude ver tras las llamas eran los cuerpos de mi padre y mi madre que yacían sin vida. Luego escuché el grito de mi hermana. La busque por todos lados, pero cuando la encontré ya no…

Anaís se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, pero Paris ni siquiera se inmutó ante la reacción de la chica, solamente se paró junto a ella y continuó escuchando.

_-_En ese momento no había nada que hacer, no me quedaba nada… la aldea… mi familia…. Cuando vi que una criatura se acercó a mí, decidí esperarla para que también me quitara la vida. En ese momento escuché que mis padres y mi hermana me hablaban, los escuchaba dentro de mí y me decían "No te rindas. Debes luchar". La criatura saltó sobre mí y lo único que hice fue levantar mis manos y una ráfaga de viento me protegió. Esa fue la primera vez que use magia. La criatura intentó atacarme de nuevo, pero esta vez un rayo blanco la destruyó. Estaba muy cansada, lo último que recuerdo es que Latiz y Zagato estaban luchando contra las criaturas. Cuando desperté estaba en el castillo. GuruClef me explicó que no había quedado nada de la aldea y que si lo deseaba podía quedarme con ellos en el castillo. Y es ahí donde he estado viviendo hasta ahora, pero nunca había vuelto a utilizar mi magia hasta ayer.

Paris tenía la mirada perdida y no decía nada. Anaís se secó sus lágrimas y luego trató de cambiar un poco el tema.

_-_Creo que te aburriste de escucharme. No te culpo._-_ sonrió Anaís_-_ Cuéntame algo sobre ti._-_ Paris reaccionó de golpe, volviendo en sí.

_-_¿Qué decías? Me distraje un momento.

_-_¿Puedes hablarme un poco de ti?

_-_Bueno… es que…

_-_Vamos, seguramente tu tienes una historia más interesante que la mía.

_-_Esta bien. Yo soy un espadachín. Me entrené junto a Ráfaga en el castillo de Céfiro.

_-_Eso quiere decir que vivías ahí.

_-_Sí. Pero hace poco pasó algo que cambió mi vida, y tuve que dejar el castillo.

Cuando llegaron a un claro, escucharon una risa siniestra que venía de los alrededores.

_-_Ascot._-_ murmuró Paris.

Arriba de ellos, flotando en el aire, estaba Ascot, mirando con desprecio a la pareja y riendo muy confiado de sus planes.

_-_Que hermosa coincidencia._-_ sonrió Ascot_-_ Quien iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos tan pronto y en lugar como este.

_-_¿Qué haces aquí?_-_ le reprochó Paris.

_-_He venido a vengar a mis amigos, que por tu ineptitud perdieron la vida ayer.

_-_¿De que está hablando?_-_ intervino Anaís.

_-_No me importa si el emperador Megas se molesta conmigo por matarte Paris, pero al menos así mis amigos estarán a salvo de alguien tan estúpido como tú.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, y debajo de Anaís y Paris se formó una estrella de seis picos con líneas luminosas. Cuando la estrella estuvo terminada, una criatura emergió del centro.

_-_¡Ven a mí Ygrámul!_-_ gritó Ascot invocando a la criatura_-_ ¡Conozcan a mi amigo Ygrámul el múltiple!

La criatura que salió era muy extraña, pues no poseía una forma definida. A simple vista parecía ser una gran esfera. Paris retrocedió unos pasos y desenfundó una espada que cargaba en su espalda.

_-_Será mejor que te vayas._-_ aconsejó Paris a Anaís_-_ Esta es una pelea personal.

_-_¡Ygrámul ataca!_-_ ordenó Ascot.

Lucy aún estaba en el pueblo buscando a Anaís, preguntando por ella y revisando en cada rincón, pero no había señal de donde estaba. En ese momento un terremoto sacudió el suelo, y a lo lejos, en el bosque, Lucy vio como muchas aves huían del lugar.

_-_¡Anaís!_-_ exclamó Lucy.

Paris saltaba de un lugar a otro, esquivando los ataques de Ygrámul. La esfera que había surgido de la estrella, se había convertido en un gigantesco escorpión que atacaba con su aguijón y sus tenazas. Paris levantó su espada y cortó una de las tenazas de Ygrámul. Cuando cayó al suelo, la tenaza se convirtió en pedazos pequeños y regresó al cuerpo de Ygrámul. Varias veces Paris daño a la criatura, pero esta se curaba y seguía luchando.

_-_¡Ha ha ha!_-_ reía Ascot al ver los intentos de Paris por derrotar a la criatura_-_ No te esfuerces Paris. Ygrámul es invencible. Solo espero que no te mate muy rápido, quiero divertirme un poco contigo antes de que mueras.

El escorpión Ygrámul volvió a convertirse en un esfera y luego cambió a una tarántula. Paris comenzaba a cansarse de esquivar los ataques, y se sentía frustrado al no poder herir a la criatura. Anaís había estado observando detenidamente a Ygrámul desde atrás.

_-_Será mejor que te rinda Paris. Si lo haces te prometo no hacerte sufrir tanto antes de matarte.

En un descuido, Paris bajo la guardia e Ygrámul lo golpeó con una de sus patas y lo lanzó contra un árbol. Cuando Paris levantó la vista, vio que Ygrámul lo iba a picar con su aguijón, pues se había transformado en un escorpión nuevamente. Paris trató de hacerse a un lado, pero su rápido aguijón le atravesó el hombro.

Desesperada, Anaís levantó la espada de Paris y cortó el aguijón de Ygrámul, pero éste volvió a unírsele.

_-_¡Eres una tonta!_-_ le gritó Ascot_-_ No tenía pensado matarte, pero ya que has intervenido tendrás el mismo destino que ese bueno para nada. ¡Ygrámul, acaba con ellos!

En ese momento, en el que Anaís estaba casi frente a frente con Ygrámul, se dio cuenta de que Ygrámul no era una criatura sino miles. Es por eso que podía cambiar de forma y regenerarse, pues los miles de bichos pequeños se acomodaban a su gusto.

_-_¡Mueran!

Ante la orden de Ascot, Ygrámul volvió a levantar su aguijón, pero Anaís usó primero su magia contra él.

_-_¡Huracán Verde!

Las fuertes corrientes de aire empujaron a Ygrámul hacia atrás. Con sus patas se sujeto del suelo, pero poco a poco el aire arrancaba a los bichos de su cuerpo y los arrastraba lejos y en diferentes direcciones, de modo que Ygrámul ya no pudo volver a regenerarse.

_-_¡No!_-_ Ascot se sentía triste y furioso_-_ ¡Me las pagaras niña estúpida!

Dicho esto desapareció del aire dejando una pequeña estela. Guiada por el alboroto, Lucy llegó a donde se encontraba su amiga.

_-_¡Anaís!

_-_Aquí estoy Lucy._-_ Anaís se había quedado junto a Paris curando su herida con ayuda de su magia, pero él estaba inconsciente.

_-_¿Qué pasó¿Te encuentras bien?

_-_Yo estoy bien, pero Paris fue herido.

Lucy reconoció a Paris en cuanto lo vio, era el mismo muchacho que había atacado el castillo junto a las criaturas.

_-_Anaís ¿qué haces con este muchacho?_-_ le reprochó Lucy.

_-_Te lo explicaré después, ahora hay que llevarlo al castillo. Parece ser que la criatura le inyectó algún tipo de veneno._-_ Anaís tenía razón, pues el rostro de Paris estaba pálido y tenía fiebre.

_-_Pero ¿cómo llegaremos al castillo? Está muy lejos de aquí.

_-_No te preocupes.

Anaís se levantó y alzó su mano izquierda. La gema que estaba unida a su guante comenzó a brillar, y luego apareció Fyula frente a ellos.

_-_¿Fyula?_-_ dijo Lucy sorprendida.

_-_Así es. Fyula nos llevará al castillo rápidamente.

Sin hacer más preguntas, Lucy ayudó a Anaís a subir a Paris al lomo de Fyula. De inmediato se elevaron y avanzaron velozmente hacia el castillo.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Un capítulo más, otra aventura más. Espero que les haya gustado. Para los conocedores, en este capítulo seguramente habrán notado que aparecen personajes (o al menos nombres) de la novela "La historia sin fin", y me refiero a Hynreck, Xayide e Ygrámul. No hay mucho que decir, así que pasemos a los agradecimientos:

**Ceres: **Creo que la voz del pueblo es unánime, todos quieren ver a Lucy y a Latiz juntos, así que les concederé su deseo, pero no crean que van a estar juntos sin que haya problemas entre ellos. Ya me las ingeniaré para darle más suspenso y emoción a la relación de est pareja.

**Luna: **Como ves ahora si pude actualizar pronto, espero que estes satisfecha. Tengo que decirle a todos los admiradores de Marina que me disculpen por no ponerla en este capítulo, pero la verdad aún sé donde la voy a meter, tengo la idea pero aún me falta detallarla. Voy a tomar en cuenta tu petición de que Marina se quede con GuruClef, lo que me deja el campo libre para hacer de Ascot un buen villano.

**Yuki-ona:** Detesto decepcionarte a ti y a todos los lectores, pero yo no soy escritora, soy escitor. Mi nombre es Angel. Si, se que es raro encontrar a un hombre que escriba este tipo de cosas, pero que le voy a hacer, soy un fan de esta serie ( y cuando digo fan es fan hasta los calcetines). Temo que tampoco podré cumplir tu petición de una Lucy ardiente con Latiz (T-T ), siento que eso le quitaría el romance a la pareja, además de que no me gustaría imaginarme a Lucy con ese tipo de actitud. Pero me alegro de que te guste mucho mi fic,y espero leer tus reviews en este y los siguientes capítulos.

Solo me queda decir que los personajes que faltan poraparecer(Marina, Aguila, y algún otro por ahí) es 100 seguro de que saldrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Por el momento es todo. Nos leemos luego. Un saludo a todos los lectores.


	7. La trampa de Alanis

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 7 – LA TRAMPA DE ALANIS**

Antes de volver al castillo, Anaís se encontró con Paris, quien tenía intenciones de vengarse de ella y de Lucy. Después de relatarle la historia de cómo llegó al castillo, Anaís y Paris fueron atacados por Paris y su criatura Ygrámul. A pesar de que lograron derrotar a la criatura, Paris fue herido e infectado por un extraño veneno, y ahora, Anaís lo lleva junto con Lucy al castillo para curarlo.

Lucy no habló mucho en todo el viaje de regreso al castillo, solo miraba de vez en cuando a Paris, recostado en las piernas de Anaís. Ella sabía que Paris había atacado el castillo, lo que significaba que era enemigo de GuruClef y lo demás, y solo pensaba en lo que sucedería cuando llegaran al castillo.

_-_¡Agh!_-_ el dolor causado por el veneno en el cuerpo de Paris era cada vez más intenso.

_-_¡Date prisa Fyula!_-_ le pidió Anaís al ver el estado de Paris.

_-_Anaís._-_ dijo Lucy_-_ ¿Dónde conociste a este muchacho?

_-_Lo vi por primera vez cuando nos hospedamos en la posada, luego nos encontramos esta mañana._-_ Anaís no dejaba de contemplar el rostro de Paris_-_ Es un buen chico. Me simpatiza mucho.

Lucy no se atrevió a decirle la verdad, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría. Cuando se aproximaron al castillo, Lucy se dio cuenta de que Latiz estaba nuevamente en la entrada principal con el joven de cabello blanco. Al percatarse de que Fyula iba a descender, el joven terminó la discusión y se alejó rápidamente y Latiz permaneció en su lugar.

Anaís bajó a Paris del lomo de Fyula y, con ayuda de Lucy, lo llevó ante Latiz esperando a que él también las ayudara.

_-_Latiz ¿podrías darnos una mano?_-_ le pidió Anaís.

_-_¿Por qué han traído a Paris aquí?_-_ la regaño Latiz.

Anaís se desconcertó ante la actitud de Latiz, era la primera vez que lo veía molesto, a pesar de que él tenía un carácter bastante serio.

_-_Pues, estábamos en el bosque y una criatura nos atacó. Paris está herido y necesita ser atendido._-_ explicó Anaís.

Latiz solo miró a Paris y no dijo nada, solamente se dio la vuelta y les dijo que lo siguieran. Llegaron a una habitación aislada, no estaba junto a los demás dormitorios. Latiz les dijo que dejaran ahí a Paris y que se fueran. Ellas obedecieron y fueron a ver a Caldina para entregarle las especias de Haule.

_-_¡Chicas!_-_ gritó Caldina al verlas_-_ Creí que algo malo les había sucedido. Se suponía que debían regresar ayer. ¿Qué pasó?

_-_Tuvimos que quedarnos para ayudar a la gente de la aldea con algunos problemas._-_ sonrió Anaís.

_-_Pero aquí tenemos las especias de Haule._-_ Lucy buscó en su mochila y sacó el frasco que contenía las especias.

_-_¡Estupendo! Ahora ya podré preparar mi té especial para la princesa.

Caldina tomó el frasco muy emocionada y corrió hacia la cocina. Anaís y Lucy decidieron salir del castillo y caminar por los alrededores para platicar sobre lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

* * *

En la fortaleza del emperador Megas, Nova le daba un pequeño reporte a su amo sobre la situación de la princesa y la espada Leethus.

_-_Hasta ahora todo marcha a la perfección. Si no me equivoco en un par de días más la espada habrá terminado de absorber la energía vital de la princesa Esmeralda. Además, Alanis se dirige al castillo de Céfiro para hacerse cargo de Latiz y Zagato.

_-_¡Excelentes noticias Nova!_-_ dijo Megas.

_-_Así lo creo señor. Pero creo que debo expresarle mi inquietud por esas dos jovencitas, las que detuvieron el ataque a la aldea de Talim.

_-_¿Por qué habríamos de temerle a dos insignificantes niñas?

_-_No quise decir eso señor, simplemente quería hacerle notar que ellas…

_-_No pienso perder tiempo luchando con dos niñas que saben un par de trucos de magia. En cuanto a su presencia en la aldea de Talim, creo que es mera coincidencia. Será mejor que me mantengas al tanto de los planes de Alanis, y no olvides vigilar a Ascot.

_-_Como usted diga.

Nova se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando una joven de cabello largo y rosado se interpuso en su camino.

_-_¿Cumpliendo ordenes como siempre, Nova?_-_ dijo la joven.

_-_Regresaste muy pronto¿acaso ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento en el Abismo Rojo?_-_ dijo Nova molesto.

_-_¡Ja!_-_ sonrió ella y arrojó una espada a los pies de Nova_-_ Esos tontos soldados ni siquiera se daban cuenta de mi presencia hasta que los atravesaba con mi espada, y de los pocos que se enfrentaron a mí no quedó ni el polvo.

_-_¡Ha ha ha!_-_ rió Megas desde atrás_-_ Sabía que no me defraudarías.

_-_Todo lo que sé me lo has enseñado tú.

_-_Desde que te presentaste ante mí has mostrado un buen desempeño, y tus habilidades superan las de cualquier otro.

_-_¿Eso quiere decir que vas a permitirme ir al castillo?_-_ preguntó emocionada.

_-_Paciencia. Todo a su tiempo. Irás al castillo cuando estés lista. Por ahora puedes ir a donde más te plazca.

La chica salió de la habitación y Nova se quedó pensativo, preguntándose que era lo que esa chica tenía de especial.

* * *

Anaís y Lucy le avisaron a GuruClef lo que había sucedido con Paris y el ataque de las criaturas a la aldea de Talim.

_-_Y por eso lo trajimos al castillo._-_ contaba Anaís_-_ Creo que debe tener algún tipo de veneno en su cuerpo y necesita de alguna medicina._-_ GuruClef permaneció pensativo.

_-_¿Sabes quién es en realidad Paris, Anaís?_-_ le preguntó él.

_-_A decir verdad no me dijo nada. Solo mencionó que era un espadachín que vivía aquí en el castillo.

_-_Puedo ver que en tu corazón hay un sentimiento especial por ese muchacho._-_ se acercó a Anaís y la tomó de la mano_-_ Pero debes saber la verdad. Lucy¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

Lucy se retiró del gran salón y se fue hacia los jardines del palacio. Las horas habían pasado volando, el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color azul oscuro. La ventana en el techo de los jardines producía un efecto sobre la poca luz del atardecer que pasaba a través de ella. Al igual que el agua, el cristal de la ventana creaba un arco iris que iba del techo al suelo de los jardines, y el resto de la luz bañaba de colores a las plantas.

Al otro lado de los jardines había un gran árbol, y sobre una de sus ramas estaba Latiz, sentado y al parecer meditando. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, Lucy se había sentido atraída por él, su actitud tan seria y misteriosa la llenaba de curiosidad, pero era esa misma actitud la que le hacía dudar sobre si debía hablarle o no.

_-_Hola._-_ dijo tímida e insegura.

Latiz rompió sus pensamientos y miró hacia abajo. Durante un rato contempló a Lucy sin decir nada, únicamente la miraba a los ojos. Al final Lucy se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

_-_Tu nombre ser Lucy ¿cierto?_-_ Lucy solo afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza_-_ ¿A que has venido al castillo?

_-_Pues… Presea me pidió que la acompañara, además no tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

_-_¿No tienes familia?

_-_Si… pero… yo no…

En ese instante, Latiz cambió la expresión seria de su rostro por una de desconfianza, varias veces miró sobre la cabeza de Lucy, como si buscara algo.

_-_¿Qué pasa?_-_ le preguntó Lucy.

_-_Hay alguien más aquí._-_ respondió Latiz_-_ ¿Quién anda ahí?_-_ dijo alzando la voz.

Lucy aguardó sin decir nada, luego vio que un arbusto se sacudía ligeramente. Cuando Latiz trató de acercarse, una sombra saltó del arbusto y escapó por un pasillo.

_-_¡Espera!_-_ gritó Latiz mientras corría tras la sombra y Lucy detrás de él.

* * *

_-_Siéntate Anaís._-_ le pidió GuruClef al usar su magia para crear una pequeña silla.

_-_¿Qué sucede GuruClef?_-_ le preguntó desconcertada_-_ ¿Hay algo con Paris?

_-_No lo sé. Desde que abandonó el castillo no ha sido el mismo.

_-_¿A que te refieres?_-_ Anaís se preocupaba cada vez más.

_-_Paris es el hermano menor de la princesa Esmeralda. Solía vivir aquí en el castillo con nosotros. Siempre fue un muchacho muy atento y considerado. Cuando practicaba con Ráfaga siempre mantuvo la disciplina. Todos en el castillo lo apreciaban y le tenía cariño.

_-_Si todo iba tan bien¿por qué se fue?

_-_Poco antes de que tú llegaras al castillo, él conoció a un muchacho llamado Ascot.

_-_¿Ascot?_-_ Anaís recordó entonces que Paris había llamado así al chico que los atacó en el bosque.

_-_Paris y Ascot era muy buenos amigos. Se compartían sus secretos y conocimientos. Mientras Paris le enseñaba a Ascot el uso de la espada, Ascot le enseño como usar la magia. Después vino el ataque a tu aldea.

_-_¿Qué tiene que ver mi aldea con Paris?_-_ Anaís se comenzaba a asustar.

_-_Cuando Latiz y Zagato llegaron a Amarganz, no encontraron más que cenizas y cuerpos sin vida. Las criaturas lo habían destruido todo. Mientras luchaban para destruir a las criaturas, vieron entre las llamas a dos personas, una de ellas era Ascot y la otra era Paris.

Anaís se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que GuruClef decía, incluso derramó una lágrima al saber quién le había arrebatado a su familia.

_-_No puede ser…_-_ se decía a sí misma.

_-_Después de ese incidente, Paris no regresó. Nadie lo volvió a ver hasta el ataque de las criaturas al castillo.

_-_Pero GuruClef… él no es malo… pude ver en sus ojos su bondad, estoy segura de que no pudo ser él quien destruyó mi aldea._-_ y finalmente Anaís se soltó a llorar.

* * *

Latiz y Lucy persiguieron a la sombra por varios pasillos, pero la sombra era muy rápida y escapó.

_-_¿Hacia dónde?_-_ le preguntó Lucy.

Latiz cerró los ojos y después de un momento, señaló un camino hacia la izquierda. Ese pasillo era diferente a los demás, y Latiz sabía exactamente a donde conducía. Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de una habitación. Latiz aceleró el paso dejando a Lucy atrás. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, Latiz vio que la entrada a la habitación sagrada había sido destruida y en su interior estaba la sombra, de pie frente a un pedestal.

_-_¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?_-_ preguntó Latiz desenfundado su espada_-_ Será mejor que contestes y te alejes de ese pedestal.

La sombra ignoró las palabras de Latiz y recogió el objeto que estaba sobre el pedestal. En ese momento Lucy llegó a la habitación, y gracias a la luz de algunas velas en la habitación vio a la persona que intentaba robar la espada Valis. Una figura alta y esbelta, tenía el cabello largo y de color azul. Vestía un pantalón corto y una blusa un poco holgada, ambos de color azul oscuro.

_-_Necesito llevarme la espada. Así que te pido que me dejes pasar._-_ dijo la chica.

_-_Lo siento, pero Valis no puede salir de esta habitación._-_ dijo Latiz adoptando una posición defensiva con su espada.

La chica saltó hacia Latiz y uso la espada Valis para desviar la de él con un golpe y así poder salir de la habitación. Lucy también trató de detenerla con su Flecha de Fuego, pero la chica detuvo el ataque con ayuda de la espada.

* * *

La platica de Anaís y GuruClef fue interrumpida por un ligero temblor causado por un ataque al castillo.

_-_¿Qué sucede?_-_ preguntó Anaís. En ese momento Zagato entró en el salón.

_-_¡GuruClef, Alanis está atacando el castillo!_-_ informó Zagato.

_-_¿Qué?

En el exterior, Alanis empleaba casi toda su magia contra el castillo.

_-_¡Ja ja ja ja! Veamos que tanto puede resistir el castillo ante mi poderosa magia ¡Dagas de Hielo!

Cientos de dagas de cristal se formaban a su alrededor, algunas eran pequeñas y otras eran gigantescas, y luego se lanzaban a toda velocidad hasta chocar contra el escudo del castillo.

* * *

En la habitación donde se encontraba Paris, Caldina y Presea trataban de ignorar el ataque para continuar curando a Paris.

_-_No puedo creer que estén atacando el castillo de nuevo._-_ decía Caldina mientras trataba de vendar el hombro de Paris.

_-_Estoy segura de que es Alanis. Puedo sentirlo._-_ Presea cambiaba constantemente una compresa de agua fría para bajar la fiebre de Paris.

_-_¡Esa vieja bruja! Ojalá nunca la encuentre frente a mí, por que la…

_-_Tranquilízate Caldina. Yo me encargaré de Paris, tu revisa como se encuentra la princesa Esmeralda.

_-_Muy bien.

* * *

Lucy apenas podía seguir a Latiz, hasta que en el cruce de varios pasillos lo perdió de vista. Sin estar segura de que camino tomar, corrió por el primer pasillo que encontró, pero apenas había dado unos pasos, un sonido familiar la detuvo.

_-_Pupu pu pu pupu

Al darse la vuelta vio en otro de los pasillos al pequeño conejo que había visto antes en la casa de Presea y en los jardines del castillo. El conejo saltaba sin cesar haciendo ademanes para indicarle a Lucy cual era el camino correcto.

_-_¿Por ahí?_-_ le preguntó Lucy señalando otro pasillo.

_-_Pu pu pupu.

Lucy se sentía intrigada por saber la identidad de ese conejo, pero el momento no se lo permitía, así que corrió por el pasillo para alcanzar a Latiz y a la chica.

* * *

_-_¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que esperar?_-_ se preguntaba Alanis_-_ Si no aparecen voy a…

_-_¡Ya fue suficiente Alanis!_-_ Zagato había salido a la puerta del castillo para detener a Alanis.

_-_¡Que bien! Comenzaba a aburrirme de esto.

_-_Será mejor que te vayas antes de que desenfunde mi espada.

_-_¡Ja ja ja! Siempre te ha gustado tratarme mal ¿no es cierto?

_-_No sé de que hablas._-_ dijo Zagato tranquilizándose un poco.

_-_No te hagas el inocente. Ambos sabemos perfectamente que me odias por lo que le hice a tu amada Esmeralda.

_-_¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!

Zagato desenfundó su espada y atacó a Alanis furioso, pero era ese mismo sentimiento de odio lo que le impedía concentrarse y dar un buen golpe. Alanis se movía sin dificultad evitando los cortes de la espada.

_-_¿Qué pasa? Ni siquiera puedes golpearme._-_ rió Alanis sarcásticamente.

_-_¡Te dije que te largaras!_-_ Zagato enfurecía cada vez más.

En un rápido movimiento, Alanis esquivó la espada de Zagato y sujeto sus manos, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo.

_-_Sabes tan bien como yo que la princesa pronto va a morir, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Zagato empujó a Alanis y agitó su espada con fuerza. Esta vez Alanis esquivó la espada, pero su punta alcanzó a cortar su mejilla.

_-_Yo te amaba Zagato, pero la tonta Esmeralda se tenía que interponer entre nosotros.

Del castillo salió la chica que llevaba la espada Valis seguida de Latiz, y al final venía Lucy. Los tres detuvieron su carrera al ver a Alanis y a Zagato.

_-_Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos más importantes que atender._-_ Alanis aprovechó un descuido de Zagato y lo beso_-_ Terminaremos nuestra charla en otra ocasión.

Alanis se apartó de Zagato y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados. Una gran aura de color púrpura se formó a su alrededor mientras se preparaba para utilizar un hechizo.

_-_¡Araya!_-_ al igual que el hechizo de Dagas de Hielo, éste formó cientos de astillas de cristal pero de color púrpura.

Latiz utilizó su escudo mágico para proteger a las dos chicas, pero, debido a la cercanía con Alanis, Zagato no tuvo tiempo de usar su escudo y fue herido varias veces por las astillas de cristal. Después de terminar su ataque, Alanis desapareció dejando a Zagato mal herido e inconsciente. Cuando la chica que robo la espada Valis trató de huir de nuevo, Latiz la detuvo con la Centella Luminosa.

_-_Lucy, encárgate de traer la espada y a la chica, yo me ocuparé de mi hermano._-_ ordenó Latiz.

Cuando Lucy levantó la espada sintió un calor intenso, como si varias llamas rodearan su cuerpo. La sensación duró poco tiempo, y cuando terminó, levantó a la chica del brazo y la llevó al castillo junto a Latiz, quien cargaba a Zagato. Detrás de un árbol, Alanis observaba la escena muy complacida y feliz.

_-_Pobre Zagato, no se imagina lo que le espera. Pero pronto descubrirá cual es el verdadero efecto de mis astillas de cristal. Y cuando lo haga, no quedará nadie que pueda hacerle frente al emperador Megas. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(Fin del Capítulo)

Les gusto? Eso espero, y si no ya saben que pueden escribirme para pedrime algún posible cambio. Creo que ya todos los personajes aparecieron, aunque aún me falta hablar más de Aguila y Marina, pero lo importante es que ya salieron a escena.

**Kuu**: Gracias por tus sugerencias sobre las parejas, creo que ya está decidido que Lucy se va a quedar con Latiz y GuruClef con Marina, pero aún no sé a quien voy a poner con Aguila, si es que se queda con alguien.

**Yuki-ona**: No te preocupes, no me ofendí ni nada por el estilo por que pensaran que yoera escritora. Pero ahora que las cosas se aclararon me siento mucho mejor. Espero leer tus reviews en los siguientes capítulos.

**Ceres**: Gracias Susy. Supongo que si Latiz no fuera tan serio y reservado, la pareja no tendría mucho chiste, y ese el hecho de que Lucy y él se vayan enamorando poco a poco lo que le gusta a la mayoría.

**LucyChan**: Me alegra el saber que te gusta mi estilo de redacción (claro que podría mejorar, pero bueno). Siempre trato de entender al personaje para saber como va a reaccionar ante una situación, o el tipo de expresiones que utiliza, y creo que eso es lo que le gusta a los lectores.

**Luna**: Te aseguro que las cosas se van a poner más interesantes en los próximos capítulos. Casi todos los personajes se van a tener que enfrentar a situaciones dificiles, ya sean batallas o decisiones.

Por el momento es todo. Nos leemos luego. Un saludo a todos los lectores.


	8. Nikona

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 8 –NIKONA**

Varias cosas estaban sucediendo en el castillo. Anaís y Lucy había llevado a Paris al castillo para curarlo de sus heridas, luego GuruClef le contó a Anaís la verdad sobre la historia de Paris. Alanis se había atrevido a atacar el castillo ella sola. Por otro lado, una misteriosa chica intentó robar la espada Valis, pero Latiz pudo detenerla a tiempo. Después de un corto enfrentamiento contra Zagato, Alanis se retiró del castillo, pero antes de hacerlo, puso en marcha su temible plan.

En el salón principal, Zagato y Latiz le comunicaban a GuruClef lo que había sucedido respecto a Alanis y a la espada Valis. Por su parte, Lucy cuidaba de la chica que había intentado robar la espada, y Anaís, triste y desconcertada, se ocultó en los jardines del castillo para pensar sobre lo que GuruClef le había dicho sobre Paris.

Escondida en los alrededores del castillo, Alanis aguardaba pacientemente el momento para actuar con una sonrisa que mostraba su seguridad y confianza.

_-_Ya falta poco. El veneno de mis astillas de cristal pronto hará efecto en Zagato._-_ cerró los ojos y se abrazó así misma_-_ Querido Zagato, lamento tener que hacerte esto, pero solo así te haré entender lo que yo sufrí cuando te negaste a aceptar mi cariño. Y aquella que me robó lo que yo más amaba, será la primera en morir.

Presea estaba de rodillas junto a la princesa Esmeralda, quien aún seguía dormida en su cama. El sueño de la princesa era profundo y tranquilo y no parecía que hubiese algo que la lastimara.

_-_No ha mejorado ¿verdad?_-_ le preguntó Ráfaga mientras entraba a la habitación. Presea solo movió la cabeza sin decir nada_-_ Pobre princesa. Me siento muy inútil al no poder hacer nada por ella.

_-_Tranquilízate Ráfaga. Ya verás que pronto todo saldrá bien._-_ sonrió Presea_-_ Recuerda que ella es el pilar de Céfiro.

_-_Tienes razón, pero que tal si…_-_ su oración fue interrumpida cuando Presea puso sus dedos sobre sus labios.

_-_No lo digas. Debemos tener fe en la princesa. Seguramente GuruClef ya sabe que es lo que está agobiando y en este momento está pensando en una solución._-_ luego le dio la vuelta y lo condujo a la salida_-_ Será mejor que dejemos descansar a la princesa mientras arreglamos los destrozos en la habitación sagrada.

_-_Una vez más tienes razón.

En la habitación de Paris, Caldina miraba al muchacho detenidamente. La herida de su hombro ya había sido curada, pero aún quedaba un poco de veneno en su cuerpo lo que le impedía despertar.

_-_No entiendo por que estás luchando contra nosotros._-_ dijo Caldina_-_ Siempre fuiste un buen niño. Tenías una buena relación con cada habitante del castillo y nunca diste problemas. Pero desde que Ascot apareció…_-_ Caldina se molestó un poco al recordar a Ascot_-_ Si lo tuviera frente a mí seguro le daría una paliza y lo borraría de la faz de Céfiro.

Paris se movió un poco y se quejó de su herida. Caldina cambió la compresa de agua fría en la frente de Paris y éste se tranquilizó un poco.

_-_Lo que más me sorprendió fue la noticia que trajeron Latiz y Zagato la noche que destruyeron Amarganz. Nunca me imagine que fueras capas de algo así. Pero, a pesar de que todos dejamos de confiar en ti, la princesa Esmeralda no dejó de creer en ti. Ella estaba segura de que tenía motivos para hacerlos. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ella, incluso le dije que ninguna persona podía tener un motivo suficientemente bueno para cometer un acto de tal crueldad, sin embargo, ella seguía sonriendo cada vez que escuchaba tu nombre._-_ Caldina se dirigió a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a mirarlo_-_ Espero que la princesa se recupere pronto para que pueda verte, seguramente se pondrá muy feliz.

Mientras tanto, GuruClef le contaba a Latiz y a Zagato cual era su plan para resolver los problemas por los que Céfiro estaba pasando.

_-_Estoy muy preocupado. Debemos actuar de inmediato._-_ insistía Zagato_-_ Los ataques a las aldeas y al castillo se hacen cada vez con más frecuencia y la salud de Esmeralda parece empeorar a cada momento.

_-_Lo sé._-_ dijo GuruClef con seriedad_-_ Como ya les había dicho, el enemigo está tratando de despertar a Leethus, la espada gemela de Valis. Si eso sucede habrá una terrible guerra, y Céfiro sufrirá mucho. Eso no podemos permitirlo.

_-_GuruClef, seguramente tú sabes en donde se encuentra nuestro enemigo ¿no es cierto?_-_ preguntó Latiz.

_-_Su fortaleza está más allá de los límites de Céfiro, cerca del lugar en donde descansa la espada Leethus.

_-_Creo que debemos reunir un ejército y atacarlo antes de que despierte a Leethus._-_ sugirió Zagato.

_-_No es tan sencillo Zagato. Si atacamos la fortaleza enemiga en este instante estaríamos arriesgando la seguridad del palacio y de la princesa Esmeralda.

_-_Entonces ¿qué debemos hacer?_-_ preguntó Latiz.

_-_Sé que no está en mí poder tomar una decisión tan grande, pero la princesa Esmeralda no se encuentra en condiciones para hacerlo._-_ GuruClef cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo.

_-_¿A que te refieres?_-_ preguntó Zagato.

_-_Debemos elegir a los dos guardianes de Céfiro y al portador de la espada Valis._-_ Zagato y Latiz se quedaron mudos al escuchar las palabras de GuruClef

_-_Eso no es nada fácil. Además solo la princesa Esmeralda puede saber quien posee la fuerza del corazón suficiente para controlar la espada._-_ objetó Latiz.

_-_Estoy de acuerdo con Latiz. Reunir a los tres guerreros sagrados implica una gran responsabilidad.

La ropa de Zagato comenzó a pintarse de rojo ya que sus heridas provocadas por Alanis aún seguían abiertas. A lo largo de la conversación Zagato había hecho gestos de molestia causados por las heridas.

_-_Déjame curarte con mi magia._-_ le dijo GuruClef.

_-_Estoy bien, solo son unos cuantos rasguños.

La mirada en el rostro de Zagato se tornó fría, lo que desconcertó mucho a Latiz y a GuruClef.

_-_¿Te encuentras bien Zagato?_-_ preguntó Latiz.

_-_No es nada. Si me disculpan, iré a ver como se encuentra Esmeralda.

Después de una pequeña reverencia salió del salón mientras Latiz y GuruClef lo seguían con la mirada, sospechando que algo le ocurría a Zagato.

Lucy estaba un poco cansada, pero seguía vigilando a la chica de cabello azul esperando a que despertara. Cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse, vio que la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos, por lo que se mantuvo despierta.

_-_¿Qué sucedió?_-_ preguntó la chica al levantarse.

_-_Me alegra ver que no te sucedió nada malo._-_ le sonrió Lucy.

_-_Tú eres la chica que estaba junto al hombre que trató de detenerme cuando huía con la espada ¿verdad?_-_ preguntó con algo de pena.

_-_Soy Lucy. ¿Cómo te llamas?_-_ Lucy mantenía su sonrisa a pesar de que sabía que esa chica había cometido un crimen.

_-_Mi nombre es Marina._-_ respondió confundida por la actitud de Lucy.

En ese momento Anaís entró a la habitación secándose un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar a Lucy platicando con Marina.

_-_Hola Lucy._-_ la saludo con una sonrisa para ocultar su tristeza.

_-_¡Hola Anaís! Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi nueva amiga, Marina.

_-_¿Amiga?_-_ se desconcertó Marina.

_-_Claro._-_ dijo Lucy_-_ ¿O es que acaso no quieres que sea tu amiga?

_-_No ese eso._-_ se apresuró a decir_-_ No creo que sea conveniente que me consideres tu amiga después de los problemas que les cause.

_-_Descuida. Puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres una mala persona.

Las tres chicas sonrieron entre sí, expresando un cariño y confianza mutua. A pesar de que recién se habían conocido, el sentimiento que las unía era muy fuerte, como si se conocieran de antes.

La princesa Esmeralda descansaba tranquilamente cuando una persona entró sigilosamente a su habitación. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada. En un pasillo cercano, Latiz caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió a la habitación de la princesa. Fuera del castillo, Alanis comenzó a reírse llena de júbilo y gozo.

_-_¡Ha llegado tu hora Esmeralda! Mi pequeña marioneta acabará contigo, y esos tontos hermanos se harán pedazos mutuamente ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!

Levantando su espada, trató de asesinar a la princesa Esmeralda, pero el choque de otra espada lo detuvo. Latiz se esforzaba por mantener el arma lejos de la princesa y por reconocer a su atacante. Cuando la ligera luz de las velas iluminó el rostro del enemigo, Latiz estuvo a punto de soltar su espada.

_-_¡Zagato!_-_ Latiz estaba muy sorprendido_-_ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

El brillo en los ojos de Zagato había desaparecido y la expresión de su rostro era triste y a la vez llena de enojo. Finalmente, Latiz logró obligarlo a retroceder y se mantuvo frente a la princesa para protegerla.

_-_¡Contéstame Zagato!_-_ pero él no decía nada.

Las manchas de sangre en su ropa se habían hecho más grandes y las heridas no parecían estar sanando. Zagato se quedó inmóvil y cabizbajo durante un instante, pero luego atacó ferozmente a Latiz con su espada. Para defenderse, Latiz utilizó la Centella Luminosa, estrellando a Zagato contra uno de los muros. Cuándo Zagato se incorporó miró con despreció a su hermano y del mismo modo uso la Centella Luminosa, pero ésta tenía el doble de poder. Latiz intentó usar su escudo mágico, pero el poder de la centella era demasiado, así que desvió el ataque con su espada. La centella atravesó varios muros, creando una serie de agujeros que conducían al exterior del castillo. Zagato corrió a través de esos agujeros y Latiz lo siguió de cerca.

En el exterior, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo como un sol. Las aves que descansaban en los árboles cercanos huyeron cuando Latiz y Zagato comenzaron a luchar en un duelo de espadas. A pesar de las explosiones y el ruido, nadie se percató de lo sucedido, y solo había alguien que los miraba en ese momento, Alanis.

Gracias a un hechizo mágico, Alanis había logrado mantener la batalla en secreto, y estaba decidida a mantenerla así hasta el final.

_-_¡Ha ha ha! Eso es. ¡Acaba con él Zagato!_-_ gritaba Alanis constantemente.

La batalla estaba muy pareja, y el poder de los hechizos que utilizaban era casi el mismo. Latiz se había mantenido a la defensiva mientras Zagato atacaba sin cesar. Latiz se dio cuenta de que los golpes y ataques de Zagato se intensificaban poco a poco, y podía sentir en él un gran odio. Gracias a su agilidad, Latiz logró empujar al suelo a Zagato y apuntó su espada a su cuello.

_-_¿Ya estas satisfecho?_-_ le preguntó Latiz_-_ No sé a donde quieres llegar con esta estúpida pelea, pero será mejor que te detengas.

A lo lejos, Latiz pudo escuchar la risa siniestra de Alanis, y desvió su atención hacia ella.

_-_¡Alanis!_-_ la llamó.

_-_Eres mejor espadachín de lo que esperaba._-_ sonrió Alanis_-_ Pero eso no te servirá de mucho. Dentro de unos minutos, Zagato se convertirá en un guerrero maligno y sumamente poderoso.

_-_¿Qué dices?

_-_Ese es el secreto de mis astillas de cristal. Su veneno no solo afecta al organismo, también impide que las heridas cierren, y con cada gota de sangre que sale de su cuerpo, Zagato pierde una parte de su corazón, transformándolo en un ser sin sentimientos y lleno de maldad, a quien yo puedo controlar a mi voluntad.

_-_¡Mientes!

Lucy, Marina y Anaís se dirigían al salón principal para ver a GuruClef, pero antes de llegar vieron que por un pasillo pasaba caminando una mujer de cabello dorado y vestido blanco. Intrigadas, siguieron a la mujer sospechando su identidad.

Cuando Latiz intentó acercarse a Alanis, la espada de Zagato atravesó su hombro derecho. La herida obligó a Latiz a soltar su espada dejándolo vulnerable ante la espada de Zagato.

_-_Una vez que Zagato te haya eliminado, continuará desangrándose hasta que muera. Entonces no quedará nadie en Céfiro que pueda hacer uso de la espada Valis ¡Ha ha ha ha!_-_ rió Alanis.

_-_Así que de eso se trata todo._-_ dijo Latiz con voz débil.

_-_Estoy segura de que el emperador Megas me recompensará muy bien por esto.

Zagato sujetó a Latiz por la espalda y puso su espada sobre su cuello, esperando a que Alanis le diera la señal de terminar con él.

_-_Fue un placer haberte conocido Latiz, pero creo que aquí termina tu historia.

Un segundo antes de que diera la orden, los tres escucharon una dulce voz que venía del castillo. La voz repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Zagato. Alanis buscó con la mirada, y descubrió en la entrada del castillo a la princesa Esmeralda.

_-_¿Tú? Se supone que deberías estar muerta. ¡No puede ser!_-_ dijo Alanis molesta.

_-_Zagato…_-_ decía Esmeralda suavemente.

Al verla y escuchar su nombre, Zagato comenzó a liberar a Latiz hasta que se apartó, luego dejó caer su espada, y poco a poco el brillo en sus ojos volvió a surgir.

_-_Es…me…ralda._-_ decía Zagato mientras comenzaba a volver en sí.

_-_¡No permitiré que me lo vuelvas a arrebatar!_-_ gritó Alanis_-_ ¡Dagas de Hielo!

_-_¡Viento de Defensa!_-_ gritó Anaís por detrás de la princesa.

Las Dagas de Hielo fueron detenidas por el hechizo de Anaís, y en un segundo intento por dañar a la princesa Esmeralda, Lucy utilizó su Flecha de Fuego para protegerla.

_-_¿Cómo osan interrumpir en mi momento de triunfo?_-_ Alanis cruzó sus brazos frente a ella y concentró toda su magia. Un aura púrpura la rodeo_-_ ¡Araya!

_-_¡Cuidado!_-_ gritó Latiz, quien estaba demasiado lejos para protegerlas con su escudo mágico.

Lucy y Anaís corrieron hacía la princesa para cubrirla con sus cuerpos. Las filosas astillas de cristal estaban a punto alcanzarlas cuando el tiempo comenzó a ir más despacio, pero solo Marina permaneció sin ser afectada.

_-_¿Qué sucede?_-_ se dijo Marina a sí misma.

Las astillas avanzaban tan lentamente que el movimiento era casi imperceptible. Marina estaba un poco asustada por lo que sucedía, pero en ese momento, apareció de un salto el pequeño conejo blanco frente a ella. Marina lo miró detenidamente. El conejo también la miró sin moverse. Entonces, el cristal en la frente del conejo comenzó a brillar y liberó un delgado rayo rosa que golpeó en el pecho a Marina. Ella pudo sentir como crecía un intenso calor en su corazón y escuchó que la princesa Esmeralda le susurraba una frase en su cabeza. Después de esto, el conejo huyó saltando, y al desaparecer detrás de unos arbustos, el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente, pero Marina supo entonces lo que debía hacer.

_-_¡Dragón de Agua!_-_ un gran dragón formado de agua surgió de la palma de su mano y avanzó velozmente hacia las astillas y las destruyó.

_-_¡No puede ser!_-_ exclamó Alanis al ver que el dragón se aproximaba a ella_-_ ¡Me vengaré de ustedes!

Dicho esto, Alanis desapareció antes de que el dragón de agua la tocara. La princesa Esmeralda volvió a desmayarse y Anaís y Lucy la sujetaron. Cuando Latiz quiso ver como se encontraba Zagato, lo vio de pie con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-_Perdóname Esmeralda…_-_ decía en voz baja_-_ Perdóname por haber levantado mi mano contra ti y contra mi hermano._-_ Latiz trató de acercarse, pero Zagato se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, internándose en el bosque.

_-_¡Espera Zagato!_-_ trató de detenerlo, pero él no lo escuchó.

_-_Lucy…_-_ la princesa se había despertado un poco, pero casi no tenía fuerzas_-_ Ahora todo depende de ustedes.

_-_¿De que habla princesa?_-_ preguntó Anaís.

_-_Lucy… pregúntale a GuruClef sobre Nikona._-_ la voz de Esmeralda perdía fuerza_-_ Lamento no poder… estar con ustedes. No sé cuanto tiempo me queda… pero… quiero pedirles… que salven a Céfiro… mis guerreras mágicas.

La princesa Esmeralda se sumió en un profundo sueño, del que nadie sabía si volvería a despertar. Latiz se llevó a la princesa en brazos a su habitación mientras las chicas iban con GuruClef al salón principal. Al entrar, notaron que GuruClef estaba muy preocupado y angustiado.

_-_Zagato se ha ido ¿no es cierto?_-_ les preguntó cuando las vio entrar. Ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraron entre ellas_-_ Sin Zagato, Latiz no podrá pelear solo contra el enemigo.

_-_GuruClef._-_ dijo Lucy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos_-_ La princesa Esmeralda…

_-_Lo sé Lucy._-_ interrumpió_-_ No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que la princesa Esmeralda intervino. Sé que Alanis controlaba a Zagato y que ustedes usaron su magia para derrotarla.

_-_Hay algo más._-_ dijo Anaís_-_ La princesa nos pidió que te preguntáramos acerca de Nikona.

_-_¿Nikona?_-_ preguntó sorprendido.

_-_Parece ser que era algo muy importante para la princesa._-_ dijo Lucy.

_-_Y lo es. Pero no entiendo por que querría que les hablara a ustedes sobre Nikona.

_-_¿Es algo malo?_-_ se atrevió a preguntar Marina.

_-_Puede ser.

_-_¿De que se trata?

_-_Nikona es un ser mágico. No es como las criaturas de Céfiro, por que ni siquiera es de Céfiro._-_ GuruClef se sentó en su trono y apareció tres sillas flotantes para las chicas_-_ Nikona pertenece a una vieja leyenda. Se dice que cuando Céfiro esté en peligro, Nikona aparece para brindarle poderes asombrosos a los elegidos, para que puedan defender el planeta. Por lo que su presencia significa que una terrible batalla se aproxima, pero también representa la esperanza.

_-_¿Una batalla?_-_ murmuró Lucy.

_-_Nadie sabe como es en realidad. Existen rumores que dicen que parece un ángel, pero no estoy seguro. La única seña particular en Nikona en un cristal redondo de color rojo en su frente._-_ Las tres chicas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon la descripción_-_ Cuando el antiguo pilar llamó a sus tres guerreros, Nikona apareció y les brindó los poderes necesarios para vencer a Rogles. A Rayearth le otorgó el poder del fuego, a Ceres le brindó el poder del agua, y a Windom le otorgó el poder del aire.

Las chicas estaban un poco confundidas, pues esos eran los tres tipos de poderes que poseían, además de que cada una había visto a Nikona en diferentes lugares y momentos. Ninguna se atrevió a decírselo a GuruClef. Simplemente terminaron de escuchar la explicación y se retiraron a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Esta vez seré corto por que llevo un poco de prisa y quería que este capítulo quedara publicado antes de irme. Primero que nada agradezco los reviews de **Luna, Ceres, Yuki-ona y Mizaki Nekozuki Shidou**. Por cierto, Mizaki, aún no estoy seguro de si dejaré a Ascot de villano así que no te angusties.

En el próximo capítulo, Aguila se encuentra con Lucy, Paris despierta de su sueño y se ve frente a frente con Anaís, y Marina comienza a descubrir el amor, eso y mucho más.

Por el momento es todo. Nos leemos luego. Un saludo a todos los lectores.


	9. El despertar

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 9 – EL DESPERTAR**

La situación parecía empeorar, no solo para las chicas, también en el castillo. Zagato había huido después de haber sido manipulado por Alanis y atacado a Latiz. La condición de la princesa Esmeralda seguía decayendo, y la guardia del castillo era muy poca. A pesar de esto, Lucy, Marina y Anaís comenzaron a sospechar que su encuentro entre ellas no era mera coincidencia, y la presencia de Nikona confirmaba sus sospechas. El plan del emperador Megas de apoderarse de la energía de Céfiro aún sigue en marcha y falta poco para que la espada Leethus despierte… pero aún no se materializan las guerreras mágicas.

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente en el castillo era muy tranquilo, en todos los pasillos y habitaciones reinaba el silencio. Todos los guardias y soldados habían sido colocados fuera del castillo para protegerlo en caso de un ataque, pues la ausencia de Zagato significaba una gran baja en las defensas. Ráfaga tomó el mando de la guardia ese mismo día.

_-_¡Señor, alguien se aproxima!_-_ le dijo un guardia a Ráfaga.

_-_¿Quién podrá ser?_-_ murmuró.

Un muchacho alto y de cabello blanco se acercaba al castillo. Llevaba puesto un gran manto color verde oscuro, que cubría todo su cuerpo, y una capucha del mismo color. No mostraba intenciones de atacarlos, simplemente se acercó a Ráfaga con paso lento.

_-_¿Qué deseas?_-_ preguntó Ráfaga cuando el muchacho estuvo frente a él.

_-_Vengo a buscar a Latiz. Necesito hablar con él._-_ respondió en tono amable.

_-_Lo siento, pero en estos momentos Latiz está ocupado.

_-_Solamente dígale que Aguila quiere hablar con él.

Ráfaga sospechó un momento de él, pero luego se dio media vuelta y entró al castillo mientras Aguila esperaba en la entrada.

* * *

Humillada y furiosa, Alanis se dirigió a la habitación del emperador Megas para disculparse por su falla, pero antes de entrar se encontró con Nova.

_-_¿Por qué no me sorprende el que hayas fallado, Alanis?_-_ dijo Nova en burla.

_-_No tengo que darte explicaciones._-_ contestó Alanis sin siquiera mirar a Nova.

_-_Pues será mejor que comiences a pensar en una buena explicación. El emperador Megas no está de muy buen humor, y no creo que las noticias sobre tu misión le levanten el ánimo.

_-_El emperador Megas sabrá perdonarme.

_-_¿Estas segura?_-_ Nova comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella_-_ ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

_-_De no ser por mí, él nunca hubiera encontrado el lugar donde yace Leethus.

Nova se acercó a ella y la sujetó por el cuello, levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo. Alanis intentó liberarse, pero la mano de Nova no abría ni un poco.

_-_Al emperador no se le pueden cobrar favores. Primero agradece que te haya mantenido a su lado todo este tiempo. No sé por que al emperador le gusta tener de aliados a inútiles como tú y Paris._-_ Nova arrojó a Alanis al suelo y rió._-_ Será mejor que te vayas, el emperador está ocupado hablando con Ascot y no quiere que lo interrumpan.

En ese momento, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Ascot salió. Estaba muy callado y pasó de largo entre ellos. Alanis, que estaba en el suelo, alcanzó a notar que en el dorso de las manos de Ascot estaba pintado un pentagrama.

_-_Supongo que ahora el emperador Megas podrá recibirme._-_ dijo Alanis al ponerse de pie y entrar en la habitación.

Nova no dijo nada y tampoco le impidió que entrara, solamente se quedó en su lugar y rió entre dientes con una gran expresión se satisfacción. El emperador Megas estaba sentado en su trono cuando Alanis entró.

_-_Amado señor, he regresado del castillo de Céfiro._-_ dijo Alanis inclinándose. Megas no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió_-_ Lamento informarle que no pude completar mi misión debido a la intromisión de la princesa Esmeralda y de tres niñas tontas.

Megas se levantó del trono y bajó la escalinata hacia el río que dividía la habitación. El agua que fluía por el río se levantó un poco formando una serie de escalones por los que cruzó Megas para poder estar frente a Alanis.

_-_Mi señor, le ruego que me dé otra oportunidad, le aseguro que no fallaré._-_ Alanis comenzó a sentir miedo cuando Megas estuvo delante de ella_-_ Zagato y Latiz están separados, y el castillo es vulnerable ahora. Tengo un plan…

_-_¿Qué has dicho?_-_ la interrumpió.

_-_Digo que tengo un plan que acabará con el castillo y…

_-_Así que Zagato y Latiz no están juntos._-_ Megas se inclinó al nivel de Alanis mientras reía.

_-_Entonces ¿me dará otra oportunidad?_-_ al decir esto, Megas dejó de reírse y cerró los ojos manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-_Ya no te necesito._-_ murmuró.

_-_¿Qué?_-_ reprochó Alanis aterrada.

_-_Tu misión era la de separar a los hermanos Zagato y Latiz, no importaba si los matabas o los mandabas a diversos lugares de Céfiro. Pero ahora que ya has cumplido, creo que ya no requiero de tus servicios.

_-_¿Cómo puede decir eso señor? Yo siempre le he sido fiel y he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido…_-_ Alanis se agitaba cada vez más.

_-_Desaparece de mi vista.

Alanis corrió hacia la puerta, pero Megas la detuvo con su magia, luego hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia atrás y Alanis fue lanzada con gran fuerza al interior del río. El agua solo se agitó cuando Alanis cayó dentro, pero recuperó su estado quieto inmediatamente.

_-_Solo dos días más._-_ Megas apretó su puño y varios rayos de luz rodearon su brazo_-_ Solo debo esperar dos días más para que Leethus despierte, y cuando eso suceda, el poder de Céfiro será todo mío.

* * *

Marina caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de familiarizarse con ellos. Visitó cada una de las habitaciones y revisó cada rincón. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la habitación sagrada, en donde se encontraba la espada Valis. Se sintió culpable y preocupada al ver la pared destruida por la cual había entrado a la fuerza para robar la espada. Marina volteó rápidamente al escuchar pasos detrás de ella.

_-_Parece como si un huracán hubiera pasado por aquí._-_ dijo GuruClef al ver los escombros de la pared.

Marina no dijo nada y bajo la vista al suelo avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Intentó disculparse pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Entonces, GuruClef levantó el báculo que siempre llevaba y, con ayuda de su magia, el muro comenzó a reconstruirse rápidamente. Ella observó que GuruClef hizo asombrada.

_-_Tú debes ser GuruClef, el hechicero real ¿no es cierto?_-_ preguntó Marina en voz baja.

_-_Si, y tú debes ser la chica que provocó este desorden._-_ le sonrió. Las mejillas de Marina se sonrojaron y se sintió más apenada_-_ No me malinterpretes, no te culpo por querer robar la espada Valis.

_-_Es que yo…_-_ Marina quiso explicar lo que sucedía, pero luego se arrepintió.

_-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_-_ preguntó GuruClef amablemente.

_-_Ma…rina._-_ respondió tímidamente cuando GuruClef tomó sus manos.

_-_¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar una taza de té mientras me cuentas que sucedió aquí?_-_ le volvió a sonreír.

Marina solo movió un poco la cabeza aceptando la amable invitación de GuruClef. Una vez que la pared estuvo totalmente restaurada, ambos caminaron hacia la cocina.

* * *

En su habitación, Anaís hacía una plegaría por sus padres y su hermana, quienes habían fallecido poco tiempo antes. Sus brazos descansaban sobre su cama mientras ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Cuando terminó se puso de pie y salió, pero al cruzar la puerta se encontró con Paris. El muchacho parecía haberse recuperado del veneno de Ygrámul, y caminaba con naturalidad. Al verlo, Anaís quiso golpearlo y desquitar todo su dolor por que había sido él quien le arrebató a su familia, pero no lo hizo.

Paris se paró frente a ella y después de mirarla un momento a los ojos se inclinó y se soltó a llorar. Anaís no comprendía la actitud de Paris, aún así se agachó y limpió una de sus lágrimas, pero ella no pudo contenerse y también comenzó a llorar.

_-_Perdóname Anaís… perdóname._-_ repetía una y otra vez Paris.

_-_¿De que hablas?_-_ quiso saber Anaís.

_-_GuruClef te dijo quien era el responsable de la muerte de tu familia ¿no es cierto?_-_ dijo sollozando.

_-_Paris…

El corazón de Anaís estaba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía si debía sentir lástima u odio, cariño o desprecio.

_-_Sé que no merezco que me perdones. Por mi culpa tus seres queridos ya no están con vida. Además, cuando nos conocimos en la aldea de Talim yo tenía la intención de asesinarte a ti y a tu amiga._-_ Anaís se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esto_-_ Si quieres, toma mi vida para vengarte.

Paris sacó entonces una daga que llevaba oculta bajo su pantalón y se la entregó a Anaís, luego inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Anaís se quedó petrificada al sentir la daga en sus manos e inmediatamente la levantó guiada por el odio. Al no sentir nada, Paris abrió los ojos y, sin levantar la cabeza, vio que la daga caía al suelo, y luego Anaís se tiró para llorar.

_-_¿Por qué?_-_ le preguntó Paris en voz baja.

_-_No puedo quitarte la vida. Por mucho odio que sienta hacia ti, no puedo hacerte daño. Mi familia nunca me lo perdonaría.

En ese momento, Paris apartó la daga de ellos y abrazó a Anaís para que llorara en su hombro. Ambos permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, desahogando todos los malos sentimientos que había en sus corazones.

* * *

_-_Latiz._-_ le habló Ráfaga_-_ Hay alguien que desea verte.

En el salón principal, Latiz meditaba tranquilamente mientras sostenía frente a él la hoja de su espada.

_-_¿De quien se trata?_-_ preguntó seriamente.

_-_Dice llamarse Aguila.

Latiz se paró de inmediato y siguió a Ráfaga hasta la puerta. Afuera del castillo, Aguila aún esperaba pacientemente a que Latiz apareciera.

_-_¿Qué deseas Aguila?_-_ preguntó Latiz al verlo.

_-_Siempre directo al punto¿verdad Latiz? Esperaba una bienvenida más calurosa._-_ contestó Aguila sonriendo.

_-_No tengo tiempo para bromas. Dime a que has venido._-_ dijo Latiz más severo.

_-_Tú mejor que nadie sabes a que he venido.

_-_Así que aún no cambias de idea.

_-_La situación en Céfiro empeora cada vez más. Muchas de las aldeas al norte de aquí han sido destruidas por una sola guerrera.

_-_¿Qué? Eso es imposible, GuruClef me lo hubiera dicho.

_-_Estoy seguro de eso. Pero el poder de esa chica impide que alguien se de cuenta de lo que hace.

_-_¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?

_-_Por que yo he luchado contra ella en dos ocasiones, pero…_-_ Aguila abrió el manto que cubría su cuerpo y le mostró a Latiz su espada quebrada_-_ Todos los que le han hecho frente han fallecido. Si aún sigo con vida es por que he escapado en el último minuto.

_-_Gracias por la información Aguila, pero nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto._-_ Latiz se dio la vuelta y regresó al castillo.

_-_¡No puedes hacer esto!_-_ intentó detenerlo Aguila_-_ ¿Cómo piensas derrotar al enemigo sin tu hermano?

Latiz se detuvo por un instante y murmuró algo, pero Aguila no pudo escucharlo, luego continuó su camino, y Aguila no tuvo más opción que retirarse, al menos por ese día.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lucy descansaba un rato junto a la princesa Esmeralda, quien seguía dormida. Debido a que la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, los ojos de Lucy se cerraban constantemente, hasta que se quedó dormida. En su sueño, Lucy se encontraba sobre una roca flotante desde la cual se podía apreciar casi toda la superficie de Céfiro. Junto a ella, la princesa Esmeralda admiraba el paisaje. A pesar del hermoso paisaje, el rostro de Lucy se mostraba serio y preocupado.

_-_¿Qué sucede Lucy?_-_ le preguntó la princesa.

_-_Princesa…

_-_¿Si?

_-_Lo que dijiste ayer sobre nosotras… cuando nos llamaste guerreras mágicas ¿qué quisiste decir?

_-_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?

_-_Creo que si.

_-_Cuando supe de la amenaza que acechaba a Céfiro, sentí la necesidad de llamar a mis tres guerreros sagrados para que protegieran este maravilloso lugar. Pero debido a la intervención de la espada Leethus, no pude utilizar mis poderes para saber en dónde se encontraban esos guerreros. Afortunadamente, lejos de este mundo, encontré a una jovencita con la fuerza del corazón necesaria para enfrentarse al él.

_-_¿Te refieres a mi?

_-_Así es. Como te dije antes, tu misión era la de buscar a tus dos acompañantes, y ahora que las encontraste, una de ustedes debe empuñar a Valis, y entonces nada ni nadie podrá hacerle daño a Céfiro.

_-_¿Eso quiere decir que nosotras tres somos tus guerreras, las guardianas de Céfiro?

* * *

En la cocina del castillo, GuruClef servía un par de tazas de té para él y para Marina.

_-_Muy bien. Ahora ¿por qué no me cuentas la razón por la que has venido?_-_ dijo GuruClef.

_-_Bueno… es que yo…_-_ dudó Marina.

_-_No te preocupes, no tengo intención de castigarte por lo que hiciste._-_ Marina miró su taza y siguió hablando.

_-_Un amigo me pidió que robara la espada Valis para que él la usara. Sus intenciones no eran malas, todo lo contrario, él quiere derrotar al emperador Megas.

_-_¿Megas?

_-_Megas es el malvado que está detrás de todo lo que esta pasando en Céfiro. ¡Mi amigo quiso que robara la espada por que a ninguno de ustedes parece importarle que Céfiro esté siendo cubierto por las sombras!_-_ Marina elevó un poco su tono al decir esto.

_-_Lamento el que no hayamos hecho nada, pero no contábamos con que el emperador usaría su magia para impedir que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que hacía.

_-_¿Qué?

_-_Si no hemos hecho nada ha sido por eso. Pero no lo pondré como excusa por que sé que debimos estar preparados para algo así. Supongo que no soy tan buen hechicero como creía._-_ sonrió GuruClef y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

_-_¿Y que pretenden hacer?

_-_Solo el elegido por la princesa Esmeralda puede empuñar a Valis contra Leethus. Si cualquier otro la usara, las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

_-_Pero la princesa Esmeralda esta enferma ¿cómo podría escoger a sus tres guerreros legendarios?

_-_Eso es lo que más me preocupa._-_ dijo al terminarse su té_-_ Sin la princesa, dudo que podamos escoger a la persona indicada para que lleve la espada.

Al caer la tarde, Marina y Anaís se reunieron en la habitación de Lucy para platicar, pero las tres estaban angustiadas y muy calladas. Marina descansaba en la cama, Anaís estaba recargada en uno de los muros, y Lucy jugueteaba con una silla.

_-_Chicas…_-_ dijo Lucy para romper el hielo_-_ Tengo que decirles algo muy importante.

_-_¿De que se trata?_-_ dijo Anaís.

_-_Se trata sobre nosotras… y sobre Céfiro.

_-_Continua._-_ dijo Marina.

_-_La princesa Esmeralda quiere que nosotras luchemos contra el enemigo para salvar a Céfiro.

_-_¿Qué?_-_ gritaron Anaís y Marina.

_-_¡No es posible!_-_ exclamó Marina.

_-_Piénsenlo. No es ninguna coincidencia el que nos encontráramos aquí ni tampoco el que cada una de nosotras posea el poder de los antiguos guardianes de Céfiro.

_-_En eso tiene razón Lucy._-_ dijo Anaís.

_-_¿Y que hay de Nikona?_-_ preguntó Lucy_-_ Apuesto a que no soy la única que ha visto a Nikona.

_-_A decir verdad, yo también vi a Nikona ayer, fue quien me entregó mi magia con la que pudimos vencer a Alanis._-_ dijo Marina.

_-_¿Y tú Anaís?

_-_Pues…_-_ Anaís permaneció callada.

_-_¿Qué sucede?

_-_También he visto a Nikona.

Anaís comenzó a platicarle a las chicas la tragedia que había sucedido en su aldea con tanta claridad que ellas mismas pudieron sentir el calor de las llamas a su alrededor.

_-_Justo antes de regresar a la aldea para buscar a mi familia me encontré con Nikona. Trató de impedirme que regresara, pero no le hice caso. Antes de irme, me golpeó con un pequeño rayo rosado. Después de eso utilice por primera vez mi magia de viento.

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensativas, pues había muchas cosas que confirmaban sus sospechas de que ellas eras las legendarias guerreras mágicas.

_-_¿Debemos decirle a GuruClef?_-_ dijo Marina.

_-_Creo que será lo mejor._-_ secundó Anaís.

Entonces, una gran explosión estremeció los alrededores. Las chicas salieron de inmediato del castillo para ver que era lo que estaba sucedido. Todos los soldados y guardias luchaban contra cientos de criaturas demoníacas que amenazaban el castillo. Ráfaga, Latiz y Aguila también hacían su mayor esfuerzo por detener a las criaturas. De no ser por el gran poder de Latiz y Aguila las criaturas hubieran penetrado el castillo a pesar del escudo que lo rodeaba producido por la magia de GuruClef.

Lucy intentó correr para ayudar a sus amigos, pero una esfera brillante apareció frente a ella. La esfera era pequeña y, cuando Lucy la tomó con su mano, perdió su brillo y se transformó en una pequeña bolsa. Lucy la reconoció de inmediato, era la bolsa en la que había guardado los cristales que compró para sus hermanos en la torre de Tokio.

_-_Guerreras mágicas._-_ les habló la princesa Esmeralda en sus mentes_-_ Usen estos cristales mágicos como símbolos de su amistad y fuerza.

_-_¿Mágicos?_-_ se preguntó Lucy a sí misma.

Dicho esto, los cristales se elevaron y volaron hacia cada una de las chicas, el cristal azul para Marina, el cristal verde para Anaís y el cristal rojo para Lucy. Ya con su dueña, los cristales comenzaron a resplandecer, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. La luz blanca cubrió a cada una de las chicas, cambiando su vestimenta. Cada una recibió un traje de diferente color que consistía en una falda, una blusa, un suéter y un par de botas; también obtuvieron una armadura muy elegante, el peto abarcaba del cuello a la cintura y también cubría la espalda, mientras que los espaldarones eran largos y puntiagudos. El material de las armaduras era muy resistente, pero al mismo tiempo era flexible como cualquier otra prenda de vestir. Al igual que los cristales, su ropa y las armaduras llevaban el mismo color.

Una vez hecho el cambio, los cristales se transformaron en tres armas distintas: una espada de doble filo para Lucy, un espadín para Marina y un arco y flechas para Anaís.

Las criaturas ignoraron la transformación y retomaron el ataque con más fuerza. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los tres caballeros, el número de criaturas parecía no disminuir. GuruClef y Paris también salieron del castillo. Apenas había cruzado la salida, Paris descubrió una silueta en el aire.

_-_¡Es Ascot!_-_ gritó.

_-_¿El muchacho que nos atacó la última vez?_-_ quiso confirmar Anaís.

_-_Si. ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Ascot?_-_ reprochó Paris.

Ascot solo comenzó a reírse al escuchar a Paris y utilizó su magia para incrementar la fuerza de las criaturas.

_-_¿Algo anda mal?_-_ murmuró Paris_-_ Esas criaturas no le pertenecen a Ascot.

Preocupadas por sus amigos, Lucy, Marina y Anaís entraron a la batalla con sus nuevas armas. La espada de Lucy era tan filosa que se podía sentir como cortaba el viento y de vez en cuando algunas flamas salían de la hoja; el espadín de Marina era muy ligero y largo, con él, Marina podía atacar con una velocidad y agilidad increíble; las flechas de Anaís tenían magia, pues al despegarse del arco se cubrían con ráfagas de viento formando pequeños torbellinos.

Al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a perder terreno, Ascot desenfundó una espada y voló a toda velocidad contra Lucy, pero antes de alcanzarla, Paris saltó y lo cogió por la cintura. Ambos rodaron por el suelo y quedaron en medio del campo de batalla.

Desde la entrada, GuruClef utilizó su magia para destruir a las criaturas que lograban evadir a los combatientes y penetrar el escudo del castillo.

_-_¿Por qué?_-_ dijo Ascot al ponerse de pie_-_ ¿Por qué insistes en interferir? Seguramente estas buscando que te de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

_-_¿Qué son estas criaturas?_-_ le preguntó a Ascot desde el suelo.

_-_¿Te gustan?_-_ sonrió_-_ El emperador Megas me las ha obsequiado. Dijo que eran criaturas extremadamente fuertes y poderosas, y veo que es cierto.

_-_¡Pero son demonios! Tu magia no controla ese tipo de criaturas.

_-_¿Qué sabes tú de mi magia? No tienes idea de cual es mi verdadero poder. Gracias al emperador, ahora puedo manejar a estas magníficas criaturas, y haré todo lo que me pida para agradecérselo.

Ascot disparó varios rayos contra Paris, pero él rodó velozmente por el suelo para esquivarlos. La batalla se prolongo durante una hora y parecía que nunca terminaría.

_-_¡Flecha de Fuego!_-_ gritó Lucy para atacar a un demonio que amenazaba a Latiz_-_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_-_ le preguntó. Latiz no le respondió, solo la miró a los ojos con la misma expresión seria y profunda de siempre.

_-_¡Abajo!_-_ le ordenó Latiz y luego blandió su espada contra un demonio.

_-_Gracias._-_ murmuró Lucy.

_-_De nada._-_ dijo Latiz rápidamente antes de regresar a la batalla.

Lejos de ahí, en la cueva donde yacía la espada Leethus, el emperador Megas y Nova revisaban el estado de la espada.

_-_¡Ya casi despierta señor!_-_ dijo Nova_-_ Eso quiere decir que la energía vital de la princesa Esmeralda es poca.

Megas no prestó atención a las palabras de Nova y sujetó la empuñadura de la espada, que aún permanecía clavada en el muro. El aire en la cueva se volvió cada vez más denso y Nova se sentía un tanto incómodo. La ansiedad en el corazón de Megas por poseer la espada crecía a cada instante.

_-_Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Esmeralda morirá pronto ¿no?_-_ dijo Megas.

_-_Así es señor.

_-_Dime, Nova… ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que mis deseos se cumplan?

_-_Desde luego señor. Haré cualquier cosa que me pida, incluso le daría mi propia vida.

_-_Me alegra escuchar eso…

Megas usó toda su fuerza y arrancó la espada del muro. Nova se desconcertó al ver lo que hacía.

_-_Señor¿por qué ha hecho eso? La espada aún requiere de energía vital para recuperar su fuerza._-_ Megas se dio la vuelta rápidamente y atravesó el abdomen de Nova con la espada. Soltó una ligera risa al hacer esto_-_ Pero… ¿Por qué?...

_-_¡Ha ha ha! Creí que habías dicho que me entregarías tu vida si te lo pidiera.

_-_Pero… no… no entiendo.

_-_Digamos que necesito la espada cuanto antes.

El brillo en los ojos de Nova se desvaneció poco a poco, y Megas podía sentir claramente como la espada cobraba vida. Su fuerza era inmensa y su poder incontenible. El cadáver de Nova cayó al suelo, pero su herida no derramó ni una sola gota sangre.

_-_Pronto Esmeralda… pronto…_-_ dijo Megas mientras abandonaba la cueva.

El cielo en todo Céfiro se cubrió de densas nubes oscuras que no permitían el paso de los rayos de sol, y cientos de relámpagos iluminaban la tierra. Todos los que se encontraban en el castillo, incluso el enemigo, se atemorizó al ver lo que sucedía, pero solo GuruClef mostró una expresión de terror.

_-_¿GuruClef?_-_ le habló Marina_-_ ¡Responde!

_-_Leethus ha… despertado. ¡Oh no, la princesa Esmeralda!_-_ todavía no terminaba de decir esto cuando corrió al interior del castillo.

Los demonios huyeron asustados al sentir la presencia de una energía maligna en el aire, y Ascot intentó detenerlos con su magia, pero no lo logró.

_-_¡Regresen criaturas estúpidas!_-_ les gritaba.

_-_¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_-_ le preguntó Paris al ver que se había quedado solo.

_-_¡Maldición! Juro que este no será nuestro último encuentro.

Ascot se desvaneció para regresar a la fortaleza de Megas, mientras que los demás entraban al castillo para refugiarse del cambio de clima. Solo Latiz y Lucy permanecieron afuera. Latiz miraba el cielo, y Lucy lo miraba a él.

_-_¿Qué pasa?_-_ preguntó Lucy en voz baja.

_-_Céfiro…

_-_…

_-_La batalla por el destino de Céfiro esta por comenzar.

Latiz clavó su espada en el suelo y la abandonó ahí, luego regresó al castillo, y Lucy hizo lo mismo con su espada, pero se quedó entre ambas derramando un par de lágrimas.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero he estado muy ocupado, además de que no se me ocurría nada para continuar la historia. Ojalá estas semanas se me aligere el trabajo.

Quiero mandarle un saludo a **Luna** y a **abcchan** y agradecerles por sus reviews. Espero que me esperen (valga la rebusnancia) y que me acompañen hasta el final de la historia.

Por el momento es todo. Nos leemos luego. Un saludo a todos los lectores.


	10. El último golpe de Ascot

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 10 – EL ULTIMO GOLPE DE ASCOT**

Usando la energía vital de Nova en vez dela princesa Esmeralda, el emperador Megas logró despertar a la espada Leethus antes de tiempo, sin embargo la vida de la princesa Esmeralda aún peligra. Lucy, Marina y Anaís por fin han surgido como las legendarias guerreras mágicas, lo que significa que aún quedan esperanzas para la salvación de Céfiro.

Cuando GuruClef entró en la habitación de la princesa Esmeralda vio una pequeña estrella que emergía del cuerpo de la princesa. Detrás de él, Presea y Caldina entraron y se asustaron al ver aquella escena. Entonces GuruClef se acercó a la princesa y utilizando su magia, atrajo la pequeña estrella dentro de su báculo.

-Presea, Caldina, reúnan a todos en el gran salón.- les dijo GuruClef.

-Pero…- intentó objetar Caldina.

-Necesito hablar con todos.- insistió GuruClef.

-Como tú digas.- dijo Presea.

Anaís, Marina y Paris se apresuraban a llegar a la habitación cuando Presea los detuvo y les dio el mensaje de GuruClef. Anaís insistió varias veces en ver a la princesa Esmeralda, pero Presea solo repetía que debían ir al gran salón., por lo que no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecer. Por su parte, Latiz y Ráfaga se adelantaron al gran salón, pues ambos sabían que en cualquier momento GuruClef solicitaría una reunión.

Afuera del castillo, Lucy aún seguía de pie entre su espada y la de Latiz, las cuales estaban encajadas en el suelo. El aire del exterior comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más frío, y varios relámpagos iluminaban el cielo oscurecido por las nubes. Lucy no dejaba de pensar en los peligros a los que ella y sus amigas debían enfrentarse para cumplir la petición de la princesa Esmeralda.

Cuando comenzó a llover, Lucy se dispuso a regresar al interior del castillo, pero antes de hacerlo removió su espada y la de Latiz del suelo y se las llevo.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón, esperaron a que Lucy llegara para que GuruClef pudiera dar inicio. Nadie prestó mucha atención a las espadas que Lucy cargaba, pero Latiz fue el único que ni siquiera la miró al entrar. Antes de empezar, Lucy dejó las espadas sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca. Todos se reunieron alrededor del asiento de GuruClef para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-El momento que más temíamos ha llegado.- comenzó- La espada Leethus por fin ha despertado y como varios de ustedes han visto, el ambiente en Céfiro ha empezado a cambiar.

-Entonces, la princesa Esmeralda está…- dijo Ráfaga con un dejo de temor.

-No. Afortunadamente la princesa Esmeralda aún sigue con vida, pero ya no le queda casi nada de su energía vital. Hace un momento guardé la última chispa de vida de la princesa, y mientras esa chispa siga brillando, la princesa no morirá.

-Entonces ¿cómo fue que Leethus logró despertar si la princesa aún vive?- preguntó Latiz.

-Eso… no lo sé.- contestó GuruClef apenado- Sin embargo, no solo hay malas noticias. Al parecer la princesa Esmeralda ha escogido a sus tres guerreras sagradas, aquellas que pueden salvar a Céfiro del mal.

En ese instante, todos los que estaban en el salón miraron a Lucy, y luego a Marina y Anaís. Era evidente que las armaduras y armas que habían recibido hace poco eran diferentes y a la vez especiales. Las tres chicas avanzaron hasta donde estaba GuruClef y se pararon una junto a la otra.

-Guerreras mágicas, en nombre de la princesa Esmeralda les pido con todo mi corazón que protejan este mundo para que vuelva a ser tan hermoso y pacífico como antes.

Mientras GuruClef hablaba, Lucy alcanzó a notar que detrás de su asiento se asomaban las orejas de Nikona, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

-El enemigo ya nos ha atacado bastantes veces, y no creo que sea prudente esperar un nuevo ataque, sobre todo ahora que Leethus está de su parte.- sugirió Ráfaga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ráfaga.- intervino Latiz- Si estas tres niñas son las legendarias guerreras mágicas, entonces debemos partir de inmediato a la fortaleza del enemigo llevando a Valis con nosotros.

GuruClef se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, analizando la situación y las sugerencias de Ráfaga y Latiz.

-El único inconveniente es que aún no sabemos quien de ellas es la elegida para empuñar a Valis.- dijo GuruClef.

-Yo creo que Lucy es la indicada.- dijo Anaís.

-Si, Lucy es la más valiente de las tres.- secundó Marina.

-Pero…- Lucy se desconcertó un poco al escuchar eso.

-Marina tiene razón. Tú debes ser quien lleve la espada Valis. Sinceramente yo no me sentiría tranquila llevando un poder tan grande conmigo.- sonrió Anaís.

-Cuando intenté robar la espada creí que sería capaz de manejarla, pero durante el tiempo que la sostuve en mis manos me di cuenta de que había un sentimiento de rechazo de mi cuerpo a la espada.- dijo Marina.

Lucy bajo la vista un momento, pero luego sonrió y miró a sus amigas determinada y llena de fe en su valor y su amistad.

Los preparativos para el viaje ya estaban listos; las provisiones y armas estaban empacadas, por lo que solo faltaba que salieran del castillo. Antes de partir, Lucy se reunió en privado con GuruClef en el gran salón.

-¿Querías verme GuruClef?- dijo Lucy al entrar.

-Acércate Lucy.

Lucy caminó hasta estar frente a GuruClef, y vio que en la mano derecha llevaba un paquete envuelto en seda.

-Guerrera Mágica… el camino que tú y tus amigas están por emprender estará lleno de peligros y sus vidas estarán expuestas en varias ocasiones. Pero mientras se mantengan unidas, nadie podrá vencerlas. Al igual que los antiguos guardianes, ustedes tienen la fuerza necesaria para salvar a nuestro querido mundo.- entonces GuruClef le entregó el paquete- Mientras el poder de tu corazón guíe tu mano, esta espada te protegerá a ti y a tus seres queridos. Úsala con sabiduría.

Lucy abrió el paquete y descubrió una hermosa espada de doble filo, cuya hoja era larga y delgada, su empuñadura, hecha de oro, estaba adornada con cristales azules, verdes y rojos, su peso era considerablemente ligero y cuando Lucy la movió un poco, pudo sentir como su filo cortaba el aire.

-Aún no estoy segura si debo ser yo quien lleve la espada.- dijo Lucy.

-No dudes de tu fuerza ni de tu corazón, si confías en ti misma, la espada te hará invencible.

Anaís y Marina interrumpieron en el salón para avisarle a Lucy que ya estaban listos y que saliera a la puerta principal cuando terminara de hablar.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros GuruClef?- le preguntó Lucy.

-Debo quedarme a cuidar a la princesa Esmeralda. No podemos arriesgarnos a dejarla aquí sola. Pero no te preocupes, Presea y Caldina se quedarán para ayudarme.

-Está bien.

Dicho esto, Lucy corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos que ya la esperaban. Anaís, Marina, Ráfaga, Latiz y Paris eran quienes saldrían en busca de Megas para derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Lucy notó con un dejo de alegría que Latiz había recogido su espada y la llevaba en su funda.

El cielo estaba nublado, y los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando la tierra. El grupo salió del castillo montando a Fyula, el pez volador gigante. Todos se mostraban muy seguros, pero Lucy era la que denotaba más valor y coraje en su rostro.

-¿Estará bien que Paris venga con nosotros?- le preguntó Ráfaga a Latiz en voz baja- Es un traidor.

Latiz permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta de Ráfaga, pero él no podía dejar de desconfiar en Paris. Mientras volaban sobre el Bosque del Silencio, Lucy comenzó a sentir una energía maligna que provenía de algún lugar cercano. A lo lejos, se podía ver que una gran y oscura sombra empezaba a cubrir Céfiro lentamente.

Entre los árboles del bosque, Ascot preparaba su ataque; junto a él estaba un gran dragón rojo. Al ver que Fyula volaba cerca le dio la orden de atacarlos. El dragón lanzó una gran bola de fuego que rozó una de las alas de Fyula. Incapaz de mantener el vuelo, Fyula descendió bruscamente y todos los pasajeros cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Anaís al levantarse.

-No lo sé.- respondió Marina- Pero espero que no vuelva a suceder.

-Alguien nos atacó.- aclaró Latiz.

Todavía no se incorporaban bien cuando Ascot apareció frente a ellos acompañado de su dragón. De inmediato, Paris saltó al frente del grupo.

-Tu no te rindes ¿verdad Ascot?- dijo Paris.

-Han sido muchas las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar, pero esta vez no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mi monstruo más poderoso¡Bahamuth!

Al oír su nombre, el dragón lanzó un gran rugido contra Paris. Entonces, Ascot comenzó a concentrarse y un aura roja lo rodeo. El dragón empezó a crecer hasta sobrepasar considerablemente la copa de los árboles.

-¡Ataca Bahamuth!- gritó Ascot.

El dragón intentó aplastar a todos con su enorme garra, pero alcanzaron a esquivarlo justo a tiempo. Fyula logró levantar el vuelo y se alejó del peligro. Sin perder un segundo, las chicas utilizaron su magia para atacar al dragón, pero éste se cubrió con sus alas, inutilizando sus ataques. El dragón asomó su cabeza entre sus alas y lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego.

-¡Viento de defensa!- la magia de Anaís detuvo el ataque del dragón.

-¡Centella luminosa!- gritó Latiz al mismo tiempo.

El ataque de Latiz apenas alcanzó al dragón pero no le hizo el menor rasguño. Ascot reía mientras miraba sus esfuerzos por derrotar a su criatura.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?- le replicó Paris, quien estaba muy cerca de él y fuera de la batalla con el dragón.

-¡Primero aplastaré a tus amigos y luego te haré pedazos!- dijo Ascot aún riendo.

-¡Tu no eres Ascot! El Ascot que yo conocí nunca hubiera llegado a este nivel.

-¡Ha ha ha! Ese debilucho ya no existe. El emperador Megas me ha otorgado el poder de controlar cualquier tipo de criatura y una magia sin igual. Este es el poder que tanto había deseado obtener.

-Entonces tendré que derrotarte.- dijo Paris mientras desenfundaba una gran espada.

-¡Insecto¿En verdad crees que puedes vencerme? Te demostraré que no necesito a mis monstruos para acabar con insectos inútiles como tú.

El aura roja en Ascot se intensificó más, y en la palma de su mano se formo una espada negra hecha de energía.

Del otro lado, Ráfaga se acercó al dragón y golpeó una de sus patas con su espada, pero su piel era tan dura que no tuvo efecto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- gritó Marina.

-No creo que podamos vencer a este dragón.- secundó Anaís.

En ese momento, Lucy recordó las palabras de GuruClef: "Mientras el poder de tu corazón guíe tu mano, esta espada te protegerá a ti y a tus seres queridos. No dudes de tu fuerza ni de tu corazón, si confías en ti misma, la espada te hará invencible". Lucy empuñó su espada Valis y la miró durante un instante.

-¡Cuidado Lucy!- le gritó Latiz.

Una bola de fuego se precipitó sobre ella, pero Lucy no se movió en lo más mínimo, levantó la espada frente a ella y cerró los ojos.

-La fuerza de mi corazón.- se dijo a si misma.

Anaís y Marina intentaron detener el ataque con su magia, pero no resultó, el dragón de agua de Marina fue consumido por el poder de la bola de fuego y esta vez el escudo producido por el viento de defensa de Anaís fue quebrado. Justo antes de ser alcanzada por la bola de fuego, Lucy abrió los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas blandió su espada y detuvo el ataque del dragón sin ningún problema.

Paris estaba encerrado en un feroz combate con Ascot, y ambos estaban igualados en fuerza, pero con cada golpe, el aura de Ascot se intensificaba y también su fuerza. Paris retrocedió un poco, pero Ascot no se detuvo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué sucede Paris?- dijo Ascot confiado- ¿Acaso soy demasiado para ti?

Paris se molestó por el comentario y tomó la ofensiva con mayor fuerza que antes haciendo retroceder unos pasos a Ascot.

El dragón continuaba atacando a los demás, y en un movimiento rápido, atrapó a Marina y Anaís entre sus garras.

-¡Marina!- gritó Lucy mientras el dragón las aplastaba con una gran fuerza- ¡Anaís!

Ráfaga y Latiz trataron de atacar al dragón pero un certero golpe de su cola los lanzó lejos, dejando sola a Lucy. Latiz se levantó rápidamente y antes de correr para ayudar a Lucy, alguien junto a él lo detuvo.

-Lamento haberme ausentado.- dijo Zagato.

Latiz no dijo nada, solamente mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su hermano había regresado. Se pararon uno junto al otro y apuntaron sus espadas hacia el dragón.

-¡Lucy!- la llamó Latiz- ¡Prepárate para atacar al dragón!

Lucy afirmó con la cabeza y espero el momento oportuno. Los dos hermanos combinaron su centella luminosa, creando un ataque de gran magnitud. El dragón no tuvo oportunidad de cubrirse, y esta vez recibió un fuerte daño, lo que hizo que soltara a Marina y Anaís, quienes cayeron al suelo. El dragón cayó de espalda al suelo y Lucy saltó sobre él y encajó la espada en su pecho.

Con un certero golpe, Paris derribó a Ascot y lo inmovilizó apuntando con su espada a su cuello. Cuando el rugido del dragón llegó a los oídos de Ascot, comprendió que había perdido la batalla.

A pesar de que la herida de la espada en el pecho del dragón era casi insignificante, el poder dentro de ella fue lo que finalmente lo destruyó, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

Paris pudo ver que de los ojos de Ascot brotó una lágrima y bajó su espada. Pero Ascot no se rendiría y, cuando Paris bajo la guardia, lo lanzó lejos con una onda de energía, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y comenzó a juntar toda la energía de su aura en una gran esfera.

-¡Maldita sea¡Voy a acabar con ustedes a cualquier precio!- gritó Ascot con rabia.

-¡No lo hagas!- intentó detenerlo Paris- Si usas tanta magia podrías morir.

La esfera aumentó su tamaño poco a poco, dejando claro que Ascot no se detendría. Los demás se apresuraron a llegar con Paris y al ver lo que Ascot tramaba usaron su magia contra él, pero todos los hechizos fueron atraídos y devorados por la esfera de energía lo que aumentó aún más su tamaño. En un intentó por salvarlos a todos, Paris corrió y abrazó a Ascot con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Ascot.

-No permitiré que te hagas daño, no estoy dispuesto a perder a un amigo.- le contestó Paris.

Paris empezó a usar su energía para absorber parte de la esfera en su cuerpo, obligando a Ascot a absorber la otra parte dentro de sí.

-¿Quieres morir como un héroe?- dijo Ascot riendo- En ese caso te concederé tu deseo.

La energía que ambos absorbieron se había vuelto muy inestable, y bastó con que Ascot lo deseara para que toda la energía se liberara en una gran explosión.

-¡Paris!- gritaron todos al ver lo que había sucedido.

La gran nube de humo que se levantó por la explosión se disipó rápidamente, dejando a la vista un gran cráter, y en el centro los cuerpos de Paris y Ascot. Las chicas saltaron al interior del cráter inmediatamente para ver como se encontraban.

-¡Están muy malheridos!- dijo Marina.

-¡Viento curativo!- dijo Anaís, y de inmediato, varias ráfagas de viento los rodearon y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar.

-¡Eres increíble Anaís!- le sonrió Lucy.

Pero aún con las heridas sanadas, la explosión les había causado más daño del que Anaís podía curar por lo que estaban en un estado muy delicado.

* * *

En el castillo, GuruClef se mostraba muy preocupado por las chicas. Presea, que había estado con él desde que se había ido, no atinaba a decir nada e incluso a Caldina no se le ocurría nada para animar a sus amigos.

-¿Crees que se encuentren bien GuruClef?- preguntó Presea para romper el silencio.

-La sombra del enemigo ha comenzado a esparcirse por todo Céfiro, y se dirige al castillo.- contestó él muy angustiado.

-¿Quieres decir que el enemigo piensa atacar el castillo?- se alarmó Caldina.

-Desconozco cuales son sus intenciones, pero por ahora solo podemos confiar en que las Guerreras Mágicas detendrán al emperador Megas.

Caldina y Presea se miraron mutuamente, pero ninguno de los tres dudaba de la capacidad de aquellas niñas.

* * *

Las chicas aún estaban cuidando de Paris y Ascot, cuando una extraña sensación perturbó a Latiz.

-Alguien se acerca.- le dijo a Zagato.

-Puedo sentir un poder muy grande y maligno que viene hacia acá.- dijo Zagato.

La sombra que habían visto mientras volaban sobre Fyula, avanzó velozmente debajo de ellos. Las chicas salieron del cráter para ver que sucedía. Por su parte, Latiz y Zagato empuñaron sus espadas al ver que alguien se acercaba por donde había llegado la sombra.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Marina.

-Parece ser que tenemos visitas.- dijo Ráfaga, poniéndose también a la defensiva.

-¿Quién es él?- dijo Anaís.

-El causante de lo que le esta pasando a Céfiro…- respondió Zagato-… y a la princesa Esmeralda.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron las tres a una sola voz.

Era el emperador Megas quien avanzaba con paso firme hacia ellos. Llevaba puesto una armadura negra, guantes de metal en forma de garras y una capa roja.

-Así que este es el ejército que ha enviado GuruClef para detenerme.- rió Megas entre dientes- No son más que basuras.

-¿Qué?- dijo Zagato enfadado.

-Vaya, esto si es una gran sorpresa. Quien porta a la espada Valis no es más que una niña.- dijo refiriéndose a Lucy- Esperaba que Esmeralda escogiera mejor a los guardianes de Céfiro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar su nombre?

Zagato no esperó ni un momento más y atacó a Megas, pero él no se movió. La espada no alcanzó a tocar a Megas pues estaba protegido por un escudo mágico.

-Eres muy fuerte Zagato, pero tu poder esta muy por debajo del mío.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire empujó a todos al suelo, pero Lucy, Marina y Anaís había logrado mantenerse de pie.

-No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con ustedes. Por ahora tengo otros planes, pero más tarde me ocuparé de ustedes.

-¡No te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente!- dijo Marina - ¡Dragón de Agua!

-¡Primero tendrás que vencernos!- secundó Anaís- ¡Huracán Verde!

-¡Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a la princesa Esmeralda!- terminó Lucy- ¡Flecha de Fuego!

-Que hermosas palabras, pero como ya les dije, me encargaré de ustedes a su debido tiempo.- Megas detuvo los tres hechizos con sus manos, luego creó tres esferas blancas y las arrojó contra las chicas- ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Dos esferas alcanzaron a Marina y Anaís, y aunque Lucy intentó defenderse con la espada no dio resultado.

Cuando Zagato se levantó, no encontró a las chicas, en su lugar solo había tres esferas pequeñas de color azul, verde y rojo que se iban acercando a Megas.

-Juntas, las guardianas de Céfiro son casi invencibles, pero veamos que pasa cuando pelean separadas.

Con ayuda de su magia, Megas elevó las esferas al cielo y cada una salió volando en direcciones opuestas. Zagato atacó nuevamente a Megas con su centella luminosa y esta vez logró alcanzarlo levantando una nube de polvo. Latiz y Ráfaga se levantaron del suelo y vieron que Megas se había movido velozmente detrás de Zagato.

-¡Cuidado Zagato!- le gritó Latiz al mismo tiempo que corría para ayudarlo.

-Esmeralda va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere de que su único amor esta muerto.

Zagato giró para hacerle frente a Megas y blandió su espada contra él. Megas detuvo el golpe con una mano y, con su guante de garra en la otra, perforó la armadura de Zagato y atravesó su espalda.

Al ver esto, Latiz corrió más deprisa y también blandió su espada contra Megas, al tiempo que Ráfaga se unía al combate. Zagato cayó al suelo demasiado débil para mantenerse de pie. Latiz y Ráfaga atacaron a Megas, pero no consiguieron acertar un solo golpe.

-¡Ya me casé de su estúpido juego!

Megas se alejó un poco de sus atacantes y utilizó un hechizo que creó una explosión que abarcó varios metros a la redonda, una explosión mayor que la de Ascot.

* * *

GuruClef quedó perplejo al sentir el enorme poder que poseía Megas. Un temblor estremeció las paredes del castillo. Presea y Caldina se apresuraron a ver como se encontraba la princesa Esmeralda.

-Será que…- pensaba GuruClef- ¿Es esta la fuerza del poder absoluto¿Del portador de Leethus? Espero que las Guerreras Mágicas no se encuentren en problemas. Si ellas son derrotadas, todo Céfiro estará perdido.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Después de ausentarme bastante tiempo he regresado con un nuevo capítulo para mi fic. Espero que sea de su agrado, y al igual que antes, aún pueden votar por cual será la evolución de la historia, situaciones, parejas, etc... Sus opinioneslas tomo muy en cuenta y me ayudan a avanzar más rápido.

Esperoque ahora si notenga la necesidad de ausentarme. Trataré de acabar la historialo antes posible. Agradezco los reviews que han dejado, son la principal fuente de ánimo para que continúe escribiendo.

Porahí me preguntaban¿Que no se supone que debía morir Esmeralda para que reviviera la espada Leethus?Espero haber aclarado esa pregunta en este capítulo, pero si aún no queda muy claro, les explico: La princesa sigue viva (de cierto modo, pero aún vive). Para despertar a Leethus, Megas estaba robando la energía vital de Esmeralda, pero por razones desconocidas para ustedes, Megas decidió dejar con vida a Esmeralda y en su lugar le quitó su energía vitala Nova para terminar de despertar a Leethus.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o jitomatazo es bienvenido. Sin más por el momento me despido. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Angel Flores.


	11. Los guardianes de Céfiro: Windom y Ceres

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 11 – LOS GUARDIANES DE CEFIRO, WINDOM Y CERES**

Anaís, Marina y Lucy emprendieron un viaje acompañadas por Paris, Ráfaga y Latiz para enfrentarse al emperador Megas y así salvar Céfiro, pero en su recorrido fueron atacados por Ascot. Después de un fiero combate, lograron derrotarlo, pero en ese momento apareció Megas, quien venció fácilmente a las Guerreras Mágicas. El poder del mal se hace cada vez mayor y las posibilidades de devolverle a Céfiro la paz son muy pocas, todo recae en la fuerza del corazón de las chicas.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Megas había desaparecido dejando una gran zona devastada. Entre los escombros se encontraba Latiz, quien había alcanzado a invocar un escudo mágico, lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo a él y a los demás de la muerte. En cuanto se puso de pie buscó a su hermano en los alrededores. A unos metros de distancia, Zagato yacía en el suelo, sangrando por la gran herida que Megas le había provocado.

-¡Zagato!- gritó Latiz al encontrarlo.

-La… Latiz…- dijo Zagato débilmente.

-No hables, debes guardar tu energía.- le aconsejó Latiz.

-Me siento… como un tonto por… no haber… podido… defender a Esme… ralda.

-No digas eso. Diste tu mayor esfuerzo.

Zagato rió entre dientes y luego tomó la mano de Latiz, entregándole su espada. Latiz la sostuvo por un momento y después la apartó en el suelo.

-Llévala contigo…- dijo Zagato- Estoy seguro… de que te será de mucha ayuda…

-¿De que hablas? Serás tú quien la va a usar, juntos derrotemos a Megas.- Zagato volvió a sonreírle mientras sujetaba su mano.

-Tienes una bondad… similar a la de nuestra madre…

-Zagato…

-Estoy muy mal herido… ni siquiera con la… magia… de GuruClef podría… recuperarme… Hermano… prométeme que… protegerás a la princesa… y a Céfiro.

La fuerza en la mano de Zagato empezó a disminuir, el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía y su pulso se hacía lento.

-¡No, Zagato!- gritó Latiz- ¡Zagato!

Desde la muerte de su madre, Latiz no se había atrevido a derramar una sola lágrima sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara, pero en ese momento una pequeña y cristalina lágrima recorrió su mejilla y cayó sobre su mano mientras sostenía la de su hermano.

Fyula, que se había alejado para evitar la pelea, regresó a donde se encontraban Latiz y los demás. Ráfaga se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, pues tenía rocas y pedazos de ramas encima. Y Paris y Ascot aún permanecía inconscientes.

Latiz había estudiado con GuruClef la magia, y conocía muchos tipos de hechizos, desde encantamientos hasta magia de curación. Y en ese momento, justo antes de que el corazón de Zagato se detuviera por completo, recordó un hechizo muy poderoso. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Zagato y cerró los ojos. Una brillante aura blanca los rodeó a ambos y algunas esferas brillantes brotaron de la tierra. Con la espada de Zagato, Latiz se hizo una cortada profunda en su mano izquierda y vertió la sangre sobre la espada y sobre la herida de su hermano. A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Zagato empezó a sanar al mismo tiempo que la espada tomaba un brillo blanco.

Ráfaga, que había estado revisando el estado de Ascot y Paris, se acercó a Latiz para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de igual modo, Fyula aterrizó a un costado para esperarlos. Cuando llegaron, Latiz ya había terminado.

-Ráfaga,- le habló Latiz- quiero que lleves a mi hermano y a los muchachos de regreso al castillo para que los atienda GuruClef.

-¿Qué pasó con la herida de Zagato?- preguntó Ráfaga desconcertado.

-Logré curarla con ayuda de mi magia. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que lleguen al castillo cuanto antes y que pongas a GuruClef al tanto de la situación.

-¿Acaso no piensas venir?

-Iré en busca de las Guerreras Mágicas. Ya hemos comprobado el potencial del enemigo, y sin su ayuda y la de la espada Valis no podremos vencerlo.

-¿Y que pasará si Megas ataca el castillo?

-Solo espero que eso no ocurra antes de que regrese con las chicas.

Dicho esto, Latiz se alejó corriendo mientras Ráfaga subía a los demás al lomo de Fyula para llevarlos al castillo. Ninguno de ellos se percató de que no muy lejos alguien los estaba observando.

-Así que el tonto de Latiz utilizó un hechizo de Sangre Pura- rió entre dientes- ¡Muy bien! Al parecer las cosas serán más sencillas a partir de ahora…

* * *

-Guerrera Mágica… Guardiana de Céfiro… Levántate…- le hablaba una voz a Anaís en sueños.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Anaís.

-El balance de poder entre el bien y el mal ha sido alterado. Tu misión es salvar Céfiro y restaurar ese balance una vez más.

La esfera de energía que atrapó a Anaís se había disuelto, liberándola en un lugar muy distante, lejos del castillo y de sus amigas. Anaís despertó algo aturdida por lo sucedido, pero no tuvo problemas para incorporarse. Apenas había abierto los ojos, pero no deja de pensar en lo que había escuchado mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¿Debo salvar Céfiro?- se dijo a si misma.

Cuando examinó a su alrededor, descubrió que estaba a los pies de una montaña rodeada por un espeso bosque. Se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa, miró a su alrededor pero no había ningún sendero y descubrió que el arco y flechas que le había sido otorgado por la princesa ya no estaban. Entonces, uno de los matorrales cercanos comenzó a agitarse ligeramente. Anaís se acomodó sus lentes y se acercó para ver mejor. De pronto, del interior del matorral saltó una criatura redonda y blanca. Al principio Anaís no supo de que criatura se trataba, pero al ver la gran gema que llevaba en su frente la reconoció, era Nikona.

-Nikona¿eres tú?- le preguntó Anaís para asegurarse.

-Pupu pupu- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo Anaís al tiempo que se agachaba sobre sus rodillas y frotaba la cabeza de Nikona- No has cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-Pupu pu pu puu- Nikona empezó a brincar alrededor de Anaís.

-¿Qué sucede?

Nikona se detuvo en dirección a la montaña, un delgado rayo rosado salió de la gema en su frente y apuntó a la cima de la montaña.

-¿Quieres que vaya allá arriba?- preguntó Anaís sorprendida.

-Pupu- le respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

-Pero Nikona, no sé nada sobre escalar montañas, además es muy peligroso y no tengo el equipo necesario.

Nikona se apartó un poco y volvió a lanzar otro rayo, pero esta vez creó un holograma frente a Anaís, un holograma de la princesa Esmeralda.

-Anaís.- escuchó la voz de la princesa.

-¡Princesa Esmeralda!- Anaís se sorprendió mucho al escucharla.

-Querida Anaís. Debes buscar al guardián del viento. Solo él puede ayudarte en tu difícil tarea.

-¿El guardián del viento?

-Windom, uno de los tres guardianes de Céfiro. Su espíritu habita en la cima de esta montaña.

-Así que ahí es a donde Nikona quería llevarme. Pero dime princesa ¿cómo te encuentras?

-En estos momentos mi cuerpo y espíritu están separados, pero mi corazón aún late.

-Princesa¿por qué me escogiste para una misión tan difícil? No conozco mucho sobre peleas y mi magia no es muy poderosa.

-Mi dulce Anaís, al igual que a Marina, yo solo les entregue sus poderes, pero fue otra persona quien te eligió para esta tarea.- el holograma se empezó a hacer borroso- Cuando llegue el momento descubrirás la respuesta a tu pregunta.

-¡Princesa!

El holograma desapareció por completo y la voz de Esmeralda se desvaneció en el aire. Anaís permaneció pensativa unos instantes, luego volteó hacia la cima de la montaña con una mirada llena de determinación y valor.

-Muy bien. Si el guardián se encuentra en aquella cima, entonces es ahí a donde debo ir.

-Pupu pu pupu- dijo Nikona alegremente.

Ella y Nikona corrieron hacia la montaña. Nikona se adelantó y empezó a brincar en las salientes del inmenso muro de roca. Por su parte, Anaís se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las salientes mientras trepaba lentamente.

Y así pasaron varias horas mientras Anaís subía la montaña. No sabía si era de día o de noche, pues las densas nubes aún cubrían el cielo. Cuando hubo alcanzado una altura considerable, se detuvo en una gran saliente para tomar un descanso. Aún no había llegado a la mitad del recorrido, lo cual la decepcionaba un poco. Nikona se sentó junto a ella para hacerle compañía.

-¡Cielos! Parece que nunca alcanzaré la cima.- decía Anaís dando un gran suspiro.

Un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra y varias rocas cayeron hacia Anaís. Al ver esto, Nikona se alejó brincando en las salientes. Anaís se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Huracán verde!- gritó para invocar su hechizo.

Las poderosas ráfagas de viento golpearon y destrozaron las rocas convirtiéndolas en polvo, el cual fue arrastrado lejos de Anaís.

-Después de todo creo que mi magia no es tan débil como pensaba.- se dijo a si misma riendo.

Pero a penas se había librado de las rocas, un hechizo de fuego golpeó el muro de roca cerca de ella, y la explosión la arrojó fuera de la saliente. Anaís empezó a caer a gran velocidad, y esta vez su magia no podría salvarla. De pronto, su rápida y repentina caída había sido detenida por una criatura. Anaís pensó que había sido Fyula quien la había salvado, pero al sentir que la criatura tenía plumas, se desconcertó.

Una inmensa ave de color esmeralda y con cuatro alas era quien la había rescatado de su pequeño accidente. Anaís se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo del plumaje pero tratando de no arrancar una sola pluma. El ave comenzó a elevarse sobre el suelo de Céfiro, y dio algunas vueltas sobre el bosque alrededor de la montaña. La vista era impresionante, pero también era deprimente ver el estado tan oscuro en el que se encontraba Céfiro.

-¿Podrías llevarme a la cima de esa montaña?- le preguntó Anaís a la ave recordando lo que Nikona le había indicado.

El ave solo asintió con la cabeza y voló en dirección a la montaña. Entonces, un segundo hechizo de fuego trató de alcanzar a Anaís, pero el ave lo esquivo ágilmente. Anaís no alcanzo a distinguir de donde había provenido el ataque, sin embargo, estaba segura de que alguien la estaba siguiendo por lo que tenía que darse prisa en encontrar a Windom.

Al llegar a la cima, Anaís descubrió una cueva que conducía al interior de la montaña. El ave la empujo suavemente por la espalda con su pico invitándola a entrar.

En el interior de la cueva, no había luz alguna, por lo que Anaís tuvo que avanzar con extremo cuidado. El final del túnel divisó una tenue luz, y supuso que solo había atravesado la montaña, pero la luz no provenía del exterior de la montaña, sino de su interior. Una gran habitación se abría en el centro de la montaña, y la luz era emitida por unos grandes cristales que emergían de los muros. A excepción de cuatro pilares de cristal que estaba levantados en el centro de la habitación formando un cuadro, el lugar estaba vacío. Cuando Anaís entró para revisar el lugar pudo sentir que alguien la observaba y en ese momento otro hechizo de fuego fue lanzado contra ella, y esta vez fue su viento de defensa lo que la salvo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- gritó Anaís.

Una risa siniestra hizo eco en toda la habitación, pero nadie aparecía, en su lugar más ataques de fuego amenazaron a Anaís. Ella uso su magia para protegerse de algunos mientras esquivaba otros.

-Eres más escurridiza de lo que pensaba. Creo que te he subestimado.- dijo aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate!- le ordenó Anaís.

-Quería eliminarte sin que tuvieras que ver mi rostro... pero si así lo quieres.

Una sombra apareció detrás de uno de los pilares, y poco a poco fue revelando su identidad por la luz. Anaís permaneció atónita al ver quien era su atacante.

* * *

-Guerrera Mágica… Guardiana de Céfiro… Levántate…- le hablaba una voz a Marina en sueños.

-¿Guerrera Mágica¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Marina.

-Sin tu ayuda y la de las demás guardianas, Céfiro se hundirá en las sombras y todos tus seres queridos perecerán.

Marina se levantó con dificultad, pues su cuerpo estaba entumido. Al mirar el lugar en el que había despertado, descubrió una cabaña junto a la playa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo así misma- Lucy... Anaís...

Marina trató de recordar lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento, pero sus recuerdos estaban incompletos y borrosos. Caminó hacia la cabaña, esperando encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a ubicarse.

La cabaña parecía estar vacía, abandonada. Sobre la playa había un joven que al parecer estaba trabajando con un bote de madera. Marina lo miro trabajar durante un rato, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que el joven era idéntico a GuruClef.

-GuruClef...- dijo en voz baja.

El joven alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Marina, dejó sus herramientas y la contempló momentáneamente antes de iniciar la conversación.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?- le preguntó el joven.

-No...- murmuró Marina.

-¿Perteneces acaso al ejército?- le sonrió. Marina solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No es muy común ver a una chica tan linda vistiendo una armadura como la tuya.

Marina se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario del joven. Ella permaneció inmóvil, y al ver esto, el joven decidió acercarse.

-¡Tranquila! No voy a morderte.- dijo el joven sonriendo al ver que Marina daba un paso atrás.

-No es eso. Es solo que... tienes un parecido increíble a alguien que conozco.

-¿En serio¿Es alguien especial acaso?

El joven se acercó aún más a ella y Marina no pudo esconder rubor de sus mejillas. Finalmente, el joven volvió a sonreírle y la invitó a entrar a su cabaña.

-No es seguro estar afuera con estos cambios tan repentinos de clima.- dijo el joven mientras entraban a la cabaña.

Dentro de la cabaña había una mesa con dos sillas, un par de estantes, una cama y una chimenea con un fuego intenso que calentaba una pequeña olla.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Marina con cierto nerviosismo al sentarse a la mesa- Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Ryozo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Marina.

-¡Vaya! Hermoso nombre. Me recuerda el mar, y para serte sincero yo amo el mar. ¿Quieres un poco de té?- dijo mientras vertía un poco de té de la olla en unas tazas pequeñas.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Pues a decir verdad, estoy perdida. Mis amigas y yo nos hemos separado, y necesito encontrar el camino de regreso al castillo.

-¿Te refieres al castillo de la princesa Esmeralda?- preguntó con gran interés.

-Si. ¡Este té esta delicioso!- exclamó al probar el contenido de su taza.

-Que bueno que te ha gustado. Es una receta que yo mismo inventé.

Hubo un silencio largo durante el cual ambos se miraban sin cesar, pero Marina no podía sostener la mirada mucho tiempo, así que se distraía o tomaba algo de té, pero Ryozo la miraba profundamente.

-¿Y porque deseas ir al castillo?- retomó la conversación Ryozo.

-Tengo que volver para ayudar a mis amigas a vencer al malvado de Megas.

-¿Megas?

-Si, es el causante de todo lo que está pasando en Céfiro. Pero ahora que estamos separadas no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Lo último que recuerdo es una batalla contra él... después perdí el conocimiento... y antes de despertar en este lugar una voz me hablaba en mis sueños.

-Una historia interesante...

-¿Acaso crees que la he inventado?- dijo Marina un tanto molesta.

-Claro que no, pero te contaré una historia más interesante aún.

Ryozo dio el último trago de té que quedaba en su taza y le ofreció un poco más a Marina, pero ella apenas había tomado la mitad del suyo.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre una gran batalla en Céfiro. Me contó que el antiguo pilar de Céfiro llamó a tres caballeros para que acabaran con el mal, y que él espíritu de uno de ellos, el guardián Ceres, descansa en el mar, esperando a que su sucesor llegue a ese lugar.

-¿Y crees que sea cierta esa historia?- dijo Marina apartando su taza.

-No lo sé. Pero si pones atención, a veces puedes ver en el horizonte la figura de una criatura que sobrevuela la superficie del mar, como si cuidara algo.

Marina permaneció callada durante un instante, y luego se terminó su té.

-¿Podrías llevarme mar adentro en tu bote?- le pidió Marina.

-Seguro...- respondió Ryozo desconcertado- Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres ver¿Acaso vas a ir en busca de esa criatura?

-No lo sé.- Marina se levantó de la mesa y miró por una ventana que daba vista al mar- Siento que hay alguien allí llamándome.

-Entonces vayamos.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y en poco tiempo ya habían zarpado, dejando atrás la playa. Ryozo remaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Marina contemplaba el mar, el cual permanecía calmado a pesar de las condiciones del clima.

* * *

Anaís continuó evadiendo los hechizos de fuego uno tras otro, pero no se atrevía a usar su magia contra su atacante.

-¡Detente!- le grito Anaís- ¡Por favor, detente... Lucy!- Anaís apenas podía creer que era Lucy quien la atacaba

-¿Qué sucede¿No piensas atacarme?- dijo Lucy, esta vez lanzando una bola de fuego más poderosa que las anteriores.

-¡Viento de defensa!

La magia de Anaís no pudo detener por completo la bola de fuego, la cual perforo el escudo de viento y la golpeó.

-¡Basta Lucy!- le suplicó Anaís mientras se sujetaba el brazo por una pequeña herida que se había hecho.

-Eres tan débil Anaís.- rió Lucy- No sé como pude relacionarme con alguien como tú. No sirves para nada. Apuesto a que la princesa Esmeralda no estaría pasando por esta situación si no fueras tan inútil.

-¿Esmeralda?

La herida en su brazo le producía dolor, pero las palabras de Lucy la habían herido justo en el corazón creando una herida aún más dolorosa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lucy?- Anaís comenzó a acercarse- Tu dijiste que éramos amigas. Además, recuerda que prometimos luchar juntas y así salvaríamos a Céfiro.- Anaís la tomó del hombro y le sonrió.

-¿Amigas?- preguntó sarcásticamente- Yo no necesito amigas, solamente te utilice para poder acercarme a la princesa para así obtener esta magia tan poderosa.

Lucy lanzó a Anaís contra uno de los muros con ayuda de su magia, hiriéndola aún más, pero esta vez Anaís solo se arrodilló sobre el suelo, pues su tristeza y decepción le impedían ponerse de pie.

-¡Guerrera Mágica!- escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Esa voz... Es la voz que escuche en mis sueño.

De pronto, entre los cuatro pilares de cristal comenzó a aparecer el ave de cuatro alas que la había salvado antes. Anaís podía escuchar claramente que era esa ave esmeralda quien le hablaba.

-Joven guardiana de Céfiro...- continuó hablando- Haz sido escogida para cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar a Céfiro, pero solo la espada de Valis puede detener a vuestro enemigo.

Anaís escuchó lo que el ave le decía, pero no se movía de su lugar. Por su parte, Lucy se acercó a ella lentamente, dispuesta a atacarla una vez más.

-¿Salvar Céfiro?- dijo Lucy- Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para salvarte a ti misma.

-El momento se acerca.- dijo el ave- Para despertar el verdadero poder de Valis, tu corazón debe convertirse en uno con el de su portadora. Solo entonces ganarán la fuerza necesaria para restaurar el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.

-Pero...- dudo Anaís- Yo no...

-¡Es cierto!- la interrumpió Lucy- Tu no puedes hacerlo. No pudiste defender a Esmeralda, no pudiste derrotar a Megas... Ni tampoco pudiste salvar a tus padres...

-¡Nooo!- El espíritu de Anaís estaba apunto de quebrarse.

-¡Demuéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón!- le ordenó el ave- ¡Aquello que indica que eres digna de llevar el título de Guerrera Mágica!

-La fuerza... de mi corazón...

-¡Ja ja ja! Tu no tienes fuerza... siempre has sido una débil y una tonta.- Lucy estaba a tan solo unos pasos de Anaís.

-¡Derrota a tu adversaria! Solo así podrás demostrarme la fuerza de tu corazón

-¿Qué ataque... a Lucy?...

* * *

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable de la playa, Marina alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos una luz que venía de debajo del agua. Entonces, una gran criatura comenzó a emerger del mar.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Ryozo.

-No lo sé, parece un...- Marina miró con detenimiento a la criatura- ...un dragón.

El dragón que había salido a la superficie era gigantesco. Sus escamas tenían un color azul profundo y sus alas eran de igual tamaño. Las aguas del mar ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando la criatura salió, seguían tan calmadas como al principio.

-Acaso será...- murmuró Marina.

-¡El espíritu del guardián de Céfiro!- dijo Ryozo.

-Guerrera Mágica...- se escucho una voz en el aire.

-El dragón... me está hablando.- dijo Marina para sí misma.

-Joven guardiana de Céfiro...- continuó hablando- Haz sido escogida para cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar a Céfiro, pero solo la espada de Valis puede detener a vuestro enemigo.

-Si, lo sé. Pero Lucy es quien porta la espada no yo.- aclaró Marina.

-Sin importar lo poderosa que sea la portadora de la espada, su fuerza por si sola no podrá hacerle frente a la maldad que acecha Céfiro.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que debo encontrar a Lucy y Anaís cuanto antes.

-Eso quiere decir que te marcharás¿no es cierto?- le preguntó Ryozo.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Lucy y Anaís me necesitan.

Ryozo subió los remos al bote y se acercó a Marina, quien se desconcertó por lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces Ryozo la tomo de la mano y continuó hablando.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo.

-¿Qué...?- Marina apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Mis padres murieron hace tiempo. No tengo amigos ni familia. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida solo. Quédate conmigo. No te vayas.

-Pero es que yo...

Marina sabía que debía ir con sus amigas, pero algo en su corazón le decía que se quedara con Ryozo. Recién lo había conocido, pero quizá era por el parecido a GuruClef, lo que la incitaba a quedarse.

-¡Demuéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón!- dijo el dragón- ¡Demuéstrame que eres digna de ser una Guerrera Mágica!

-¿Y que necesitas que haga para demostrártelo?- preguntó Marina aún más desconcertada.

-¡No lo escuches!- interrumpió Ryozo- Si lo haces deberás irte, pero yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado. Después de todo, no cualquier día me encuentro con una chica tan hermosa como tú. Por favor, no quiero seguir solo.

* * *

Lucy ahora se encontraba justo frente a Anaís y le apuntó con la palma de su mano, dispuesta a dar el golpe final mientras el ave solo miraba lo que sucedía.

-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que utilice mi magia?- dijo Lucy.

Anaís no podía hacer nada, estaba muy cansada. Se encerró en sus pensamientos, y recordó todos aquellos momentos que había vivido desde que conoció a Lucy.

-¿Por qué actúas así Lucy?- pensaba- Como es posible que hayas cambiado tanto repentinamente... Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos. Desde ese momento supe que eras una persona de buen corazón. Y confirme ese sentimiento cada vez que luchábamos contra algún enemigo. En Talim, donde libramos nuestra primer batalla. Siempre tuviste esa mirada de valor, y eso me daba ánimos para no rendirme... Perdóname por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte...

-Anaís...- pudo escuchar la voz de Lucy dentro de su mente.

-Lucy.

-Anaís, tienes que luchar y defenderte. No dejes que esa impostora te detenga. Tu eres mucho más fuerte que ella. ¡Date prisa para que nos reunamos lo antes posible!

-¿Y bien¿No vas a decir tus oraciones?- rió Lucy.

De pronto, varias ráfagas de viento brotaron del cuerpo de Anaís creando un escudo y arrojando a Lucy lejos. El viento poco a poco curó las heridas de Anaís y le devolvió su fuerza.

-Que tonta fui al no darme cuenta de que tu no eres la verdadera Lucy.- dijo Anaís al ponerse de pie.

-Veo que por fin has decidido luchar. Esto será divertido. ¡Prepárate¡Flecha de Fuego!

* * *

-No puedo quedarme.- dijo Marina- Si me quedo, Céfiro estará en grave peligro, también mis amigas, la princesa Esmeralda y...- dudo por un instante- GuruClef.

-¿Es él, no es cierto?- pregunto Ryozo- La persona especial que mencionaste antes.

-GuruClef es mi amigo, y no puedo abandonarlo en una situación como esta.

-Cambiaría las cosas si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti.

Ryozo acarició su mejilla y luego tomó su otra mano. Marina se había quedado perpleja, no sabía que decir o hacer. Comenzó a reflexionar entonces en lo que el dragón le había dicho, y si en verdad era necesaria su ayuda para vencer a Megas.

-Lucy es muy fuerte, después de todo es ella quien lleva la espada de Valis. Estoy segura de que ella y Anaís podrán derrotar a Megas... Pero si algo llegara a pasarles... No podría perdonármelo nunca. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ryozo... nadie me había dicho algo así antes... ni tampoco me había sentido igual con alguien...

-Marina...- escucho la voz de Lucy.

-Lucy¿eres tu?

-¡Date prisa Marina! Tenemos que salvar a la princesa Esmeralda y a Céfiro. Necesito que me ayudes. Estoy segura de que si las tres nos unimos podremos regresar a Céfiro a la normalidad.

Fue entonces que Marina supo lo que debía hacer, separó sus manos a las de Ryozo y miró por un instante al dragón que aún seguía esperando.

-Lo lamento Ryozo.- le dijo Marina- Quisiera quedarme, pero antes debo ayudar a mis amigas. No puedo dejar que luchen solas. Quizá, cuando todo esto termine, podamos vernos nuevamente.

-¡No!- le contestó furioso- No voy a permitir que te marches. Si no quieres quedarte conmigo, entonces no te quedarás con nadie.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Entonces, Ryozo comenzó a convertirse en una criatura halada, similar a un demonio. Salto fuera del bote y se elevó sobre Marina.

-Trate de convencerte para que te quedaras por las buenas, pero si así lo quieres, haré que el mar se convierta en tu tumba.- un aura azul rodeo a Ryozo y una gran esfera de energía se formó encima de él- ¡Muere!

* * *

-¡Huracán Verde!- gritó Anaís.

-¡Dragón de Agua!- exclamó Marina.

Ambos poderes aumentaron su fuerza gracias los sentimientos tan fuertes de Marina y Anaís. El huracán de Anaís, logró vencer la magia de la falsa Lucy, pero su poder fue tal, que al golpear a Lucy la arrojó contra uno de los muros, atravesándolo hasta el exterior de la montaña. Mientras que el dragón de Marina devoró en un instante la esfera que Ryozo le había arrojado, y cuando lo alcanzó, el dragón de agua lo lanzó al mar y lo sumergió en las profundidades del océano.

* * *

-Muy bien jovencita... has superado la prueba de la confianza.- le dijo el ave a Anaís.

-¿La prueba?- murmuró Anaís.

El ave esmeralda extendió sus enormes alas y continuó hablando.

-Mi nombre es Windom y soy uno de los guardianes de Céfiro. Has demostrado la fuerza de tu corazón al confiar en tus sentimientos por las personas que amas. Pero sobre todo, haz logrado obtener la confianza necesaria en ti misma para poder vencer cualquier adversidad. Ahora ya puedes llevar mi poder contigo. Una vez que la magia de las tres Guerreras Mágicas se haya unido, la espada Valis revelará su verdadero poder.

De pronto, el ave se convirtió en cientos de esferas brillantes pequeñas que entraron de golpe en el guante de Anaís.

-Pupu pu pupu

-¡Nikona!- dijo Anaís al ver que Nikona se acercaba por la entrada de la cueva.

-Pu pu pupu- decía Nikona sin cesar.

-A mi también me da gusto volver a verte.

* * *

-Joven guardiana de Céfiro... lograste pasara con éxito la prueba de la fidelidad.

-¿Cómo que la prueba?- se sobresaltó Marina- ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo me estabas poniendo aprueba?

-Yo soy Ceres, uno de los guardianes de Céfiro. Al haber tomado la decisión de volver con tus amigas me has demostrado la fuerza de tu corazón. Solo una auténtica Guerrera Mágica le es fiel a sus seres queridos sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre. Ahora ya puedes llevar mi poder contigo. Una vez que la magia de las tres Guerreras Mágicas se haya unido, la espada de Valis revelará su verdadero poder.

El dragón abrió sus alas y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Su cuerpo se separó en diminutas esferas brillantes que entraron rápidamente en el guante de Marina.

Completada su tarea con los guardianes, Marina y Anaís emprendieron el regreso al castillo, donde esperaban encontrar a los demás. Anaís avanzó guiada por las indicaciones de Nikona, y Marina se dejó llevar por las corrientes del mar, que lentamente la acercaban a la playa.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Un capítulo más a la lista, espero que haya sido igual de interesante que los anteriores, o por lo menos que les haya gustado.

A diferencia de mi fic anterior, he decidido que por el momento ninguno de los personajes vaa morir, así que los que pensaban que Zagato ya había cruzado para el otro lado seguramente se sorprendieron con lo que le paso después. Y también he decidido que pareja escojera Lucy definitivamente, por lo que todo el siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a ella, a Latiz y a Aguila, incluso veremos la reaparicion de Luz.

Solo para aclarar una duda de una amiga, como todos saben los nombres originales del ayudante de Zagato y de la otra mitad de Lucy en la serie son Innouva y Nova, respectivamente. Quiza haya creado algo de confusión el que usara los nombre de la traducción para estos personajes (Nova y Luz), pero los personajes son los mismos, solo cambia la forma en la que se desenvuelven en la historia.

Ahora que me siento inspirado, espero poder subir uno o dos capítulos más, o incluso terminar la historia antes de abandonarla de nuevo. Pero pasemos a los agradeciemientos.

**dianapotter**- Me siento muy feliz de que te este gustando mucho el fic hasta ahora, y debo admitir que fuiste tu la que me inspiró para retomar mis ánimos de escritor y continuar con este trabajo. Ojala este capítulo, o los que siguen, te sean de igual agrado.

**Alba**- Sinceramente no sé por que dices que el capítulo anterior esta incompleto. Quizá es por el punto en el que decidí cortar la historia, o es que literalmente el capítulo no aparece completo. De cualquier modo te agradezco que sigas mi historia y si tienes alguna duda o comentario sobre ella, no dudes en decirmela.

**luna**- Que bueno es saber que aún sigues leyendo mi fic. Como ves, tu predicción sobre este capítulo no estaba tan equivocada, las chicas ahora son un poco más fuertes y afortunadamente para todosZagato no se murió. Pero aún falta por ver lo que le sucederá a Lucy...

**ceres**- Susy, vieja amiga. Gracias por leer mi historia, me agrada saber que aún visitas mi página. Ahora ya tengo un motivo más para que el siguiente capítulo sea mejor que los anteriores. Usaré toda mi imaginación para no decepcionarte.

Y también agradezco a todas las personas que han leído mi historia (si es que hay alguien más), por que es para ustedes para quienes escribo.

Por el momento me despido. Saludos a todos. Atte Angel (Mashin Crimson)


	12. Una vieja amiga

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 12 – UNA VIEJA AMIGA**

Las Guerreras Mágicas habían sido separadas y enviadas a diversos lugares en Céfiro. Anaís despertó a los pies de una gran montaña donde se encontró con una Lucy falsa, quien utilizó su apariencia para poder engañarla. Marina apareció cerca de una playa y conoció a Ryozo, un joven de aspecto similar al de GuruClef. Tras enfrentarse a Lucy y Ryozo, cada una de las guerreras logró demostrarle la fuerza de su corazón a los guardianes de Céfiro, Windom y Ceres. Ahora, cada una viaja de regreso al castillo para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

-¿Acaso intentas pescar un resfriado mientras esperas a que termine de llover?

Lucy pudo escuchar una dulce voz dentro de sus sueños, mientras poco a poco se formaba una imagen conocida, un paisaje nublado con una fuerte lluvia. Lucy pudo verse a sí misma esperado bajo la cortina de una tienda a que cesara de llover cuando se acercó a ella una chica de cabello largo y rosado.

-¡Luz!- respondió Lucy al reconocerla.

-No deberías exponerte así a la lluvia, podrías enfermarte.

-Tienes razón.- sonrió Lucy- ¿Pero que haces aquí? Tu casa queda en otra dirección.

-Solo vine a despedirme. Tengo que emprender un largo viaje.

-¡Pero no puedes irte! Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas?

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver algún día, en algún lugar.

-Luz...- se dijo Lucy mientras se observaba así misma en su sueño –No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos... creo que fue hace más de un año... pero no estoy muy segura de ello...- continuó viendo la escena.

Luz miró al cielo mientras las nubes se movían suavemente por el cielo, y Lucy alcanzó a notar que una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Parece que volverá a llover. Será mejor que lleves esto.- dijo Luz al entregarle su sombrilla.

-Pero Luz…

-No te preocupes.- se acercó a Lucy y la abrazó con fuerza- Te voy a extrañar…

Luz dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo al mismo tiempo que el cielo volvía a oscurecerse.

-¿A dónde irías con tanta prisa?- pensaba Lucy- Nunca me lo dijiste... si tan solo me hubieses dado una dirección, seguramente hubiera ido a buscarte... o será que...- dudó por un momento- ¿ya no deseabas verme?

-¡Adiós Luz!- gritó Lucy agitando su brazo- ¡Recuerda que siempre seremos amigas…!

Fue lo último que Luz escuchó antes de que el sonido de la lluvia interrumpiera las palabras de Lucy.

-¡No! Si ella no hubiera querido verme más, me lo habría dicho...- Lucy estaba apunto de llorar después de haber contemplado la escena- Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, pero no termino de entender por que te fuiste... Nada ha sido igual desde que te marchaste. Te prometí que siempre sería tu amiga... y tu dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver...

La imagen del sueño se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, pues Lucy comenzaba a despertar.

-...que nos volveríamos a ver...

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una gran llama frente a ella, y pudo escuchar suavemente que una voz la llamaba por su nombre. Se levantó despacio del suelo y notó que estaba tapada con una gran capa. La llama que había visto, no era más que el fuego de una pequeña fogata que proporcionaba un poco de calor. El lugar donde se encontraba era un pequeño claro de bosque. Junto a ella estaba la espada de Valis. Lucy miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie. Se quedó un rato contemplando la fogata y pensando en muchas cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lucy escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban, tomó rápidamente la espada y se puso en guardia. De entre la sombra de los árboles pudo ver la figura de una persona.

-La espada no es necesaria.- escuchó Lucy- Ya me encargué de traer leña.

Lucy vio que un joven alto de cabello blanco era quien se acercaba, y de inmediato bajo la espada, un tanto avergonzada por su actitud tan precipitada.

-Lo lamento...- dijo Lucy apenada- Pensé que...

-No te preocupes.- le sonrió - No es la primera vez que me apuntan con una espada.

El joven se acercó a la fogata y bajo la leña que llevaba consigo y arrojó algunos pedazos al fuego para avivarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Lucy mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Mi nombre es Aguila. Aunque supongo que debería ser yo quien preguntara eso, después de todo, yo no caí del cielo.

-¿Del cielo?- Lucy se desconcertó.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- Lucy solo negó con la cabeza- En ese caso tuviste suerte de que pasara por aquí. Hace un par de horas me encontraba de camino a mi pueblo, al norte, cerca del Abismo Rojo.

-No suena como un buen lugar para vivir.

-No te dejes engañar por el nombre.- continuó el joven- El Abismo Rojo es uno de los lugares más hermosos en Céfiro. Cada rincón del abismo esta cubierto por bellos cristales carmesí que brotan del suelo y los muros. También habitan muchas criaturas mágicas que viven en armonía con la gente de los alrededores. Mi aldea es un lugar ideal para vivir... o al menos... lo era...- permaneció en silencio.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Hace un par de días, mi aldea y las aldeas vecinas fueron atacadas por una malvada guerrera.- la mirada del joven se perdió entre la llama de la fogata- Nadie sabe en que momento apareció, pero en cuanto llegaba a una aldea lo destruía absolutamente todo, y no dejaba a nadie con vida. Yo dirigí a un reducido grupo de soldados contra ella, pero nadie sobrevivió. Aún con mis habilidades no logré vencerla... sin embargo pude escapar.

-Yo...- murmuró Lucy- Lo lamento.

-Es por eso que acudí al castillo de Céfiro para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Pero no conseguí gran cosa. Si tan solo Latiz me hubiese ayudado...

-¿Latiz?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si. Mis amigas y yo estábamos viajando junto con Latiz para luchar contra el emperador Megas.

-Así que así se llama el sujeto que esta detrás de todo esto.

Aguila comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña fruta amarilla, similar a una manzana.

-¡Toma!- se la entregó a Lucy- Necesitas comer algo si quieres luchar.

Lucy le agradeció por la fruta, y aunque no sabía que clase de alimento era, se la comió rápidamente, pues no había probado bocado desde el ataque al castillo.

-Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.- dijo Aguila.

-Lo lamento. Soy Lucy.

-Háblame un poco de ti.

-Pues... Yo vivo en la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón...

Entonces, Lucy comenzó a contarle todo lo que había vivido desde el día en que abandonó Tokio y llegó a Céfiro. Las batallas que había librado y las personas que había conocido. Aguila estaba sorprendido al escuchar que ella había sido escogida como una de las Guerreras Mágicas, a partir de ahí, no dejó de mirar la espada que estaba junto a Lucy.

-De modo que... ¿tu y tus amigas son las nuevas guardianas de Céfiro...¿las que cuenta la leyenda?

-Así es...- Lucy bajo la mirada- Pero ahora estamos separadas. No sé en donde me encuentro, ni tampoco sé si Marina y Anaís están bien.

-Estoy seguro de que sabrán cuidarse.

Aunque llevaban bastante tiempo platicando, Lucy no había notado un pequeño vendaje en la mano izquierda de Aguila.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?- le preguntó Lucy angustiada.

-¡No es nada! Solo es un pequeño rasguño.

-Déjame ver.- dijo Lucy tomándolo de la mano.

La herida bajo el vendaje, más que un rasguño, parecía haber sido provocada por las garras de alguna criatura.

-Mientras caminaba por el bosque,- dijo Aguila- pude ver en el cielo una esfera roja que pasó volando a gran velocidad. Impulsado por mi curiosidad, la seguí durante varios minutos, hasta que pude ver que descendía. Cuando llegué al lugar donde la esfera había caído, te encontré a ti recostada en el suelo, sujetando esa espada. Entonces, una criatura apareció de entre los árboles e intentó atacarte, por lo que tuve que tomar prestada tu espada para derrotarla.

Lucy y Aguila miraron al mismo tiempo la espada, pero Lucy no dijo nada y volvió a colocarle el vendaje en la mano.

-Ahora que pienso en todo lo que me contaste...- continuó Aguila- ¿No será esa la espada de Valis... o si?- Lucy permaneció en silencio- Ahora entiendo por que vencí a la criatura en cuanto blandí la espada.

* * *

Cuando Ráfaga regresó al castillo, GuruClef, que se había percatado de su presencia desde antes, ya lo esperaba en la entrada junto a Presea y Caldina. Los cuatro se apresuraron a llevar a Zagato, Paris y Ascot a diferentes habitaciones del castillo. Zagato, aunque ya había sido curado por Latiz, aún permanecía sin energía e inconsciente. Ascot y Paris fueron atendidos por Caldina y Presea quienes se encargaron de curar sus heridas.

Ráfaga le explico a GuruClef lo que había sucedido, la batalla con Megas, la derrota de Zagato y la separación de las chicas.

-Aunque hay algo que aún no logro entender.- le dijo Ráfaga a GuruClef mientras descansaban en el salón principal- ¿Como fue Latiz capaz de curar una herida tan grave como la de Zagato, y en tampoco tiempo?

GuruClef se encerró en sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar la respuesta a la pregunta de Ráfaga.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, y la herida de Zagato casi le provoca la muerte...- murmuró GuruClef- ¡No puede ser!- se exaltó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡El hechizo de Sangre Pura!- exclamó GuruClef levantándose de su asiento.

-Dime GuruClef¿en que consiste ese hechizo?

-Es un hechizo de curación sumamente poderoso, pero para poder invocarlo es necesario pagar un precio muy alto...

* * *

El cielo de Céfiro estaba hundido en la oscuridad. Las densas nubes negras cubrían cada hueco, e impedían que la luz del sol penetrara, sin embargo, se podía observar un ligero cambio en la iluminación sobre la tierra, dando a entender si era de noche o de día. Lucy se había percatado de esto cuando viajaba sobre el lomo de Fyula, y pudo saber que estaba amaneciendo, pues los árboles cobraban un pequeño brillo.

-Necesito un favor Aguila...- le dijo Lucy- ¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta al castillo de Céfiro?

-¡Claro!- le contestó con una sonrisa- Hay una aldea muy cerca de aquí. Ahí podrás descansar un poco más y recobrar todas tus fuerzas para el viaje de regreso.

Recogido el pequeño campamento, Lucy y Aguila avanzaron con dirección al Este, hacia la aldea que había mencionado Aguila. En el camino se encontraron con varias criaturas mágicas a las que tuvieron que derrotar para seguir avanzando. Lucy era quien se encargaba de las criaturas con ayuda de la espada Valis, y Aguila solo observaba asombrado por el poder de la espada legendaria.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la aldea, Aguila se dirigió a la posada mientras Lucy daba un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores. En las afueras de la aldea había unos grandes campos de cultivos, y Lucy vio con alegría a un niño que jugaba entre los campos. El pequeño traía una vara de madera y la estaba introduciendo por un agujero en el piso. Lucy quiso acercase para ver más de cerca lo que hacía.

-¡Hola pequeño!- le habló Lucy sonriéndole.

-Hola- contestó el niño devolviéndole otra sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Estoy cazando ratones.- el niño no dejaba de picar el agujero con su vara.

-¿Ratones?- preguntó Lucy algo confundida.

-Estos campos le pertenecen a mi papá, y me dijo que los cuidara mientras él no estaba. Pero hay unos ratones que salen del piso y se comen muchas de nuestras verduras.

-¡Ya entiendo! Te voy a ayudar.

Lucy comenzó a buscar una vara similar a la del niño y camino un poco hasta que encontró una adecuada para el trabajo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeó por la espalda y le produjo un escalofrío, cerró los ojos y se abrazó. Al mirar hacia delante, pudo ver entre los árboles la sombra de una chica de cabello largo. Lucy quiso acercarse, pero el niño la jaló de su falda y la distrajo. El pequeño le dijo que ya había encontrado un ratón, y cuando Lucy volvió a mirar ya no había nadie.

-¿La habré imaginado?- pensaba.

Regresó con el niño a cazar ratones en el campo durante un rato. Al poco tiempo, Aguila regresaba de la posada, pero no iba solo.

-¡Latiz!- exclamó Lucy al reconocer a su acompañante.

* * *

-¿Sacrificar su vida?- preguntó exaltado Ráfaga.

-Así es.- contestó GuruClef- La única forma de detener la muerte de una persona, es entregándole una vida a cambio. Zagato ahora esta en buenas condiciones, pero me temo que si no hacemos algo Latiz va a...

-¡Tenemos que salir a buscarlo!- Ráfaga corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Aguarda!- lo detuvo- Aún si lo encontramos, romper la maldición del hechizo será muy difícil.

-¿De que hablas?

-Solo existe un método para salvarlo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Para romper la maldición...- GuruClef fue interrumpido por otra persona.

-Se le debe regresar el sacrificio que hizo.

Zagato recién había despertado, y escuchó parte de la conversación. Cuando intentó caminar hacia ellos, su cuerpo se debilitó y cayó al piso, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los muros para volverse a levantar.

-¡Zagato!- dijo GuruClef- Deberías estar descansando.

-¿Descansar?- rió sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo puedo descansar sabiendo que mi hermano ha sacrificado su vida por mí? Debo salir a buscarlo y regresarle lo que le pertenece.

-No estas en condiciones de salir.- dijo Ráfaga.

-Sé que te preocupa tu hermano Zagato.- continuó GuruClef- Pero si abandonas el castillo, seguramente perderás el regalo que Latiz te dio. Estoy seguro de que él esta conciente de lo que hizo, y no se dará por vencido hasta verte a ti y a la princesa una vez más. El regresará te lo aseguro.

* * *

-¡Latiz!- gritó Lucy al tiempo que corría para saludarlo- ¡Que alegría volver a verte!

-Me alegra ver que estas bien.- dijo Latiz- ¿Qué sucedió con Marina y Anaís?

La expresión en el rostro de Lucy cambió de alegre a preocupado, pues ella tampoco sabía nada de sus amigas.

-Será mejor que regresemos al castillo.- sugirió Latiz.

-Lucy aún no esta completamente recuperada.- intervino Aguila- Además, ya he conseguido un lugar para que descanse.

-Lo siento Aguila, pero debemos partir cuanto antes.

-Dejemos que Lucy decida...

Lucy los miró angustiada, y tardó un poco en contestar.

-Estoy muy preocupada por Marina y Anaís, no sé si se encuentran bien o están en peligro...

-Entonces regresemos al castillo...- dijo Latiz.

-Sin embargo...- lo detuvo Lucy- Estoy muy exhausta por la última batalla y por el viaje hasta aquí. Si nos topáramos con Megas en el camino, no podría hacerle frente. Confío en la fuerza de Marina y Anaís, además, sé que ellas no me dejarían partir en este estado.

-Siendo así, vayamos a la posada.- secundó Aguila.

Lucy cruzó entre ambos caminando cabizbaja. Aguila miró a Latiz a los ojos durante un instante y luego avanzó. Pero Latiz permaneció junto al campo, observando los árboles con detenimiento, pues sentía que estaba siendo vigilado.

Ya en la posada, Lucy fue de inmediato a su habitación y, en cuanto se recostó en la cama, se quedó dormida. Por su parte, Latiz esperaba recargado en la entrada de la posada y Aguila solo lo miraba desde una mesa.

-Es una chica muy linda¿no lo crees?- le preguntó Aguila para iniciar una conversación.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Latiz sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Solo digo que es muy agradable estar con ella, además de que es bonita.

-¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?- cambió de tema.

-Ella necesitaba descansar, después de todo no debe ser fácil ser una guerrera legendaria.

-Dime la verdad.- al decir esto, Latiz volteó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Es en realidad ella lo que te interesa... o es solo la espada?

Aguila dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras baja la mirada. Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia fuera de la posada.

-Esa es una pregunta difícil.- dijo Aguila al pasar junto a Latiz, luego guardó silencio durante un momento antes de continuar- ¡Ven conmigo Latiz!

-¿Qué dices?- se extraño Latiz.

-Llevemos a Lucy y a la espada con nosotros y vayamos a derrotar a Megas.

-¡Tonterías!

-Con tu magia, mis habilidades y su espada podremos vencerlo. Y después saldríamos en busca de aventuras.- Latiz no dijo nada- ¡Vamos! Será como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

* * *

(Flash back)

Dos muchachos corrían entre los árboles de un espeso bosque. Sus piernas se movían lo más rápido que podían, como si trataran de escapar. Sobre las copas de los árboles se podían ver como las aves huían a gran velocidad. Detrás de ellos, una enorme criatura los perseguía, pero sus pasos eran entorpecidos por los árboles, los cuales arrancaba del suelo con su enorme cuerpo.

-¡Date prisa Aguila!- le gritó uno de los muchachos al otro.

-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!

En un intento por escapar, ambos treparon velozmente a un gran árbol. Las ramas se mecían de un lado al otro con cada paso de la criatura. Una vez arriba, se aferraron al tronco y esperaron. No pasó mucho antes de que la criatura pasara de largo sin notar su presencia. Cuando no hubo peligro, bajaron del árbol y se aseguraron de que aún llevaban su precioso botín.

-¡Déjame verla Latiz!- dijo Aguila

-¡La gema de Arcon!- respondió mientras sacaba un gran cristal carmesí de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Genial! Nunca pensé que lo lograríamos.

-Y pensar que solo tuvimos que entrar a la cueva y robársela a la criatura...

Ambos comenzaron a reír de alegría por su éxito, pero entonces, la criatura dio media vuelta y se aproximo hasta ellos sin que lo notaran.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Aguila al ver a la criatura.

La criatura levantó su imponente garra para aplastarlos, pero cada uno saltó en direcciones contrarias para esquivarlo. Al caer, Latiz soltó la gema, la cual rodó lejos de él. Cuando intentó alcanzarla escuchó que Aguila estaba en peligro. La criatura lo había acorralado. Latiz desenvainó rápidamente una pequeña daga la clavó en una de sus patas. La criatura intentó golpearlo, pero él alcanzó a esquivarlo y corrió al lado de Aguila.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Latiz.

-Si... pero creo que pronto no lo estaremos...

Al voltear, Latiz solo alcanzó a ver que la garra de la criatura se precipitaba sobre ellos con un golpe, el cual los arrojó contra los árboles. La fuerza del ataque los había dejado inmovilizados.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo Latiz.

Entonces, la criatura se acercó a ellos. Latiz pudo ver a lo lejos la gema de Arcon, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y corrió a enfrentar a la criatura una vez más. La criatura se detuvo y levantó su garra, pero cuando trató de golpearlo nuevamente, Latiz alcanzó a barrerse y pasó justo entre las patas de la criatura. Mientras se giraba, Latiz recogió la gema y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Con cuidado, se asomó por un extremo del tronco y pudo ver que Aguila se encontraba bien, entonces, la criatura arrancó el árbol en el que se escondía y lanzó un gran rugido. Latiz cayó al suelo exhausto y sin poder hacer nada.

La criatura se lanzó sobre él para devorarlo. Latiz solo cerró los ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos. Los dientes de la criatura se detuvieron a centímetros de él, y cuando miró, Latiz vio que su hermano mayor, Zagato, había detenido a la criatura con un certero golpe con la espada en su cabeza.

Más tarde en su casa, Latiz trataba de explicarle a su hermano lo que había sucedido, le mostró la gema de Arcon que habían conseguido y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes Zagato.- dijo Latiz- Puedo cuidarme solo. Además, Aguila y yo estamos bien y pudimos conseguir un gran tesoro.

-¿Y ese tesoro vale más que sus propias vidas?- preguntó Zagato.

-¿Qué...?

-Te has puesto a pensar que es lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubiese encontrado a tiempo. Tú y Aguila siempre están poniendo sus vidas en peligro, y todo para conseguir sus preciados tesoros.

-Pero...

-Ojalá fueras más responsable de tus actos. De lo único que me alegró es que mamá no está aquí para que la preocupes.

Mientras Zagato continuaba, Latiz miró la gema sobre la mesa.

* * *

-Desde ese momento supe que no podía llevar mi vida con juegos y tontas aventuras- pensaba Latiz- Y si para ello debía actuar con más seriedad y alejarme de Aguila, entonces lo haría. Entonces, mamá en verdad hubiera estado orgullosa de mí.

-¿Qué me dices entonces¿Vienes?- volvió a preguntarle Aguila.

-Lo siento Aguila, pero estoy aquí para llevar a Lucy al castillo, eso es todo.

Aguila suspiró ligeramente, luego siguió su camino y se adentró en el bosque, mientras Latiz miraba el cielo oscuro, esperando a que Lucy se recuperaba.

Después de unas horas, Lucy salió de su habitación y encontró a Latiz sentado en un rincón de la posada.

-Ya estoy lista.- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Latiz levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Dónde está Aguila?

-No lo sé, salió a caminar pero no ha regresado.

-Espero que este bien.

De pronto, un hombre irrumpió en la posada, estaba muy alarmado y exaltado, su rostro estaba pálido y tartamudeaba al hablar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Lucy de inmediato.

-¡Fuego! Están... están atacando la aldea...

-¡Que!- exclamó Lucy- ¿Quién?

-Una mujer... esta empezando... a destruirlo todo...

Latiz miró a Lucy, ella le hizo un gesto de afirmación y ambos salieron de la posada a ver que sucedía.

Los campos en los que Lucy había conocido al niño cazador de ratones, estaban completamente incendiados y varias casas de los alrededores ya habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas. La gente corría en todas direcciones asustada y alarmada. Algunos aldeanos habían llenado varios baldes con agua e intentaban luchar contra el fuego.

-¡Vamos Latiz! Hay que ayudar.- le dijo Lucy.

-¡No tan rápido!- los detuvo una voz.

De entre las llamas de los campos, una sombra se empezó a formar, avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos y aparentemente arrastraba algo consigo.

-¡No permitiré que interfieran con mi trabajo!

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Latiz.

-Mi misión es destruir toda la vida que haya en Céfiro, solo así el gran Megas estará contento.

-¡No te dejaré hacer eso!- intervino Lucy.

-Vaya vaya... pero que tenemos aquí. Pero si es la pequeña Lucy.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí?

Un fuerte ráfaga de viento eliminó las llamas que había entre ellos dejando a la vista a su enemigo. Una chica delgada, cabello largo y rosado, con una armadura ligera y un traje negro entallado. Lucy bajó la guardia al reconocer a su enemiga, pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.- le dijo la chica de cabello rosado.

-No es posible...- dijo Lucy.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó Latiz.

-Luz...- murmuró.

-Al menos recuerdas mi nombre.- dijo Luz.

-Pero Luz... ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto?- dijo Lucy angustiada.

-¡Ha ha ha! Pues por diversión, por que otra cosa lo haría. Tenía que encontrar una manera para aprovechar mis poderes. ¿Y que mejor manera hay que esta? Eliminando a los débiles para que los más fuertes prevalezcan. ¿No te parece perfecto?

-¡Aguila!- gritó Latiz.

Lo que Luz traía arrastrando de su lado izquierdo era el cuerpo de Aguila. Estaba gravemente herido. Al oír lo que dijo Latiz, Luz puso su pie sobre Aguila y empujó el cuerpo para verle la cara.

-Así que el nombre de este insecto es Aguila.- rió Luz.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Aguila?- grito Latiz furioso.

-Le enseñe quien es más fuerte.

-No... ¡Aguila!- gritó Lucy.

-Lo encontré en el bosque hace un rato. Yo no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, después de todo es un joven muy atractivo.

-¡Aléjate de él!- le ordenó Lucy.

-Sin embargo, en cuanto descubrió que lo espiaba, me atacó sin razón alguna. No tuve más opción que deshacerme de él.- volvió a reír- Como se que es tu amigo, lo traje para que presenciara tu muerte.

Latiz dio un paso al frente y detuvo a Lucy con su brazo.

-Yo me encargaré de ella. Tú mientras asegúrate de que Aguila este bien.- le dijo Latiz en voz baja.

-Pero Latiz...- intentó detenerlo, pero él se lanzó al ataque rápidamente.

-¡Ha ha ha! Veamos si tu puedes darme más batalla que los demás.

Luz, con ayuda de su magia, apareció una espada de energía. Latiz atacó con todas su fuerzas y logró alejarla de Aguila. Entonces, Lucy corrió y se acercó a Aguila, y después de revisarlo un poco, notó que solo estaba inconsciente, pero que debía ser atendido cuanto antes.

A pesar de que Latiz era un espadachín excelente, sus ataques no parecían afectar en lo más mínimo a Luz, quien los esquivaba o desviaba sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¡Vamos¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burlaba Luz.

Latiz retrocedió con un gran saltó, y Luz esperó pacientemente su próximo ataque.

-¡Centella Luminosa!- invocó Latiz su magia.

El poderoso rayo blanco salió disparado de la punta de su espada y fue a golpear directamente a Luz, quien se perdió en una gran explosión.

Lucy había aprovechado para levantar a Aguila del brazo y lo llevó lejos del fuego. La mayoría de los aldeanos ya había huido, pero aún quedaban algunos que estaban refugiados en sus casas. Después corrió al lado de Latiz justo después de su ataque.

-¿Qué sucedió con Luz?- preguntó Lucy, pero élno dijo nada.

-Ese fue un buen ataque.- se escuchó la voz de Luz mientras la nube de polvo de la explosión se disipaba- Un poco más y hubieras conseguido hacerme un rasguño.

Cuando el viento se llevó el polvo, Latiz vio asombrado que Luz había bloqueado su ataque solo con su mano, y no tenía la menor señal de haber sido herida.

-Ahora es mi turno...- murmuró Luz.

Latiz se paró frente a Lucy y levantó su espada. Entonces, Luz desapareció, pero Latiz no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. De pronto, Luz volvió a aparecer frente a ellos corriendo. Latiz blandió su espada contra ella, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho hizo que desviara el golpe y Luz lo esquivó con facilidad atravesando la armadura de Latiz con un corte en uno de sus costados. Por la herida, Latiz no pudo mantenerse en pie y se apoyó en su rodilla derecha y en su espada.

-¡Latiz!- lo sujetó Lucy.

-¿Qué les parece? El gran Latiz arrodillado ante mí. Como quisiera que tu hermano estuviera aquí para verte. ¡Casi lo olvido¿Cómo esta tu hermano? Supe que casi era eliminado por Megas.

-No te atrevas a hablar de él...- dijo Latiz con voz débil.

-¡Que ironía! El es quien recibe el ataque, pero eres tú quien está muriendo.- dijo Luz riendo- El efecto del hechizo de Sangre Pura esta empezando a hacer efecto. Pero sabes, yo puedo librarte de una muerte lenta y dolorosa y acabarte aquí y ahora. Te prometo que ni siquiera sentirás cuando te haya atravesado con mi espada.

-¡Detente, por favor... Luz!- suplicó Lucy.

-¿Qué?- dijo Luz confundida.

-No tienes que hacer esto. Nosotras éramos mejores amigas. No hay motivo para que tengas que cometer acciones tan malas.

-¿No tengo que hacerlo?- cerró los ojos y agachó la cara.

-Estoy segura de que dentro de ti está la verdadera Luz, la que conocía antes. Mi mejor amiga.

-Tu no sabes nada...- murmuró Luz- ¡No sabes nada de lo que dices!

Una gran aura roja creció alrededor de Luz, y varias bolas de fuego volaron en varias direcciones, la mayoría estrellándose en el bosque o contra las casas que aún quedaban. Lucy vio que el pequeño niño del campo estaba fuera de su casa buscando a su mamá. Entonces, corrió la más rápido que pudo para protegerlo de una bola de fuego que se precipitaba sobre él. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo estrechó a su cuerpo. La bola de fuego la golpeó directamente en la espalda.

Latiz juntó las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y volvió a atacar a Luz con su espada. Mientras tanto, el pequeño intentaba despertar a Lucy, quien había quedado inconsciente por el ataque.

-Guerrera Mágica...- escuchó una voz en su cabeza- Levántate.

-Esa voz...- se decía así misma.

-Levántate y muéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón. Aquello que indica que eres digna de ser nombrada Guerrera Mágica y de portar la legendaria espada.

Cuando Lucy volvió en sí. Lo único que podía ver eran las casas siendo consumidas por las llamas y a Latiz que peleaba sin descanso. De pronto, la madre del pequeño apareció y se lo llevó entre sus brazos. Lucy apenas pudo levantarse.

-No puedo dejar que esto continué.- pensó- Tengo que detener a Luz.

Luz había conseguido empujar a Latiz al suelo y le apuntó al cuello con su espada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te maté?

-¡Luz!- le gritó Lucy.

-Bien, así que has decidido luchar.- dijo Luz al ver la expresión en el rostro de Lucy.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero si es necesario lo haré.

Luz corrió para atacar a Lucy, pero ella solo la esperó, extendió su mano y se preparó para atacar.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!- gritó Lucy.

Al ver esto, Luz detuvo su carrera y rió entre dientes.

-Si así lo quieres. ¡Te demostraré de lo que mi magia es capaz!- extendió su mano del mismo modo- ¡Flecha de Fuego!

Ambos hechizos chocaron, al principio creando una lucha de poder, pero era tanta la energía empleada que terminó por crear una gran explosión que estremeció la tierra.

Lejos de ahí, Anaís, pudo sentir como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies, y Nikona empezó a avanzar más rápido. Por su parte, Marina, que estaba viajando sola, también se percató de la explosión, la cual no estaba lejos de su posición.

Tanto Marina como Anaís, tenían un mal presentimiento, ninguna sabía como, pero sentían que Lucy estaba en grave peligro, y apresuraron su paso con la esperanza de encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Perdón por la demora, pero había tenido bastante trabajo con los finales en la escuela, ya saben como es eso, además, no quería publicar este capítulo hasta que no estuviera completamente listo.

Como ven, las batallas más fuertes están por venir y el futuro de Céfiro se decidirá muy pronto. Por otro lado, he recibido propuestas sobre las parejas para historia, y parece que todos esperan ver a Lucy junto a Latiz... Sin duda es la pareja más importante y atrayente de todas¿no?.

Recuerden que también estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia sobre la historia: agregar un personaje, un conflicto, reencuentro... etc... No duden en opinar sobre cualquier cosa, y si tienen dudas sobre alguna parte en general (y no aparece la respuesta en ninguno de los capítulos anteriores) también pregunten y les responderé de inmediato.

Por último, como siempre, quiero agradecer a _ceres, luna y Alba_ por sus reviews, ya que ustedes me animan para continuar este fic.

Por el momento es todo. Saludos a todos los lectores. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	13. El corazón de Lucy

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 13 – EL CORAZON DE LUCY**

Aguila y Lucy habían llegado a una aldea para descansar, y se encontraron con Latiz, quien quería llevar a Lucy de regreso al castillo. Al pasar la noche, la aldea fue atacada por Luz, una misteriosa guerrera y antigua amiga de Lucy. El poder de Luz era muy grande, y ni siquiera Latiz pudo hacerle frente.

-¡Luz!- gritó Lucy mientras blandía su espada contra ella.

-¡Muy bien Lucy! Demuéstrame tu fuerza.- le dijo sonriente Luz.

Ambas contendientes tenían un poder asombroso, y el choque de sus espadas emitía ligeros destellos de luz. Latiz miraba impresionado la batalla, pero luego recordó a Aguila y corrió a ayudarlo.

-Aguila.- le habló para intentar despertarlo.

Después de un pequeño quejido, Aguila abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Latiz.

-Discúlpame Latiz... por no haber sido más fuerte.- dicho esto, perdió sus fuerzas y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

-¡Aguila!

Aunque sus poderes eran muy parejos, Lucy sentía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo, pues su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado totalmente y las heridas que Luz le había hecho la debilitaban aún más.

-Vamos Lucy, no me digas que ese es todo tu poder.- dijo Luz.

-Por favor, detente Luz. Ya no quiero pelear contigo.- le rogó Lucy.

-Con que aún crees que somos amigas...- murmuró Luz.

Lucy alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Luz y se confundió, pero Luz aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar.

-¡Flecha de fuego!- el ataque se precipitó sobre Lucy con más intensidad que antes.

-¡Cuidado Lucy!- Latiz se apresuró a ponerse frente a ella y utilizó un escudo mágico para protegerla.

La herida en su costado le impidió mantener el escudo por mucho tiempo, por lo que algo de la magia de Luz alcanzó a derribarlo.

-¡No, Latiz!

Lucy dejó caer su espada, se arrodilló al lado de Latiz y lo tomó de su mano. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente. Lucy lo miró detenidamente y luego recorrió su rostro con su mano mientras Luz se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

-Dime algo Lucy- dijo Luz mientras avanzaba- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Lucy no respondió- ¿Por qué intentas proteger a Céfiro y a su gente? Nadie en este mundo sabe quien eres ni por que estas luchando.

-Te equivocas Luz.- dijo Lucy- Yo estoy aquí para proteger a mis amigos. El emperador Megas quiere destruir Céfiro y herir a aquellos que amo.

-¿Amor?- rió entre dientes- Llamas amor al sentimiento por estas personas.- rió más fuerte.

-¿Qué?- se desconcertó Lucy.

-¿Como puedes decir que amas a la gente de Céfiro cuando nadie de aquí te ama? Abre los ojos Lucy, estas peleando por una causa que no te concierne.

-Eso no es cierto.

-No existe amor en las personas que te obligan a convertirse en su escudo para una guerra mientras ellos se quedan observando como sufres por las batallas.

-¡Mis amigos nunca harían eso!

-Entonces, dime ¿donde están GuruClef y la princesa Esmeralda¿Por qué no están luchando junto contigo?

-Es que ellos...

-¿Y que me dices de Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea? Ellos también son tus amigos¿no?

-Pero...

-Ellos te mandaron al campo de batalla confiando en que tu lo ibas a hacer todo. Ellos no han movido un solo dedo para ayudarte.

-No es cierto... ¡No es cierto!

-¿Dónde están Marina y Anaís?- Lucy miró a Luz a los ojos con el corazón destrozado- Y son ellas quienes son tus mejores amigas ahora...- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué te abandonaron?

-Marina... Anaís...- murmuró Lucy cabizbaja y con una lágrima en su rostro.

-Las personas solo te utilizan para cumplir sus metas. Solo hay alguien en quien puedes confiar, y es en ti misma.

-Pero Luz... tu y yo éramos amigas...

-Ya te lo dije, solo confío en mi misma, no necesito de ti o del emperador Megas. ¡No necesito de nadie! Así que...

Las lágrimas de Lucy caían sobre el pecho de Latiz. No muy lejos, Aguila pudo escuchar todo lo que Luz había dicho, pero aún no estaba en condiciones de levantarse. Luz extendió su mano hacia Lucy, pero ella solo abrazó a Latiz mientras lloraba.

-...te destruiré. ¡Flecha de Fuego!

La llama envolvió a Lucy y a Latiz rápidamente, pero no sufrieron ningún daño. Cuando Luz detuvo su ataque se dio cuenta de que un escudo de viento los protegía, así que volvió a lanzar otro hechizo con más energía, pero éste fue detenido por un gran dragón de agua.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- gritó Luz mirando a su alrededor.

-¡No permitiremos que lastimes a Lucy!- gritó Marina.

-Marina... – murmuró Lucy.

-No sé quien eres,- intervino Anaís- pero si quieres lastimar a Lucy entonces eres nuestra enemiga.

-Anaís... – Lucy apenas reaccionaba.

-¡Entrometidas!- les gritó Luz- ¡Acabaré con ustedes!

Lucy yacía recostada sobre el pecho de Latiz llorando, su corazón estaba destrozado y su mente nublada, las palabras de Luz la habían lastimado más que las heridas en su cuerpo.

-Guerrera Mágica...

-Esa voz de nuevo.- pensó Lucy al escucharla dentro de su cabeza.

-Muéstrame la fuerza de tu corazón. Tu que has sido elegida para portar la espada legendaria y llevar el nombre de guerrera mágica, demuéstrame la fuerza que hay en tu corazón.

-¿Mi corazón?

Lucy levanto la vista y vio a Marina y Anaís luchando contra Luz. Desde su encuentro con los guardianes de Céfiro, se habían vuelto más fuertes, lo suficiente para hacerle frente a Luz.

-Marina... Anaís...- pensaba Lucy- Ustedes dos pertenecen a Céfiro, y es natural que quieran luchar por proteger su mundo... sin embargo... ¿por que fui la única que vino a Céfiro? Aquel día en la torre de Tokio, lo único que deseaba era llevarle un regalo a mis hermanos... pero fui transportada a este mundo. ¿Habría cambiado las cosas si no hubiese estado en la torre ese día?...

La batalla se tornaba a favor de Luz, pues su magia sobrepasaba la de Anaís y Marina, pero ellas no se rendían.

-Saturno... Cameo... Maciel.- se decía Lucy a si misma- ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis queridos hermanos? Quizá Luz tenga razón...- el brillo de la espada Valis poco a poco se fue opacando- quizá debería volver con mis hermanos para asegurarme de que estén bien.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Luz al sentir un cambio en el ambiente.

El poder de la espada Valis se fue desvaneciendo al mismo tiempo que perdía su brillo hasta que se convirtió en un simple pedazo de metal.

-¡Ha ha ha ha!- rió Luz- ¿Qué les parece? La gran Lucy, portadora de la espada legendaria y guerrera mágica... derrotada por sus mismas emociones.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Marina.

-Jugaremos en otra ocasión.- dijo Luz- Hasta entonces... guerreras mágicas.

Luz se desvaneció mientras reía con fuerza. Marina y Anaís no acababan de entender lo que habían escuchado.

La gente del pueblo, una vez terminada la batalla, se esforzó por apagar las llamas del campo y de las casas. A pesar de que los edificios no habían sufrido grandes daños, todo el campo y las cosechas habían sido convertidas en cenizas. Anaís uso entonces su magia para curar las heridas de Latiz, Aguila y Lucy.

* * *

En el castillo, GuruClef era atormentado por una terrible noticia. Tras el primer encuentro del emperador Megas con las guerreras mágicas, Megas continuó su camino hacia el castillo, y lo que era peor, ahora que la espada Valis había perdido su poder, la espada de Megas, Leethus, había conseguido un aumento de energía muy grande.

-¿Qué sucede GuruClef?- preguntó Presea.

-Me temo que estamos en serios problemas.- contestó GuruClef afligido.

-¿A que te refieres?- volvió a preguntar.

-El emperador Megas, viene hacia acá.

-¡No puede ser!- interrumpió Ráfaga- Sin las guerreras mágicas y la espada Valis no podremos derrotarlo.

-Lo sé.- contestó GuruClef- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que Latiz las encuentre y regresen lo antes posible al castillo.

-Espero que estén bien.- dijo Presea.

-Si las guerreras mágicas no se dan prisa...- pensaba GuruClef- la princesa va a...

-¿Te encuentras bien GuruClef?- preguntó Ráfaga.

-No es nada. No sé cuanto tiempo tarde el emperador Megas en llegar aquí, así que pondré un escudo alrededor del castillo para protegerlo.

-GuruClef...- lo detuvo Presea.

-¿Sucede algo Presea?

-No... solo trata de no esforzarte demasiado ¿quieres?.

-Estaré bien Presea, no te preocupes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ascot ya había despertado y permanecía recostado en una cama mirando el techo de su habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Paris desde la puerta de la habitación, y al verlo, Ascot se sentó.

-Paris...- murmuró Ascot.

-Sufriste muchos daños en la última pelea.- Ascot solo bajo la mirada- Tengo que admitir que te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.- le sonrió Paris- Jamás pensé que lograrías derrotarme con un solo ataque.

Ascot no dijo nada, simplemente volteó la cabeza y volvió a recostarse.

-Sé muy bien que es lo que estas pensando Ascot. Crees que no deberías estar aquí después de todos los problemas que le causaste a las guerreras mágicas ¿no es cierto?- Ascot volvió a levantarse- Lo sé por que yo me sentía igual cuando regresé al castillo.

-¿Tu crees que puedan perdonarme?- dijo Ascot en voz baja.

-Sabes Ascot, cuando nos unimos al ejército del emperador Megas en lo único en lo que pensábamos era en convertirnos en las personas más poderosas de Céfiro, y ese mismo deseo no nos permitió ver que era lo que hacíamos.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo...- Ascot desvió la mirada y habló en voz baja- Tu no asesinaste a las personas de aquel pueblo. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre inocente.

-Quizá tengas razón en eso... sin embargo... fui yo quien asesinó a los padres de Anaís...

-¿Te refieres a la guerrera mágica?

-Cometí un crimen terrible, y aún así, tuvo la suficiente bondad para perdonarme de corazón.- ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un instante

-Ahora que la magia del emperador Megas ya no tiene influencia sobre mí,- dijo Ascot mientras miraba el dorso de su mano, pues la estrella que tenía marcada había desaparecido- espero poder hacer algo por lo que todos se sientan orgullosos de mí.

-Así se habla Ascot. Y para eso tengo una idea.

* * *

-Esmeralda.- le susurraba Zagato con ternura.

La habitación en donde descansaba la princesa Esmeralda estaba oscura, solo entraba un rayo de luz a través de la entrada. Zagato estaba de rodillas junto a la cama sosteniendo la mano de la princesa.

-Amada Esmeralda, tu vida y el destino de este mundo le ha sido confiado a esas tres niñas. Tu les has dado el poder para lograr su objetivo, pero de ellas depende como lo usarán. Puedo sentir que el poder de la espada Valis se ha debilitado mucho, y hay una presencia que desconozco, pero sé que es un enemigo con una fuerza increíble.

Zagato acomodó ambas manos de la princesa sobre su pecho y la cubrió con una sábana blanca, luego se puso de pie.

-La vida de mi hermano está abandonando su cuerpo para llenar el mío. Debo salir a buscarlo para evitar que muera.

La princesa había escuchado cada palabra de Zagato, y desde su corazón le deseaba buena suerte, pues sabía que no podría detenerlo aunque quisiera.

Marina y Anaís acompañaron a Lucy a la posada para que se recostara, estaba muy deprimida y casi no respondía cuando sus amigas le hablaban. Por su parte Latiz aguardaba con Aguila en la sala de la posada nuevamente. Cada uno estaba sentado en sillas ubicadas a los extremos de una mesa de centro, sobre la cual estaba la espada Valis.

Aguila se puso de pie y tomó la espada entre sus manos, la recorrió con su mirada, pero no pudo encontrar su reflejo en la hoja de la espada.

-Ha desaparecido.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿A que te refieres Aguila?- le preguntó Latiz.

-Ya no la siento. La energía que emanaba de la espada ha desaparecido.

Entonces, Marina y Anaís salieron de la habitación donde habían dejado a Lucy, se acercaron a la sala y se sentaron en un sillón juntas. Latiz miró a Anaís tratando de encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-No parece estar mejorando.- dijo Anaís.

-Sus heridas ya fueron sanadas, pero sigue si reaccionar.- secundó Marina.

-No lo entiendo. Lucy no es así.- continuó Anaís.

-Ella siempre nos levantó el ánimo y nos dio valor para luchar.- murmuró Marina.

-Esa mujer...- pensaba Latiz- me preguntó que relación tendría con Lucy.

-Lucy ha sido gravemente herida.- interrumpió Aguila- Pero esa herida no es física, es una herida del corazón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó intrigada Anaís.

-Yo pude escuchar lo que esa chica le dijo a Lucy antes de que ustedes llegaran.

"Dime algo Lucy ¿Por qué estas aquí¿Por qué intentas proteger a Céfiro y a su gente? Nadie en este mundo sabe quien eres ni por que estas luchando... ¿Como puedes decir que amas a la gente de Céfiro cuando nadie de aquí te ama? Abre los ojos Lucy, estas peleando por una causa que no te concierne... ¿Donde están GuruClef y la princesa Esmeralda¿Por qué no están luchando junto contigo?... ¿Y que me dices de Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea? Ellos también son tus amigos¿no?... ¿Dónde están Marina y Anaís? Y son ellas quienes son tus mejores amigas ahora...¿Por qué te abandonaron?"

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó Marina levantándose de su asiento- Nosotras nunca abandonaríamos a Lucy.

-Marina tiene razón.- dijo Anaís- Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntas en las buenas y en las malas. Nuestra intención nunca fue la de dejarla sola.

-¡Esperen a que me encuentre a esa tal Luz!- Marina estaba furiosa- Le haré pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestra amiga.

-Comprendo tu enojo Marina.- dijo Aguila- Pero hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. También pude escuchar en varias ocasiones que Lucy la llamaba su mejor amiga...

-Su mejor...- murmuró Anaís.

-Amiga...- completó Marina.

Ambas quedaron atónitas ante lo que Aguila les había dicho. Un gran silencio llenó el espacio en el que se encontraban.

-Dime Latiz,- le habló Aguila- ¿tú que opinas de todo esto?- Latiz miraba detenidamente la espada, y meditaba sobre la situación.

-Yo tampoco entiendo la relación que hay entre Luz y Lucy, sin embargo...- Latiz se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida- si la espada Valis ha perdido su brillo... significa que el poder de su portadora, es decir Lucy, junto con las esperanzas de salvar Céfiro se están desvaneciendo.

Latiz salió de la posada y se alejó lentamente. Marina y Anaís permanecieron en la sala, agobiadas por lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, y Aguila entró en la habitación de Lucy para ver como se encontraba.

-Es increíble que una chica tan linda esté librando una batalla tan grande.- dijo Aguila al ver a Lucy recostada- Quizá...- pensó- aun hay tiempo de ayudarla.

En sus sueños, Lucy se encontraba en un lugar que ya había visitado antes. Sentada a la orilla de un risco que se alzaba por encima de la nubes, pensaba en todo lo que Luz le había dicho. En aquel lugar había conocido a la princesa Esmeralda cuando recién había llegado a Céfiro.

Poco a poco, una figura se formó detrás de Lucy, una mujer de cabellos dorados se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de Lucy. Al sentir esto, Lucy volteó a ver a la princesa Esmeralda, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-No llores mi querida Lucy.- le dijo con dulzura la princesa- No hay motivo para llorar.

Apenas escuchó esto, Lucy se dejó caer a los pies de la princesa y siguió llorando. Esmeralda se arrodilló y acarició suavemente el pelo de Lucy.

-Se por lo que estás pasando mi querida niña. Y te aseguro que no tienes razón para llorar.- la consoló Esmeralda.

-Quiero...- dijo Lucy levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos a la princesa- quiero volver a Tokio... quiero volver a ver a mis hermanos y a mi querido Hikari.- volvió a bajar la cabeza- Ya no quiero seguir luchando... tengo que volver con las personas que en verdad me quieren.

-Lucy...

-Luz tiene razón... yo no pertenezco aquí.

La princesa Esmeralda se levantó y le extendió su mano a Lucy para que se levantara. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse y dejaron a la vista el enorme y hermoso mundo de Céfiro.

-Así era Céfiro cuando tu llegaste Lucy.- le dijo Esmeralda- Todos los seres que habitan este maravilloso mundo vivían en armonía y en paz. El balance entre el poder absoluto y la fuerza del corazón que rige Céfiro era casi perfecto. Pero ¿sabes que es lo que hace de Céfiro un mundo tan bello?- Lucy negó en silencio- El amor que existe entre las personas y los seres mágicos.

-¿Amor?- murmuró Lucy.

-Para amar no es necesario estar junto a las demás personas. Todas aquellas personas que te han acompañado en tu viaje son tus amigos y se preocupan por ti.

-Marina... Anaís...- pensó Lucy.

-Esa es una gran prueba del amor que sienten por ti.- la princesa dio un paso delante de Lucy y le hablo de frente- Desde el momento en que te traje a Céfiro no he dejado de orar por ti y por todos aquellos que han participado en esta lucha.

-Princesa Esmeralda...

-Aún cuando mi cuerpo ya no tenga fuerzas, mi alma sigue orando para que estén bien. GuruClef, Presea, Ráfaga y Caldina, que permanecen en el castillo, también se preocupan por ustedes.

-Yo no...

-La verdadera fuerza del corazón radica en el amor hacia otras personas, en el deseo de velar por su seguridad y felicidad. Lucy, sé que tu misión y la de tus amigas es la más dura, pero ustedes tienen el poder para devolverle a Céfiro el balance que tenía.

Lucy secó sus lágrimas y cambió la mirada en sus ojos. La herida en su corazón empezaba a cerrarse. El paisaje de Céfiro se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que la princesa Esmeralda.

-No dudes en el amor y la confianza de tus amigos, Lucy, y vencerán todos los obstáculos.- dijo la princesa antes de desaparecer.

-Gracias, princesa Esmeralda.

Entonces, Lucy despertó de su sueño y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía más tranquila que antes. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de Aguila, quien la había estado observando en silencio.

-¿Cómo estas Lucy?- preguntó Aguila con una sonrisa.

-Me siento mejor, gracias.- contestó Lucy.

-Tus amigas están preocupadas por ti. Iré a darles la buena noticia.- se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Espera Aguila.- lo detuvo- Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte preocupado. Fui muy tonta al actuar como lo hice.

Aguila caminó hacia Lucy y se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama, la tomo de ambas manos y las frotó un poco.

-Tienes las manos muy frías Lucy.

-Aguila.- lo miró extrañada.

-Siempre sé tu misma. Nunca intentes cambiar tu forma de ser para agradarle a los demás.

Lucy no dijo nada, solo permanecieron mirándose a los ojos durante un rato. Después Aguila se acercó y la beso en la mejilla.

-Recuerda que para querer a alguien, no es necesario que la persona sienta lo mismo por ti.- Lucy estaba sonrojada y agachó la cabeza para esconderse- Dejaré que seas tú quien les de la buena noticia. Cuando estés lista, estaremos esperándote en la sala.- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Latiz caminaba sobre el campo que Luz había destruido. El fuego lo había consumido casi todo. Pero entre las cenizas, Latiz descubrió un pequeño retoño de una flor que creía rápidamente. Latiz intentó alcanzarlo, pero entonces, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y tuvo que arrodillarse y apoyarse en el suelo.

Una fuerte risa se dejó escuchar en el aire, era la voz de Luz que provenía de algún lugar cercano, pero Latiz no podía verla.

-¡Que desperdicio!- dijo Luz- Entregarle tu vida a tu hermano así de fácil. ¡Ha ha ha ha!

-¿Dónde estas¡Muéstrate!- le ordeno Latiz.

-Ten paciencia. Muy pronto nos encontraremos nuevamente.- el dolor que Latiz sentía en su pecho y en su corazón aumentaba- Sabes, yo puedo evitar que mueras.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Para romper el hechizo de Sangre Pura es necesario que Zagato te regrese tu energía vital ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Deja que elimine a la guerrera mágica y con su vida romperé el hechizo, y así podrás salvarte.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

-Piénsalo Latiz. Si ella muere tu podrás seguir viviendo ¿O vas a dejar que tu hermano cargue con la culpa de tu muerte?- Luz apareció sobre la espalda de Latiz y le habló al oido- Tú y yo podríamos gobernar en Céfiro... juntos.

Latiz apenas podía moverse por el dolor en su pecho, pero cuando Luz desapareció, también disminuyo su dolor, por lo que pudo incorporarse de nuevo.

-Zagato, hermano...- pensaba Latiz mientras su ropa y su cabello se mecían con el aire.

El retoño de la flor que había visto, había sido convertido también en cenizas que el viento arrastró. Latiz miró sus manos y luego alzó la vista. Sus puños se cerraban con mucha fuerza.

-Perdónenme por la decisión que voy a tomar...- pensó.

Después de un instante murmuró el nombre de Lucy y caminó de regreso a la posada para ver a los demás.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Si, ya se... Me tardé más de lo que había prometido. De hecho ya tenía la historia completa, pero después de leer los últimos capítulos me dí cuenta de que eran aburridos y tuve que volver a escribirlos. Pero creo que esta vez quedaron mejor. Espero que les gusten, claro. Lo que me lleva a una pregunta¿Les gustaría que aparecieran los genios? Recuerden que este fic está hecho de acuerdo a los que los lectores quieren, así que manden sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias sobre que es lo que desean leer dentro de los últimos dos capítulos.

Alba, Luna, agradezco sus reviews. De noser por ustedes lectores y lectoras hace tiempo que habríaabandonado este fic. Espero que puedadarle un buen final.

Por el momento es todo, saludos a todos. Atte. Angel


	14. Deseo Inquebrantable

Nota: Este capítulo es algo extenso por que incluí algunos recuerdos del pasado para aclarar posibles dudas o confusiones y para darle un toque especial al capítulo. Disfrútenlo!

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 14 – DESEO INQUEBRANTABLE**

Lucy se había enfrentado a Luz en un feroz combate, pero desafortunadamente fue vencida en la batalla por algo más que magia. De igual forma, había fallado a la prueba de mostrar la fuerza de su corazón, lo que provocó que la espada Valis perdiera casi todo su poder. Más tarde, gracias al apoyo del espíritu de la princesa Esmeralda, Lucy recobró su fuerza y su valor. Pero ni las guerreras mágicas o Latiz, saben de que el castillo está por sufrir un severo golpe. Y lo que era peor, Luz había tentado a Latiz para traicionar a Lucy.

La batalla con Luz había dejado muy heridos a Aguila y Latiz, y aunque Anaís los había sanado con su magia, tuvieron que descansar un par de horas antes de ponerse marcha de regreso al castillo. Marina, Anaís y Aguila esperaban en la sala de la posada a que Lucy saliera de su habitación.

-¡Lucy!- exclamó Marina poniéndose de pie al ver a su amiga.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lucy?- preguntó Anaís angustiada.

Lucy solo hizo un gesto y movió la cabeza para indicar que ya estaba bien, y de inmediato, Marina saltó para abrazar a Lucy, mientras que Anaís se acercó despacio, pero la abrazó con la misma fuerza.

-Lucy,- dijo Marina- estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.

-Creímos que te había sucedido algo muy malo.- secundó Anaís.

-Estoy bien.- sonrió Lucy.

-Escucha Lucy.- le habló Marina en un tono más serio- Sabemos que es lo que te dijo esa malvada mujer.

-¿Te refieres a Luz?- preguntó sorprendida Lucy y miró momentáneamente a Aguila

-Si.- continuó Marina- Y quiero que sepas que nosotras nunca te abandonaremos.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos contigo.- dijo Anaís- No importa en que situación te encuentres, siempre podrás contar con nuestro apoyo.

-Marina... Anaís...- una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Lucy.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- preguntaron sus amigas a un tiempo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- y de un salto, Lucy les devolvió el abrazo- Gracias por todo el cariño que ustedes me dan. Ahora sé que no fue un error el que yo haya venido a Céfiro.

Aguila miraba conmovido la escena y aguardó en silencio. Entonces, Latiz entró a la posada, se veía algo cansado y afligido.

-Lucy...- dijo Latiz en voz baja al verla.

-Latiz.- murmuró Lucy.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó del rostro de Latiz, y Lucy se sonrojó pues era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa forma. De pronto una gran criatura mágica se acercó a la posada y miró a través de la ventana.

-¡Que es eso!- gritó Marina al ver un enorme ojo posado en la ventana.

Lucy corrió fuera de la posada para ver de quien se trataba, y Marina intentó detenerla, pero no escuchó lo que le decía y finalmente salió.

-No hay problema.- les gritó Lucy desde fuera- Es Fyula.

Todos salieron de la posada para ver a su enorme amiguito. Después de haber dejado a Ráfaga y a los otros en el castillo, Fyula voló de regreso para buscar a los demás, y había estado dando vueltas en el cielo de Céfiro.

-Me doy cuenta de que tu lo llamaste.- le dijo Aguila a Latiz a parte- ¿o me equivoco?- Latiz solo miraba a Lucy y no contestó- Puedo ver en tus ojos que algo te preocupa.

-No sé de que hablas.- dijo Latiz tratando de cortar la conversación.

-Es por tu hermano Zagato ¿no?

Latiz cerró los ojos, ignorando el comentario de Aguila. Se apartó de él y ayudó a las chicas para que subieran al lomo de Fyula.

-Lucy, te regreso tu espada.- dijo Aguila al entregarle la espada Valis, que aún no recuperaba su brillo.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros al castillo?- le preguntó Lucy entusiasmada.

Aguila y Latiz se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y no hubo respuesta de su parte.

En el castillo, una pequeña junta se llevaba acabo. Paris y Ascot habían reunido a todos y les pidieron disculpas sobre lo que habían hecho en el pasado. También les contaron de cómo su ambición de poder les había hecho unirse al ejército del emperador Megas.

-GuruClef...- dijo Paris- Ascot y yo estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida en el campo de batalla para protegerlos a ustedes y al mundo de Céfiro.

-Paris.- dijo GuruClef sorprendido.

-Si morimos,- continuó Ascot- será el pago por todas las vidas que nosotros arrebatamos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para compensar nuestra deuda.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos, las palabras de los dos jóvenes estaban llenas de sinceridad y de verdad.

-Ascot. Paris.- dijo GuruClef levantándose de su asiento- Puedo sentir que están arrepentidos de corazón y agradezco que estén dispuestos a luchar de nuestro lado.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Paris.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Caldina al saltar y abrazar por el cuello a Ascot- Hay que celebrar que nuestros amiguitos han decidido regresar.

-¡No me dejas respirar!- dijo Ascot mientras intentaba soltarse.

-Al parecer Caldina se emocionó un poco.- dijo Ráfaga.

-No me digas que a ti no te da gusto esta gran noticia.- le reprochó.

-Al contrario. Me siento muy feliz por tener a dos fuertes guerreros de nuestro lado.- aclaró Ráfaga.

-Espera a que Latiz y las chicas se enteren de esto.- decía Caldina mientras bailaba.

-Por cierto.- interrumpió Presea- ¿Alguien ha visto a Zagato?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde hace varias horas.- dijo Ráfaga consternado.

-Zagato...- pensó GuruClef.

-¿Tu sabes en donde se encuentra, GuruClef?- preguntó Paris.

-Me temo que ha salido a buscar a su hermano Latiz.- contestó preocupado.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Ráfaga- Le advertimos que no saliera en ese estado. Su cuerpo aún tenía heridas sin sanar.

-¿Pero por que buscaría a su hermano?- preguntó Caldina- Yo creía que Latiz se encargaría de traer a las guerreras de vuelta al castillo.

-No es por eso que fue a buscarlo.- aclaró GuruClef

-¿Qué sucede GuruClef?- preguntó Presea aún más preocupada.

-Lo que sucede es que Zagato y Latiz...

Entonces, un fuerte temblor sacudió el castillo, las paredes se estremecieron y el techo de la sala del trono se resquebrajó un poco.

-¡No puede ser!- pensó GuruClef.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- gritaba Caldina nerviosa por tanto movimiento.

-¡El castillo esta siendo atacado!- dijo GuruClef.

Ascot y Paris se miraron mutuamente, y corrieron hacia la salida juntos. Ráfaga corrió tras ellos mientras Caldina y Presea se apresuraban a ver como se encontraba la princesa Esmeralda.

-El escudo...- murmuró GuruClef- Esta cada vez más débil. El aura maligna del enemigo no es muy fuerte. ¿Quién podrá estar atacando?

No muy lejos, Fyula viajaba a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Lucy, Marina y Anaís viajaban sobre la cabeza de Fyula, ansiosas de ver el castillo. Un poco más atrás estaba Latiz acompañado de Aguila.

-Dime Aguila¿por qué decidiste acompañarnos?- le preguntó Latiz.

-¿Acaso te molesta que viaje con ustedes?- preguntó sarcásticamente, pero Latiz no contestó- Como podía negarme a la petición de una chica tan linda como Lucy.

Latiz lo miró extrañado al tiempo que Aguila miraba a Lucy. Ella mostraba una expresión en su rostro de determinación y coraje.

-Tienes suerte de que se fije en ti.- le dijo Aguila- Lucy es una chica muy agradable, sabes, y no pude negarme a venir por que no soportaría ver una lágrima más en su hermoso rostro.

-¡Mira Lucy!- dijo Marina emocionada.

-¡Es el castillo de Céfiro!- continuó Anaís.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, un extraño rayo de luz golpeó una de las alas de Fyula haciéndole perder el control. Fyula uso todas sus fuerzas para no caer en picada, pero aún así aterrizaron de forma brusca.

La entrada del castillo ya se podía ver a lo lejos, y Lucy se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al castillo, su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal. Detrás de ella, el resto del grupo intentó alcanzarla, pero Lucy corría con más velocidad.

Ascot y Paris salían del castillo para encontrarse con sus enemigos, dos criaturas mágicas. Una de las criaturas vestía una gran capa blanca con capucha, pero a pesar de que la capa estaba abierta, su interior era negro y solo se veía una esfera brillante de color dorado. De sus mangas, dos grandes garras de metal se asomaban. Era similar a un fantasma, por lo que flotaba. La otra criatura era un demonio carmesí, con grandes alas y una armadura plateada. Utilizaba dos espadas largas, una en cada mano, y en los brazaletes de sus muñecas cargaba dos escudos medianos. El fantasma atacaba con hechizos el escudo mágico que rodeaba el castillo, mientras que el demonio atacaba con fuertes golpes de sus espadas. Antes de que se lanzaran a la batalla, Ráfaga alcanzó a Paris y Ascot.

-¡Paris, Ascot!- les habló Ráfaga- Creo que necesitarán esto para la batalla.

Ráfaga le entregó a Paris un falchion, una espada de hoja larga que se expande desde el mango hasta la punta de la hoja, y a Ascot un guante mágico.

-El falchion tiene un filo impresionante, y el guante duplicará tu poder mágico.- les explicó Ráfaga.

-Son regalos de GuruClef¿no es cierto?- preguntó Ascot.

Ráfaga afirmó con la cabeza y luego desenvainó su espada. Un momento después, los tres se encontraban de camino a la batalla.

Ascot se apresuró y lanzó un hechizo de fuego que forzó a ambas criaturas a retroceder, entonces, Paris saltó y blandió su espada contra el demonio, pero éste lo bloqueó con su escudo derecho. El demonio levantó su espada izquierda e intentó herirlo, pero Paris brincó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Ráfaga se movió velozmente y alcanzó al fantasma con su espada haciéndole un corte horizontal. El fantasma retrocedió y miró la herida que había recibido, la tela de su capa había sido cortada en dos, pero en cuestión de segundos, ésta se regeneró, y el fantasma devolvió el ataque con una bola de fuego.

-¡Cresta!- gritó Ascot para invocar un escudo mágico alrededor de Ráfaga.

-Gracias Ascot.

-¡Criaturas mágicas!

El segundo hechizo de Ascot invocó a tres dragones pequeños que emergieron de una estrella de cinco picos. Los dragones se precipitaron sobre el fantasma, pero éste no se movió en lo más mínimo al ver el ataque.

Paris poseía una gran habilidad como espadachín, pero le resultaba difícil evitar los ataques dobles del demonio. En un descuido, Paris bajó la guardia y el demonio lo golpeó con fuerza, derribándolo. El falchion de Paris había caído lejos de su alcance, y al ver que Paris se arrastraba para alcanzarlo, el demonio se preparó para atravesarlo con su espada derecha.

Cuando los dragones estaban por alcanzar al fantasma, éste desapareció momentáneamente, reapareciendo sobre ellos y lanzando un hechizo de hielo. Los dragones no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el ataque y se convirtieron en pedazos de hielo, los cuales se destrozaron al chocar con el suelo. El fantasma trató de usar el mismo hechizo contra Ascot y Ráfaga, pero sus corrientes heladas fueron disipadas por un hechizo de fuego que lo impactó directamente lanzándolo al piso.

-¡Lucy!- miro agradecido Ráfaga a su salvadora.

Justo antes de que el demonio hiriera a Paris, se dio cuenta de que un hechizo se aproximaba a él, y bloqueó el gran dragón de agua con su escudo izquierdo, pero un segundo hechizo también fue lanzado contra él, y usando su escudo derecho se defendió del huracán verde. Sin embargo, la potencia de los hechizos juntos era tan fuerte, que terminaron por lanzar al demonio contra el escudo del castillo.

-¡Marina¡Anaís!- dijo con felicidad Paris.

El fantasma se levantó y se elevó en el aire, cuando tuvo suficiente altura lanzó una bola de fuego de gran tamaño contra Lucy. Ella intentó detenerla con su flecha de fuego, pero su hechizo fue absorbido por la energía de la bola de fuego.

-¡Centella luminosa!- Latiz invocó su magia, y su poder deshizo la bola de fuego.

-Gracias Latiz.- le sonrió Lucy y Latiz también le contestó con una sonrisa.

Cuando el demonio se recuperó del ataque anterior, le lanzó sobre Anaís con sus espadas, pero el viento de defensa la protegió durante un momento. La espada del demonio atravesó el escudo de viento, pero fue detenida por la espada de Marina. Entonces, el demonio blandió su otra espada, pero de igual forma fue detenida por el falchion de Paris.

-¡Ahora Anaís!- le ordenaron Marina y Paris.

-¡Huracán verde!

Como las espadas del demonio estaban ocupadas, el hechizo lo golpeó directo en el pecho agrietando su armadura. Pero el demonio no retrocedió, y de su boca lanzó un rayo púrpura contra Anaís. Desde atrás, Aguila sacó un objeto similar a la empuñadura de una espada y de un salto se colocó frente Anaís. Justo antes de que el rayo los alcanzara, de la empuñadura surgió una espada de luz azul y con ella Aguila desvió el ataque.

Ascot se apresuró a invocar a otra criatura mágica similar a una planta gigante, la cual sujetó al fantasma con sus raíces. Ráfaga saltó e hirió al fantasma con su espada nuevamente con un corte horizontal, pero esta vez a la altura de la esfera dorada en su interior.

-¿Estas lista Lucy?- le preguntó Latiz que ahora estaba junto a ella.

-Lo estoy, si tu lo estas.

-¡Centella Luminosa!

-¡Flecha de Fuego!

Ambos hechizos se combinaron y destruyeron al fantasma por completo, dejando solo unos trozos de tela en el aire.

Paris corrió contra el demonio y golpeó el peto de su armadura con su falchion, haciéndola pedazos por el impacto. Entonces, Aguila atravesó el pecho descubierto del demonio con su espada de luz y luego se apartó con un salto.

-¡Es todo suyo chicas!- les dijo a Marina y Anaís.

Se miraron la una a la otra e hicieron un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza para indicar que estaban listas.

-¡Dragón de Agua!

-¡Huracán Verde!

El impacto de los dos hechizos creó una gran explosión que consumió al demonio y dejó su cuerpo en el suelo sin vida, el cual poco a poco se empezó a desmoronar.

-¡Chicas!- les habló Lucy- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-No te preocupes.- respondió Marina- Un monstruo tan feo como ese no iba a derrotarnos.

-¿Tu estas bien Lucy?- le preguntó Anaís mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Si.- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Que mal que se encuentren bien.- interrumpió otra persona.

Sobre las cenizas que quedaron del demonio apareció Luz, quien examinaba los restos de la criatura y al darse cuenta de que habían perdido la batalla se dirigió hacia Lucy.

-¿Cómo estas Lucy? Veo que has decidido retomar el camino de las batallas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir ha hablarle así a Lucy?- le reprochó Marina.

-Vaya, vaya...- rió entre dientes Luz- Pero si son tus queridas amigas.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó Anaís.

-Lo que quiero es fácil...- Luz volteó hacia el castillo- ¡Quiero que todos mueran¡Flecha de Fuego!

El poderoso ataque de Luz destruyó el escudo que protegía el castillo como si fuera un cristal, pues ya había sido debilitado por las otras dos criaturas mágicas.

-Lucy...- continuó Luz- Muy pronto tú y yo continuaremos nuestra batalla.- dicho esto desapareció momentáneamente y reapareció frente a Latiz- Espero que hayas pensado en mi proposición. Según parece, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-¡Apártate!- le ordenó Latiz al empujarla del hombro.

-¡Ja! Ya veremos que es lo que dices cuando estés agonizando.- luego cambió otra vez de lugar, pero esta vez apareció frente a Lucy- En cuanto a ti Lucy... Te arrepentirás de no haber regresado a tu hogar cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Dicho esto Luz desapareció por completo al igual que los restos de las criaturas mágicas. Lucy miró consternada a Latiz, pues podía ver en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza.

Después de la batalla todos entraron al castillo, quedando al final del grupo Lucy y Latiz, pero antes de entrar, Latiz detuvo su camino al sentir una presencia familiar a sus espaldas y se quedó congelado.

-Latiz.- le llamó Lucy- ¿Qué pasa?

-Zagato...- murmuró Latiz.

No muy lejos, Zagato estaba de pie mirando a su hermano. Había salido a buscarlo con la intención de romper el hechizo de Sangre Pura, pero al darse cuenta del ataque al castillo, regresó lo más aprisa que pudo, pues no podía dejar que algo le pasara a la princesa Esmeralda. Cuando llegó, la batalla ya había terminado, y ahora solo esperaba la reacción de su hermano. Lucy miró a Zagato sin decir nada, y parecía que Latiz tampoco iba a decir palabra alguna.

Dentro del castillo, GuruClef recibió a las chicas y se apresuró a explicarles que el emperador Megas no tardaría en llegar al castillo. Presea y Caldina llegaron un poco después sin noticias sobre alguna mejora de la princesa Esmeralda.

-¿Qué pasó con Lucy?- preguntó abiertamente Marina.

-Creo que se quedó con Latiz atrás.- respondió Ascot.

-Iré a ver si están bien.- Marina intentó salir, pero Aguila la tomó de la mano y se lo impidió- Aguila...

-Lo mejor será dejarlos solos.- Marina entendió de inmediato lo que Aguila dijo y desistió- Si me disculpan, iré a recorrer el castillo.- dijo abiertamente- Con tu permiso GuruClef.

-Ahora deben descansar.- sugirió GuruClef- Se aproxima la batalla más peligrosa y necesitaremos de toda nuestra magia y habilidades para poder ganar.

-GuruClef tiene razón.- continuó Presea- Caldina y yo vigilaremos a la princesa Esmeralda.

-Descansen un poco chicas.- dijo Caldina- Acaban de hacer un excelente trabajo.

-¿Y si el enemigo ataca?- preguntó Anaís- Ya no está el escudo que protegía el castillo...

-Ascot y yo montaremos guardia en el exterior y les avisaremos si sucede algo.- dijo Ráfaga.

-Si no te importa Anaís, quisiera hablar contigo a solas.- dijo Paris, y Anaís contestó con una sonrisa.

-En cuanto recupere mis fuerzas, colocaré otra barrera mágica.- les dijo GuruClef- Pero me llevará algo de tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Lucy se dirigía a la sala del trono con Zagato y Latiz que caminaban a su lado, pero la situación le resultaba algo incómoda. Cuando llegaron, GuruClef se sorprendió de ver a Zagato y a Latiz juntos.

-¿En dónde estabas Zagato?- le preguntó GuruClef.

-Había salido a buscar a mi hermano, pero parece ser que nos encontramos por pura casualidad.- respondió seriamente Zagato.

-GuruClef.- dijo Latiz- Debo informarte de que hay un enemigo que está merodeando el castillo.

-Ya lo sé Latiz. Anaís y Marina me contaron todo.

-También está utilizando criaturas mágicas como sus aliados.

-¿Criaturas mágicas?- dijo GuruClef- Eso explicaría por que sentí un aura maligna pequeña.

-Disculpa GuruClef.- interrumpió Lucy cargando la espada Valis en sus manos- Algo le sucedió a la espada que me habían entregado.

GuruClef tomó la espada y la examinó por completo. Cuando terminó dejó escapar un aire de preocupación y desconcierto.

-¿Es muy malo?- preguntó Lucy avergonzada.

-Me temo que la espada ha perdido su energía.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Latiz.

-La espada Valis tiene un poder propio, y este poder creó un vínculo con Lucy, quien había sido escogida para ser su portadora. Ese vínculo eran el valor y determinación que están dentro de tu corazón Lucy. Seguramente pasó algo que alteró ese vínculo, provocando así que la espada se vaciara por completo.

-¿Existe algún modo de repararla?- preguntó Zagato.

-No lo sé.- respondió GuruClef entregándole la espada a Lucy nuevamente- Es la primera vez que veo la espada Valis como una espada ordinaria. Por ahora debemos esperar, solo Lucy tiene el poder de revivir a Valis.

-Entiendo.- Lucy estaba triste y avergonzada por no haber sido capaz de proteger el arma que salvaría a Céfiro.

-No te preocupes Lucy.- la animó Latiz- Estoy seguro de que tu corazón y tu espíritu hallaran la manera de solucionar este problema. Confío en que lo lograrás.- un brillo de esperanza surgió en los ojos de Lucy.

-Te importaría dejarnos solos, Lucy.- dijo Zagato- Latiz, GuruClef y yo tenemos que tratar un asunto de mucha importancia.

-Claro. Por cierto GuruClef ¿dónde se encuentran mis amigas Marina y Anaís?

-Se fueron hace un momento. Marina salió a vigilar el castillo con Ascot y Ráfaga. Y supongo que Anaís y Paris deben estar recorriendo los pasillos.

-Gracias.- dicho esto, Lucy salió a buscarlas.

No muy lejos de ahí, el emperador Megas se preparaba para su siguiente ataque. Junto a él, Luz aguardaba sentada en una roca, y por la expresión en su rostro parecía estar aburrida. Megas había detenido su marcha en un área despejada, durante varios minutos había permanecido meditando con la espada Leethus entre sus manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar para volver a atacar?- le preguntó Luz con un gran bostezo- Empiezo a aburrirme mucho.

-Ten paciencia Luz.- respondió Megas rompiendo su meditación- Por si no lo recuerdas las criaturas que atacaron el castillo hace poco solo eran una distracción para evitar que GuruClef notara toda la energía maligna que he conseguido reunir con mi meditación.

-¿Y de que nos servirá eso?- dijo Luz despectivamente- Con mi sola energía será suficiente para acabar con las guerreras mágicas y con cualquiera que se oponga a nosotros.

-Tu confianza no te deja ver más allá de tu nariz.- respondió Megas ignorando el comentario anterior- No deberías subestimarlas. El poder de esas niñas es más grande de lo que puedes imaginarte. Ni siquiera ellas conocen su verdadero potencial.- sus palabras habían atraído la atención de Luz- Sin embargo, debo confesar que estoy sorprendido de que la portadora de la espada Valis y la espada misma hayan perdido su vínculo. Esta es una excelente oportunidad para el ataque final.

-Así que tú crees que mis poderes no son suficientes para vencerlas...- pensaba Luz- Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.- entonces desapareció.

-Muy pronto Céfiro caerá a los pies de su nuevo pilar, el gran Megas. ¡Nadie podrá impedirlo!

Megas comenzó a reír con fuerza, y de pronto, clavó la espada Leethus en el suelo. Una gran estrella de cinco picos y un círculo comenzaron a dibujarse con una luz dorada que emergía de grietas en el suelo. La tierra empezó a temblar, y una vez acabado el dibujo, la tierra debajo del circulo comenzó a separarse y a elevarse en el aire. Cuando la gran masa de roca y piedra ganó suficiente altura, enormes torres de metal emergieron del círculo y se cruzaban unas con otras mezclándose. Al terminar el proceso, el resultado fue una gigantesca fortaleza flotante, y al frente de ésta Megas contemplaba el castillo de Céfiro.

Por su parte, Marina y Ascot montaban guardia frente a la entrada del castillo, mientras que Ráfaga vigilaba en los alrededores.

-Me alegra saber que ya no eres nuestro enemigo.- le dijo Marina sonriendo a Ascot.

-Me siento mejor así.- contestó Ascot un poco sonrojado.

-Aún no puedo creer que hace unos días teníamos que luchar en contra tuya. Debo decir que eres un muchacho con unos poderes asombrosos.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Ascot entusiasmado.

-Claro. Alguien como tú debió aprender su magia de un mago muy poderoso, como GuruClef.- Marina miró al cielo y se quedó pensando.

-La verdad... es que de pequeño yo fui su aprendiz.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Marina estaba asombrada- ¿Y como es en realidad?

-¿A que te refieres?- Ascot estaba confundido.

-Hablo de que clase de persona es, si siempre está serio, cuales son sus pasatiempos, cual es su comida favorita, cosas así.

-¿Comida... favorita?- Ascot aún no comprendía el sentido de la conversación.

-Me gustaría saber que alimentos le gustas, así podría aprender a cocinarlos.- dijo Marina con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

-¿Acaso sientes algo por él?- preguntó Ascot dudando de la posible respuesta.

-Es extraño. Es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien. No puedo evitarlo. Desde el primer momento en hablamos... esa mirada...

(Flash Back)

Después de haber intentado robar la espada Valis Marina caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de familiarizarse con ellos. Visitó cada una de las habitaciones y revisó cada rincón. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la habitación sagrada, en donde se encontraba la espada Valis. Se sintió culpable y preocupada al ver la pared destruida por la cual había entrado a la fuerza para robar la espada. Marina volteó rápidamente al escuchar pasos detrás de ella.

_-_Parece como si un huracán hubiera pasado por aquí._-_ dijo GuruClef al ver los escombros de la pared.

Marina no dijo nada y bajo la vista al suelo avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Intentó disculparse pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Entonces, GuruClef levantó el báculo que llevaba consigo y, con ayuda de su magia, el muro comenzó a reconstruirse rápidamente. Ella observó lo que GuruClef hizo asombrada.

_-_Tú debes ser GuruClef, el hechicero real ¿no es cierto?_-_ preguntó Marina en voz baja.

_-_Si, y tú debes ser la chica que provocó este desorden._-_ le sonrió. Las mejillas de Marina se sonrojaron y se sintió más apenada_-_ No me malinterpretes, no te culpo por querer robar la espada Valis.

_-_Es que yo…_-_ Marina quiso explicar lo que sucedía, pero luego se arrepintió.

_-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_-_ preguntó GuruClef amablemente.

_-_Ma…rina._-_ respondió tímidamente cuando GuruClef tomó sus manos.

_-_¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar una taza de té mientras me cuentas que sucedió aquí?_-_ le volvió a sonreír.

Marina solo movió un poco la cabeza aceptando la amable invitación de GuruClef. Una vez que la pared estuvo totalmente restaurada, ambos caminaron hacia la cocina.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Desde aquel momento...- continuó Marina- no he podido apartar esa mirada de mi cabeza. Siempre está ahí.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes.- aconsejó Ascot un tanto desanimado.

-No lograría nada con eso. Después de todo, él es el hechicero real... y yo solamente soy... bueno... pues yo misma...- Marina no dejaba de ver las nubes oscuras del cielo- Mi mayor deseo en este momento es devolverle a Céfiro toda su belleza.

-Tienes un corazón muy noble Marina.

-Muchas gracias Ascot. Y tu eres un muchacho muy dulce.- le sonrió.

Ascot no pudo evitar sonrojarse así que bajo la cabeza. Entonces, algo en el pecho de Marina comenzó a brillar, así que busco debajo de su armadura y entre sus ropas y encontró un cristal azul que tenía un singular brillo y emitía un ligero calor.

-Este cristal es...- murmuró Marina.

-¡Que hermosa es!- dijo Ascot.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- exclamó Marina poniéndose de pie- Este es uno de los cristales que la princesa Esmeralda nos obsequió a Lucy, Anaís y a mí en nuestra primera batalla como guerreras mágicas. Pero...- se quedó mirando la piedra y pensó- No me había dado cuenta de que estuviera atada a mi cuello. Me pregunto si Lucy y Anaís tendrán las suyas también.

El ambiente en Céfiro era cada vez más oscuro, pues ahora que Valis había perdido su energía, Leethus y su poder absoluto crecían a cada momento. El campo de batalla ahora le daba la ventaja a Megas.

Anaís recorría los inmensos pasillos del castillo junto a Paris. A pesar de que llevaban varios minutos caminando, ninguno había dicho nada, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de sus pasos. Entonces, Anaís se detuvo y Paris avanzó un par de pasos más antes de voltear a verla.

-Dime Paris.- le habló Anaís con voz dulce- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-La verdad Anaís...- Paris se acercó a una de las ventanas a un lado del pasillo y se quedó mirando el sombrío paisaje- Solo quería estar un momento a solas contigo.

-...- Anaís estaba desconcertada.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Cuando Lucy y tú se encontraban en la aldea de Talim.

-Si lo recuerdo.- sonrió Anaís- En aquel entonces aún no sabía que eras nuestro enemigo.

-Y después regresé al castillo.- la voz de Paris se tornaba un poco triste- Fue entonces que te enteraste de que Ascot y yo habíamos sido quienes destruimos tu aldea natal...- Anaís permaneció en silencio.

(Flash Back)

En su habitación, Anaís hacía una plegaría por sus padres y su hermana. Sus brazos descansaban sobre su cama mientras ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Cuando terminó se puso de pie y salió, pero al cruzar la puerta se encontró con Paris. El muchacho parecía haberse recuperado del veneno de la criatura de Ascot que los había atacado, y caminaba con naturalidad. Al verlo, Anaís quiso golpearlo y desquitar todo su dolor por que había sido él quien le arrebató a su familia, pero se contuvo.

Paris se paró frente a ella y después de mirarla un momento a los ojos se inclinó y se soltó a llorar. Anaís no comprendía la actitud de Paris, aún así se agachó y limpió una de sus lágrimas, pero ella no pudo contenerse y también comenzó a llorar.

_-_Perdóname Anaís… perdóname._-_ repetía una y otra vez Paris.

_-_¿De que hablas?_-_ quiso saber Anaís.

_-_GuruClef te dijo quien era el responsable de la muerte de tu familia ¿no es cierto?_-_ dijo sollozando.

_-_Paris…

El corazón de Anaís estaba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía si debía sentir lástima u odio, cariño o desprecio.

_-_Sé que no merezco que me perdones. Por mi culpa tus seres queridos ya no están con vida. Además, cuando nos conocimos yo tenía la intención de asesinarte a ti y a tu amiga._-_ Anaís se sorprendió aún más al escuchar esto_-_ Si quieres, toma mi vida para vengarte.

Paris sacó entonces una daga que llevaba oculta bajo su pantalón y se la entregó a Anaís, luego inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Anaís se quedó petrificada al sentir la daga en sus manos e inmediatamente la levantó guiada por el odio. Pero al no sentir nada, Paris abrió los ojos y, sin levantar la cabeza, vio que la daga caía al suelo, y luego Anaís se tiró para llorar.

_-_¿Por qué?_-_ le preguntó Paris en voz baja.

_-_No puedo quitarte la vida. Por mucho odio que sienta hacia ti, no puedo hacerte daño. Mi familia nunca me lo perdonaría.

En ese momento, Paris apartó la daga de ellos y abrazó a Anaís para que llorara en su hombro. Ambos permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, desahogando todos los malos sentimientos que había en sus corazones.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Tu corazón supo encontrar la manera para perdonarme.- continuó Paris- El crimen que cometí en tu contra es inmenso, y por ello, vuelvo a ofrecerte mi vida para que hagas con ella lo que te plazca.

Anaís se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, recargando su mejilla en el pecho de Paris. Esta reacción desconcertó a Paris, pero guiado por el momento y el sentimiento, le regresó el abrazo.

-Sinceramente Paris no hubiera podido hacerte daño aunque en verdad lo hubiese deseado.- las palabras de Anaís eran suaves y llenas de cariño- Desde aquel día, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, sentí algo muy extraño en mi corazón. Y cuando te miraba a los ojos no podía evitar sentirme intimidada. Desconozco las razones por las que atacaste mi aldea... pero estoy segura de que eso ya no tiene importancia para ti... lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Puedo sentir el mismo calor que me brindaba la princesa Esmeralda cada vez que hacía una plegaria.

-Anaís...

-Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo a mi lado.- hubo un breve silencio- Ojalá algún día podamos restaurar Céfiro. El mundo que tanto ama la princesa Esmeralda y por el cual estuvo velando tanto tiempo.

-Sé que así será, Anaís.- le sonrió Paris- Tus amigas y tú son muy fuertes, estoy seguro de que tu deseo se cumplirá.- Entonces, una luz esmeralda entre ellos los obligó a separarse- ¿Qué es esa luz?

Anaís busco entre sus ropas y sacó un cristal de color verde esmeralda que brillaba intensamente. Lo sostuvo en su mano y notó que lo tenía colgado al cuello con una cadena delgada.

-¿De donde lo sacaste Anaís?- Paris estaba fascinado con el cristal- Es muy hermoso.

-Si no me equivoco este cristal fue el que me dio la princesa Esmeralda cuando mis amigas y yo nos convertimos en guerreras mágicas. Pero creía que este cristal se había convertido en nuestras armas. En todo este tiempo no había notado que lo traía conmigo.

Anaís y Paris se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír, y aunque ya se habían separado, aún permanecían tomados de las manos.

Mientras buscaba a sus amigas, Lucy llegó al jardín interno del castillo. El ambiente del jardín era muy distinto al exterior, lleno de vida y luz. Lucy se acercó a la fuente del centro y se sentó a mirar las flores dejando la espada Valis junto a ella.

-Aquí fue donde conocí a Anaís cuando recién había llegado al castillo...- murmuró- Recuerdo haber escuchado una dulce melodía al entrar al jardín. Anaís estaba sentada justo aquí, y dejó de cantar al darse cuenta de mi presencia...

(Flash Back)

_-_Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirte._-_ se disculpó Lucy.

_-_No te preocupes, no sabía que había alguien más aquí._-_ le sonrió la chica.

_-_Tienes una hermosa voz.

_-_Gracias. A veces me gusta venir aquí y tararear esa melodía, me recuerda cuando era pequeña. Nunca antes te había visto por aquí. ¿Vienes de visita?

_-_No exactamente.

_-_¡Que olvidadiza soy! Así no es como se inicia una conversación._-_ se levantó y se acercó a Lucy_-_ Mi nombre es Anaís, encantada de conocerte…

_-_Lucy, me llamo Lucy.

_-_Encantada de conocerte Lucy._-_ Lucy y Anaís se sentaron en la fuente para conversar.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Desde un principio nos llevamos bien.- pensaba Lucy- Imagino que era por que estábamos destinadas a ser las nuevas guardianas de Céfiro.

Un pequeño pájaro azul se posó en la fuente cerca de Lucy y dio pequeños saltos hacia ella. Lucy intentó tocarlo, pero el pájaro se alejó asustado.

-Pero la forma en la que conocimos a Marina fue diferente. Ella había intentado robar la espada Valis y Latiz y yo tuvimos una pequeña lucha con ella. Afortunadamente, Latiz logró detenerla con su magia. Debo confesar que la actitud de Marina había sido extraña, pero mi corazón me decía que podía confiar en ella. Y creo que Anaís sentía lo mismo...

(Flash Back)

_-_¿Qué sucedió?_-_ preguntó Marina al despertar después de haber recibido el ataque de Latiz.

_-_Me alegra ver que no te sucedió nada malo._-_ le sonrió Lucy.

_-_Tú eres la chica que estaba junto al hombre que trató de detenerme cuando huía con la espada ¿verdad?_-_ preguntó Marina apenada.

_-_Soy Lucy. ¿Cómo te llamas?_-_ Lucy mantenía su sonrisa a pesar de lo sucedido.

_-_Mi nombre es Marina._-_ respondió confundida por la actitud de Lucy.

En ese momento Anaís entró a la habitación secándose un par de lágrimas de sus ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar a Lucy platicando con Marina.

_-_Hola Lucy._-_ la saludo con una sonrisa para ocultar su tristeza.

_-_¡Hola Anaís! Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi nueva amiga, Marina.

_-_¿Amiga?_-_ se desconcertó Marina.

_-_Claro._-_ dijo Lucy_-_ ¿O es que acaso no quieres que sea tu amiga?

_-_No ese eso._-_ se apresuró a decir_-_ No creo que sea conveniente que me consideres tu amiga después de los problemas que les cause.

_-_Descuida. Puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres una mala persona.

Las tres chicas sonrieron entre sí, expresando un cariño y confianza mutua. A pesar de que recién se habían conocido, el sentimiento que las unía era muy fuerte, como si se conocieran de antes.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Fue entonces que recibimos la misión de guerreras mágicas por parte de la princesa Esmeralda. Ella nos entregó nuestras armaduras y armas. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "Guerreras mágicas, usen estos cristales mágicos como símbolos de su amistad y fuerza."

Entonces, de entre uno de los arbustos brotaron dos largas orejas blancas. Al percatarse de la pequeña criatura que la acechaba, Lucy sonrió y le habló.

-¡Nikona!- al escuchar su nombre, la pequeña bola de algodón saltó a los brazos de Lucy- Que alegría volver a verte. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Pupu pu pu puu.

-Nikona también nos ayudó a darnos cuenta de nuestra misión.- continuó pensando- Cada una de nosotras no encontramos con Nikona en lugares distintos, y nos ayudó a descubrir nuestra magia. GuruClef nos lo explicó...

(Flash Back)

_-_Nikona es un ser mágico. No es como las criaturas de Céfiro, por que ni siquiera es de Céfiro._-_ GuruClef se sentó en su trono y apareció tres sillas flotantes para las chicas_-_ Nikona pertenece a una vieja leyenda. Se dice que cuando Céfiro esté en peligro, Nikona aparece para brindarle poderes asombrosos a los elegidos, para que puedan defender el planeta. Por lo que su presencia significa que una terrible batalla se aproxima, pero también representa la esperanza.

_-_¿Una batalla?_-_ murmuró Lucy.

_-_Nadie sabe como es en realidad. Existen rumores que dicen que parece un ángel, pero no estoy seguro. La única seña particular en Nikona en un cristal redondo de color rojo en su frente._-_ Las tres chicas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon la descripción_-_ Cuando el antiguo pilar llamó a sus tres guerreros, Nikona apareció y les brindó los poderes necesarios para vencer a Rogles. A Rayearth le otorgó el poder del fuego, a Ceres le brindó el poder del agua, y a Windom le otorgó el poder del aire.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Sin embargo...- Lucy se angustió- Aun no logro entender como es que Luz pudo llegar a Céfiro y por que está luchando del lado del emperador Megas... Ella era mi mejor amiga... Pero ahora pareciera que ya no le interesa en lo absoluto nuestra amistad...

(Flash Back)

-Dime algo Lucy- dijo Luz mientras avanzaba- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Lucy no respondió- ¿Por qué intentas proteger a Céfiro y a su gente? Nadie en este mundo sabe quien eres ni por que estas luchando.

-Te equivocas Luz.- dijo Lucy- Yo estoy aquí para proteger a mis amigos. El emperador Megas quiere destruir Céfiro y herir a aquellos que amo.

-¿Amor?- rió entre dientes- Llamas amor al sentimiento por estas personas.- rió más fuerte.

-¿Qué?- se desconcertó Lucy.

-¿Como puedes decir que amas a la gente de Céfiro cuando nadie de aquí te ama? Abre los ojos Lucy, estas peleando por una causa que no te concierne.

-Eso no es cierto.

-No existe amor en las personas que te obligan a convertirse en su escudo para una guerra mientras ellos se quedan observando como sufres por las batallas.

-¡Mis amigos nunca harían eso!

-Entonces, dime ¿donde están GuruClef y la princesa Esmeralda¿Por qué no están luchando junto contigo?

-Es que ellos...

-¿Y que me dices de Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea? Ellos también son tus amigos¿no?

-Pero...

-Ellos te mandaron al campo de batalla confiando en que tu lo ibas a hacer todo. Ellos no han movido un solo dedo para ayudarte.

-No es cierto... ¡No es cierto!

-¿Dónde están Marina y Anaís?- Lucy miró a Luz a los ojos con el corazón destrozado- Y son ellas quienes son tus mejores amigas ahora...- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué te abandonaron?

-Marina... Anaís...- murmuró Lucy cabizbaja y con una lágrima en su rostro.

-Las personas solo te utilizan para cumplir sus metas. Solo hay alguien en quien puedes confiar, y es en ti misma.

-Pero Luz... tu y yo éramos amigas...

-Ya te lo dije, solo confío en mi misma, no necesito de ti o del emperador Megas. ¡No necesito de nadie!

(Fin Flash Back)

-En aquel momento fue cuando perdí las esperanzas y por ello el vínculo entre la espada Valis y yo se rompió.- miró la espada a su lado y la recorrió con su mano.

Aguila había permanecido en la entrada del jardín, observando a Lucy en silencio. Entonces, apareció Latiz después de haber hablado con GuruClef y se detuvo junto a Aguila.

-La misión que le fue encomendada a las guerreras mágicas es muy dura...- le dijo Aguila- Pero Lucy ha sido la que ha tenido que superar las pruebas más difíciles. Necesitará de todo el apoyo posible para completar su tarea.- Latiz no dijo nada- Ella tiene parte de su corazón puesta en ti, me he dado cuenta de eso en sus ojos. Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar.- Aguila se fue dejando a Latiz solo.

-Ahora que ha perdido su poder no sé si podremos vencer a Megas.- murmuraba Lucy- Pero ni mis amigas o yo nos daremos por vencidas.- Nikona, que aún seguía entre sus brazos la miró a los ojos y luego saltó de vuelta al arbusto sin que Latiz se diera cuenta de su presencia- Aún sin la espada voy a poner todo mi empeño en la batalla. ¡No dejaré que Céfiro sea destruido!

Cuando Latiz estaba por acercarse, un brillo carmesí brotó del pecho de Lucy. Era el mismo cristal que Anaís y Marina habían encontrado.

-El cristal...- dijo Lucy en voz baja.

-Guerrera Mágica...- una voz llegó a la mente de Lucy.

-Esa voz la conozco... fue la misma que escuche antes de luchar contra Luz en aquella aldea.

-La fuerza de tu corazón esta creciendo. Muy pronto tendrás una nueva oportunidad de demostrar que eres digna de ser una guerrera mágica.

-Esta vez no voy a fallar. No lo haré.- tomó el cristal brillante entre sus manos y miró hacia arriba- Nada evitara que mi deseo de proteger a Céfiro y a mis seres queridos se interponga.

Poco a poco el brillo disminuyo y la voz en su cabeza desapareció. El corazón de Lucy latía con fuerza. Entonces, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lucy...- dijo Latiz suavemente.

-Latiz...- ambos se miraron a los ojos- ¿Qué sucedió con tu hermano?

-El está ahora en la habitación de la princesa Esmeralda.

Varios pájaros se acercaron a la fuente para beber agua. Lucy y Latiz se sentaron juntos para mirarlos.

-Son hermosos ¿verdad, Latiz?

-Todo lo que hay en Céfiro es producto de los corazones de las personas. Estas aves son así por que fueron creadas a partir de emociones bellas y puras.

-Que maravilloso mundo es Céfiro.- Lucy se había olvidado de los pájaros y se recargó en el pecho de Latiz- Que agradable calor.- pensaba- Es tan suave y tierno.

-Lucy...

-Dime Latiz.

-Hay algo que debo decirte...

Lucy se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos. Después de un breve instante, Latiz la tomó de las manos y se acercó a ella.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, así que quiero decirte esto lo antes posible.- la mirada de Lucy cambió a confusión- Con seguridad ahora puedo decir que sé como se siente mi hermano Zagato.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Desde que se conocieron, Zagato y la princesa Esmeralda se enamoraron. No sé si sea igual en este caso, pero la verdad es que siento algo especial por ti Lucy.

-Latiz yo...- Lucy estaba inmóvil.

-Al mirar las flores que crecen en este jardín puedo compararlas con este sentimiento que también crece dentro de mí.- Lucy bajo la mirada un momento- Desde que murió nuestra madre, Zagato y yo hemos sido muy unidos y nos cuidamos mutuamente. Me sorprendo de ver que tus amigas y tu se protegen igual, aun cuando tienen tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

-Es extraño lo sé. Jamás pensé que pudiera sentirme de esa manera con otras personas aparte de mis padres y mis hermanos, pero nos hemos unido tanto que casi podría pensar que somos hermanas.

Lucy se recargó en el costado de Latiz cerrando los ojos. El canto de algunas aves era lo único que se oía, pero si se ponía atención también era posible escuchar los latidos de sus corazones a un mismo ritmo.

-Latiz…- murmuró Lucy- Haré todo lo que pueda para proteger a Céfiro y todos los que amo.

-Lo sé Lucy. Tienes un gran corazón.

-También hay algo que quiero decirte Latiz.- Lucy lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Yo quería decirte…

Latiz acarició su mejilla y la miró con ternura. Lentamente, ambos se acercaron cada vez más. Lucy fue la primera en cerrar sus ojos y luego Latiz. Nikona, que aún seguía viendo la escena desde su arbusto, escapó justo antes de que los labios de los dos jóvenes se alcanzaran.

Por su parte, Ráfaga se encontraba en el otro extremo del castillo cuando una criatura de roca apareció de la nada y lo atacó. Con un rápido movimiento, Ráfaga desenvainó su espada y cortó a la criatura por la mitad, la cual cayó al piso derrotada.

-Es extraño.- pensaba Ráfaga- Esta criatura era muy débil comparada con las otras. ¿La enviaría el enemigo para atacar el castillo?- de pronto, la criatura comenzó a regenerarse y se puso nuevamente de pie, lista para atacar- Era demasiado fácil para ser cierto.

Frente a Ascot y Marina, en el aire, apareció Luz portando su espada con la que se había enfrentado a Lucy.

-Que escena tan romántica.- se burló Luz.

-¡Eres tú otra vez!- exclamó Marina, guardando su cristal.

-No sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte sin tus amigas.- rió Luz- Así me será más fácil deshacerme de ti. Aunque debo admitir que podría derrotarlas a todas al mismo tiempo si quisiera.

-Por lo visto hablas demasiado, pero no creo que tengas el poder que presumes.- dijo Marina sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?- la retó Luz.

-Seguimos siendo dos contra uno.- intervino Ascot.

-Con que tu amiguito se quiere unir a la batalla. Esta bien. Así será más divertido para mí.

Desde el aire, Luz se lanzó velozmente con su espada en posición de ataque. Ascot usó su magia creando un escudo para detener a Luz, quien golpeó el escudo con su espada y preparó su magia con su otra mano.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!- exclamó Luz.

-¡Dragón de Agua!- Marina se apresuró a contraatacar.

El choque de poderes levantó una gran nube de polvo que envolvió a los tres combatientes. Sin embargo nadie en el castillo se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando, pues la creciente energía maligna del emperador Megas estaba llenado a Céfiro de sombras y desconcierto.

(Fin del capítulo)

Cha cha cha chaaaann! Que les pasará ahora a nuestras heroínas? Que nuevos peligros les aguardan? Podrán Marina y Ascot vencer a Luz? Que pasará con Latiz y Zagato? Podrá el amor florecer en el campo de batalla? Aún hay esperanzas para salvar a Céfiro y a la princesa Esmeralda? Podrá Lucy revivir el poder de la espada Valis? Nos acercamos al capítulo final, las últimas batallas están cerca. No se pierdan el descenlace de esta historia. (Que onda con mi comercial? jeje)

Alba, Luna, LucyChan... una vez más, gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Muy pronto subiré el capítulo final (cuando lo escriba claro... jeje) Mientras tanto, no duden en enviar sugerencias para el final. Todas serán tomadas en cuenta.

Saludos. Angel.


	15. La victoria de Luz

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 15 – LA VICTORIA DE LUZ**

Con el aumento en la fuerza del emperador Megas y la pérdida de la energía en la espada Valis, las posibilidades de salvar Céfiro eran muy escasas, pero los corazones de las guerreras mágicas aún podían lograr algo. Tras vencer a las criaturas de Luz, las chicas se quedaron a descansar con sus amigos, recordando viejos tiempos y pensando en los que están por venir. Sin embargo, nadie se percató de que Luz había aparecido una vez más para atacar a Marina, quien se encontraba en esos momentos con Ascot fuera del castillo.

-¿Qué sucede guerrera mágica?- le dijo Luz a Marina- ¿Acaso esa es toda tu magia?

-No te confíes...- sonrió Marina- ¡Dragón de Agua!

Marina utilizó nuevamente su magia, pero Luz detuvo el ataque solo con la palma de su mano. Un escudo mágico la había protegido.

-¡Ha ha ha ha! Necesitarás más que eso si quieres hacerme frente.

-No puede ser...- pensaba Marina.

-No te preocupes Marina.- le dijo Ascot- Juntos la venceremos.

Marina lo miró con confianza y se preparó para atacar nuevamente. Entonces, Luz descendió al suelo y corrió contra Marina utilizando su espada. Ascot se interpuso en su camino e invocó a una criatura mágica para que los ayudara, sin embargo, Luz, con un ágil movimiento, esquivó y cortó por la mitad a la criatura recién invocada.

-¡Cuidado Ascot!- gritó Marina al ver que Luz se aproximaba.

-Primero acabaré contigo.- sonrió Luz.

-¡Cresta!- el hechizo de Ascot creó un muro protector inmenso.

Luz intentó atravesar el muro con su espada y con su magia, pero la defensa del muro era superior a cualquier escudo ordinario.

-Si piensas que con ese hechizo podrás salvarte a ti y a tu pequeña amiga, estas muy equivocado.- dijo Luz.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- le preguntó Marina a Ascot- Puedo sentir que Luz es más fuerte que antes.

-No lo sé...- murmuró Ascot.

-No pensé que sería necesario hacer esto.- dijo Luz- Pero creo que no tengo otra opción.- Ascot y Marina la miraron confundidos- Les mostraré mi técnica más poderosa. Me tomó tiempo aprenderla, y tuve que destruir muchas aldeas para dominarla a la perfección.

-¿Qué dices?- se exaltó Marina.

-Ahora sabrán de lo que es capaz el poder de fuego...

Luz cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos formando una equis, luego en las puntas de sus dedos se formaron pequeñas esferas de fuego. Al mismo tiempo Ascot se levantó y extendió sus brazos hacia el muro mágico.

-Marina, yo detendré su ataque.- dijo Ascot- Tu aprovecha y atácala cuando tengas oportunidad.

-Muy bien.- Marina corrió al lado de Ascot para prepararse.

-¡Este es el hechizo más poderoso del fuego¡Merasoma!

Luz sacudió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente primero. Las cinco esferas de fuego avanzaron rápidamente y se fusionaron en una sola esfera de mayor tamaño. Al impactarse con el muro, Ascot tuvo que utilizar toda su magia para mantener el muro intacto, pero había usado tanta energía que tuvo que hincarse. Fue entonces que Marina aprovechó el momento y contraatacó con su dragón de agua. Al ver eso Luz comenzó a reír.

-Creo que se apresuraron un poco. Por si no lo notaron aún tengo el poder del hechizo merasoma en mi mano derecha, el cual es más fuerte.

Entonces, Luz sacudió su mano derecha y de igual forma las cinco esferas se combinaron, esta vez creando otra esfera de mayor tamaño y con un brillo intenso. El hechizo merasoma desintegró por completo el dragón de agua de Marina y atravesó el muro mágico de Ascot, dando un impacto directo en ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ráfaga continuaba luchando con la criatura de roca, pero cada vez que la derrotaba, ésta se regeneraba para seguir peleando. 

-¡Corte de tierra!- Ráfaga golpeó su espada contra el suelo, y una gran onda mágica partió la tierra y golpeó a la criatura, cortándola por la mitad- Espero que ahora si la haya vencido.

A lo lejos, Ráfaga pudo escuchar el sonido de una gran explosión y supuso que algo estaba mal, pero cuando intentó regresar a la entrada del castillo, la criatura de roca volvió a regenerarse.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Ráfaga.

* * *

La explosión del hechizo de Luz había herido gravemente a Ascot, quien había usado su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Marina. Cuando ella volvió en sí, intentó despertar a Ascot pues había quedado inconsciente por el ataque. 

-¿Te encuentras bien Ascot¡Respóndeme, por favor!- suplicaba Marina.

-Ahora nadie podrá intervenir.- murmuró Luz

Marina se levantó del suelo y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Utilizando su magia, apareció la espada que la princesa Esmeralda le había entregado junto con su armadura.

-Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Ascot.- dijo Marina molesta- ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

Marina volteó y blandió su espada con fuerza contra Luz, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Debido a los ataques tan fuertes de Marina, Luz tuvo que retroceder. El rencor era visible en los ojos de la chica y podía sentirse en cada golpe que daba con su espada. Luz dio un gran salto hacia atrás para alejarse y contraatacar.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!

-¡Dragón de Agua!

Esta vez, se generó una lucha de poder, los hechizos chocaban entre sí, pero ninguno desistía.  
Poco a poco, la magia de Marina comenzó a ganar terreno.

-¿De donde saca esa fuerza?- pensaba Luz- Debo actuar pronto.

Mientras manejaba su hechizo con su mano derecha, Luz lanzó su espada al suelo verticalmente con la izquierda para enterrarla.

-Si te rindes ahora, quizá considere el darte una muerte rápida y sin dolor.- presumió Luz.

-¡Jamás me daré por vencida! Voy a luchar por proteger a Céfiro y a mis amigos.

El cristal azul de Marina comenzó a brillar intensamente y el dragón de agua parecía ganar aún más poder.

-¡No permitiré que hagas más daño!- exclamó Marina.

-Ese cristal...- murmuró Luz.

Marina concentró toda su energía y terminó por destruir el hechizo de fuego. Sorprendida, Luz dio un paso a un lado y esquivó fácilmente el ataque, pero a pesar de haber perdido esa lucha de poder, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Admito que no peleas nada mal.- dijo Luz- Pero ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto.

La espada que había enterrado en el suelo, emergió detrás de Marina y le atravesó su hombro derecho. Por la herida Marina soltó su espada y cayó al piso. La sangre manchaba su ropa, y sus fuerzas se desvanecían con cada gota de sangre que derramaba.

-¿Por qué...?- murmuró Marina- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Ya que estoy por acabar contigo, te confesaré algo.- se acercó a Marina y le susurró al oído- A mi no me importa nada en este mundo, ni tampoco me interesa lo que pase con el emperador Megas o Lucy... mi único deseo es hacer sufrir a los demás.

Marina estaba petrificada por lo que acababa de escuchar y su cuerpo ya casi no tenía fuerza. Luz se alejó unos pasos y se preparó para dar el golpe final, pero un hechizo la detuvo. Ascot, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, había usado una pequeña bola de fuego para atacar a Luz y distraerla.

-Veo que aún sigues con vida, insecto.- dijo Luz.

-No dejaré... que lastimes a... Marina...- dijo Ascot entre dientes.

-Que bella y estúpida es la amistad. Es increíble como las personas se sacrifican por otras... Deberías apreciar la poca vida que te queda e irte de aquí.

-Nunca...- Ascot asumió una posición de ataque- No puedo huir... y dejar sola a Marina... nunca podría perdonármelo...

Ascot usó lo poco que le quedaba de energía para crear una segunda bola de fuego y se la arrojó a Luz. Sin el menor esfuerzo, Luz golpeó la bola de fuego con su mano y la desvió.

-Solo por que has conmovido mi corazón, tendré un poco de piedad contigo.- sonrió Luz extendiendo su mano- Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que avises a los demás de mi presencia.

Un rayo dorado salió de la palma de Luz y Ascot no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo. Marina intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

-¡Ascot!- gritó Marina.

El hechizo había convertido a Ascot en una estatua de roca. Al verlo, Marina empezó a llorar, incapaz de hacer algo por su amigo.

-¿En donde estabamos?- dijo Luz volteando a ver a Marina- ¡Ah, si! Lo recuerdo... estaba por deshacerme de ti.

* * *

Preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando, Ráfaga uso todo su poder para crear un corte de tierra muy poderoso, el cual por fin derrotó a la criatura convirtiéndola en polvo. De inmediato corrió a la entrada del castillo, desafortunadamente llegó demasiado tarde. Al pararse en el campo de batalla, lo primero que vio fue a Ascot convertido en piedra. Se acercó a él y buscó en los alrededores al responsable de eso, pero el lugar estaba desierto. Lo único que quedaba en el suelo era la espada de Marina. 

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Ráfaga mirando la entrada del castillo- Tengo que advertir a los demás.- y entró al castillo a toda prisa.

* * *

En el salón del trono, Caldina y Presea aguardaban a que GuruClef restaurara el escudo protector del castillo.

-¡Cielos!- dijo Caldina- Como me gustaría tener algo de música para bailar. Estoy muy aburrida

-¿Por qué no van con las chicas?- sugirió GuruClef.

-No creo que sea conveniente interrumpir cuando un hombre y una mujer están conversando.- dijo Caldina.

-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Presea- Prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que hayas recuperado tus energías.

-Gracias Presea.- le sonrió GuruClef.

-Por cierto GuruClef.- dijo Caldina con una sonrisa pícara- Dime¿no te sientes atraído por una de esas chicas?

-¡Que!...- GuruClef se sonrojó- No... no se de que me hablas...

-Vamos, no puedes engañarme. Pude ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando Marina regresó al castillo.

-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó Presea.

-Bueno... la verdad... es que yo... no sabía si...- GuruClef solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

Entonces, GuruClef cayó al piso y Caldina y Presea corrieron a su lado. Al parecer un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo había golpeado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Presea preocupada.

-Una energía maligna...- decía mientras se ponía la mano en la frente- Hay una energía maligna enorme que se está aproximando al castillo.

-¿Qué podrá ser?- murmuró Caldina.

-¿En que dirección viene GuruClef?- preguntó Presea.

-No lo sé... esa energía es tan inmensa que no puedo analizarla por completo.

-Caldina, busquemos a los demás para ponerlos al tanto.

Dicho esto, ayudaron a GuruClef a sentarse en el trono y salieron por uno de los pasillos. El semblante de GuruClef era pálido, pues nunca antes había sentido una energía tan grande.

* * *

Paris y Anaís caminaba de regreso a la sala del trono tomados de la mano. Se veían felices después de lo que se habían dicho. Entonces, una explosión destruyó un muro del pasillo frente a ellos. 

-Anaís.- le habló Paris- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ambos miraron la nube de polvo que se había levantado por la explosión, y al disiparse, una figura se fue haciendo visible.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- se escuchó una voz.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Paris.

-Eso no importa ahora, por que pronto me encargaré de eliminarlos a ambos.

* * *

En la habitación de la princesa Esmeralda, Zagato yacía a los pies de la cama donde descansaba la princesa. Su mente se había hundido en una profunda meditación y pudo alcanzar el corazón de Esmeralda. 

-Querida Esmeralda...- dijo Zagato con ternura.

Su espíritu había sido transportado a un lugar distinto, a donde quiera que mirara solo se podía ver un fondo blanco. Esmeralda apareció entonces frente a él.

-Zagato...- sonrió Esmeralda.

-La situación empeora a cada momento.- dijo Zagato preocupado- Y he de suponer que ya te habrás enterado del sacrificio que hizo Latiz por mi.

-Lo sé.- Esmeralda se acercó y lo abrazó- Y temo decirte amor mío, que ha llegado el momento de que yo también haga un sacrificio.

-¿Te refieres a...?- las palabras de Zagato fueron interrumpidas por la princesa, quien había puesto su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Querido Zagato, muy pronto abandonaré Céfiro, pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón siempre estará contigo.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces yo te acompañaré.

-Mi corazón salta de alegría al escucharte decir eso, pero no puedo aceptarlo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte.- Esmeralda agachó la mirada, pero Zagato la tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro.

-Aunque no me lo pidieras, mi destino es tomar el mismo camino que tú estas por seguir.

-Zagato...

La princesa Esmeralda cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Zagato acarició su mejilla y la beso suavemente en los labios, y aunque sus cuerpos ni siquiera estaban en contacto, ese beso había dejado una marca especial en sus almas y espíritus.

* * *

Paris se apresuró a sacar su falchion y se colocó frente a Anaís para protegerla. De pronto, una gran llama surgió de la nube de polvo. Paris cortó por la mitad la llama, y ésta se estrelló en ambos lados del pasillo. 

-Muy bien, ya basta de juegos. ¡Muéstrate!- le ordenó Paris a la persona frente a ellos.

-No pensé que estuvieran tan ansiosos de perder la vida.- el polvo se disipó velozmente por una fuerte corriente de aire que rodeaba al enemigo.

-¡Tu eres Luz!- dijo Anaís al reconocer a su atacante.

-Así es, pero como ya les había dicho, eso no tiene importancia, por que voy a acabar con ustedes.- Luz apareció su espada y se dispuso a atacar.

-Yo me haré cargo Anaís.- dijo Paris al saltar hacia Luz.

-¡Espera Paris!- intentó detenerlo.

Aunque el falchion era un arma de gran tamaño, Paris la blandía como si se tratara de una espada corta. Su habilidad con la espada era asombrosa. En un momento dado, ambas espadas chocaron y se mantuvieron así un momento.

-Vaya, peleas mejor de lo que esperaba.- sonrió Luz.

-Hago lo que puedo.- dijo Paris.

Luz pudo empujar el falchion hacia arriba, se agachó y pateó los pies de Paris, derribándolo. Luego apuntó la espada hacia su cuello.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero aún te falta mucha técnica para poder vencerme.- Luz levantó su espada y la blandió con fuerza.

-¡Viento de defensa!- la magia de Anaís alcanzó a proteger a Paris.

El viento rechazó el golpe de Luz y la arrojó hacia atrás. Paris se levantó de inmediato y retomó el ataque, pero al blandir su espada contra Luz, ella esquivó la espada y lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ahora me desharé de ti.- rió Luz entre dientes.

-¡Huracán Verde!- invocó Anaís.

Luz apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar para esquivar el huracán verde.

-¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por proteger a sus amigos?- le preguntó Luz- Podrían luchar mucho mejor si no tuvieran que estar pensando en los demás.

-No puedo hacer eso.- contestó Anaís molesta- Quizá a ti no te interesen las demás personas, pero mi deber es cuidar que nada malo les suceda.

-Lo mismo dijo la otra guerrera mágica...- murmuró Luz decepcionada.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡No bajes la guardia¡Flecha de Fuego!

Esta vez, Anaís no pudo invocar el viento de defensa y la flecha de fuego la estrelló justo contra uno de los muros. Paris, que apenas despertaba, pudo ver que Anaís había sido herida, y en cuanto pudo, se levantó e intentó ayudarla.

-¡No intervengas!- exclamó Luz al verlo.

Usando otra vez su magia, Luz envolvió con su fuego a Paris, pero él se mantenía firme a pesar de las heridas que recibía.

-¡Que!- Luz se sorprendió al ver que Paris aún seguía de pie.

-Anaís...- dijo Paris con voz débil.

Anaís también se levantó y apareció el arco y flechas que la princesa Esmeralda le había otorgado. Preparó su primera flecha, pero no la disparó.

-Por favor Luz, no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo Anaís- Terminemos con esto, ya fue suficiente.

-Me parece una excelente idea.- Luz se preparó para usar su hechizo más fuerte- ¡Merasoma!

Luz arrojó las cinco esferas de fuego de su mano izquierda para que se combinaran. Anaís no tuvo más opción que disparar su flecha, la cual atravesó y destruyó el merasoma y cortó la mejilla de Luz. Sabiendo que no podía hacer un ataque frontal, Luz comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, apoyándose de vez en cuando en las paredes para moverse más rápido. Anaís disparaba flechas tan rápido como podía, pero ninguna la alcanzaba. Con cada salto, Luz se acercaba más, hasta que tomó a Paris por sorpresa y lo sujeto por la espalda. Anaís detuvo sus ataques por miedo a herir a Paris.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Luz mientras se ocultaba detrás de Paris- ¿Por qué no me sigues atacando?

-¡Dispárale Anaís!- le ordenó Paris.

-Pero Paris...

-No puedes dejar que ella gane esta batalla con algo tan sucio como esto.- decía Paris convencido.

-¡Anda! Escucha lo que te dice...- dijo Luz sonriendo.

-No puedo hacerlo.- pensaba Anaís.

-Si tu mueres aquí¿quién protegerá a Céfiro?- le preguntó Paris- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un momento, sobre tu deseo de restaurar Céfiro?- el corazón de Anaís se aceleró- ¡Tu puedes hacerlo Anaís! Confío en ti.

La mirada de Luz se clavó en Anaís mientras esperaba su próximo movimiento. Después de unos segundos, Anaís volvió a levantar su arco, preparó una flecha y cerró los ojos.

-Paris tiene razón.- pensó Anaís- Mi deber como guerrera mágica es proteger Céfiro y a todos mis seres queridos.- el brillo del cristal en el pecho de Anaís volvió a surgir.

-Ese brillo...- pensó Luz- Es el mismo que el de la otra guerrera mágica... ¡Excelente!

-Prometí que daría lo mejor de mí para cumplir con mi misión.- una ráfagas de viento comenzaron a rodear la flecha- Es por eso que esta flecha nos protegerá a mi y a Paris.

Al abrir los ojos, Anaís soltó la flecha contra ellos. Luz se apresuró a empujar a Paris contra la flecha y a saltar hacia atrás. Pero gracias a la magia de Anaís, la flecha atravesó el cuerpo de Paris sin hacerle el menor daño y terminó por clavarse en la pierna de Luz, quien cayó al piso.

-¡Paris!- gritó Anaís.

-¡Maldita!- exclamó Luz desde el suelo- ¡Los odio, acabaré con ustedes!

Luz consiguió ponerse en pie y lanzó su espada contra Paris, clavándola en su pecho. Al ver esto, Anaís corrió para ayudar a Paris con su magia. Paris logró arrancar la espada de su pecho, e inmediatamente Anaís usó el viento curativo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Paris?- dijo Anaís preocupada.

-Muy bien, gracias Anaís.- le sonrió.

-Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, el preocuparse por los demás solo trae problemas.- Luz se había colocado frente a ellos mientras estaban distraídos y concentró la magia que le quedaba del hechizo merasoma en su mano derecha- ¡Adiós, Guerrera Mágica!

El reflejo del fuego en los ojos de Paris y Anaís se hizo cada vez más inmenso conforme el poder de fuego se acercaba a ellos, y lo último que pudieron hacer fue tomarse de la mano y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

-¡GuruClef!- gritaba Ráfaga al entrar en la sala del trono. 

-¿Qué sucede Ráfaga?- contestó GuruClef consternado.

-Tenemos problemas, hay un intruso en el castillo.- dijo Ráfaga mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Primero esa energía maligna, y ahora esto...- murmuró Ráfaga.

-Pero eso no es todo, me temo que Marina y Ascot se enfrentaron que el intruso.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- la expresión de GuruClef cambió drásticamente al escuchar el nombre de Marina.

-Cuando llegué al lugar donde habían combatido encontré que Ascot había sido convertido en piedra.

-¿Y que pasó con Marina?

-Solo encontré esto.- dijo Ráfaga entregándole la espada de Marina.

GuruClef tomó la espada entre sus manos, la cual se convirtió rápidamente en agua y al chocar con el piso se desvaneció.

-Hay una energía maligna muy grande que se aproxima al castillo.- dijo GuruClef dándole la espalda a Ráfaga.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-Seguramente es el emperador Megas...- GuruClef quedó en silencio un instante- Presea y Caldina ya fueron a avisar a los demás. Busca a Latiz para que detengan al intruso.

Ráfaga salió inmediatamente del salón sin notar que GuruClef había derramado un par de lágrimas en silencio.

-Marina...- murmuró GuruClef.

* * *

Lucy y Latiz aún no se habían percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo y seguían sentados en la fuente. Entonces, Zagato entró al jardín y llamó a Latiz por su nombre, éste al verlo se apartó de Lucy y le hizo frente a su hermano. 

-Latiz...- dijo Zagato bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Latiz?- preguntó Lucy desconcertada.

-Así que quieres terminar con esto de una vez por todas¿no Zagato?- dijo Latiz.

-Cuando hablamos con GuruClef sobre nuestro problema, no creí que llegaríamos a esto.- Zagato desenvainó su espada, pero la mantuvo abajo.

-¿Pero que es lo que esta pasando?- Lucy comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Lamento tener que decírtelo de este modo Lucy, pero...- las palabras de Latiz se interrumpieron mientras él también desenvainaba su espada- Uno de nosotros dos debe perder la vida.

Lucy se puso de pie inmediatamente y miró a Latiz con tristeza, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero en tan solo un instante, Zagato y Latiz arremetieron el uno contra el otro.

* * *

Presea y Caldina seguían buscando a los demás, de pronto una gran explosión estremeció las paredes del castillo. 

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Presea.

-Se escuchó cerca.- dijo Caldina- Parece ser que vino del interior del castillo.

Corrieron juntas para averiguar que sucedía, y un poco más adelante se encontraron con un pasillo destrozado, y una nube de polvo impedía la visibilidad. De entre el polvo, una gran llama salió contra ellas, Caldina saltó sobre Presea para protegerla y el fuego pasó sobre ellas. El hechizo había disipado el polvo, y lo primero que vio Presea, fue a Paris.

-¡Es Paris!- exclamó Presea.

Ambas se apresuraron a revisar a Paris, quien tenía graves heridas y estaba inconsciente. Cerca de él solo había escombros. Mientras Presea cuidaba a Paris, Caldina encontró pedazos de flechas rotas regados alrededor de un arco.

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido Caldina?- preguntó Presea.

-No tengo la menor idea.- respondió recordando el hechizo de fuego con el que recién habían sido atacadas- Pero será mejor que encontremos a las guerreras mágicas cuanto antes.

-¿Y que hacemos con Paris?

-Hay una habitación cerca de aquí. Llevémoslo ahí para que descanse. Cuando encontremos a Anaís le pediremos que lo cure con su magia.

Entre las dos, cargaron a Paris de los brazos y lo llevaron a lo largo del pasillo caminando lo más rápido que podían.

* * *

-¡Centella Luminosa! 

-¡Resplandor!

Latiz y Zagato estaba muy parejos en poder, y no dejaban escapar un segundo sin blandir sus espadas. Los ataques de uno eran repelidos por el otro tan rápido que Lucy apenas comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Ya basta Latiz!- dijo Zagato al saltar hacia atrás- No podemos seguir así.

-La decisión ya fue tomada.- Latiz no bajo la guardia- Así que si no quieres perder este duelo, será mejor que uses toda tu magia.

-¡Resplandor!

-¡Escudo mágico!

Lucy intentó intervenir utilizando su flecha de fuego para apartarlos y detener la batalla momentáneamente, dándole el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ellos.

-Lucy...- murmuró Latiz.

-¿Por qué...?- Lucy estaba apunto de derramar una lágrima- Ustedes son hermanos ¿por qué pelean de ese modo?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy.- dijo Zagato guardando su espada.

-Lucy...- Latiz les dio la espalda y Lucy lo miró extrañada.

-Cuando tuvimos nuestro último encuentro con el emperador Megas, yo quedé gravemente herido.- explicó Zagato- Y Latiz utilizó un poderoso hechizo para salvarme, pero tuvo que sacrificar su propia vida.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Lucy.

-El cuerpo de Latiz no tiene mucho tiempo de vida.- continuó Zagato- La única forma de evitar su muerte es que yo le devuelva su energía vital en un sacrificio. Pero él se niega a aceptarlo.

-¿Es cierto eso Latiz?- le preguntó Lucy, pero no respondió.

-Cuando hablamos con GuruClef, Latiz propuso un duelo. Si yo ganaba, el tendría que aceptar mi sacrificio, pero el resultaba vencedor...

-Yo moriría...- dijo Latiz en voz baja.

-No puede ser.- pensó Lucy.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes Latiz? Yo ya no tengo razón para permanecer en este mundo. La persona que amo esta apunto de morir. En cambio tú aún tienes mucho por que vivir.

-Eres mi hermano...- continuó Latiz- Y no estoy dispuesto a verte morir. Es por eso que debo ganar este duelo. ¡Centella Luminosa!

* * *

Un poco antes, GuruClef reflexionaba sobre aquella energía misteriosa que se acercaba al castillo. Poco a poco una imagen se fue formando en su mente. Pudo ver una enorme fortaleza flotante que se desplazaba a gran velocidad. Debajo de ella, en el suelo, una nube de polvo era levantada por los pies de un gran ejército formado por demonios y criaturas mágicas. De pronto, la energía maligna alcanzó un nivel tan elevado que interrumpió la concentración de GuruClef, cuyo semblante era pálido y algunas gotas de sudor caían de su frente. 

Cuando quiso moverse de su lugar, sintió un filo en su cuello, y al intentar voltear, fue tomado por sorpresa.

-Si me dices donde encontrar a Lucy quizá considere el perdonarte la vida.- dijo Luz.

-¿Quién eres?- GuruClef no podía moverse, pues estaba siendo amenazado por la espada de Luz.

-Es cierto, aún no hemos sido presentados. Mi nombre es Luz, y he venido para acabar con todos ustedes.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tu eres quien atacó a Marina, verdad?- dijo GuruClef con enojo.

-Ya me encargue de dos de las legendarias mágicas, solo me falta encontrar a Lucy. ¡Dime donde está!

Entonces, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos provocada por el ataque de Latiz, y Luz pudo localizar fácilmente su origen. GuruClef aprovechó para liberarse y atacarla con su magia, pero Luz reaccionó rápido, detuvo el hechizo y lo mantuvo entre sus manos un instante.

-¡No es posible!- GuruClef estaba atónito- Ni siquiera Megas tiene el poder para detener un hechizo de esa forma y a tan corta distancia.

-Digamos que he ganado algo de fuerza después de derrotar a las guerreras mágicas.- Luz se preparó para devolver el hechizo- Más tarde me ocuparé de ti, ahora voy a encontrarme con Lucy.

Con un ágil movimiento, Luz le lanzó de regreso el hechizo a GuruClef, quien intentó colocar un escudo mágico, pero estaba tan cerca de ella que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo y recibió un impacto directo. Satisfecha por su trabajo, Luz desapareció.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Ahora que Marina y Anaís han sido vencidas ¿Podrá Lucy derrotar a Luz¿Y quien resultará vencedor en el duelo entre Latiz y Zagato? El destino de Céfiro pende de un hilo ahora que Luz se ha infiltrado en el castillo y el emperador Megas se aproxima con su numeroso ejército.

Después de pensarlo bien, he decidido alargar la historia dos capítulos más para no tener que terminarla de tajo, y para dejar todo en claro. Si este capítulo les gusto, seguramente les gustarán los últimos dos... y para que vean que no soy malo les voy a adelantar algo del siguiente capítulo: Latiz va a quedar entre la vida y la muerte, Lucy deberá enfrentarse a Luz pero para ganar tendrá que sacrificar a sus amigas, los guardianes de Céfiro surgirán nuevamente para luchar contra el ejército del emperador Megas, y la princesa Esmeralda le dará su último brillo de esperanza a Lucy.

Dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta para el descenlace de esta historia. Agradezco a ceres y luna por su reviews. Por el momento es todo.

Saludos, Angel.


	16. Una señal de esperanza

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 16 – UNA SEÑAL DE ESPERANZA**

El castillo de Céfiro se ha convertido en un campo de batalla. Dos de las guerreras mágicas han sido derrotadas por la increíble fuerza de Luz, mientras que Latiz y Zagato luchan para saber quien de los dos debe seguir con vida.

Después de que Luz hubo derrotado a GuruClef, desapareció de la sala del trono para buscar a Lucy, pero no se percató de que alguien la había estado observando desde su llegada al castillo.

En el jardín, continuaba la batalla de hermanos, esta vez con más intensidad. Latiz, ahora arremetía con más fuerza que antes. Lucy, que había permanecido a un lado, miró la espada Valis que había dejado sobre la fuente, la cual aún no recuperaba su brillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó y decidió intervenir.

-¡Centella Luminosa!- usó Latiz su magia contra su hermano.

Zagato se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero entonces, Lucy saltó frente a él y desvió el hechizo con su espada. Ambos hermanos quedaron asombrados por su repentina aparición.

-Lucy...- murmuró Zagato.

-¡Apártate Lucy!- le ordenó Latiz- No quiero herirte.

-¡No!- exclamó Lucy- No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada. Debe de haber algún modo para que ninguno de ustedes dos tenga que sacrificarse.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero así debe ser.- dijo Latiz resignándose.

-No estoy dispuesta a perder a ninguno de los dos.- dio la vuelta y miró de frente a Zagato- Si no me equivoco, dijiste que Latiz necesitaba que sacrificaras tu vida para que no muriera.- Zagato la miró y afirmó con la cabeza- En ese caso...- Lucy agachó la cabeza- Seré yo quien te ofrezca mi vida para que puedas salvarte.

-¡Que!- exclamaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Caldina y Presea regresaban a la sala del trono después de haber dejado recostado a Paris en una de las habitaciones, pero al llegar encontraron a GuruClef inconsciente en el suelo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y había gotas de sangre alrededor. 

-¡GuruClef!- gritó Presea cuando corrió para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- dijo Caldina- Primero Paris y ahora GuruClef. Esto no está nada bien.

-Luz...- dijo GuruClef entre dientes al despertar en los brazos de Presea.

-No hables GuruClef.- aconsejó Presea- Estas muy herido, debes guardar tus fuerzas.

-Hay que... advertir... a Lucy- GuruClef tomó su bastón e intentó levantarse apoyándose en él.- Ráfaga va... en camino.

-Yo iré.- dijo Caldina- Dime en donde se encuentra.

-En los jardines...

-Caldina, busca a Lucy y a los otros, yo cuidaré a GuruClef.- dijo Presea.

Caldina abandonó el cuarto lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás. En ese momento, tanto Presea como Caldina se percataron de la energía maligna que GuruClef había sentido con anterioridad, y sus corazones se llenaron de miedo y temor.

* * *

Ráfaga no se encontraba lejos de los jardines cuando pudo sentir una presencia que lo seguía de cerca. Cuando volteó para ver, solo pudo sentir que una sombra atravesaba su cuerpo y continuaba avanzando.

-¡Debo darme prisa!- dijo al darse cuenta de que el enemigo estaba cerca.

* * *

En la habitación de la princesa Esmeralda solo había oscuridad, pero las sombras parecían acercarse a ella. Poco a poco, las sombras formaron la figura siniestra de un hombre. Desde su fortaleza, el emperador Megas utilizaba su magia para intentar alcanzar a Esmeralda.

* * *

-¿De que estas hablando Lucy?- preguntó Latiz.

-Yo te amo Latiz, y no soportaría verte morir.- respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Si puedo hacer algo para salvar tu vida, entonces lo haré sin importar el precio.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Latiz- He tomado una decisión y no cambiaré de... ¡Ahhh!

Latiz cayó al suelo y se sujetó el pecho con fuerza, su corazón comenzaba a perder fuerza, pero solo fue momentáneamente.

-¡Latiz!- dijo Lucy intentando acercase a él.

-¡No!- la detuvo Latiz

-Pero...- Lucy se quedó atónita.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Latiz.- replicó Zagato- Tienes que hacer a un lado tu orgullo y aceptar el hecho de que debes seguir viviendo. Soy tu hermano mayor y te ordeno que aceptes mi vida.

-¡Ha ha ha ha!- una risa envolvió todo el lugar- Esto es tan divertido.

-Esa voz...- murmuró Lucy.

En la entrada del jardín estaba Luz riendo y había visto toda la escena. En su mano derecha llevaba consigo su espada.

-¡Luz!

-Así es mi querida Lucy. Nos volvemos a encontrar, pero esta vez será la última.- Lucy tomó una posición defensiva- En verdad crees poder derrotarme con esa espada tan inútil. Recuerda lo que pasó en nuestro anterior encuentro. Deberías agradecer el que te dejé vivir un poco más.

-Esta vez no te será tan fácil, ya no podrás vencerme.

-Veo que ahora estas más confiada. Pero tu magia y una espada como esa no te serán suficientes, sobretodo ahora que he conseguido algunos poderes nuevos.

-Eso está por verse.

-Espera... Lucy...- intentó detenerla Latiz.

-No te preocupes, acabaré pronto con ella y después te mataré para que ya no sufras.- se burló Luz.

-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó Lucy.

Con la espada Valis en alto, Lucy corrió contra Luz y usó toda su fuerza para golpearla, pero ella solo uso su espada con una mano para detener el golpe.

-Creo que me estas subestimando Lucy.- se burló Luz.

Luz quiso atacarla con su hechizo de fuego, pero Lucy dio un gran salto hacia atrás y evitó el ataque. Por su parte, Zagato utilizó su resplandor contra Luz dándole un golpe directo.

-Muy bien Zagato.- dijo Lucy.

-No bajes tu guardia aún Lucy.

Luz había colocado un escudo a su alrededor en tan solo un instante y sin mover un dedo, por lo que no había recibido el menor rasguño.

-Ya se los dije... Con mi nueva fuerza ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí, ahora soy más fuerte que el mismo emperador Megas.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!- dijo Lucy para invocar su magia.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!- el hechizo de Luz fue más fuerte y atravesó sin problema la magia de Lucy.

El fuego se precipitó sobre Lucy, quien intentó cubrirse con su espada. Pero el hechizo no la alcanzó ya que Latiz la cubrió con su espalda.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?- preguntó con cansancio.

-Latiz...- murmuró sorprendida.

-Temí... no poder llegar... a tiempo...- Latiz se dejó caer al piso.

-Latiz... Latiz... ¡Latiz!

-Uno menos en la lista.- rió Luz- ¿Quién sigue?

-¡Luz!

Lucy volvió a tomar la ofensiva, esta vez lanzando primero una flecha de fuego y enseguida saltando para cortarla con su espada. Luz desvió el ataque de fuego, y alcanzó a esquivar el filo de la espada Valis. Luego tomó a Lucy de la muñeca y la lanzó a los pies de Zagato.

-¡Patético!- al burlarse, una gota de sangre salió de la mejilla de Luz- ¡No es posible!- pensó- ¿Cómo pudo cortarme si no fue capaz de rozarme si quiera?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Zagato a Lucy mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- respondió con la respiración agitada.

Mientras Lucy se levantaba y estaban distraídos, Luz aprovechó para envestirlos con su espada, pero antes de llegar a ellos, tuvo que retroceder por otro ataque.

-¡Lucy!- le gritó Ráfaga después de usar su magia para ayudarlos- Parece ser que llegue justo a tiempo.

-¡Ráfaga! Que alegría verte.

-Así que ha llegado otro insecto para ser aplastado.- dijo Luz un tanto molesta.

Ahora, eran Zagato y Ráfaga quienes trabajaban en equipo para detener a Luz, pero aún así, Luz no parecía agotarse en lo más mínimo, incluso parecía que lo disfrutaba.

* * *

La sombra que acechaba a la princesa Esmeralda acercó su mano lentamente a su rostro. Pero cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, una brillante luz emergió de todo el cuerpo de la princesa, y la sombra se vio forzada a retroceder y a desaparecer. El hechizo del emperador Megas había sido interferido por la misma Esmeralda. Después de unos instantes, el cuerpo de la princesa se desvaneció y toda la luz se acumuló en una esfera blanca que salió volando de la habitación.

* * *

Y en la sala del trono, Presea había ayudado a GuruClef a sentarse en el trono para que descansara un poco. Entonces, el báculo de GuruClef empezó a brillar y una segunda esfera blanca salió de la punta del báculo. Al darse cuenta de esto GuruClef intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó nuevamente al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso GuruClef?- preguntó Presea.

-Esa era... la poca energía vital que le quedaba... a la princesa Esmeralda...- dijo lamentándose.

-¿Cómo es posible? Pero se suponía que tu la cuidabas.

-No sé como... pero mi magia ya no pudo contener su energía vital y se alejó, seguramente regresará al cuerpo de la princesa.

* * *

Entre los pasillos del castillo, Caldina corría lo más rápido que su piernas le permitían para poder llegar a los jardines. Pero en su camino, pudo ver a través de una ventana algo atemorizante que le congeló la respiración. La fortaleza del emperador Megas estaba a muy corta distancia, y su ejército de criaturas y demonios pronto arribaría al castillo. Asustada, continuó corriendo para advertir a todos.

* * *

A pesar de que sus ataques estaban bien coordinados, ni Ráfaga ni Zagato podían herir a Luz.

-Es hora de terminar con este juego.- dijo Luz para sí misma- ¡Te mostraré algo que seguramente te gustará Lucy!- le gritó.

Zagato estaba ubicado frente a Luz, y Ráfaga detrás de ella. Entonces, Ráfaga usó su corte de tierra y Zagato su resplandor, creando una explosión muy grande. Lucy aprovechó para correr de regreso con Latiz. Pero en ese momento, la batalla dio un giro inesperado.

-¡Mira esto Lucy!

Al disiparse el polvo de la explosión, Lucy pudo ver que Luz se había protegido con otro escudo mágico, pero éste era diferente a los otros, eran ráfagas de viento las que la protegían.

-Imposible...- murmuró Lucy asustada.

-Y aún no has visto la mejor parte...- dijo Luz.

Ráfaga y Zagato corrieron contra Luz, cada uno de su lado. Luz se colocó de lado y extendió cada mano apuntando a sus atacantes. Cuando estuvieron cerca de ella, dos hechizos diferentes salieron de las palmas de Luz, el primero era una magia de viento, y el segundo era un hechizo de agua. Lucy los reconoció de inmediato.

-No... puede ser...

Ambas magias, lanzaron a Ráfaga y a Zagato contra los muros de los jardines causándoles heridas graves y dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Es el huracán verde y el dragón de agua.- pensaba Lucy- ¿Pero como?

-¿Es increíble no te parece?- dijo Luz riendo- Ahora que poseo el poder de dos de las legendarias guerreras mágicas no hay nadie que pueda detenerme. Y en cuanto me apodere de tu magia, seré invencible.

-Que... ¿Qué le has hecho a Marina y Anaís?- preguntó Lucy enfadada y angustiada.

-Digamos que me hice cargo de ellas. Pero no estés triste, por que muy pronto les harás compañía.

* * *

En uno de los pasillos, un hombre corría con dirección a los jardines, pero en su camino se cruzaron dos esferas blancas que volaban entre sí. El hombre las miró un momento, y luego las dos esferas se convirtieron en una sola, y una voz salió de su interior. Al escuchar las palabras que brotaban de la esfera, el hombre supo que hacer y tomó la esfera entre sus manos. Al hacer esto, la esfera se introdujo lentamente en su cuerpo, y el hombre continuó su camino.

* * *

-Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo solas Lucy.- dijo Luz- Tienes una última petición antes de que me deshaga de ti.

-¿Dime donde están mis amigas Marina y Anaís?- insistió Lucy.

-Muy bien, si en verdad quieres saberlo, te lo diré.

Luz extendió su brazo y su mano, y un par de cristales aparecieron sobre ésta, uno era de color esmeralda y el otro azul oscuro. Al verlos, Lucy puso su mano sobre su pecho para sujetar el cristal carmesí que colgaba de su cuello.

-No tengo idea del material del que están hechos estos cristales, y también desconozco su origen. Pero me di cuenta de que le daban un poder increíble a tus amigas. Es por eso que después de derrotarlas las encerré dentro de estos cristales para poder absorber sus poderes.

-Entonces lo único que debo hacer es quitarte esos cristales para recuperar a mis amigas.

Lucy corrió hacia Luz y blandió su espada con fuerza. Antes de que la alcanzara, Luz desapareció los cristales y permaneció inmóvil manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.- dijo Luz, y Lucy detuvo el golpe- Haz de saber que si muero, tus amigas también morirán.

Lucy se paralizó al oír esto, y sin el mayor esfuerzo, Luz utilizó el dragón de agua para atacarla. El hechizo primero levantó a Lucy en el aire y luego la dejó caer.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te lo había dicho.- dijo Luz- No es bueno confiar en otros, por que siempre terminan traicionándote. Que ironía. La magia de tus mejores amigas va a ser la que termine con tu miserable vida.

-Eso... no es cierto...- Lucy intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero el hecho es que vas a morir. ¡Viento protector!

Las ráfagas de viento sujetaron a Lucy y presionaron todo su cuerpo causándole mucho dolor. La fuerza que le quedaba a Lucy era poca y no pudo evitar gritar ante el dolor que sentía, y su voz llegó al corazón de Latiz.

-Lucy...- pensó Latiz aún en el piso y con los ojos cerrados- Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla... pero mi cuerpo ya no tiene energía... Creo que voy a morir... Si tan solo pudiera tener algo de fuerza para proteger a Lucy.

-Eso es Lucy.- decía Luz- Siente todo el sufrimiento que yo sentí cuando aquellos a los que amaba me abandonaron ¡Huracán Verde!

El hechizo de viento estrelló a Lucy contra uno de los muros y le hizo tirar su espada. El cuerpo de Lucy estaba muy herido, y sus fuerzas eran escasas, pero aún así intentó arrastrarse para alcanzar su espada.

-Debo admitir que tienes valor. Yo en tu lugar estaría asustada de saber que voy a morir. Sin embargo, prefieres seguir luchando por lo que tú crees que es correcto.

Lucy apenas había alcanzado el mango de la espada Valis cuando Luz dio un gran salto y quedó suspendida en el aire.

-¿Cómo puedo vencerla?- pensaba Lucy- Si no hago algo todos moriremos, pero si la derroto estaría poniendo en peligro la vida de Anaís y de Marina.

-Me das lástima. Solo por eso te daré el placer de morir rápidamente.

Luz extendió ambos brazos y en su mano derecha apareció una esfera de agua, mientras que en su mano izquierda apareció una esfera de aire. Cuando hubo concentrado toda su energía, una flama apareció entre las dos esferas anteriores.

En ese momento, Lucy divisó la sombra de un hombre que entraba en el jardín, que sin detener su carrera, colocó su mano bajo su pecho y una esfera blanca emergió de su cuerpo. Una vez en su mano el hombre lanzó la esfera hacia Lucy.

Entonces, Luz combinó los tres poderes y creó una esfera brillante de varios colores, la cual arrojó con toda su fuerza contra Lucy. La esfera blanca y la esfera de Luz volaron velozmente hacia Lucy, quien solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo peor.

-Marina... Anaís...- pensó Lucy mientras recordaba el rostro y la sonrisa de sus amigas.

* * *

-Ya está aquí...- murmuraba GuruClef.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Presea desconcertada.

-Debo restablecer... el escudo del castillo...- continuó al ponerse de pie- De lo contrario será nuestro fin.

-Pero GuruClef, no estas en condiciones de hacer una magia tan poderosa.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción.

Presea intentó persuadirlo varias veces para evitar que no usara su magia.

-GuruClef, podrías morir si lo haces.

-No moriré...- una gran columna de magia lo envolvió- No lo haré... hasta que vuelva a ver a mi querida Marina.

-Pero...

-Prométeme que harás todo lo que este en tus manos para ayudar a las chicas en su misión por salvar a nuestro querido Céfiro.

Presea solo lo miró a los ojos y derramó un par de lágrimas, pero aún con la tristeza que sentía le prometió lo que quería. Después, GuruClef concentró toda su magia en la columna.

* * *

Afuera del castillo, el ejército de Megas estaba apunto de entrar cuando varias de las criaturas se estrellaron contra el nuevo escudo, el cual era mucho más poderoso que el anterior. Las criaturas usaron sus habilidades y poderes para intentar derribar el escudo, pero lo único que conseguían era herirse al tocar la barrera mágica.

-¿Pero que es esto?- dijo Megas riendo entre dientes- Así que el gran GuruClef cree que puede detenerme con un simple escudo mágico.- se levantó de su trono y se acercó a una ventana que daba a la exterior de su fortaleza-

-Mi señor.- interrumpió una criatura- Al parecer la joven Luz se ha adelantado a vuestros planes y está atacando el castillo.

-Lo sé.- dijo Megas riendo entre dientes- Pero ya no me importa lo que pase con ella, estoy seguro de que no logrará ganar ella sola, y aún si sobrevive, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarla por su traición. ¡No se detengan, sigan atacando hasta que el castillo sea destruido!

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?

Al abrir los ojos, Lucy descubrió que ya no estaba en los jardines del castillo sino en un lugar totalmente distinto, se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada de una cueva, incluso sus heridas habían desaparecido. En su interior, pudo escuchar una voz que la llamaba, así que caminó adentrándose cada vez más. Con cada paso que daba, el calor del ambiente aumentaba y el aire se hacía más pesado. Al final de la cueva, Lucy entró en una caverna muy amplia, iluminada por un gran río de lava que cruzaba por en medio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

Del otro lado del río, había una criatura mágica, similar a un león, cuyo pelaje era de color amarillo y rojo intenso, que al moverse daba la impresión de ser fuego. Lucy se acercó despacio a la orilla del río y esperó. El león hizo lo mismo hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Al verlo de cerca, Lucy notó que en realidad lo que cubría el cuerpo del león eran llamas.

-Niña del mundo místico... designada para la difícil tarea de convertirte en guerrera mágica y ser la portadora de la espada Valis.- Lucy pudo escuchar la voz poderosa e imponente del león en su mente.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo, pero después de buscar en su memoria supo de quien se trataba- Tu eres el que me había llamado antes, te escuche aquella vez que luche contra Luz, y también en la fuente del jardín cuando mi cristal comenzó a brillar. Fuiste tu quien me pidió que demostrara la fuerza de mi corazón.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Rayearth. Soy el espíritu del fuego y guardián de Céfiro.

-Rayearth...

-Has demostrado ser digna de llevar mis poderes contigo. La fuerza de corazón sobrepasa a la de cualquier otro individuo. La prueba de ello está en las heridas que recibiste hace un momento.

-¿No lo entiendo?

-Mira el agua del río.- dijo Rayearth inclinándose para mirar.

Sobre la superficie del agua se formó una imagen muy clara, era la fachada de un gran castillo oscuro. La imagen se adentró en los pasillos del castillo velozmente hasta llegar a un gran salón donde una fuerte batalla se llevaba acabo. Los combatientes eran tres caballeros con armaduras brillantes de color azul, verde y rojo, y el cuarto era un gran guerrero de armadura negra. Lucy reconoció a aquellos caballeros por la pintura que había visto en casa de Presea cuando recién había llegado a Céfiro, se trataban de Ceres, Windom y Rayearth. Por la forma en la que luchaban contra el guerrero de negro, Lucy supuso que se trataba de la primer guerra de Céfiro, donde las espadas Valis y Leethus fueron creadas.

El guerrero de negro, Rogles pensó Lucy, poseía una gran fuerza y usaba una prominente espada como su arma. Leethus tenía un aura púrpura que resplandecía con cada movimiento que hacía, mientras que el caballero Rayearth empuñaba la espada Valis, que de igual manera tenía un aura brillante, solo que de color blanco.

La pelea estaba muy pareja, pero al final, los tres caballeros unieron sus fuerzas y le dieron el poder suficiente a la espada Valis para derrotar a su enemigo.

-¡No crean que me vencerán tan fácilmente!- gritó Rogles antes de ser golpeado por Valis- ¡Juro que me vengare de todos ustedes!

Después de esto, la imagen se desvaneció en el agua. Lucy miró al león como si supiera lo que estaba punto de decirle.

-Para derrotar a Rogles, mis compañeros y yo tuvimos que unirnos en la lucha y dar todo de nuestra parte. Estuviste dispuesta a sacrificar tu propia vida por el ser que amas. Tampoco te diste por vencida en la lucha. Y pude escuchar el deseo más profundo de tu corazón: Salvar a Céfiro y...

-...A todos aquellos a los que amo.- completó Lucy.

-Debes confiar en tu poder y en tu corazón. En tu magia está la justicia y el amor. Mientras tengas fe y esperanza, siempre podrás proteger a tus seres queridos.

-Tienes razón. No puedo rendirme ahora, si lo hiciera, Marina y Anaís nunca me lo perdonarían.

-Ahora regresa... y derrota a tu enemigo.

Lucy despertó de su sueño y lo primero que vio fue el verde de las plantas del jardín. Al levantarse un poco del piso, un destello llamó su atención. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que el hechizo combinado de Luz había sido detenido por una ilusión de la princesa Esmeralda, quien usaba toda su energía para proteger a Lucy.

-Princesa Esmeralda...- murmuró Lucy.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy?- le preguntó el hombre que le había arrojado la esfera blanca.

-¡Aguila!- exclamó al reconocerlo.

Cuando el hechizo de Luz perdió su fuerza se desintegró, lo que provocó que ella se molestara. Aguila se apresuró a levantar a Lucy, pues sus heridas aún permanecían.

-¡Maldita Esmeralda!- gritó Luz- ¡Se supone que ya debías estar muerta!- luego se calmó un poco- Bueno, no importa. De cualquier modo ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

La princesa miró fijamente a Aguila, quien dejó a Lucy para sacar su espada de energía y enfrentar a Luz para ganar algo de tiempo. Durante ese breve lapso, la princesa se acercó a Lucy y entre ambas tomaron la espada Valis.

-Has hecho un estupendo trabajo mi querida Lucy.- dijo Esmeralda.

-Pero aún no he terminado.- respondió.

-La espada Valis ha sufrido un pérdida de poder, y es mi deber como pilar de Céfiro el restablecerla. Es por eso que usaré lo que me queda de energía vital para revivir la espada.

-Pero si lo haces morirás.- dijo Lucy para tratar de detenerla.

Zagato había conseguido arrastrarse hasta donde yacía Latiz. Su cuerpo estaba herido y sangraba, y su espada estaba manchada de la misma sangre que había derramado en el camino.

-Latiz... despierta.- le susurró Zagato.

-¿Zagato?

-Es hora de que te devuelva el favor que hiciste por mí.

-No lo hagas.

-Eres igual a nuestra madre.- sonrió Zagato- Siempre hacía todo para ayudar a los demás, pero nunca pidió nada a cambio. Sin embargo, cuando murió me sentí muy mal por no haber podido hacer algo. Por eso quiero cambiar las cosas ahora. No dejaré que mueras igual que nuestra madre.- una lágrima salió de los ojos de Latiz y de Zagato- Toma esto.- dijo entregándole su espada- Mi espada lleva mi sangre, pero es tu vida la que está en ambas. Adiós Latiz...

-Te equivocas, aún si mi cuerpo ya no está, eso no significa que moriré.- continuó Esmeralda- Yo siempre estaré en tu corazón y velaré por el bienestar de este maravilloso planeta.- Lucy agachó la cabeza- No estés triste. Lo más importante ahora es proteger a todos.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces, la figura de la princesa Esmeralda y el cuerpo de Zagato se convirtieron en esferas blancas y comenzaron a volar, una alrededor de la espada Valis y la otra alrededor de la espada de Zagato, y ambas dejaban caer pequeñas chispas. Lucy pudo sentir como la energía de la espada se regeneraba, y Latiz sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de vida. Luego, las esferas se dividieron en dos, y una mitad entró en las espadas mientras que la otra entró en el cuerpo de Lucy y Latiz, respectivamente.

-Gracias... Zagato.- se despidió Latiz.

-Nunca te olvidaré princesa.- dijo Lucy mirando la espada.

Cuando la espada Valis se recuperó, Aguila retrocedió en la batalla para dejar que Lucy continuara, pero al hacerlo bajó la guardia y Luz lo atacó con su flecha de fuego, dejándolo inconsciente. De inmediato, Lucy fue en su auxilio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pensó Luz al ver la espada Valis- La espada recuperó su brillo. ¡Imposible!

-Vamos Luz.- dijo Lucy poniéndose frente a Aguila para protegerlo- Acabemos esto de una vez por todas.

-El que la espada haya recuperado su poder no significa que podrás derrotarme. Además, ya te lo dije, si yo muero también lo harán tus amigas.

-Eso no pasará.

Y volvieron a cruzar sus espadas, pero esta vez de una forma más fuerte. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder, y utilizaban todo su poder. La voluntad y fuerza de Lucy eran tan grandes, que las heridas de su cuerpo ya no resultaban un problema.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya ganado tanto poder?- pensaba Luz- ¡Dragón de Agua!- el hechizo lo desvió Lucy sin problema y corrió contra Luz- ¡Huracán Verde!

Con su espada, Lucy cortó por la mitad el huracán verde y contraatacó con la flecha de fuego, logrando golpear directamente a Luz.

-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?- pensaba Luz enfurecida- ¿Por qué mi magia ya se ha debilitó?

Entonces, un recuerdo cruzó velozmente por la mente de Luz, pero no era un recuerdo propio. En la imagen de su mente pudo ver a Marina, Anaís y a Lucy tomadas de las manos y sonriendo. Después pudo escuchar claramente sus voces.

-Pase lo que pase, nunca nos rendiremos.- dijo Anaís.

-Siempre estaremos juntas y haremos todo lo posible por salvar Céfiro.- dijo Marina.

-No permitiremos que nuestros seres queridos sufran.- dijo finalmente Lucy.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Acaso los espíritu de las dos guerreras mágicas aún tienen fuerza para luchar?- pensaba Luz- ¡Ahora verás Lucy!- murmuró y clavó su espada en el suelo para enterrarla- No voy a perder, y menos contra alguien tan débil como tú.

El plan de Luz era utilizar la técnica con la que había derrotado a Anaís. Del suelo detrás de Lucy, la espada de Luz comenzaba a salir preparándose para atacar.

-¡Despídete Lucy!- exclamó Luz e hizo un movimiento para mover la espada del suelo y lanzarla contra Lucy.

Pero algo salió mal, ya que al mover la espada del suelo, Luz pudo sentir que su cuerpo había sido detenido, por lo que la espada falló el ataque. Y después de haber recuperado toda su fuerza, Latiz usó el resplandor contra la espada de Luz y la destruyó.

-¡Nooo!- gritó Luz mientras envestía a Lucy, pero nuevamente su cuerpo se paralizó y Lucy la contraatacó con su magia- ¡Maldita sea, lo están arruinando todo!- exclamó mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Ríndete Luz.- dijo Lucy- No quiero tener que continuar con esto.

-¡Nunca!- su llanto era cada vez más evidente.

En un intento desesperado por derrotar a Lucy, Luz combinó nuevamente los poderes mágicos de Marina y Anaís con el suyo para atacarlos.

-¡Apártate Lucy!- le ordenó Latiz empujándola a un lado.

Latiz logró detener el hechizo con su espada, pero el poder de Luz era tal que lo arrastró hacia atrás una gran distancia. Después solo quedaron Lucy y Luz frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Luz, detente por favor.- pidió Lucy al ver su llanto.

-Esto aún no termina Lucy, y no terminará hasta que una de las dos muera.- las lágrimas de Luz no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

-Luz...- murmuró Lucy con tristeza- Déjame ayudarte, quiero ayudarte.

-¡Cállate! Tu no sabes nada.- Luz bajó la mirada- ¿Cómo es posible?- pensó- ¿Cómo es posible que sus amigas la sigan ayudando aún estando encerradas en los cristales¿Por qué se esfuerzan en protegerla?

-Escúchame Luz. Yo sé que en el fondo no eres una mala persona. Olvidemos esta tonta pelea y...

-¡Que!- Luz levantó la vista hacia ella- Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero yo no pienso olvidar todo aquello por lo que me hicieron pasar, todo el dolor y la soledad que sentí...- dicho esto apareció otra espada en su mano- ¡Prepárate!

Ambas levantaron sus armas y arremetieron la una contra la otra en un salto blandiendo sus espadas. Lucy cerró los ojos antes de golpear a Luz, y mientras caían, Luz sonrió, pero esta vez era diferente, su sonrisa era de satisfacción y alegría. Al caer, Lucy permaneció de rodillas mientras Luz se ponía de pie.

-Lucy...- murmuró Luz seriamente dejando caer su espada y mirando hacia arriba- Lo hiciste... bien... como siempre.- sus lágrimas mojaban todo su rostro- Eres mejor de lo... que creí. Ahora me doy... cuenta de mi error...- se dejó caer de rodillas y un hilo de sangre corrió por sus ropas- Lástima que... haya... sido demasiado... tarde...

Finalmente, Luz cayó al piso. Cuando Lucy reaccionó corrió para ver como se encontraba Luz. La espada Valis había alcanzado a cortar su costado, por lo que su armadura y ropas se mancharon rápidamente de sangre. Lucy la levantó entre sus brazos, la abrazó y trató de despertarla. Luz pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Lucy que la llamaba por su nombre.

-Lucy... ¿eres tú?- preguntó Luz al abrir sus ojos y alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de Lucy

-Si, Luz, soy yo. Aquí estoy.- Lucy la estrechó a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No tienes por que... salvarme... ¡Date prisa, y termina esto de una vez!

-Luz, hace un momento no diste lo mejor de ti en la batalla a propósito.

-¿De que estas hablando? No soy como tan compasiva como tú... Luche y perdí... Ahora voy a morir... y eso esta bien por mí.

-¡No digas esas cosas! Tu no eres así

-¿Y como sabes como soy en realidad?

-Lo sé por que eres mi amiga.

-Durante todo este tiempo, solo les he causado problemas. No tienes que mentirme de ese modo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Quizá para ti no lo sea, pero tu para mí eres una buena amiga.

-No hables tan fuerte.- Luz puso su mano sobre su herida- Haces que mi herida duela...- durante un momento, Luz miró a Lucy detenidamente a los ojos- ¿Tus padres se aman mutuamente?

-Desde luego.- la primera lágrima rodó sobre la mejilla de Lucy.

-Eso pensé. Lo veo en tus ojos. Mi familia es un tanto diferente. Nadie es amigable o bueno con nadie... y no tengo amigos... Me acostumbré a ello... pero nunca he sido feliz. Odiaba ver a la gente feliz, siempre fui mala con todos. Yo quería deshacerme de todas las personas a cualquier precio.

-Luz ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Entonces, Luz comenzó a toser y escupió unas gotas de sangre. Lucy recostó a Luz sobre sus piernas y la sujetó con un brazo mientras limpiaba la sangre con el otro.

-Por favor Luz, no hables. Debes guardar tus energías.- Luz dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

-Por eso me uní a Megas... aunque la verdad es que quería escapar a algún lugar... Pero ahora... ya nada tiene importancia... llegué tan lejos como pude... y ahora solo me queda morir.

-¡No seas tonta! Te prometo...- Lucy la tomó de la mano con fuerza y empezó a llorar ligeramente- ¡Prometo que te ayudaré!

-Estas... llorando... por mí...- dijo Luz conmovida- ¿Será que... de verdad soy tu amiga?

-Si, si. Siempre serás mi amiga de ahora en adelante.

-Está oscureciendo...- el brillo en los ojos de Luz disminuía- No puedo... verte bien...

-No Luz, tienes que resistir.

Lucy se aferró a Luz con la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro que evitara el desafortunado destino de su querida amiga.

-Por cierto Lucy... creo que esto... te pertenece.- sobre la palma de Luz aparecieron los cristales de Anaís y Marina- Me sorprendió... que aún en las... condiciones en las que estaban... querían ayudarte y protegerte... por eso usaron su fuerza para... inmovilizar mi cuerpo... El hechizo que... las mantiene prisioneras... está por romperse...

-Espera un poco Luz. Anaís podrá curar tus heridas.

-Ya es demasiado... tarde para mi Lucy. Además... tu has curado... la herida que había permanecido... abierta todos estos años...

-Luz...

-Adiós... Lucy... y gracias por... t... t... to... todo...- la fuerza con la que Luz sujetaba la mano de Lucy desapareció por completo, y sus párpados se cerraron.

-Luz... ¡Luz!... ¡Luz!...- mientras Lucy lloraba por la pérdida de su amiga, Latiz se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro- ¿Por qué tuvimos que terminar de este modo?

Cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado Lucy mojaba la ropa de Luz, y cuando cayeron suficientes, esas lágrimas iluminaron el cuerpo de Luz y comenzaron a elevarlo. Poco a poco, varias chispas brillantes se desprendieron de Luz y volaban hasta desaparecer en el techo del jardín, y con cada una, la silueta de Luz se desvanecía. Lucy quiso detenerla, pero al intentar sujetarla, sintió como si abrazara a una corriente de aire que recorrió su cuerpo. Después de eso, lo único que quedó de Luz era su recuerdo en el corazón de Lucy.

Latiz prefirió permanecer en silencio y se limitó a observar a Lucy. En ese momento, el cristal carmesí de Lucy comenzó a brillar al igual que los otros dos. Lucy extendió su mano para soltarlos. Del cristal azul brotó un gran chorro de agua formando una esfera, y del cristal esmeralda ráfagas de viento que también formaron una esfera. Cuando el agua y el viento se disiparon, los cuerpos de Marina y Anaís quedaron al descubierto, sus heridas habían sanado y estaban en buen estado.

Del otro lado, Aguila caminaba junto a Ráfaga sujetándose de su hombro, y se acercaron hasta donde estaban los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lucy?- preguntó Ráfaga.

-Estoy bien.- contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Cómo están tus amigas?- preguntó Aguila.

-Pues parece que se encuentran sanas y salvas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!- se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

-Pero si es Caldina.- dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Caldina sorprendida al ver el estado de los jardines.

-Es una larga historia.- sonrió Aguila.

-Pero al parecer ya se ha acabado.- secundó Ráfaga.

-Me temo que apenas está comenzando.- dijo Latiz, quien se había acercado a una de las ventanas de los jardines y miraba al exterior.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Lucy desconcertada.

-El ejército del emperador Megas está parado justo fuera del castillo y no tardarán mucho en atacarnos.- explicó Caldina.

Latiz dio la espalda a la ventana y los miró a todos. Caldina revisaba a Marina y Anaís junto con Lucy. Y Ráfaga revisaba las heridas de Aguila.

-La batalla final ha comenzado...- murmuró Latiz, y de inmediato Lucy corrió a la ventana y se asombró con la batalla que se estaba librando fuera del castillo.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Ahora que Luz ha sido derrotada y que la espada Valis ha recobrado su poder ¿podrán Lucy y los demás detener al ejército del emperador Megas¿Que clase de batalla se estará lleavndo acabo fuera del castillo? Sin la princesa Esmeralda ¿quedará esperanza alguna para salvar a Céfiro? No se pierdan los últimos dos capítulos de esta increíble historia.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemillas para terminar y subir este capítulo, pero creo que valió la pena la espera (o al menos eso espero). Apuesto a que varios creyeron que me había olvidado de Aguila... jeje... de hecho tenía planeado que fuera él quien muriera al final del capitulo, pero después de mi ultimo fic, aprendí que matar a los personajes principales no siempre es bueno o atractivo para la historia, así que decidí cambiar su rol...jeje...

Luna, LucyChan, como siempre, agradezco sus reviews. Y Umbrella Agent, respecto a lo de Yuko, en un principio tenía pensado introducirla como la guerrera mágica que se enfrentó a Rogles en el pasado, en el capítulo 0, pero después de mucho analizarlo opté por poner a Rayearth, Windom y Ceres en su lugar para darle más sentido a la unión de las tres chicas. Pero creo que no será el último fic que escriba de un crossover con MKR y Valis, solo que la próxima vez será basado en Valis II y Valis III, y en cuanto a lo de Latiz, se me hace un personaje tan enigmatico y serio, que realmente me cuesta trabajo escribir o leer sobre él en escenas románticas, por que siento que pierde su escencia, pero MKR no sería lo mismo sin ese romance entre Lucy y Latiz. Espero poder corregir y mejorar esos detalles en los siguientes capítulos o en fics posteriores.

Por el momento es todo. Saludos a todos los lectores. Angel.


	17. Misterios

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 17 – MISTERIOS**

Después de una dolorosa batalla, Lucy consiguió derrotar a Luz gracias a la ayuda de la princesa Esmeralda y de sus amigas Marina y Anaís, pero el precio de la victoria fue la vida de Luz. Durante el combate, Zagato también tuvo que dar su vida para salvar a Latiz, quien estaba agonizante. Y la situación empeoraba a cada momento, pues el emperador Megas había llegado al castillo, y lo único que lo mantenía fuera de él era el escudo mágico que GuruClef había colocado alrededor del castillo.

Poderosos rayos y truenos partían el cielo con su fuerza, y algunos incluso golpeaban el escudo que protegía el castillo. El emperador Megas esperaba pacientemente desde su fortaleza a que el escudo mágico fuera derribado. En su mano sostenía una copa con un líquido rojo. Junto a él descansaba la espada Leethus, la cual comenzó a brillar de pronto.

-Así que- murmuró Megas- la espada Valis ha sido restaurada a su poder original. Lo que significa...

Megas se levantó de su asiento y lanzó la copa contra la ventana, manchando el cristal.

-¡Malditas Guerreras Mágicas!- gritó- ¡Acabaré con ustedes!

-Muy bien…

La voz de un hombre llegó a los oídos de Megas. Era una voz siniestra y maligna como ninguna otra que hubiera escuchado, y sin embargo no le era desconocida.

-¡Eso es!- continuó diciendo la voz- Concentra todo tu odio para que seas más fuerte. Mientras más odio sientas el poder absoluto de Leethus te hará invencible.

-Juró que voy a destruir a esas niñas.- dijo Megas.

-Juntos lo lograremos. Recuerda que me perteneces y harás lo que yo diga. Y una vez que cumplas el trato te daré a tu preciada Esmeralda.

-Pero si la espada Valis está a su máximo poder, eso solo significa una cosa, que Esmeralda esta...

-¿Y eso que? Cuando te encontré te prometí que te daría aquello que más amas. Mi poder sobrepasa los límites de la vida y la muerte. Cumple con tu promesa y haré que Esmeralda vuelva a la vida.

Una explosión sacudió la fortaleza e interrumpió la conversación. Megas se acercó a la ventana y vio que una gran batalla era librada entre el castillo y la fortaleza, luego tomó la espada Leethus y con un ligero movimiento destruyó por completo su trono demostrando el poder de la espada.

-Ahora les mostraré el verdadero poder de Leethus.

* * *

Después de derrotar a Luz y de salvar a Marina y Anaís, Lucy y los demás corrieron al salón del trono donde los esperaba Presea.

-¡Lucy!- sonrió Presea al verlos llegar- Me alegra ver que se encuentran bien.

-Todo se lo debemos a Lucy.- dijo Marina.

-Si, ella luchó valientemente para protegernos a todos.- secundó Anaís- Por cierto¿dónde esta Paris?

-¿Qué pasó con GuruClef?- preguntó Marina angustiada.

-No se preocupen chicas.- respondió Presea- Ambos se encuentran bien. Tuvieron que arriesgar sus vidas para protegerlas, tal y como lo hizo Lucy.

GuruClef descansaba en su trono. Una vez invocado el escudo mágico, GuruClef solo tuvo que mantenerlo durante poco tiempo antes de que se hiciera estable. Después de eso quedó inconsciente por el excesivo uso de su magia, y aunque no perdió la vida como Presea había temido, su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado, como si agonizara.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Presea.

-Tenemos que detener a Megas.- dijo Lucy.

-No podemos permitir que esto continúe.- dijo Marina.

-Hay que salvar a Céfiro y a todos sus habitantes.- dijo Anaís.

-No será cosa fácil.- dijo Latiz- Hay que enfrentarse al ejército de Megas primero, y son cientos de criaturas y demonios.

-¿Qué pasa Latiz?- sonrió Aguila- ¿Acaso le temes a un par de enemigos?

-Zagato dio su vida para salvarme. Un par de criaturas no van a derrotarme tan fácilmente.

-Yo estoy con ustedes.- intervino Ráfaga- Como miembro de la guardia real es mi deber proteger este castillo.

-Nosotras también iremos.- dijo Presea- No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Además le prometí a GuruClef que haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger el castillo.

-¡Así se habla!- interrumpió Caldina dándole una palmada en la espalda- Ese el espíritu Presea. En ese caso yo también iré con ustedes. Las chicas bellas también sabemos pelear.

-¿Enfrentarse a todo un ejército?- por uno de los pasillos entró Paris al salón- ¡Deben estar locos!

-¡Paris!- sonrió Anaís al verlo- Que alegría ver que estas bien.

-Deberías quedarte y descansar Paris.- dijo Presea- Tus heridas aún no han sanado por completo.

-¿Y dejar que ustedes se lleven todo el crédito y la diversión?- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Eso si es una locura!

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- ahora era Ascot quien entraba al salón.

-¡Ascot!- exclamaron las chicas.

-Hasta ahora no había causado más que problemas, es necesario que enmiende mi error. Le haré pagar a Megas por haberme utilizado como su juguete de destrucción.

-Pues en ese caso- dijo Ráfaga- será mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

-¡Esperen!

GuruClef había despertado, e intentaba ponerse de pie apoyándose en su bastón. Las heridas que le había provocado Luz aún no sanaban, y la falta de energía empeoraba su estado. Marina corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No creo que sea conveniente.- dijo Marina preocupada- Nosotras nos haremos cargo.

-Gracias Marina, pero- GuruClef se acercó y le susurró al oído- no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Al escucharlo, Marina se sonrojó y miró a sus amigas intentando hallar una respuesta sobre si debían permitir que los acompañara.

-Yo me haré cargo.- dijo Anaís- ¡Viento Curativo!

El cristal esmeralda de Anaís comenzó a brillar intensamente aumentando los poderes curativos de Anaís. Las heridas de todos fueron curadas de inmediato, y la misma magia de viento alimentó los espíritus de cada uno, devolviéndole sus energías y poder.

-¡Anaís, tienes un poder asombroso!- dijo Lucy.

-Gracias Lucy.

-Hay que darnos prisa.- interrumpió Latiz- La batalla ya comenzó.

Cuando GuruClef se sintió totalmente recuperado, utilizó su magia para crear una pantalla en el centro del salón para poder observar lo que sucedía en el exterior. En efecto, la batalla había dado inicio. El ejército de Megas era enorme, y contaba con cientos de criaturas y demonios, algunos familiares, otros eran desconocidos e incluso quizá no pertenecían a Céfiro. El escudo del castillo aún permanecía intacto, salvo por los rayos que lo golpeaban de vez en cuando. En tierra, el ejército de Megas se enfrentaba a tres poderosas criaturas a las que reconocieron de inmediato las chicas: una gigantesca ave de cuatro alas de color esmeralda, un imponente dragón de color azul y un poderoso león de color rojo.

-¡Windom¡Ceres¡Rayearth!- exclamó cada una de las chicas.

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Latiz asombrado.

-¡Son los guardianes de Céfiro!- dijo Lucy.

-¿Te refieres a que esas criaturas son los tres caballeros que salvaron a Céfiro en el pasado?- preguntó Paris.

-Es cierto Paris- dijo Anaís-. El ave gigante es Windom.

-Y si no me equivoco, el dragón debe ser Ceres.- continuó GuruClef.

-Tienes toda la razón.- afirmó Marina.

-Entonces- dijo Latiz-, el león es...

-Rayearth.- murmuró Lucy.

Las tres criaturas se enfrentaban al ejército en un feroz combate. Windom utilizaba sus enormes alas para volar sobre el enemigo y lanzar fuertes ráfagas de viento mágicas. Ceres envestía a las criaturas con su cola y también podía volar para lanzar grandes torrentes de agua de su hocico. Rayearth cortaba todo a su paso con sus enormes garras, y cuando una criatura lograba alcanzarlo era incinerado por las llamas de su piel.

-La princesa Esmeralda- dijo Lucy en voz baja-, dio su vida para restaurar mi espada. Es por eso que lucharé para terminar esta guerra y devolver la paz a Céfiro.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos Lucy.- dijo Marina tomándola por el hombro.

-Marina...

-Reconozco que en un principio no me interesaba otra cosa más que conseguir la espada para derrotar yo sola a Megas. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que luchando sola jamás hubiera logrado nada. Tú me has enseñado lo maravilloso de una amistad y lo mucho que significa para ti Céfiro aún cuando no perteneces aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Marina.- dijo Anaís acercándose del otro lado.

-Anaís...

-Antes de conocerte Lucy, nunca me había atrevido a pelear por nada, siempre fui muy tímida. Y después de lo que pasó con la princesa Esmeralda, comprendí por tus acciones lo importante que es luchar por todo aquello que amas. Siempre has sido muy valiente, incluso cuando la situación es crítica tu nunca has perdido la esperanza y el valor.

-Marina... Anaís...- dijo Lucy conmovida- La verdad es que... cuando aún estaba en Tokio, mi única y verdadera amiga era Luz. Y cuando ella se fue, me sentí muy sola. Mis hermanos siempre estaban ahí para mí al igual que mis padres, pero aún sentía el vacío que Luz dejó con su partida. Pero ahora que se ha ido para siempre ya no me siento sola, por que ustedes están conmigo. Nos conocimos hace poco y ya somos grandes amigas. Siempre tendré un lugar en mi corazón para Luz, pero gracias a ustedes, no volverá a existir un lugar vacío de nuevo.

-Esto es muy hermoso.- dijo Caldina derramando una lágrima.

-Así es.- dijo Presea.

Las tres guerreras se tomaron de las manos y se miraron mutuamente. Había amor en sus ojos y un calor recorría su cuerpo.

-Alguien quiere un gran abrazo.

Caldina corrió para abrazar a las chicas, pero GuruClef la detuvo con su bastón y les pidió a todos que observaran lo que pasaba. Los cristales mágicos de las chicas empezaron a brillar. La luz de cada cristal se combinó con las otras dos y poco a poco envolvieron a las chicas.

-¡Por Céfiro!- gritaron las tres a una sola voz.

Las luces combinadas las cubrieron y transformaron sus armaduras y armas. Las antiguas armaduras se convirtieron en bellos trajes de colores con largas capas. Anaís obtuvo un vestido de color esmeralda, una diadema con alas similares a las de Windom y una espada larga. Marina recibió un traje entallado abierto por el frente de color azul marino, en su diadema sobresalían dos pares de puntas, que representaban los bigotes de Ceres, y un espadín con el mango en forma de dragón. Finalmente Lucy vestía un vestido de color carmesí y dorado, en el frente de su tiara salían varias puntas similares a una corona, y la espada Valis también había cambiado pues ahora su hoja era más ancha y ligera, y el mango tenía forma de llamas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Marina desconcertada.

-Nuestras armaduras... cambiaron.- dijo Anaís.

-¡Guerreras Mágicas!- dijo GuruClef- Por fin se han convertido por completo en las guardianas de Céfiro. Esas armaduras son la prueba de ello.

-Entonces ya estamos listas para vencer a Megas.- dijo Lucy convencida.

Las tres criaturas sagradas continuaban luchando, pero la intensidad de sus ataques había disminuido por el cansancio. Windom, que volaba bajo, fue capturado por una criatura enorme con tentáculos, y aunque se movía de un lado a otro no podía liberarse. Varias ráfagas de viento ayudaron a Windom cortando los tentáculos de la criatura. Una vez libre, Windom uso toda su fuerza para volar lejos a su captor. Luego aterrizó y miró a quien lo había ayudado: Anaís.

Del otro lado, Ceres se enfrentaba a otro dragón negro casi tan fuerte como él. Subían velozmente al cielo para combatir y en tan solo un segundo regresaban al suelo para atacarse con sus garras. El dragón negro logró derribar a Ceres con su cola, y cuando estuvo a su merced lo atacó con su aliento de fuego, pero un dragón de agua consumió las llamas y lanzó lejos al dragón. Ceres se incorporó y miró a Marina antes de volver al combate.

En el centro del campo, donde el mayor número de criaturas se encontraba, Rayearth había sido acorralado. Varias criaturas corrieron o saltaron para atacarlo, pero antes de alcanzarlo un círculo de fuego se formó alrededor de Rayearth y lo protegió. Entonces, Lucy apareció de un brinco dentro del círculo de fuego y apuntó la espada Valis al enemigo. Las flechas de fuego salieron de la punta de la espada y golpearon a cada enemigo que los rodeaba. Rayearth miró a Lucy e hizo una pequeña reverencia, y ella contesto de la misma manera.

Por su parte, Ascot y Paris luchaban con ayuda de una criatura que Ascot había invocado. Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea usaban sus espadas para eliminar a cuanta criatura se topaba en su camino. Latiz y Aguila peleaban mano a mano, combinando sus ataques y defensas logrando destruir decenas de criaturas en tan solo unos instantes.

Anaís, que había subido al lomo de Windom para atacar desde el cielo, se dio cuenta de que por cada criatura que derribaban a lo lejos aparecía otra más de entre las nubes o del suelo para tomar su lugar.

-¡Es inútil Windom!- dijo Anaís- No importa a cuantas criaturas derrotemos, siguen apareciendo más.

-Mientras la fortaleza de Megas exista- escuchó la voz de Windom- las criaturas de la oscuridad continuaran renaciendo.

-¿Quieres decir que hay que destruir la fortaleza flotante?- Anaís estaba atónita- ¡Ni si quiera nuestros poderes combinados podrían derribar algo tan grande!

-La fortaleza se sostiene por el poder absoluto de la espada Leethus. Solo derrotando a Megas podrán derribar la fortaleza.

-Entendido.

Bajo la fortaleza, Anaís divisó una figura un tanto familiar y, aunque la había visto solo una vez, era inconfundible aún entre tantas criaturas, era el emperador Megas.

-¡Lucy!- le gritó Anaís- El emperador Megas ha salido de la fortaleza, tengan cuidado.

Aún entre el alboroto, Lucy pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que Anaís dijo, pero estaba preparada, y avanzó entre las criaturas para buscarlo.

Megas observaba tranquilamente a Windom mientras surcaba el cielo, entonces apuntó su espada y disparó un poderoso rayo púrpura atravesando una de las alas de la gigantesca ave. Tras el ataque, Windom se desplomó y Anaís con él.

-¡Anaís!- gritó Marina al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba en peligro.

De inmediato, Ceres levantó el vuelo y alcanzó a sujetar a Windom con sus garras y a Anaís con su cola justo antes de llegar al suelo. Megas se preparó para volver a atacar, y aunque Anaís usó el viento de defensa, el poder de Megas era superior e hizo añicos el escudo lastimando uno de los costados de Ceres. Ambas criaturas chocaron contra el suelo. Ceres mantuvo su cola en alto para proteger a Anaís del golpe. Marina se acercó a ellos para ver como estaban al tiempo que Ceres soltaba a Anaís...

-¡Cuidado Marina!- le advirtió Anaís.

Megas había lanzado otro rayo contra ellas, y Marina utilizó el dragón de agua para contraatacar, pero al igual que la magia de Anaís no era lo suficientemente poderoso, de modo que el rayo las alcanzó creando una gran explosión.

-¡Marina¡Anaís!- gritó Lucy.

-¡Ve Lucy!- dijo Latiz.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de las criaturas.- secundó Aguila.

Rayearth sujetó a Lucy de la capa y la subió a su lomo, y avanzaron velozmente hacia el lugar de la explosión. Tanto Ceres como Windom usaron sus cuerpos como escudo para proteger a las guerreras, pero recibieron un gran daño. El emperador Megas apenas se había movido de su lugar cuando iba a lanzar otro rayo, pero la flecha de fuego de Lucy le hizo retroceder.

Lucy saltó del lomo de Rayearth y blandió su espada contra Megas. El choque de espadas fue tal que liberó mucha energía en forma de luz. Mientras tanto, Rayearth se acercó a las otras dos guerreras. Marina y Anaís estaban bien, solo tenían un par de rasguños. Al ver que Lucy se enfrentaba con Megas de inmediato empuñaron sus espadas y fueron a ayudarla.

Megas había superado con facilidad a Marina y Anaís, pero el poder de Lucy era completamente distinto. Los dos tenían un buen control sobre sus espadas y no habían logrado rozar si quiera al contrario.

-Ahora me doy cuenta- dijo Megas- de por que has sido elegida para portar a Valis. Tu poder está por encima de las otras dos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- contestó Lucy- Ellas son las que me hacen tan fuerte.

-¿Cómo?

-Gracias a ellas e podido llegar hasta aquí. ¡Y no pienso perder!

-¡Tonterías! El poder lo es todo. El poder de esta espada radica solo en mí.

-Es por eso mismo que te vamos a vencer. ¡Flecha de Fuego!

El hechizo de Lucy golpeó a Megas levantando una nube de polvo, pero inmediatamente Megas salió de entre el polvo y blandió su espada con todas sus fuerzas. Lucy casi no alcanzaba a detener o desviar todos los ataques de Megas, pues cada uno esta lleno de ira y rencor que crecía a cada momento.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Megas con un dejo de asombro- Veo que después de todo la princesa Esmeralda supo escoger bien a las guardianas de Céfiro, pero aún así no estas a mi nivel. Te mostraré un poco del poder de mi espada.

Megas levantó su espada y dibujó un círculo con ella. Un rayo de luz oscura se marcó por donde la espada había pasado, y en el centro del mismo se comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera negra.

-Siente la fuerza del poder absoluto. ¡Explosión Sombría!

La esfera negra pronto se convirtió en un potente rayo. Lucy estaba lista para defenderse de la magia, pero antes de ser alcanzada por el hechizo, Anaís y Marina intervinieron haciendo uso de sus poderes combinados para frenar la magia oscura.

-¡Lucy, ahora es el momento!- dijo Marina.

-¡Atácalo ahora!- gritó Anaís.

Lucy se disponía a usar su magia cuando vio que del cuerpo de Megas emergía una gran sombra maligna la cual se dividió en dos y se precipitó sobre Marina y Anaís.

-¡Cuidado chicas!- intentó advertirles Lucy.

Pero en el momento en que terminó de decir esto, la sombra golpeó a las dos guerreras, deteniendo su magia y dejando el campo libre contra Lucy, quien al distraerse para ayudar a sus amigas recibió un golpe directo de la magia de Megas.

-Es muy fuerte.- murmuraba Lucy mientras se reponía del poderoso ataque- Pero no me rendiré nunca.

-No solo eres fuerte,- se burló Megas- también eres resistente. Me da gusto saber que podré hacerte sufrir a ti y a tus amigas antes de eliminarlas.

Ceres y Windom, que recién se habían recuperado de los últimos ataques fueron a ayudar a las chicas después de haber acabado con un par de demonios y criaturas. Combinando sus ataques, lograron golpear a Megas, pero en vez de debilitarlo únicamente lo hicieron enfadar más.

-¡Criaturas estúpidas! Acabaré con ustedes de una vez por todas.

Megas se preparó nuevamente para usar su magia, pero esta vez fue el resplandor de Latiz quien lo obligó a detenerse. Una segunda magia lo atacó, y esta venía de Ráfaga. Megas comenzó a reírse entre dientes y después soltó una carcajada. Todos los combatientes tomaron posición de defensa esperando el siguiente ataque.

-¡Es increíble! El poder que poseo supera con creces al de cualquiera de mis adversarios. Incluso las guerreras mágicas no pueden hacerme daño. ¿Por qué no se rinden de una buena vez? Les aseguro que si lo hacen quizá me apiade de ustedes y los acabe sin tanto sufrimiento y de un solo golpe.

-¡Nunca!- intervino Marina- Este es nuestro planeta y no permitiremos que un loco como tú lo destruya. Nosotras lo protegeremos hasta el final.

-¿Destruirlo?- sonrió Megas.

-Todas las personas que habitan aquí tienen un buen corazón.- continuó Anaís- No es justo que solo por que alguien desea tener el poder tengan que sufrir.

-Sufrir…- Megas comenzó a reír entre dientes- El destino de este planeta y de sus habitantes no me interesan en lo más mínimo, mientras sea yo el que lo controle acabaré con todos aquellos que se interpongan.

Un aura oscura comenzó a crecer alrededor de Megas. El ambiente se tornó pesado y se podía sentir un poco de tristeza en el aire.

-No podrán detenerme.

Megas alzó las manos al cielo y una gran energía fue liberada, semejante a una explosión. Todos los combatientes del lugar fueron despedidos varios metros a lo lejos o en el aire, incluso el escudo que protegía el castillo fue destruido. Al final, solo quedó un gran cráter con una columna en el centro, donde estaba Megas.

Lucy abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que había sucedido. A lo lejos pudo ver a sus amigos inconscientes por la explosión. Junto a ella la espada Valis había comenzado a brillar intensamente. Cuando vio a Megas notó sobre él una gran sombra con forma demoníaca.

-Es la misma sombra que atacó a Marina y Anaís.- pensó Lucy.

Megas saltó de la columna y caminó por el cráter en dirección a Lucy. La espada en su mano también había comenzado a brillar de la misma manera que Valis.

-Tantos años de soledad…- decía Megas mientras se acercaba amenazando a Lucy con su espada- Lo único que yo deseaba era ser feliz, pero todo me lo arrebataron, y es justo que ahora sea yo quien les arrebate todo lo que amen.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó confundida Lucy.

Megas comenzó a reír, pero Lucy pudo distinguir otra risa más siniestra que se ocultaba tras la voz de Megas, y poco a poco esa voz se hacía más clara.

-Me forzaron a vivir entre las sombras durante mucho tiempo, y creyeron que no me volverían a ver, pero estaban equivocados.- la voz de Megas había cambiado completamente, incluso parecía que era la sombra quien hablaba en su lugar- Primero destruiré a aquellos que me impusieron ese destino tan detestable, y luego destruiré cualquier forma de vida de este planeta.

Lucy corrió contra Megas y blandió su espada con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil pues Megas detuvo el ataque con su propia mano y se dispuso a devolverle el golpe, pero ahora fue Rayearth quien intervino, sujetando la espada Leethus con sus afilados colmillos.

-¡Bestia despreciable!- Megas empujó a Lucy al suelo con una patada y colocó su mano en la frente del león mientras intentaba arrancar la espada de su hocico- La última vez fuiste tu quien me venció, pero esta vez es mi turno.

Megas generó un hechizo justo en el rostro de Rayearth y lo lanzó varios metros lejos.

-¡Rayearth!- gritó Lucy.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto los reuniré a todos en el infierno.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- Lucy empuñó su espada con más fuerza.

-Mi nombre ya lo sabes, y me sorprende que aún no me hayas reconocido… guerrera mágica.

Lucy buscó dentro de sus recuerdos y se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de que ya había escuchado esa voz antes.

_-"¡Ven a mí, jovencita del Mundo Místico¡Ayúdanos a proteger nuestro mundo… Guerrera Mágica!"_- dijo Megas cambiando totalmente su tono de voz.

-¡Imposible!- pensó Lucy al recordar aquellas palabras.

-Veo que haz recordado.- continuó Megas.

-Pero si fue Esmeralda quien…

-¿Esmeralda¡Ha! Ella solo fue una pieza más de mis planes, y cayó justo en mi trampa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Por si no lo recuerdas todo en este mundo se divide en la fuerza del corazón y el poder absoluto. Y de igual manera ambas espadas están unidas por esas energías. Si una gana energía, entonces también la otra lo hará, es la fuente del balance de Céfiro, no puede haber más bondad que maldad en el mundo. Así que si deseaba revivir a Leethus, entonces necesitaba que Esmeralda llamara a los nuevos guardianes de Céfiro, de modo que una vez que el elegido tuviera a Valis en sus manos, Leethus ganaría el mismo poder, pero aún así necesitaba la fuerza vital del pilar para romper el sello que retenía su poder. Esmeralda te trajo a este mundo por que fui yo quien le mostró donde debía buscar. Digamos que solo tuve que intervenir un poco con mi magia en su mente para que te escogiera. Y tengo que admitirlo, gracias a ti ambas espadas han obtenido estos poderes tan asombrosos.

-¡No lo escuches Lucy!- le gritó Latiz, que venía malherido y sujetándose a su espada.

-La verdad es que no importa si me crees o no.- rió Megas- Lo único que hace falta para obtener el control total de Céfiro es arrebatarte esa espada.

-¡Jamás!- exclamó Lucy.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Lucy volvió a blandir su espada y Megas esperó el golpe sin mover un solo dedo, únicamente mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, una ilusión de la princesa Esmeralda apareció frente a Lucy y la detuvo.

-No le hagas daño…- murmuró la princesa.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pensaba Lucy confundida- Princesa Esmeralda…

-¡Esto es asombroso!- rió Megas- Incluso la princesa Esmeralda esta de mi lado.

Tanto Latiz como Lucy miraban asombrados lo que había sucedido y no comprendían la razón de la presencia de la princesa Esmeralda.

-Siendo así…- murmuró Megas- ¡Muere guerrera mágica!

Lucy apenas podía moverse debido a la sorpresa y confusión, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque de Megas.

En ese momento, Marina despertó y se encontró junto a Anaís. Ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo se apresuró a despertar a su amiga.

-¿Marina?- dijo Anaís al abrir los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Solo tengo un par de rasguños. ¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde esta Lucy?

Ambas chicas buscaron con la mirada en los alrededores y con gran sorpresa descubrieron a lo lejos que la espada del emperador Megas había atravesado un cuerpo, pero no era el de Lucy, sino el de Aguila, que en un intento por proteger a Lucy usó su propio cuerpo como escudo.

-¡Rápido Anaís, hay que ir a ayudar!- le ordenó Marina.

Olvidándose de las heridas, las guerreras se levantaron y corrieron a donde estaba su amiga. Mientras tanto, GuruClef abandonaba el castillo, pues ahora que ya no había escudo que lo protegiera, él mismo debía cuidar que las criaturas no entraran al interior del castillo. Sujetándose de su báculo, GuruClef miró la cantidad interminable de criaturas que se aproximaban, pero era su deber como hechicero real proteger el castillo a cualquier precio.

Cada vez que una criatura se acercaba, GuruClef la eliminaba con su magia, y aún cuando estaba cansado, no parecía rendirse ni un poco, pero tampoco lo hacían las criaturas.

-Aguila…- murmuró Lucy, paralizada.

-Lo siento Lucy…- dijo Aguila con voz débil- No podía permitir que te hicieran daño.

-¡Aguila!- gritó Latiz.

-¿Lo ves ahora?- preguntó Megas- Mientras más se resistan más personas sufrirán.- lentamente retiró la espada del cuerpo de Aguila, y éste cayó al piso- Si lo deseas yo puedo evitar que muera. Lo único que tienes que hacer es unirte a mí, juntos dominaremos este mundo y cualquier otro que queramos.- Lucy se soltó a llorar y abrazó a Aguila- Solo tienes que decir que si y curaré a tu amigo.

-¿Y después que pasará?- dijo Lucy.

Guiado por la ira, Latiz atacó a Megas con la centella luminosa y después con su espada, dándole tiempo a Marina y Anaís para que llegaran al lugar.

-Lo haz hecho bien… Lucy.- la voz de Aguila sonaba cada vez más débil.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Aguila?- las lágrimas de Lucy mojaban todo su rostro.

-Ustedes son las únicas que pueden salvar Céfiro. Jamás… lo he dudado.

-¡Lucy!- gritaban Marina y Anaís al acercarse.

-No te preocupes por mí Lucy. La batalla aún no esta perdida.

-Pero… Aguila…

-Yo estaré bien Lucy…

En cuanto Anaís llegó con Aguila invocó el viento curativo, y detuvo la hemorragia, pero la herida no sanaba.

-Marina, Anaís.- los ojos de Lucy se escondía tras su cabello, pero las lágrimas aún seguían saliendo- Cuiden a Aguila, por favor.

-Lucy…- Anaís sujetó a Aguila entre sus brazos mientras Lucy se alejaba.

-¡Lucy!- le gritó Marina- ¡No debes enfrentarlo tú sola!

-Lo siento Marina, pero no quiero arriesgar a nadie más.

Dicho esto, Lucy alcanzó a Latiz en la batalla, mientras Anaís seguía intentando usar su magia para curar a Aguila. Al otro lado del cráter, Presea, Paris y Caldina despertaban, encontrándose rodeados por decenas de demonios.

-¿Tienes algún plan Paris?- preguntó Presea.

-En estos momentos desearía estar tomando unas vacaciones en Cizeta.- decía Caldina sarcásticamente.

-Supongo que mientras las guerreras mágicas no derroten al emperador Megas tendremos que seguir luchando.- dijo Paris empuñando su arma.

-¿Hasta el fin?- preguntó Caldina sonriente.

Los tres se miraron entre si y afirmaron con la cabeza antes de retomar el combate. Ceres, Windom y Rayearth también continuaron luchando con las pocas energías que les quedaban y cada vez que eran amenazados por alguna criatura, Ráfaga los protegía con su corte de tierra y Ascot contraatacaba con ayuda de sus criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, parecía que la batalla podría durar una eternidad.

-¿Entonces, haz considerado mi oferta?- le dijo Megas a Lucy mientras combatían.

-Nunca te ayudaré, jamás me lo perdonaría.- respondió Lucy molesta.

-Supongo que tendrá que ser de la manera difícil.

Con un rápido movimiento, Megas esquivo un ataque de Latiz y lo tomó por la espalda. Lucy no tuvo más remedio que bajar su espada y esperar.

-Siendo la elegida para portar la espada Valis no hay manera de que yo obtenga ese poder, pero lo que puedo hacer es evitar que sea usado en mi contra.

Entonces Mega lanzó a Latiz en el aire y aprovechó la guardia baja de Lucy para invocar su hechizo explosión sombría el cual la golpeó directamente. Al caer al suelo, Latiz se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y busco a Lucy entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado por la explosión. Marina también corrió para ayudar a Lucy. De pronto, Megas salió velozmente hacia el cielo flotando de entre la nube de polvo.

-Por ahora los dejaré vivir un poco más.- dijo Megas- Tengo un trono y un castillo que ocupar, así es que debo marcharme.

En sus brazos, Megas cargaba a Lucy y a la espada Valis. Después, una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Latiz, Marina y Anaís veían como su amiga les era arrebatada, al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de humo provenía de la entrada del castillo, pues las criaturas mágicas habían conseguido derrotar a GuruClef.

-Lucy…- GuruClef yacía en el suelo, incapaz se usar magia y viendo como las criaturas corrían junto a el adentrándose al castillo- Anaís…- en cuestión de segundos el brillo de los pilares del castillo se torno oscuro y tétrico- Marina… discúlpenme…

La figura de Megas comenzó a desvanecerse junto con Lucy y Latiz intentó detenerlo con su magia, pero Marina lo detuvo explicándole que podría herir a Lucy si utilizaba su hechizo. Al final solo la risa de Megas permaneció haciendo eco en los corazones de todos.

Latiz corrió hacia el castillo suponiendo que Megas y Lucy se encontrarían allí, pero antes de llegar, el castillo comenzó a transformarse, de las torres emergieron pinchos negros y de la base crecían torres más pequeñas retorcidas.

Inconsciente, Lucy solo pensaba en la auténtica razón por la que había sido traída a Céfiro, en el por que la princesa Esmeralda había protegido a Megas y en la verdadera identidad de la sombra detrás del emperador. Pero en aquellos instantes, parecía que nunca hallaría las respuestas a esas interrogantes.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 3 años desde que comence esta historia y que no haya sido capaz de terminarla hasta ahora. Pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaban el descenlace del fic, pero es que ha habido tantos cambios en mi vida que hubo un tiempo que le perdí el interes a la historia, eso y que tuve que formatear mi computadora, me quede sin internet y cometí el error de perder mi contraseña de login y de mi e-mail... :p

Pero ahora que regresé, ya tengo escrito todo el resto de la historia así que solo resta subir los capítulos. También hice una pequeña corrección en el capítulo 14, donde Latiz le declara su amor a Lucy, y es que era una escena muy mala... tengo que admitirlo. Pero ya esta un poquito mejor, por lo menos siento que va un poco más con Latiz. Si quieren revisarla está casi al final del capítulo 14 (Deseo Inquebrantable).

A continuación envió un capítulo extra para que no se queden picados... jejeje...

Saludos. Angel.


	18. El sacrificio de Alanis

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 18 – EL SACRIFICIO DE ALANIS**

Aún cuando la espada Valis había recuperado su energía, Lucy, Marina y Anaís no fueron capaces de derrotar al emperador Megas quien, ayudado por una fuerza oscura, secuestro a Lucy después de un feroz combate. Ninguno de los combatientes, ni siquiera las bestias guardianas de Céfiro pudieron hacer algo para evitar ese terrible suceso.

Lejos del castillo, en el Bosque del Silencio, una pequeña fogata disipaba las sombras dentro de una habitación. Latiz miraba fijamente el ajetreo de las llamas mientras se hundía en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo Latiz?- le preguntó Caldina al acercarse a la fogata.

-Ya esta mejor.- contestó fríamente y sin siquiera voltear.

-Se que estas muy preocupado por Lucy, pero no habrías podido hacer nada contra él.

-¿Cuál es el estado de GuruClef?- preguntó Latiz para cambiar de tema.

-No ha mejorado, su cuerpo esta perfectamente, pero sigue sin despertar. Es como si su espíritu se hubiera desgastado por completo.

-Iré a verlo.

No muy lejos, estaban Paris y Ascot recogiendo algunos leños para avivar el fuego. Marina y Anaís cuidaban de GuruClef, quien estaba recostado en una cama. La casa de Presea había resultado un buen lugar para descansar, y la anfitriona preparaba un poco de té para calmar los nervios.

-Me alegra ver que mi magia te ha ayudado a recuperarte.- le sonrió Anaís al ver que Latiz se acercaba.

-Nos has ayudado a todos Anaís.- dijo Latiz.

-Si, pero…- Anaís cambió la expresión en su rostro al recordar a Lucy y a Aguila.

-Solo espero que Windom, Ceres y Rayearth también hayan logrado escapar.- dijo Marina.

Ráfaga, que estaba fuera de la casa, vigilaba que nadie se acercara y miraba al cielo, cubierto por nubes negras y relámpagos que irrumpían de vez en cuando aquella oscuridad.

-Me pregunto- se decía a si mismo Ráfaga- cuando más hay que luchar para que el cielo de Céfiro vuelva a ser tan hermoso como lo era antes.

(Flash Back)

Latiz corría hacia la entrada del castillo con la intención de salvar a Lucy, pero decenas de monstruos se interponían en su camino. Presea y Caldina fueron tras él para intentar detenerlo, pues sabían que estaba malherido y que no podría derrotar a tantos enemigos.

-Anaís…- dijo Aguila en brazos de la rubia; su voz era cortada y débil- Debes ir a detener a Latiz…

-No hables Aguila.- le pidió Anaís- Debes guardar tus energías.

-Mírame Anaís…- tocó su mejilla para atraer su mirada- Yo ya he cumplido con mi destino… lo que debe importarte ahora… es Céfiro. Si te quedas conmigo… perderás a más seres queridos.

-Pero, yo no puedo abandonarte.

-Puedo sentir… como la vida se escapa de mi cuerpo. No quiero que… me mires cuando haya muerto. Por favor…

Anaís derramó un par de lágrimas y luego se levantó dejando a Aguila recostado en el piso.

-Haré lo que me pides, pero no te dejaré morir en un lugar como este.- dijo Anaís cabizbaja- Haré que el viento de este mundo sea el lugar donde descanses…

Unas suaves ráfagas de viento comenzaron a envolver a Aguila mientras Anaís empezaba a llorar inconsolablemente.

-Gracias…

Al otro lado, GuruClef luchaba por ponerse en pie, incapaz de hacer algo para evitar que las criaturas entraran al castillo, y aunque estaba a merced del enemigo, todas las criaturas y demonios lo ignoraban pues ya no representaba ningún peligro.

-Tengo que hacer algo…- pensaba GuruClef- La princesa siempre veló por la seguridad del castillo, no puedo permitir que su esfuerzo sea en vano…

Un aura blanca creció alrededor de GuruClef y su báculo también comenzó a brillar intensamente. Las criaturas que apenas llegaban a la entrada se detuvieron cegadas por la intensa luz.

-Esa luz…- pensó Latiz al acercarse a la entrada.

De pronto, GuruClef había recuperado sus fuerzas y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra los atacantes, reduciéndolos a cenizas con tan solo tocarlos.

-Anaís¿qué esta sucediendo?- le preguntó Marina al ver los rayos provenientes del castillo y al notar que el cuerpo de Aguila ya no estaba.

-Aguila… él esta…

-¿Qué?. ¿El esta que Anaís?

Recordando las palabras de Aguila, Anaís tomó de la mano a Marina y se la llevó rumbo al castillo. Mientras tanto, Latiz luchaba por abrirse paso entre las criaturas sin importar la gravedad de sus heridas, el solo hecho de pensar que Lucy estaba en peligro le preocupaba aún más.

-¡Presea, Caldina!- les habló Ascot, quien sobrevolaba el campo de batalla en un grifo junto con Paris y Ráfaga- ¿A dónde van?

-Es Latiz.- respondió Caldina.

-Tenemos que ir por él y por GuruClef.- dijo Presea.

El grifo descendió casi por encima de las cabezas de las criaturas, y al pasar a Latiz, Ráfaga bajó del lomo del grifo y se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Hazte a un lado Ráfaga!- le ordenó Latiz.

-¿Y después que Latiz¿Piensas derrotar a todas esas criaturas tu solo?

Latiz no respondió, pues sabía que era casi imposible, pero en lugar de rendirse empuño su espada contra Ráfaga y le insistió para que se apartara.

-Vamos por GuruClef,- dijo Paris- si sigue usando ese nivel de magia, va a morir.

-Llévanos a él amigo.- le ordenó Ascot al grifo.

Marina y Anaís habían alcanzado a Presea y a Caldina, quienes intentaban librarse de varias criaturas en su camino, así que de inmediato fueron en su ayuda. La tierra se estremecía con todos los combates. En un momento de distracción, GuruClef no se dio cuenta que una criatura había logrado esquivar sus ataques y ahora se disponía a contraatacar, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el grifo tomó con sus enormes garras a GuruClef y se elevó a lo largo de los pilares del castillo, esquivando los gigantescos pinchos que emergían como resultado de la transformación del castillo.

Aunque sus heridas eran menores, Ráfaga apenas podía mantener combate con Latiz, quien seguía obsesionado con la idea de rescatar a Lucy.

-¡Entiéndelo Latiz! Si seguimos así nunca podrás rescatar a Lucy.

-Por lo menos quiero intentarlo. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-Se que tus sentimientos por ella son muy fuertes, pero piensa en como se sentirá cuando sepa que perdiste la vida de manera inconsciente.

-¡Ráfaga!- gritó Ascot, que se acercaba de regreso.

-Tenemos que irnos y recuperar fuerzas.- suplicó Ráfaga.

Latiz entró en razón y guardo su espada. Luego ambos saltaron al lomo del grifo y se aproximaron a donde estaban las chicas, quienes hicieron lo mismo luego de derrotar a unas cuantas criaturas más.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Anaís mientras buscaba con su mirada en el campo de batalla- ¿Qué pasará con Windom y los otros?

Las tres criaturas mágicas aún seguían combatiendo, pero sus cuerpos poco a poco comenzaron a desvanecerse.

-¡Ceres!- exclamó Marina.

-Deben irse guerreras mágicas.- dijo Windom.

-Nosotros impediremos que estas criaturas los sigan.- siguió Ceres.

-Si perecen aquí no podrán salvar a Céfiro ni a su amiga.- terminó Rayearth.

Después de eso, se alejaron del castillo con rumbo a la casa de Presea en el Bosque del Silencio.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Solo espero que Lucy se encuentre bien.- pensaba Ráfaga…

* * *

En el castillo de Céfiro, el emperador Megas celebraba su victoria y admiraba la transformación completa del castillo, pues ahora le pertenecía, al igual que el poder de ambas espadas. Pero no solo el castillo había cambiado, también la apariencia de Megas, pues ahora aparentaba ser un ser espectral de aspecto siniestro y demoníaco. 

-Por fin…- murmuró Megas- Lo que he anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Por fin todo el poder de este planeta esta en mis manos. Ni siquiera las guerreras legendarias han podido detenerme.- se acercó a su nuevo trono y se sentó a descansar- Pero aún siguen con vida las guerreras y sus pequeños amigos. ¡Ha! Pero no tengo de que preocuparme, pues ahora que tengo el máximo poder nadie puede derrotarme. Sin embargo…- una mujer entró al recinto de Megas y permaneció entre las sombras- La última vez fui derrotado por mi exceso de confianza, así que será mejor que te encargues de ellos. Y esta vez no me falles… Alanis.- dicho esto la mujer desapareció.

Megas se levantó nuevamente y caminó hacia un gran cristal púrpura que flotaba a la mitad del recinto. Estaba cubierto de polvo pero emitía una tenue luz oscura.

-Que lástima que tengas que vivir así.- le sonrió Megas al cristal- Pero así debe ser. No puedo permitir que mueras, de lo contrario la espada Valis perderá su poder y ya no me serviría de nada.

Megas pasó su mano sobre la superficie del cristal para quitar el polvo, y a través de él, se podía ver a Lucy atrapada en un profundo sueño, incapaz de escapar.

-Descansa guerrera mágica.- continuó Megas- Mientras sigas ahí dentro, este hermoso cristal te mantendrá con vida, de modo que Valis nunca perderá su poder.- una lágrima brotó del ojo de Megas- ¿Qué es esto?- Megas limpió la lágrima de su rostro y la observó confundido- Parece ¿una lágrima¡Ha! Eso ya no importa, ahora que tengo total control sobre este cuerpo, ya nada puedes hacer para detenerme.

Antes de irse, Megas volvió a recargar su mano sobre el cristal, y esta vez, sin que él se diera cuenta, al tocar el cristal la pequeña lágrima conectó a Lucy con los recuerdos de Megas:

* * *

_  
En una aldea, apartada del castillo, un niño pequeño jugaba fuera de su casa con una niña rubia de su misma edad. Lucy se había proyectado como un fantasma dentro de aquellos recuerdos, de modo que era invisible para todos. Ambos pequeños se veían muy felices, pues en aquellos tiempos reinaba la paz en Céfiro. Después, Lucy vio que ahora eran tres niños, pues la rubia llevaba de la mano a un niño aún más pequeño. Lucy los miró detenidamente y tenía la sensación de haberlos visto antes, sus rostros le resultaban muy familiares._

_El entorno de Lucy cambiaba cada vez que un recuerdo nuevo comenzaba. Mientras todos los habitantes de la aldea se encontraban realizando sus labores como de costumbre, los niños se adentraron en el bosque sin la supervisión de sus padres, fue entonces que un lobo plateado, cuyo tamaño era el doble de un humano, los persiguió de regreso a la aldea. Los hombres intentaron detenerlo, pero mucho murieron en el intento. Varias casas fueron arrasadas por la criatura. Lucy intentó usar su magia contra el lobo, pero era como si atacara un espejismo pues sus ataques lo atravesaban, no tenía otra opción que mirar lo que sucedía, aunque ella hubiera preferido no ver. Cuando el lobo tuvo a su merced a los pequeños, la niña rubia se puso a orar, y de inmediato la bestia retrocedió unos pasos, pero luego saltó sobre ellos para devorarlos. Afortunadamente, un hechicero pasaba por ahí y detuvo a la bestia con un poderoso ataque. "GuruClef…" pensaba Lucy al ver al hechicero. _

_Esa misma tarde, mientras reconstruían la aldea, le informaban al niño pequeño, amigo de la rubia, que sus padres habían muerto durante el ataque, por lo que el niño corrió a la sombra de un árbol y lloró inconsolablemente toda la tarde hasta caer el sol._

_Lucy intentó consolar al niño, pero sus palabras no alcanzaban los oídos del pequeño. Entonces la escena cambió, y Lucy estaba afuera de la posada de la aldea, junto a ella, el niño espiaba por una ventana y escuchaba lo que el hechicero decía._

_-Mi nombre es GuruClef, Soy el hechicero real de la princesa Serenity, pilar de Céfiro. He venido hasta aquí para darles una noticia. Me temo que la princesa Serenity ha fallecido, pero me ha encomendado la tarea de buscar un nuevo pilar para Céfiro._

_Los comentarios entre los presentes inmediatamente comenzaron a fluir, todos se preguntaban quien podría ocupar el difícil cargo de pilar de Céfiro._

_-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió hoy en su aldea, pero mi presencia aquí no es mera coincidencia, pues es en esta aldea donde se encuentra el nuevo pilar de Céfiro. No estaba seguro de quien sería, pero después del lobo plateado, ya no me quedaron dudas. He aquí pues a su nuevo pilar.- GuruClef señaló a la pequeña niña rubia._

_-¿Esta seguro de eso?- preguntó un aldeano._

_-La fuerza en el corazón de esa niña es muy grande, de modo que pudo hacer retroceder a una feroz criatura con solo una oración. Solo el verdadero pilar de Céfiro tiene ese poder._

_Los aldeanos comenzaron a felicitar a la pequeña y organizaron una fiesta en nombre de la que pronto sería el nuevo pilar._

_-No temas pequeña.- le sonrió GuruClef, hincándose para estar frente a ella- Mañana partiremos al castillo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Esmeralda- contestó con temor._

_Entonces, el pequeño espía comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se alejó corriendo. Lucy ahora comprendía que esa niña era la princesa Esmeralda y que Paris era el niño más pequeño. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Esmeralda se despedía de todos los aldeanos, pero faltaba uno, su amigo de juegos. GuruClef hizo aparecer a Fyula con su magia para que los transportara hasta el castillo, pero antes de partir, el amigo de Esmeralda se paró frente a Fyula y extendiendo sus brazos le pidió que no se marchara. Esmeralda se acercó a él y lo abrazó._

_-No temas, todo va a estar bien. Ahora que voy a ser el pilar, rezaré todos los días por el bienestar de todos._

_-Pero…- reprochó el niño soltando unas lágrimas._

_-Puedes ir a visitarme al castillo cada vez que quieras. Paris y yo estaremos felices de verte._

_Sin más opción que aceptar, se apartó del camino de Fyula, y mientras Esmeralda se alejaba en el cielo, el pequeño agitaba su brazo con toda su fuerza._

_Así pues, Lucy vio que con el pasar de los años, este pequeño se convirtió en un gran espadachín y llegó a ser parte de la guardia del castillo. Pero todo su trabajo y esfuerzo había sido para poder estar cerca de Esmeralda. Sin embargo poco tiempo tenía para verla, pues no se le permitía estar con ella por ser el pilar._

_Fue así que los sentimientos del muchacho se hicieron cada vez más fuerte, pues ahora la amaba y sentía una gran necesidad de confesárselo y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, sin importar si era el pilar o no. A los pocos días Latiz y Zagato fueron presentados como capitán de la guardia y guardia personal de la princesa, respectivamente. Casi de inmediato, el muchacho notó que Esmeralda estaba enamorada de Zagato, aún cuando casi no hablaban. Ese amor se reflejaba en sus miradas. Una noche, una voz siniestra llegó a los sueños del muchacho:_

_-El poder absoluto lo es todo. La princesa Esmeralda representa a la persona con la mayor fuerza del corazón en Céfiro. Si en verdad la amas debes obtener todo el poder absoluto para estar a su nivel, de otro modo seguirás siendo un patético soldado del palacio. Nunca sabrán tu nombre y Esmeralda nunca será tuya. Yo puedo darte lo que deseas. Sigue mi voz y te conduciré al lugar donde he dormido cientos de años. Estaré esperándote._

_Motivado por la tristeza, el muchacho abandonó el castillo esa misma noche sin decir nada a nadie. Durante varios días caminó y buscó aquel lugar donde se podría encontrar el poseedor de la voz que había escuchado en sus sueños. No descansó en toda su búsqueda, hasta llegar a los rincones más oscuros de Céfiro pero no fue capaz de dar con el lugar, así que se refugió en una cueva para pasar la noche. Mientras dormía, Lucy se acercó a él y removió el cabello que cubría su rostro y tras un momento de duda, descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba del mismísimo Megas._

_-No puede ser.- pensó Lucy._

_Nuevamente en sus sueños volvió a escuchar la voz, y al despertar aún la escuchaba. Se adentró en la cueva hasta que encontró una gran espada incrustada entre las rocas del muro._

_-Seamos uno mismo. Tú y yo podremos conquistar todo Céfiro, seremos invencibles.- le decía la voz._

_-Yo lo único que deseo es estar con Esmeralda.- murmuró el muchacho._

_-Una vez que te hayas convertido en el gobernador supremo de Céfiro, Esmeralda te amará como no te imaginas. Ella necesita a alguien fuerte y poderoso. Yo puedo brindarte ambas cualidades. Solo toma la empuñadura de la espada._

_-¡No lo hagas!- gritó Lucy._

_Pero sus palabras no alcanzaban el corazón del muchacho, por lo que con temor él tocó la empuñadura de la espada con una mano. Una gran energía comenzó a fluir por el cuerpo de Megas lastimándolo e impidiéndole soltar la espada. El joven luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Una gran sombra emergió de la espada. Lucy no tardó en reconocer a aquella sombra, pues ya la había visto antes, cuando se encontró con Rayearth por primera vez, se trataba de Rogles, el antiguo dueño de la espada Leethus. La sombra de Rogles envolvió al muchacho y un aura oscura creció a su alrededor._

_-Ahora si, juntos obtendremos lo que tanto deseamos. Pero primero tenemos que revivir a la espada y asegurarnos de que la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas no se cumpla. Desde ahora me conocerán como el emperador Megas._

_Después de eso, Lucy pudo ver como Megas construyó su fortaleza con magia y convenció a Paris y Ascot con promesas de poder si se le unían. También Alanis y Nova se le unieron. Y finalmente, Lucy pudo ver como la maldad de Megas había alcanzado el corazón de Luz hasta su mundo._

_Y así continuó Lucy viendo los recuerdos de Megas, hasta llegar a uno en particular, donde Megas y Nova se encontraban en la cueva de la espada. Fue ahí cuando Megas asesino a Nova para despertar la espada._

_-¿Así que es por eso que la princesa Esmeralda no murió aún cuando Leethus fue restaurada?- pensó Lucy- Es increíble que aún con tanta maldad en su corazón, su amor por Esmeralda no haya cambiado._

_Por último Lucy vio el recuerdo más reciente de Megas entrando al castillo después de que ella había sido capturada._

* * *

El cuerpo de Megas casi había sido consumido por completo por Rogles. Caminando en la habitación del trono, Megas se detuvo frente a un espejo y observó su aspecto semi-demoníaco. Detrás de su reflejo, pudo ver claramente a Rogles. 

-Ya conseguiste lo que deseabas.- le dijo Megas- Ahora dame lo que me prometiste.

-Muy bien.- sonrió Rogles- Te daré a tu preciada Esmeralda.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Megas miró con sorpresa a Esmeralda. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Esmeralda le sonrió y lo besó.

-Debo advertirte algo.- le habló Rogles- Las dos guerreras mágicas que quedan y los demás insectos vendrán para quitarme la espada y para separarte de Esmeralda. No puedes permitir que eso suceda. Debes acabar con ellos.

-Ahora estoy con Esmeralda, lo haré después.

Megas se disponía a besar a Esmeralda, cuando ésta comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Megas- ¿Qué le has hecho a Esmeralda?

-No he sido yo. Esa persona solo puede manifestarse temporalmente. La única forma de que la vuelvas a tener indefinidamente es que la alimentes con la energía vital de esos individuos. Solo así podrás estar con ella eternamente.

-No tengo que preocuparme de eso.- Megas dio la vuelta y se sentó en su trono- Alanis pronto se ocupará de ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Presea, todos se preguntaban como era que podrían derrotar a Megas sin la espada Valis, y lo que era más importante, como rescatarían a Lucy. 

-En estos momentos, el castillo debe estar infestado de criaturas.- dijo Ráfaga- Será muy difícil entrar para buscar a Lucy.

-Pues no parece que tengamos muchas opciones de donde escoger.- habló Caldina- Después de todo tenemos que luchar.

-Lucy no nos habría abandonado.- dijo Marina- Aún si el enemigo fuera invencible, Lucy habría luchado para ayudar a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Marina tiene razón.- secundó Anaís- Si todos luchamos juntos no hay manera de que el enemigo pueda vencernos. Además, lo único que debemos hacer es encontrar a Lucy y liberarla, después pensaremos en como derrotar al emperador Megas.

-Sin embargo, el castillo es muy grande.- interrumpió Paris- Si queremos encontrar a Lucy antes de que Megas nos encuentre a nosotros tendremos que dividirnos para registrar todo el castillo. Eso nos dejaría más vulnerables.

-Quizá haya un modo de distraer a las criaturas o de hacer que salgan del castillo.- dijo Ascot.

Presea y GuruClef entraron a la habitación. El hechicero parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie, pero era claro que aún estaba débil.

-Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor GuruClef.- le sonrió Marina.

-Gracias Marina.- la sonrisa de Guruclef fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Presea.

-¡Alanis!- exclamó GuruClef abriendo los ojos y quedando petrificado.

Una serie de explosiones sacudieron el lugar, y de inmediato todos salieron de la casa, excepto Presea y Caldina, quienes se quedaron a cuidar a GuruClef. Una vez afuera, vieron a Alanis flotando en el aire, arrojando dagas de hielo en todas direcciones. Por la expresión en su rostro parecía estar bajo un hechizo.

-Hay que detenerla o destruirá todo el lugar.- dijo Anaís.

-Yo me encargaré. ¡Centella Luminosa!

El poder de Latiz rozó un costado de Alanis y la derribó, y una vez en el suelo, todos se aproximaron a ella.

-Ustedes…- murmuraba Alanis- ¡Ustedes me lo arrebataron todo!

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Marina.

-¡Acabaré con ustedes!

Rápidamente se puso de pie y lanzó cientos de dagas de hielo contra ellos, pero Ascot colocó un escudo mágico alrededor de ellos. Alanis avanzó entre las dagas de hielo que continuaban chocando contra el escudo y de un salto golpeó a Ascot derribándolo a él y al escudo. Marina y Anaís usaron su magia para destruir las dagas de hielo restantes, pero Alanis se acercó a Anaís y la tomó de sus manos, congelándolas hasta el codo y luego la lanzó contra Marina. Al ver esto, Ráfaga y Latiz empuñaron sus espadas y atacaron a Alanis.

-¡Voy a destruirlos, a ustedes y a toda la vida de este miserable planeta!

Entonces, Alanis invocó un puño gigante de hielo que emergió del suelo y sujetó a Ráfaga. Mientras tanto, Paris ayudaba a Marina a romper el hielo que atrapaba las manos de Anaís.

-¡Centella Luminosa!

-¡Dagas de Cristal!

Para su asombro, la enorme daga de hielo de Alanis atravesó la centella luminosa sin problemas, y Latiz apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque.

-Ahora ustedes serán los que sufran.

Alanis alzó sus brazos al cielo para invocar un hechizo. Las nubes se agitaron y formaron un remolino.

-¡Mueran!- gritó Alanis.

Entonces, gigantescas dagas de hielo comenzaron a caer del cielo. Aún cuando Marina y Latiz usaron su magia para defenderse, fue inútil. La risa siniestra de Alanis hacía juego con los sonidos causados por las dagas al estrellarse y destruir algo.

Sin más opción de donde escoger, Latiz se movió ágilmente entre las dagas que caían y cortó uno de los costados de Alanis provocándole una gran herida. La lluvia de hielo cesó, y Alanis cayó al piso, pero Latiz la sostuvo entre sus brazos y habló con ella.

Ascot intentaba romper el hielo que sujetaba a Ráfaga cuando Paris, Marina y Anaís se acercaron luego de liberar las manos de Anaís.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Alanis abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿Zagato?- preguntó al ver a Latiz- No, tu eres su hermano.- El brillo en los ojos de Alanis era normal, revelando que el hechizo se había roto.

-Alanis¿sabes donde esta Lucy?- preguntó Latiz.

-¿Lucy?- dijo confundida.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó Marina al ver toda la sangre derramada en el suelo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Anaís se disponía a curar la herida de Alanis, pero ella la tomó de las manos y le impidió hacerlo.

-No, por favor.

-Pero si no lo hago morirás.

-Ya no queda nada para mí en este mundo. La persona que más amaba ya no esta, y la muerte es mi castigo por traicionar a todos.

-¿Como podemos entrar al castillo Alanis?- insistió Latiz.

-No pueden. Megas los destrozaría en un segundo.- respondió Alanis sonriendo.

-Debe de haber un modo. Tenemos que sacar a Lucy de ahí.

-¿Tanto te interesa esa chica que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia vida?

Latiz afirmó con la cabeza, y ante el asombro de todos, Alanis se puso de pie sosteniendo su herida para detener un poco la hemorragia.

-Entonces te llevaré con ella. Pero morirán cuando intenten salir.

-Correré ese riesgo si es necesario.

Ascot usó su magia para invocar a un grifo al mismo tiempo que Presea, Caldina y GuruClef salían de la casa para ver que había sucedido.

-Nosotros atacaremos el castillo para distraer a las criaturas,- sugirió Ascot- así te daremos algo de tiempo para que puedas escapar con Lucy.

-Será mejor que ustedes esperen aquí.- le dijo Ráfaga a Presea.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión?- reprochó Caldina- No, señor, yo iré con ustedes.

-Te necesitamos aquí Caldina.- dijo Paris- Si alguna de las criaturas del Bosque del Silencio atacara a Presea o a GuruClef tu eres la única que puede defenderlos.

-Esta bien…

Los demás subieron al lomo del grifo y emprendieron el vuelo. Latiz esperaba a que Alanis estuviera lista.

-Muy pronto podré alcanzar a mi amado Zagato.- Alanis comenzó a llorar.

-Una vez que lleguemos, curaré tu herida.- le dijo Latiz.

-Tienes un noble corazón, pero no creo que llegue.

Alanis usó la poca magia que le quedaba y, abrazando a Latiz, lo transportó al castillo, pero ella no se movió. Su cuerpo se desplomó ya sin vida. Presea y Caldina corrieron para ayudarla, pero ya era tarde. Lentamente su cuerpo se desvaneció y se elevó al cielo en forma de miles de pequeñas chispas brillantes.

-Pobre Alanis.- pensaba GuruClef- Nuestros corazones la han perdonado después de que nos traicionó, pero ahora la recordaremos con cariño. Verás que tu sacrificio no será en vano.

La magia de Alanis condujo a Latiz a la habitación exacta donde estaba Lucy. Al ver el cristal y a la guerrera mágica encerrada en él, corrió desenfundando su espada y lanzó una centella luminosa, pero cuando el hechizo estuvo a punto de alcanzar el cristal, fue detenido por un escudo mágico.

-¡Ha ha ha!- se escuchó una risa.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Me sorprende que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí.- la voz provenía de entre las sombras, pero en realidad se escuchaba como dos voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo- Debí imaginar que Alanis no sería capaz de derrotarlos.

Entonces, de entre las sombras apareció Megas, empuñando las espadas Leethus y Valis. Sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo y su voz sonaba como la última vez que se habían enfrentado, pues Rogles había tomado control de su cuerpo. Portaba una ostentosa armadura y un casco negros.

-No puedo permitir que te lleves a la guerrera mágica.- dijo Megas.

-Y yo no puedo permitir que se quede aquí.- respondió Latiz tomando una posición defensiva.

-Muy bien, entonces veremos quien se queda con ella.

Fuera del castillo, cientos de criaturas salían de su interior al sentir la presencia del grifo acercándose. Muchas de ellas usaron bolas de fuego y hasta rocas para lanzarlas cuando el grifo estuvo a la vista. El escudo mágico de Ascot los protegió hasta que llegaron al suelo.

-Anaís.- le dijo Marina mientras bajaban del grifo- Eres una amiga increíble. Voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas, pero si no llegase a sobrevivir, dile a Lucy que también la quiero.

-Creo que no lo haré Marina.- contestó sonriendo- No dejaré que nada te pase. Ya verás que ambas podremos ver a Lucy sana y salva. Confió en nuestra fuerza.

-Tienes razón. Sería una tonta si me diera por vencida antes de saber que Lucy esta bien.

Con sus armas en la mano, el grupo se lanzó al ataque contra las criaturas con la esperanza de dar el tiempo suficiente para que Latiz rescatara a Lucy, pero ninguno de ellos sospechaba que tal vez Latiz necesitaría algo más que tiempo para poder cumplir su misión.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Un capítulo más. Para aquellos que conozcan la historia de Valis, quizá estén algo decepcionados por como ha ido evolucionando la historia, pero tengo que decir en mi defensa que fue un largo tiempo que me aparte de ser escritor y ya había olvidado la trama original que tenía pensada, así que tuve que volver a idear una. Espero que no sea del todo mala. Si es el caso pueden mandarme sus quejas en los reviews y veré que se puede hacer.

Por cierto, hay un par de detallitos que creo haber olvidado o confundido en algún punto de la historia, la verdad es que no estoy seguro, pero apreciaria mucho si me lo hicieran notar para corregirlos antes de terminar el fic.

Saludos. Angel


	19. Asalto al castillo de Céfiro

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

**CAPITULO 19 – ASALTO AL CASTILLO DE CEFIRO**

Tras haber perdido la batalla contra el ejército de Megas y el castillo, Anaís, Marina y los demás se refugiaron en la casa de Presea dentro del Bosque del Silencio para planear su próximo movimiento para rescatar a Lucy. Pero inesperadamente fueron atacados por Alanis, quien después de ser derrotada ayudo a Latiz para introducirse en el castillo mientras los demás se preparaban para atacar desde fuera.

-Parece que esta será una pelea justa.- sonreía Megas- No habrá nadie que nos interrumpa.

-¿Por qué no dejas a Lucy fuera de esto?- Latiz se preparaba para atacar.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Verás, si permito que la guerrera mágica se vaya perdería el control sobre la espada Valis y eso no sería bueno para mis planes de dominar este planeta.

-Otra vez esa aura maligna.- pensaba Latiz- Es la misma que sentí cuando nos enfrentamos fuera del castillo. ¿De quién será esta aura tan poderosa? No parece provenir del cuerpo de Megas.

-¡Prepárate!

Megas corrió contra Latiz y blandió una de sus espadas. Latiz se defendió con la suya, pero aún cuando uso toda su fuerza, Megas lo arrojó contra el muro sin hacer el menor esfuerzo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Megas mientras se acercaba a Latiz- ¿Acaso no eres tu el mejor espadachín de todo Céfiro?

Megas volvió a blandir su espada, pero Latiz giró hacia un lado y logró golpear uno de los costados de Megas, pero su armadura no sufrió el más mínimo rasguño si quiera. Desconcertado, Latiz retrocedió y se preparó para el próximo ataque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera del castillo, la batalla librada no era menos intensa. Las criaturas derrotadas por la magia de Marina y Anaís eran decenas, pero cada una que era destruida, aparecían otras más de dentro del castillo. Paris, Ráfaga y Ascot trabajaban juntos, Ascot era la defensa y Paris la espada, ayudado por Ráfaga.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tengamos que seguir con esto?- preguntó Paris al destruir a un demonio.

-El tiempo que haga falta.- respondió Ascot.

-No voy a dejar de luchar mientras no vea que Latiz y Lucy salen por la puerta del castillo.- alegó Marina.

-Yo tampoco.- secundó Anaís- Tenemos que pelear por Lucy.

-Es increíble el lazo que une a esas niñas.- pensaba Ráfaga- No cabe duda de que estaban destinadas a convertirse en las guerreras mágicas.

Latiz no podía hacer frente a los ataques de Megas, por lo que solo lo esquivaba. La gran armadura que Megas portaba le daba la ventaja de agilidad a Latiz.

-¿Qué acaso no vas a pelear?- dijo molesto Megas- ¿Piensas seguir corriendo?

-Tengo que idear la forma de sacar a Lucy de ese cristal.- pensó Latiz mientras continuaba esquivando los ataques de Megas- Pero primero debo detener a Megas un instante. Lo suficiente para poder atacar el cristal.

-¡Me estoy cansando de esto!

Megas blandió la espada Leethus y creó una gran corriente de aire que lanzó a Latiz contra uno de los muros, incrustando su cuerpo debido a la fuerza del golpe. Latiz parecía haber quedado inconsciente por el ataque.

-¡Que decepción!- sonrió Megas mientras se aproximaba- Y pensar que tu eras uno de los individuos a los que más ansiaba enfrentarme. Me das lástima. Quizá Zagato habría representado un mayor desafío. Solo por eso te aniquilaré rápidamente.- entonces, Megas levantó una de las espadas y se preparó para atravesar a Latiz con ella- Te reuniré con tu hermano.- al decir esto empujo la espada con toda su fuerza.

Aún cuando eran cientos de criaturas, no parecían ser eficaces ante los ataques del grupo de Marina y Anaís. Sin importar cuantas criaturas nuevas aparecieran, eran derrotadas fácilmente. De pronto algo llamó la atención del grupo. A lo largo de las torres del castillo y de sus múltiples pinchos, comenzó a fluir una energía oscura y varios rayos salían despedidos en diversas direcciones.

-¡Cuidado Anaís!- exclamó Marina al ver que uno de los rayos se dirigía a ella.

-¡Viento de Defensa!

La magia de Anaís alcanzó a protegerla por muy poco. Otros rayos golpearon a varias criaturas convirtiéndolas en polvo.

-¿Pero que demonios esta sucediendo?- dijo Ráfaga sorprendido.

- No tengo idea.- respondió Paris- Pero si uno de esos rayos nos alcanza terminaremos como esas criaturas.

Poco a poco la energía se fue concentrando en un solo punto, formando una esfera púrpura, la cual descendió lentamente hasta el suelo.

-¡Marina!- le habló Anaís señalando la esfera.

-Yo me haré cargo. ¡Dragón de Agua!

El gran dragón se precipitó sobre la esfera, pero solo fue absorbido, provocando que ésta creciera un poco más.

-No funcionó.- Marina lucía decepcionada.

-Déjame intentarlo a mí.- dijo Anaís- ¡Viento…!

-¡Espera Anaís!- intervino Paris- Si la atacas solo harás que siga creciendo, y no sabemos que puede pasar si continúa así.

Entonces, la esfera comenzó a generar una energía que atraía todo a su alrededor. Primero lentamente y solo a lo que estaba más cerca, pero su fuerza aumentaba a cada instante. Algunas de las criaturas que eran atraídas por esa energía eran devoradas por la esfera, y ésta aumentaba su tamaño. La esfera seguía creciendo y absorbiendo todo. Marina y Anaís luchaban por no ser arrastradas hacía la esfera, pero la fuerza de atracción era cada vez mayor.

-¡Sujétense a mí chicas!- les ordenó Ráfaga al acercarse a ellas.

Marina la abrazó para no ser arrastrada, y Ráfaga clavó su espada lo más profundo que pudo en el suelo para sujetarse a ella. Anaís, que no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a Ráfaga, fue levantada en el aire hacia la esfera, pero por suerte Marina logró alcanzar su mano cuando paso cerca. De igual modo, Ascot y Paris estaban por ceder ante la fuerza de la esfera, pero Anaís uso su mano libre para utilizar el viento protector sobre ellos y así evitar que fueran devorados.

El tamaño de la esfera era gigantesco, pues había consumido a todas las criaturas del castillo y de los alrededores. Fue entonces que su energía de atracción cesó. Todos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos por el gran esfuerzo que hicieron, pero felices de que nadie había salido lastimado.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?- preguntó Ráfaga.

-Supongo que si.- respondió Ascot.

-Espera un segundo…- dijo Paris incorporándose y tocando su cuerpo para buscar alguna herida- Vaya, sorprendentemente si.

-¿Qué es esa esfera?- preguntó Anaís.

-Me temo que no lo sé.- Ráfaga desenterró su espada y observó detenidamente la esfera- Pero tengo que admitir que hizo un gran trabajo al deshacerse de las criaturas.

-Tal vez fue un hechizo de GuruClef.- dijo Marina sonriendo- Quizá recuperó su fuerza y lanzó ese poderoso hechizo para ayudarnos.

-No lo creo Marina.- interrumpió Anaís- Si fue la magia de GuruClef entonces ¿por que casi nos devora a nosotros también? Además, esa energía parecía provenir del castillo.

* * *

La espada de Megas se había incrustado en la pared, luego de que Latiz reaccionara en el momento preciso y esquivara el ataque. Luego utilizó un resplandor para cegar momentáneamente a Megas, y aprovechando la oportunidad, corrió hacia el cristal.

-Espero que estoy funcione.- Latiz apuntó al cristal con su espada- ¡Centella Luminosa!

La magia de Latiz impactó el cristal pero no conseguía hacerle el menor daño. Detrás de él, Megas reía satisfecho, pues había logrado sacar la espada del muro y recuperar la vista.

-No puedo negar que estás lleno de sorpresas.- dijo Megas- Pero como podrás darte cuenta yo también tengo mis cartas bajo la manga. Ese cristal es indestructible, fue creado con la magia de mi espada Leethus y no hay arma o hechizo que pueda romperlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Así que¿dónde estábamos?

Megas retomó el ataque contra Latiz, quien seguía esquivándolo. Entonces, Megas volvió a usar la técnica anterior para lanzar a Latiz contra la pared, pero esta vez Latiz concentró su magia en su espada para desviar el ataque y devolvérselo a Megas, siendo él quien fue impulsado contra el cristal que atrapaba a Lucy. En ese momento, la espada Leethus alcanzó a tocar el cristal, lo que causó una reacción.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensaba Latiz- ¿Será acaso que solo esa espada puede romper el cristal?- Megas se levantó molesto por el golpe- Si es así, entonces debo conseguir esa espada.

-¡Maldito, lo pagarás caro!

Megas clavó ambas espadas en el suelo y extendió sus brazos, para lanzar un poderoso rayo. Latiz colocó su escudo mágico, pero no consiguió mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente, recibiendo un impacto directo pequeño.

-Veo que te he subestimado. Honestamente no creí que fueras capaz de mantener esta batalla tanto tiempo. Pero el subestimar a un enemigo es un error que no pienso volver a cometer.

-Entonces terminemos con esto de una vez.

Latiz volvió a concentrar toda su magia en su espada y corrió contra Megas. Al ver esto, Megas esperó el ataque y cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca blandió la espada Valis, pero Latiz la esquivó sin problema, y luego Megas atacó con Leethus, solo que esta vez Latiz no esquivó el ataque. Con toda su fuerza, Latiz detuvo el golpe con un choque de ambas espadas.

-No puede ser…- pensaba Megas- ¿De donde saca tanto poder?

Megas no pudo resistir el golpe y soltó su espada, la cual cayó lejos de su alcance, y cuando intentó atacar con la espada Valis, la espada de Latiz se quebró y toda la magia que había concentrado en ella se estrelló contra Megas lanzándolo aún más lejos, atravesando uno de los muros.

Latiz se apresuró a tomar la espada Leethus, pero al hacerlo, la energía maligna de la espada comenzó a dañar todo el cuerpo de Latiz, quien difícilmente podía sostenerla, pero se negaba a soltarla sin importar lo mucho que fuera lastimado. Usando todas sus energías, Latiz arrastró la espada hacia el cristal lentamente. Mientras, Megas levantaba los escombros encima de él y al ver que Latiz tenía la espada corrió para intentar detenerlo, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, Latiz miró a Lucy.

-Pronto te liberaré.- murmuró Latiz.

Sus palabras sinceras llegaron a los oídos de Lucy aún cuando estaba detrás del cristal. Lentamente Lucy abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver a Latiz justo antes de que gastara la poca fuerza que le quedaba para levantar la espada Leethus.

-¡No!- exclamó Megas.

-¡Aaaahh!- Latiz blandió la espada contra el cristal aún cuando su cuerpo estaba totalmente dañado.

Afuera, Anaís y Marina intentaban destruir la esfera combinando sus ataque mágicos, pero sin lograr nada.

-¡Huracán Verde!

-¡Dragón de Agua!

Entonces una gran explosión provino de uno de los pilares del castillo.

-¡No es posible!- exclamó Ascot al ver como la mitad superior del pilar central se derrumbaba y despedazaba al caer.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron Marina y Anaís juntas.

El polvo causado por la explosión poco a poco se disipó, y lo que antes era la habitación del trono en donde estaba el cristal que mantenía cautiva a Lucy, ahora parecía una terraza en ruinas. En el centro, Lucy yacían en el suelo junto a Latiz. Cuando hubo recuperado el sentido, Lucy se levantó e intentó despertar a Latiz. Su cuerpo estaba malherido y había perdido el conocimiento tras la explosión, sin embargo había retomado su apariencia humana.

-Latiz, Latiz…- le hablaba Lucy- Por favor, Latiz, despierta. Tienes que despertar.

Una montaña de escombros comenzó a moverse. Varios trozos de roca salieron despedidos cuando Megas uso su magia para liberarse. Evidentemente su cuerpo también había sufrido graves daños y había perdido la espada Valis. Comenzó a acercarse despacio a Lucy y le habló, pero ahora su voz se escuchaba tal y como Lucy la había escuchado antes de que Rogles se adentrara en su cuerpo.

-¡Tú! Tú eres la causante de todo esto. Por tu culpa Esmeralda esta muerta.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mientras sigas con vida, no podré revivir a Esmeralda, por eso tienes que morir.

Poco a poco el aura maligna comenzó a regresar a Megas, y la sombra de Rogles se hizo visible por encima de él.

-Tengo que acabar contigo y con tus amigos.- dijo Megas.

-Solo así te devolveré a Esmeralda.- esta voz provenía de la sombra.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Lucy seriamente.

-…

-He visto lo que hay dentro de tu corazón y de tu mente y sé que es lo que intentas hacer. Pero el malvado de Rogles solo te esta utilizando para convertirse en el gobernante de Céfiro.

-No, el puede revivir a Esmeralda, la he visto con mis propios ojos aquí cuando recién tomé el castillo y ella me protegió en la última batalla.- Lucy solo bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-La princesa Esmeralda que viste no era la verdadera. Es solo un espejismo creado por Rogles para controlarte. Tienes que deshacerte de él, o acabará por poseer tu alma también y todo lo que eres desaparecerá.

-¡Ha ha ha ha!- la risa de Rogles envolvió a Lucy- Pierdes tu tiempo guerrera mágica, he pasado tanto tiempo dentro de este cuerpo que ahora me pertenece, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Los antiguos guardianes de Céfiro no fueron capaces de destruirme cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás cambiar las cosas? Observa.

La sombra comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, y Megas seguía los movimientos como una simple marioneta.

-¡Ya basta!- le ordenó Lucy.

Entonces, la sombra se introdujo nuevamente al cuerpo de Megas. Mientras esto sucedía los ojos de Megas comenzaron a perder su brillo y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Lo lamento…- murmuró Megas- Solo espero que Esmeralda pueda perdonarme.

Latiz comenzó a recobrar el sentido y Lucy le ayudó a levantarse. Una densa nube de humo empezó a rodear a Megas una vez que la sombra de Rogles terminó de entrar en su cuerpo.

-Hay que salir de aquí.- dijo Latiz.

Ambos encontraron unas escaleras que conducían a la parte inferior del castillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuraron a descender, mientras Megas era consumido por aquella extraña nube.

* * *

La tierra comenzó a estremecerse con un fuerte terremoto, y la energía alrededor de la esfera parecía empezar a alterarse.

-¿Y ahora que esta sucediendo?- Marina cayó al piso incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- sugirió Ascot.

-¡No!- reprochó Marina- No pienso irme sin Lucy.

El temblor pudo sentirse en todo Céfiro, y la casa de Presea no fue la excepción, pues dicho edificio parecía que cedería en cualquier momento debido a que había sido debilitado por el ataque anterior de Alanis, por lo que GuruClef, Presea y Caldina tuvieron que salir a refugiarse en el bosque para evitar ser aplastados.

-GuruClef¿crees que las chicas se encuentren bien?- dijo Presea preocupada.

-No te preocupes Presea.- respondió Caldina con una gran sonrisa- Te aseguro que esas niñas se encuentran sanas y salvas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Caldina.- continuó GuruClef- Sin embargo, me preocupa esta energía que estoy percibiendo. Jamás había sentido algo igual. No puedo ni imaginarme de que se trata.

-Me pregunto si los anteriores guardianes de Céfiro pasaron por todo esto para poder restaurar Céfiro.- dijo Caldina.

* * *

Ayudado por Lucy, Latiz y ella apenas podían caminar entre los pasillos y escaleras del castillo. El temblor cuarteaba las paredes y amenazaba con sepultarlos si no se daban prisa.

-Ya casi llegamos Latiz.- Lucy luchaba por mantener de pie a Latiz- Resiste un poco más, Anaís curará tus heridas con su magia.

Por fin, Lucy alcanzó a ver una luz a lo lejos y supo entonces que esa era la salida al exterior.

-¡Marina, mira!- dijo Anaís señalando la puerta del castillo.

-¡Son Lucy y Latiz!

Cuando sus amigas intentaron acercarse a ellos, los rayos de energía de la esfera les impidieron avanzar. Entonces, el temblor cesó y Lucy pudo escuchar nuevamente la risa de Rogles en algún lugar cercano.

-¿Se dan cuenta guerreras mágicas? Esta es la verdadera fuerza el poder absoluto. No hay nada en todo Céfiro que pueda hacerle frente, ni siquiera la espada Valis. Yo quería reinar en este mundo, pero se han empeñado tanto en impedirlo que ahora tendré que destruirlo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, las tres criaturas guardianas aparecieron de la nada, cada una con la guerrera mágica correspondiente.

-Miren quien ha venido a ayudar. Son el inútil de Rayearth y sus débiles aliados. Esto no podría ser mejor, destruiré a los antiguos guardianes de Céfiro y las guerreras mágicas.

Rayearth se acercó a Lucy y comenzó a hablarle, y lo mismo hicieron Windom y Ceres, pero las tres chicas podían escuchar a las tres criaturas.

-Guerreras mágicas, el enemigo esta apunto de revelar su verdadero poder.- dijo Rayearth- Ha llegado el momento de que nos convirtamos en uno solo.

-Es por eso que han sido elegidas para proteger Céfiro.- siguió Ceres- Solo ustedes y nosotros podemos combinar nuestras energías para vencer al enemigo.

-Tres guerreras legendarias,- habló Windom- invencibles cuando unen sus corazones y sus espadas. La oscuridad no puede cubrir a aquellas que son la misma fuente de la luz.

-Lo siento Rayearth.- intervino Lucy- Pero he perdido la espada Valis.

Al decir esto el suelo en frente de Lucy comenzó a brillar intensamente, y la espada Valis emergió ante la sorpresa de Lucy.

-No temas, jovencita del mundo místico.- continuó Rayearth- Puedes tener la seguridad de que la espada nunca te abandonará, a ti, que has sido elegida para restaurar la paz a este mundo. En tu mano esta el destino de Céfiro y de todos los que habitan en él.

La figura de Megas apareció en lo alto de la esfera, su cuerpo había sido consumido por completo por Rogles. Los rayos de energía de la esfera comenzaron a concentrarse sobre el cuerpo de Megas y poco a poco fue absorbido por ella. Lucy aprovecho la oportunidad para llevar a Latiz con Anaís, quien de inmediato curó sus heridas.

-Muchachos, deben irse de aquí.- les pidió Lucy.

-¿De que hablas Lucy? Aún podemos luchar.- reprochó Paris.

-No se trata de eso. Si entendí bien lo que Rayearth acaba de decirnos, entonces solo nosotras podemos terminar esta batalla. No quiero que ustedes salgan lastimados.

-Me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón.- dijo Ráfaga.

-No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer en estos momentos. Lo mejor será regresar con GuruClef. Ahí estaremos a salvo.

-Pero…

Paris seguía en desacuerdo, pero al darse cuenta de que no había más opciones, emprendió la retirada en el lomo del grifo de Ascot hacia el Bosque del Silencio.

-Marina.- Lucy miró a su amiga y le sonrió- Anaís.- lo mismo hizo con la rubia.

De la gigantesca esfera emergió una criatura como ninguna otra que hubieran visto antes. Tenía apariencia humana, pero su cuerpo parecía ser una armadura demoníaca. En el pecho tenía un cristal, a través del cual se podía ver a Megas, cuyo pecho y cabeza eran lo único visible pues el resto de su cuerpo estaba dentro de la criatura.

-¡Espada!- gritó Rogles, quien controlaba a la criatura.

De pronto, la tierra volvió a agitarse y una gran grieta se abrió en el suelo. La espada Leethus salió de la grieta, pero ahora su tamaño era enorme, tal y como la criatura.

-Un genio malvado.- dijo Windom- Formado por las criaturas y demonios de Céfiro.

-Para derrotarlo tendrán que unirse a nosotros y convertirse en genios también.- siguió Ceres.

-Es el momento de la verdad.- terminó Rayearth- Solo digan nuestros nombres y nos convertiremos en uno solo.

Las chicas levantaron sus manos y gritaron los nombres de las tres criaturas. Luego, cada una de ellas fue envuelta por las criaturas, que se habían convertido en fuego, viento y agua. Las nubes del cielo se abrieron revelando a tres criaturas de similar tamaño a la de Rogles. Un genio rojo, con alas de fuego y un escudo en su brazo izquierdo; un genio azul, cuyas alas eran similares a las de un dragón y con una larga cola; un genio esmeralda, que tenía alas de águila y una armadura sumamente resistente. Entonces, las chicas se elevaron a donde estaban los genios y entraron en ellos.

Ahora que estaban listos, los cuatro genios se elevaron por encima de las nubes para pelear. Al igual que Leethus, la espada Valis también había crecido y era empuñada por el genio rojo, Rayearth.

El genio de Rogles y Rayearth se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y chocaron sus espadas. Las nubes debajo de ellos se disiparon al sentir el choque de las espadas.

-¡Huracán Verde!

El hechizo de Anaís se dirigió contra Rogles, pero él se impulsó hacia atrás y disparó varias bolas de energía oscura. Lucy usó el escudo de Rayearth para cubrirse. Luego Ceres se colocó frente a Rayearth y lanzó un dragón de agua, y esta vez Rogles desvió el ataque con su espada.

-Son muy fuertes.- pensó Rogles- Tendré que deshacerme de ellas una por una.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!

-¡Explosión Sombría!

Los dos hechizos luchaban por destruir al otro, pero parecían estar muy parejos. Anaís había conseguido colocarse junto a Rogles y cuando intentó atacarlo con su espada él se dio cuenta.

-¡No intervengas!

Usando su energía oscura, Rogles detuvo a Anaís con varios rayos que salieron de su mano. Anaís cayó inconsciente entre las nubes. Al ver esto, Marina trató de ir en su ayuda, pero Rogles estaba preparado. Dejó de contraatacar la magia de Rayearth y, usando su espada, volvió a desviar el ataque, solo que ahora lo envió directo a Ceres. El golpe causó un gran daño en Marina, y también cayó entre las nubes.

-¡Marina, Anaís!- Lucy no sabía si bajar la guardia para ayudar a sus amigas o seguir luchando.

-¡Patético! Es por eso que nunca podrán derrotarme. Están tan preocupadas la una por la otra que descuidan su propia defensa. Pero ahora solo estamos nosotros.

Lucy estaba furiosa y envistió a Rogles con mucha fuerza, pero al blandir su espada él se apartó y golpeó a Rayearth en el pecho. Luego lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó hacia arriba, y usando su magia trató eliminarla. Por suerte, Lucy alcanzó a protegerse con el escudo de Rayearth, pero aún así recibió un gran daño.

-No puedo perder…- decía Lucy al reponerse del golpe- Todos cuentan conmigo, no dejaré que el sacrificio de nuestros amigos sea en vano. ¡Flecha de Fuego!

El genio de Rogles cruzó los brazos y espero el ataque, el cual se estrelló contra un escudo mágico que lo protegía.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

De pronto, dos hechizos más se unieron al de Lucy. Anaís y Marina atacaron con su magia los costados del escudo y lograron destruirlo. El poder combinado de las tres generó una gran explosión. Sin embargo, de entre las llamas salieron varios rayos púrpura que impactaron a los tres genios.

-¡Ríndanse de una buena vez! Jamás conseguirán derrotarme. Puede que se hayan convertido en las guardianas de la leyenda, pero ninguna estúpida leyenda me va a vencer.

-Anaís, Marina¿se encuentran bien?

-Si, pero tenemos que pensar en un modo de acabar con esto.- dijo Marina.

-Si continuamos luchando de esta manera temo que nosotras seremos las que pierdan.- dijo Anaís.

-Eso no va a suceder.- la convicción en los ojos de Lucy era evidente- Pero…- Lucy pensaba en Megas, pues él solo había sido la marioneta de Rogles y sentía un poco de lástima.

-¡Acabaré con ustedes de un solo golpe!

Rogles lanzó un rayo contra Lucy. Ceres y Windom volaron a toda prisa para proteger a Rayearth, pero el rayo las impactó a las tres juntas.

-Tenemos que combinar nuestra magia.- sugirió Lucy- Recuerden lo que dijo Rayearth, si queremos vencer hay que convertirnos en uno solo.

Rogles volvió a usar el mismo rayo contra ellas, pero las chicas estaban listas para contraatacar.

-¡Hélice Eléctrica!- gritaron las tres a una sola voz.

Los poderes de los tres genios se combinaron en una sola esfera que atravesó el rayo de Rogles, quien trató de detenerla con su espada, pero fue inútil. El ataque de las chicas había dado resultado. El genio de Rogles cayó, estrellándose en el suelo.

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamaron con alegría.

-¡Ha ha ha ha!- Rogles aún se reía después de recibir el ataque- No estuvo mal. Pero les recuerdo que necesitarán más que eso para vencerme. Yo soy inmortal. Aún si lograran derrotarme regresaría para iniciar mi guerra una vez más. Mientras mi espada exista yo también existiré.- el genio se levantó, tomó su espada y se elevó de nuevo- Y como ya sabes guerrera mágica,- dijo refiriéndose a Lucy- no puedes destruir mi espada, de lo contrario el balance en Céfiro se rompería y el planeta entero desaparecería.

-¿Es eso cierto Lucy?- preguntó Marina asustada.

-No importa si regresas.- contestó Lucy- Te destruiremos y restauraremos Céfiro. Si llegases a regresar, nosotras estaremos listas para luchar.

-Hablas como si fueras inmortal.- dijo Rogles- Pero no importa, por que no vivirás para ver a Céfiro como era antes. ¡Explosión Sombría!

-¡Viento de Defensa!

-¿Alguna idea de cómo vencerlo, Lucy?- preguntó Marina- Tal vez si combinamos otra vez nuestra magia…- Lucy cerró los ojos para pensar en lo que Rayearth había dicho.

-Debemos ser uno.- pensaba Lucy- Hemos pasado por tantas batallas hasta ahora. Cada una de nosotras peleaba por lo que creía justo. Anaís obtuvo su magia cuando perdió a su familia y Marina poco después de que intentara robar la espada Valis. Yo la obtuve cuando me atacó aquella criatura en el Bosque del Silencio, entonces… no, no es eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lucy?- preguntó Anaís mientras seguía deteniendo el ataque de Rogles.

-¡Lo tengo!- reaccionó exaltada- Marina¿cuál es el deseo más profundo de tu corazón?

-Salvar a Céfiro y proteger a todos mis seres queridos.

-¿Anaís?

-Yo solo deseo que la paz regrese a Céfiro para que vuelva a ser tan hermoso como antes.

-¡Eso es!- sonrió Lucy- Ese deseo es el que une nuestros corazones, lo que nos mantiene firmes en la lucha y nos da fuerza para seguir.

En el pecho de cada una de ellas comenzó a brillar una luz blanca. Eran cristales, aquellos que la princesa Esmeralda les había otorgado, los mismos que Lucy obtuvo en la torre de Tokio justo antes de llegar a Céfiro. En ese momento, los genios también comenzaron a brillar tan intensamente que el genio de Rogles tuvo que cubrir sus ojos. Cuando la luz disminuyó, los genios había desaparecido, solo quedaba uno en su lugar, un genio más poderoso que los anteriores.

Molesto por lo que acababa de suceder, Rogles disparó cuantos rayos pudo contra el genio, pero éste voló hacia Rogles esquivando ágilmente cada uno de los ataques. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, golpeó a Rogles y lo lanzó lejos.

-¡Leethus!- gritó Rogles- ¡Revélame tu poder, a mí, que he sido elegido para ser tu amo y convertirme en dueño de este mundo!

-Anaís, Marina.- dijo Lucy- Terminemos con esto de una vez.

-¡Espada Valis!- dijeron las tres- ¡Danos tu fuerza para acabar con el mal y proteger a los que amamos!

La espada Leethus obtuvo un aura negra y maligna, mientras la espada Valis se cubría de una luz blanca. Luego, ambos combatientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocaron sus espadas y se cruzaron quedando espalda con espalda. Entonces la espada Valis se quebró en mil pedazos y el genio cayó al suelo. Cuando Rogles descendió, el genio había desaparecido y solo quedaban las chicas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Marina al levantarse.

-¿Qué sucedió con los genios?- Anaís estaba igual de confundida.

Las dos chicas miraron a Lucy, quien ya estaba de pie haciéndole frente al genio de Rogles.

-Parece que yo he vencido.- dijo Rogles satisfecho- Todo Céfiro será destruido ahora que la espada Valis ha sido destruida, pero antes, tendré el placer de acabar con ustedes con mis propias manos. ¡Este es su fin!- el genio levantó la espada Leethus para aplastar a Lucy.

-¡Cuidado Lucy!

-¡Lucy, apártate!

Pero ella no hizo caso, sin embargo, cuando la espada estuvo a escasos metros de tocarla, el genio detuvo su ataque, todo su cuerpo se paralizó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Rogles luchaba por moverse, pero no conseguía nada- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi genio?

Finalmente, la espada se empezó a resquebrajar hasta que también estalló en pedazos. Luego, del cuerpo del genio salieron rayos de luz y también empezó a resquebrajarse.

-¡No, imposible!- Rogles había recuperado el movimiento del genio y trataba de cubrir los huecos por donde emanaba luz- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!. ¡Mi espada, mi genio!

Por más que luchaba en impedir la destrucción del genio, éste terminó desapareciendo entre la luz de su interior. Al final solo quedaba el cuerpo de Megas tirado en el piso. Lucy intentó acercarse con la esperanza de que todo hubiera terminado.

(Fin del Capítulo)

Y así nos acercamos al capítulo final. Me siento feliz de haber terminado esta historia, y es que ya tengo el capítulo final, solo estoy agregando unos detalles. Pero hablando de otra cosa¿que les parece la historia?, he estado pensando bien como se desenvolvería la historia y espero no haber metido la pata. Seguramente algunos pueden pensar que esta última batalla con Megas/Rogles es muy similar a la que tuvieron las chicas contra Zagato/Esmeralda al final de la primera temporada en la serie, y la verdad es que si me base un poco en ella, necesitaba ideas por que a estas alturas no es fácil retomar una historia después de haberla abandonado tanto tiempo, supongo que haré lo mejor que pueda para mejorar en próximos fics (si es que sigo escribiendo), ojala no los decepcione.

En esta semana subiré el capítulo 20, para poder dar por terminada esta historia, pero me gustaría saber que opinan, digo, para eso son los reviews, para decir: "Hey, va genial tu historia" o "¿Que te pasa? Deberias ponerte a hacer algo diferente en vez de arruinar una buena serie con tus cuentos", ya saben, cosas así :). Por algo esta la libertad de expresión.

Cualquier duda pueden mandarme un correo o desde los previews. Estaré encantado de responderles. Proximamente empezaré a trabajar sobre un nuevo fic, que también será un crossover con Valis, pero será totalmente diferente de este fic y tendrá continuidad con la serie. Pero, quien sabe, quizá mañana quede lisiado y no pueda volver a escribir, pero algo si es seguro, esta misma semana tendrán el capítulo final. Hasta pronto.

Saludos. Angel


	20. De vuelta en casa

**LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS**

Ahora decidí escribir las notas al principio para tratar de que el final quede como quería. La última vez que revise las historias publicadas de MKR en español, noté que esta historia es la más larga... y honestamente creo que me emocioné al escribirla por que se suponía que la acabaría desde el cap 15, pero le agregué 5 más... en fin... espero que no se les haya hecho tan tediosa... jeje XP.

Cambiando de tema, supongo que debí haber dicho esto desde un principio, pero ya ni modo. Cuando yo escribo un crossover, no hago una mezcla de dos historias, personajes y sucesos. Como habrán notado, aunque este es un crossover con Valis no aparece ningun personaje de la serie Valis. Sin embargo, por ejemplo la relación entre Lucy y Luz es la misma que presentan Yuko y Reiko, incluso la forma en la que Luz muere es similar a la de Reiko. También hubo por ahí una conversación de Lucy y Esmeralda que en escencia es una similar a Yuko con Valia. Para mí un crossover consiste en adaptar una historia (en este caso MKR) a otra, usar a los personajes ya existentes para que tomen el lugar de otros. No se me hace muy interesante el que unos personajes conozcan a otros así por que sí, a lo mejor es por que no soy muy original para ideas nuevas, simplemente me gusta tomar una historia que me agrado y adaptarla para que los demás la conozcan también. Si llego a escribir otro crossover con Valis, prometo que introducire a varios personajes, por que Valis es una gran historia, y no hay muchos fics rondando por aquí.

Por otro lado, espero y les agrade el final, traté de dejarlo con un poco de "suspenso", por así decirlo, para que cada quien lo terminé como desee y saque las conclusiones que quiera. A lo mejor muchos estarán en desacuerdo, pero no pueden culparme por tratar de hacer un buen final... pero para eso estan los reviews... Y por último, espero que dentro de poco comience a trabajar en el siguiente fic, les aseguro que volverán a leer sobre mis historias. Y para aquellos nuevos, los invito a que lean "Unidas hasta el fin" otro de mis fics de MKR, más corto y es continuación de la serie. Reviews para cualquiera, siempre me gustan saber que alguien lee lo que escribo, por que es para ustedes.

Sin más por el momento, los dejo para que continuen leyendo. Este el último capítulo de "Deseo Inquebrantable". Que lo disfruten. Saludos a todos. No olviden los reviews!!

**CAPITULO 20 – DE VUELTA EN CASA**

Después de un feroz combate, Latiz pudo rescatar a Lucy y la verdadera identidad de aquel que había manipulado las fuerzas del mal había sido revelada. Una vez que las guerreras mágicas se habían reunido nuevamente, la batalla entre los genios comenzó, dejando como resultado la destrucción de ambas espadas.

Si bien Lucy conocía perfectamente que Megas estaba bajo el control de Rogles, esperaba que el haber destruido la espada Leethus y al genio maligno hubiera liberado el espíritu y cuerpo de Megas. Con esperanzas de no equivocarse se acercó a Megas.

-Megas…- murmuró Lucy para verificar que aún seguía con vida.

Su cuerpo, aún con tantas heridas, comenzó a moverse, y Lucy continuó avanzando.

-Guerreras mágicas…- murmuró Megas mientras intentaba ponerse de pie- Yo… yo voy…

-¡Ten cuidado Lucy!- le advirtió Anaís.

-¿Acaso estas loca?- Marina se mostraba molesta y en desacuerdo de la actitud de Lucy- Ese sujeto es nuestro enemigo. Después de todo lo que ha causado aún pretendes ayudarlo. No podemos confiar en él. Podría atacarnos de nuevo en cualquier momento.

-Te equivocas Marina.- sonrió Lucy- Megas no es malo. Ha sido Rogles quien lo estuvo manipulando todo este tiempo, él solo buscaba estar con la persona que amaba.

-¿De que estas hablando Lucy?- preguntó Anaís consternada.

-Cuando estuve cautiva en el castillo pude ver dentro del corazón de Megas. El solo deseaba tener un modo de poder estar con la persona que él tanto amaba. Además, nuestra tarea como guerreras mágicas es luchar y proteger a Céfiro, y él es un habitante más al que debemos ayudar.

-Lo que Lucy dice tiene sentido, Marina. Supongo que ahora que la espada Leethus fue destruida ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por los enemigos.

Mientras hablaban, Megas se había puesto de pie. Estaba cabizbajo y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el cabello que caía sobre su frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Lucy se acercó y trató de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… yo voy a…- Megas no se movía.

-¿Qué sucede?

De improviso, Megas tomó a Lucy por el cuello con un brazo y comenzó a ahorcarla. Al ver esto, Marina y Anaís intentaron ayudar a su amiga, pero chocaron contra un escudo mágico que se había formado entre ellos.

-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!

Con su otro brazo, Megas preparó una esfera de energía para arrojársela a Lucy, quien trataba de librarse, pero estaba siendo sujetada con mucha fuerza.

-¡Desaparece!- Megas estaba por lanzar el ataque cuando se detuvo. La fuerza en su brazo empezó a disminuir y la esfera de energía desapareció- ¡No, alejate!

Megas terminó por soltar a Lucy, y sujetó su cabeza como si estuviera sintiendo un gran dolor. Se sacudía de un lado a otro. Una vez más el aura oscura comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo.

Anaís y Marina trataron de usar su magia para atravesar el escudo pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Al recuperarse, Lucy se puso de pie y observó lo que pasaba.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!- gritaba Megas mientras se agitaba.

-¡Primero tienes que destruir a la guerrera mágica!- la voz de Rogles también se podía escuchar- ¡Ella es la causante de todo tu sufrimiento, por su culpa Esmeralda esta muerta!

-¡No lo escuches!- suplicó Lucy- ¡Tienes que resistir, no dejes que te controle!

-Es… muy fuerte…

Entonces, Megas, movido por la voluntad de Rogles, atacó a Lucy con su magia, y ella no tuvo más remedio que contraatacar de igual modo.

-Tengo que liberar a Megas y destruir de una vez por todas a Rogles.- se decía Lucy a sí misma.

Fue en ese momento que Lucy recordó la pelea que habían tenido en el castillo justo antes de escapar, como Rogles había abandonado el cuerpo de Megas cuando éste había sido herido por la explosión del cristal.

Latiz y los otros, guiados por GuruClef, regresaban sobre Fyula al castillo tras darse cuenta del trágico destino que habrían sufrido las espadas, pues cuando estas chocaron, sus corazones se estremecieron.

-¡Miren, allá abajo!- dijo Ascot- Son las chicas.

-Tenemos que bajar a ayudarlas.- dijo Latiz empuñando su espada.

-Pero, tu herida aún no sana completamente Latiz.- intentó detenerlo Presea- Debemos dejar que ellas luchen.

-No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.- Latiz cerró su puño y lo apretó con fuerza- Aún si ellas son las guerreras mágicas de la leyenda, no es justo que carguen con toda la responsabilidad de salvar Céfiro. ¿Por qué debemos depender de ellas para resolver nuestros problemas? Céfiro nos pertenece, y no permitiré que sigan arriesgando sus vidas mientras nosotros miramos, esperando a que salgan victoriosas. Además…

-Se como te sientes Latiz.- le sonrió GuruClef- Comprendo perfectamente tu preocupación por Lucy, y tus palabras están llenas de verdad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?- preguntó Paris con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vamos a ayudar a las chicas.- respondió GuruClef convencido.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Ascot.

-Marina, mira quien viene ahí.- dijo Anaís señalando al pez volador.

-Un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal. Ya era hora de que llegaran los refuerzos.

Fyula avanzó velozmente hacia el escudo que rodeaba a Megas y Lucy, y antes de chocar con él, GuruClef utilizó su recién recuperada energía para invocar un hechizo que hizo añicos el escudo. Luego todos saltaron del lomo de Fyula y rodearon a Megas. Marina y Anaís se acercaron por detrás de Lucy.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo Rogles- ¿No les parece esta una batalla injusta?

-Te superamos en número.- dijo triunfal Paris- Así que mejor ríndete.

-Yo lo decía por ustedes, pues aunque me superen en número mi fuerza supera a la de todos ustedes juntos.

Concentrando su poder, Megas lanzó una onda expansiva a su alrededor y derribo a todos, excepto a Lucy, quien con un ágil salto pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Esta es mi oportunidad. ¡Flecha de Fuego!

Las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de Megas. El luchaba por extinguir el fuego, pero las ardientes llamas no cedían ni un poco, sin embargo, el hechizo no lo estaba dañando precisamente, solo le hacía creer que estaba siendo incinerado. El truco de Lucy había resultado, pues al sentir la amenaza de las llamas, Rogles abandonó el cuerpo de Megas.

-Rogles.- Lucy pudo distinguir entre el fuego la sombra espectral de su enemigo- ¡Que no escape!

Anaís se incorporó de inmediato y usando el viento protector detuvo la sombra de Rogles y la inmovilizó. Mientras, Latiz, que también sabía la verdad detrás de Megas y Rogles, usó su magia para deshacer el hechizo sobre Megas y apagar las llamas.

-¡No!- gritaba Rogles mientras luchaba por liberarse.

-Ahora que las espadas han sido destruidas, ya no hay forma de que puedas regresar a Céfiro.- Lucy comenzó a concentrar su magia- Pagarás por todo lo que le has hecho pasar a este hermoso planeta. ¿Listas chicas?

-¡Listas!

-¡Malditas guerreras mágicas!- los gritos desesperados de Rogles dejaban en claro que conocía la suerte que le esperaba- ¡Las maldigo, pero algún día lo pagarán…!

-¡Huracán Verde!

-¡Dragón de Agua!

-¡Flecha de Fuego!

La magia de las tres guerreras se combinó en un solo y potente hechizo que destruyó por completo la sombra de Rogles. Finalmente, la batalla había terminado, el enemigo había sido vencido y los corazones de las chicas por fin podían descansar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Las nubes oscuras se habían disipado por completo y un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba en todo Céfiro. La paz había sido restaurada, pero aún había mucho trabajo que hacer para devolverle su esplendor a todo el mundo. Las armaduras y espadas de las chicas desaparecieron al terminar la batalla, asegurando que ya no habría más luchas. Presea había organizado junto con Caldina un pequeño festín para celebrar la victoria de las chicas, solo que la mesa había sido puesta en los jardines del castillo, el cual había sufrido bastantes daños, pero lo poco que aún seguía intacto había recuperado su hermoso color y figura. 

-¡Ajam! Atención a todos.- dijo GuruClef levantándose de la mesa con su vaso en alto- Quiero proponer un brindis, por tres valientes y maravillosas chicas. Las cuales salvaron a Céfiro. Marina, Anaís y Lucy. De no ser por ustedes quizá el sol no hubiera vuelto a brillar como lo hace ahora. No hay palabras para expresar toda nuestra gratitud. Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con ustedes. Brindo por las guerreras mágicas.- todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron con alegría.

Al caer la tarde, cada uno había escogido un lugar para observar la puesta del sol. Caldina y Ráfaga aún seguían sentados alrededor de la mesa conversando. Ascot ayudaba a Presea a vendar algunas de las heridas de Megas, pues ahora que había sido liberado de la sombra de Rogles, ya no representaba ningún peligro. Por su parte, Paris y Anaís se habían retirado a descansar bajo la sombra de árbol.

-Creí haber olvidado lo hermoso que se ve un atardecer.- dijo Paris.

-Esa clase de cosas no las puedes olvidar, por que se guardan en el corazón.- le sonrió Anaís.

-Ahora sé por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente…- murmuró.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Nada!- el rostro de Paris se ruborizó y se puso algo nervioso- Quiero decir que últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ti.

-Lo dices por lo que pasó con mi familia.- Anaís bajó la mirada.

-No, no me refería a eso.- Paris la tomó de la mano y levantó su rostro- Sé que te he hecho un gran daño, y aún así tu fuiste capaz de encontrar la fuerza suficiente en tu corazón para perdonarme. No sé que podría hacer para compensarte.

-Paris, yo…

-Haré cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra lo haré sin preguntar. Si necesitas que te traiga algo partiré de inmediato, o quizá necesites algo de comer, o tal vez…- Anaís lo calló colocando su dedo sobre su boca. Luego le sonrió tiernamente

-Estás muy cambiado Paris. Puedo ver en tus ojos lo muy arrepentido que estas, pero no necesito que hagas nada por mí.- Anaís acarició su mejilla y se acercó- Puede ser que mi familia ya no siga en Céfiro, pero al igual que este atardecer, estarán conmigo siempre que los lleve en el corazón. Y también…

-¿Qué sucede?

-También a ti te llevo en el corazón Paris.

Anaís y Paris se estrecharon y besaron. Los rayos del sol no se comparaban con el calor que sus corazones emitían.

Por su parte, Marina corría detrás de GuruClef, quien se dirigía al castillo.

-¿A dónde vas GuruClef?- preguntó Marina agitada.

-Marina.- GuruClef detuvo su camino y la espero- Voy a revisar los daños nuevamente. Mañana comenzaremos con la reconstrucción del castillo. Sin mencionar que tenemos que empezar a buscar al nuevo pilar. Tendremos que trabajar mucho estos días.

-Te preocupa mucho Céfiro¿verdad?

-Desde luego, toda mi vida lo único que he deseado ha sido ayudar a convertir este hermoso mundo en un lugar más prospero. Por eso es que me convertí en el hechicero personal del pilar.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te importe?- Marina desvió la mirada y escondió sus manos tras su espalda.

-¿Otra cosa?- GuruClef estaba algo confundido- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… alguna aventura o un deseo escondido… o quiza… una chica…- GuruClef se quedó pensativo un rato y Marina aguardaba nerviosa la respuesta.

-No, creo que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Qué!- Marina se sonrojó completamente y se puso más nerviosa- Yo… pues… solo tenía curiosidad… si, eso es, solo curiosidad.

-Esta bien.

GuruClef volvió a retomar su camino. Marina se sentía un poco mal por no haber podido decirle lo que sentía, pero creía que era mejor así. De pronto, GuruClef volteó y le sonrió.

-Cuando terminemos de reconstruir el castillo y hayamos encontrado al nuevo pilar ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

Los ojos de Marina se iluminaron casi tanto como el sol, y solo respondió con un pequeño gesto. Después GuruClef entró al castillo y Marina permaneció viendo el atardecer.

Megas, después de recibir todo el trabajo de vendado, se acercó a Lucy, quien estaba sentada sobre una roca apartada de los demás.

-¿Lucy? Espero no interrumpir nada.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien.- dijo sonriendo.

-Quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda. Me devolviste mi vida y no hay forma de expresarte cuanto significó el que te esforzaras por mí después de todo lo que causé.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, tus intenciones eran por amor y Rogles se aprovechó de eso.

-También vine a despedirme.

-¿No piensas quedarte en el castillo?

-Lo he estado pensando, y ahora que Esmeralda ya no esta, he decidido salir a recorrer Céfiro y rehacer mi vida.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien tu solo?

-Claro, después de todo, solo las guerreras mágicas pueden vencerme¿no es cierto?- ambos sonrieron- A propósito, antes de irme quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Seguro.

-¿Cómo sabias que Céfiro no se extinguiría si las espadas eran destruidas?

-Es fácil. La mayoría sabía que era lo que sucedería si una de las espadas era destruida. Eso alteraría el balance de las energías que sostiene a Céfiro y el resultado habría sido desastroso. Pero, como Rogles dijo, si una espada gana poder, la otra también lo haría. Así que supuse que si se destruían ambas espadas no habría ningún cambio en el balance de Céfiro. Por suerte estaba en lo cierto.

-Ahora comprendo por que estabas destinada a convertirte en guerrera mágica.

En ese momento, Latiz se acercaba a ellos, y Megas decidió partir para dejarlos solos, pero Lucy lo detuvo antes de irse.

-Espera, aún no sé cual es tu verdadero nombre.

-Si me prometes que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, entonces ese día te lo diré. Hasta entonces.

Megas se despidió y caminó alejándose hacia el horizonte. Latiz no tardó en llegar donde estaba Lucy.

-Me parece increíble que fuera Rogles y no él quien estaba detrás de todo esto.- dijo Latiz al ver a Megas desde lejos.

-Es una buena persona. Espero y encuentre un lugar donde pueda ser feliz.

Entonces, Latiz se agachó para ver de cerca el brote de una pequeña flor que salía de entre la tierra. Al tocarla, la flor se abrió y Lucy también se agachó para verla mejor.

-¡Es hermosa!- admiró Lucy.

-Apenas terminó la batalla, Céfiro empezó a reconstruirse por si mismo sin la necesidad de un pilar.

-El pilar se encarga de velar por el bienestar de Céfiro ¿no es así?

-Esta flor demuestra que el pilar solo es una pieza más de Céfiro. Aún si no encontráramos a un nuevo pilar, tengo la seguridad de que la fuerza en el corazón de la gente podrá restaurar nuestro mundo.

-Latiz…- Lucy lo miró a los ojos- Ahora que Céfiro fue salvado, debo regresar a Tokio, a mi mundo.- Latiz la miró extrañado- Puedo sentirlo, hay un sentimiento en mi corazón que me indica que debo regresar a casa. Pero quería decirte que… bueno, la verdad es…- Lucy dudó un segundo antes de continuar- He vivido cosas maravillosas desde que llegué aquí y también he experimentado emociones que no creía que pudiera sentir. Conocí a muchas personas y todas ellas me aceptaron como su amiga. Incluso…- un recuerdo venía a la mente de Lucy- Incluso Luz. Siento tristeza por la forma en la que terminó todo. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo más para salvarla, para evitar que muriera.

-Lucy, todos nosotros estamos contigo dentro de tu corazón, y a pesar de que Luz ya no siga con vida, ella sigue existiendo dentro de ti, y mientras no la olvides, ella tampoco lo hará.

-Gracias Latiz.

-Supongo que debes ir a despedirte de los demás.

-No es necesario. Ya hablé con cada uno después de la comida. Solo faltaba despedirme de ti. Gracias por todo Latiz. Si no nos hubieras ayudado en tantas ocasiones quizá todo habría acabado de diferente manera.

-Te vamos a extrañar Lucy.

-Yo también los echaré de menos.

Lucy abrazó a Latiz. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Lo miró a los ojos y se acercó para besarlo. Latiz la rodeó de su cintura y luego ambos cerraron sus ojos. Una intensa luz blanca cubrió todo mientras se besaban, hasta que al final se separaron dejando sus corazones unidos.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Las últimas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre unos cristales. La voz de una persona despertó a Lucy de su sueño.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Cuando Lucy despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en la torre de Tokio, su mochila y ropas normales habían regresado. Al parecer se había quedado dormida en una mesa de la cafetería. Todo parecía haber sido un sueño.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues…- el muchacho la miró contrariado- Estaba parada frente al mirador cuando caminó hacia esta mesa y se recostó. Pensé que quizá se sentiría mal o cansada.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- le sonrió Lucy, luego el muchacho se retiró.

Después, Lucy recogió sus cosas y se acercó al mirador. La vista ya no era de Céfiro, solamente se veían los edificios de la ciudad.

-Un sueño…- pensó Lucy.

Pero un sonido familiar atrajo su atención. Detrás de una maceta pudo ver unas largas orejas blancas que sobresalían.

-¡Nikona!

Lucy corrió para alcanzarla, pero Nikona se alejó saltando. Sin darse cuenta y en su intento por atrapar a Nikona, Lucy había ido a parar frente al puesto de recuerdos, en donde había comprado aquellos cristales tan misteriosos. Nikona terminó por escabullirse y al ver el puesto, Lucy recordó el cristal, el cual ahora colgaba de su pecho.

-Pero…- Lucy estaba tan asombrada como intrigada- Entonces no fue un sueño.- pensó.

Buscó entre su mochila, pero no encontró los otros dos cristales. Se acercó al muchacho que atendía el puesto, quien estaba de espaldas acomodando algunas cosas.

-Disculpa,- le habló- quisiera hacerte una pregunta sobre los cristales que me vendiste.

-Dígame señorita.- contestó el muchacho sin voltear.

-¿Dónde obtuvo esos cristales?

El muchacho dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y luego volteó. Lucy lo miró asombrada, y se quedó sin palabras. Lucy apenas podía creerlo, el vendedor, el mismo que conoció justo antes de iniciar su aventura, era Latiz.

-De Céfiro… Lucy- le contestó.

(Fin)


End file.
